AATC: Livin' Life on the Wild Side
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: Chapter 35 is up! Im am SOOOO sorry that it took so long! :
1. Take a Bow

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild Side

Chapter one

Take a bow

**Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **

**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **

**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps? ENJOY!**

**9:30pm, at The Staples Centre, (The munks and ettes are currently in the middle of a concert)**

A flicker of coloured stage lights swept across the starry sky, as a jet black helicopter hovered high above the large, concert building, absolutely jam-packed with buzz and excitement, and the echoing sound of screaming citizens filling the air, almost humming out the pounding music ricocheting off the walls and tearing out of the roof of the Staples Centre.

A pilot and his recruit overlooked the exhilarating scene below them and their aircraft, as they continued to circle the opening of the building at a safe, but rather close distance, craving to hear more from their favourite pocket-sized rockstars. That's right, you guessed it: The famous, the most adorable group of six talented chipmunks, please welcome back...Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and their three gorgeous little female counterparts...Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor!

The pilot jerked the lever of the helicopter, rotating the aircraft to a slow three hundred and sixty degrees, before turning his head towards his recruit, opening his mouth to communicate through the speaker attached to his helmet. "Some concert, eh, Wiremu?" He asked the recruit.

"Affirmative, Captain, Chandler. Absolutely mind blowing." Wiremu replied, leaning slightly across his black leather seat to try and get a better view of the concert he was so mesmerized by. Captain Chandler let a fuzzy chuckle seep past his speaker, before proceeding on fully preoccupying himself to steering the helicopter. "Indeed, Wiremu. Indeed it is." He said.

Meanwhile, down below the aircraft, the chipmunks and the chipettes were busy firing up the stage, bounding across the delicately polished floorboards before the screaming crowd, as they belted out their fifteenth song of this magical night. Simon and Theodore had the counterparts up in the air above them, supporting their weight with the palms of their paws, as the two eldest continued their part of the song.

Brittany, dressed in waistline shorts and a tucked in sequin tank top, swept across the front of the stage just ahead of Alvin, the both of them grinning wildly towards the audience, as their gestures were easily returned with an excitable, high pitched eruption of squeals. The auburn haired chipette swayed her hips to the art of David Guetta, as her compelling vocals passed across the room and back.

_All the things I know right now,_

_If I only knew back then,_

_There's no gettin over,_

_no gettin over,_

_There's just no getting over you,_

She sung, before Alvin joined in the duet and boldly stepped forward, now thrusting his fist in the air and he bounded up and down in the spotlight.

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse,_

_Just to have you back again,_

_There's no gettin over,_

_There's no getting over,_

_There's just no getting over you!_

Both of the eldest's siblings dropped their counterparts, (with care of course) and all six of them began to belt out the chorus, stirring the crowd into a frenzy.

_Imma party,_

_And party, and party, _

_and pa and pa and party,_

_and party, and party, and party,_

_Imma party, _

_And party, and party, _

_and pa and pa and party,_

_and party, and party, and party,_

Everybody knew at the next verse belonged to Brittany, and the others stepped backwards to let her vocals work the magic to the stage. She gently flailed her arms about, sweeping across her delicate face as she began to sing her solo.

_People in the place,_

_If you ever felt love,_

_Then you know, yeah you know what I'm talkin about!_

_There's no gettin overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

She held the last word the tip of her tongue, feeling the breath from her lungs slowly beginning to drain from her body. By that time, Alvin had taken an approach to her and lifted her lightweight into the air, smiling proudly to himself as he watched the audience grow even wilder than moments before.

_Ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhh,_

_Oh ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhh,_

_Oh uh ah oh whoa oh oh! _

_No! No! No! No! No!_

At that last second, the red clad chipmunk then hauled his counterpart into the air, catching her bridal style, before she purposely eased herself from his grip, sliding down to the floor in a perfect split. Alvin mentally rolled his eyes towards the pink clad chipette, hooking his arms underneath hers and pulling her to her feet, as their siblings bounded forward, joining the song once more for the big finale.

_Imma party,_

_And party, and party, _

_and pa and pa and party,_

_and party, and party, and party,_

_Imma party, _

_And party, and party, _

_and pa and pa and party,_

_and party, and party, and party,_

_Just no gettin over you!_

They all ended with a pose representing their personality, smiles the length from ear to ear as their audience gave them all a round of applause. Seeing this melted warmth through the six chipmunk's hearts, and they turned around to pull the nearest person into a friendly hug. The chipettes blew kisses across the building, while the chipmunks waved as the large, silken red curtain closed off their view from the crowd, completely averting them from the chaos.

Jeanette and Eleanor burst into a fit of excited giggles, taking each other's paws and twirling across the backstage. Simon and Theodore both watched intently, before sharing the laughter as their counterparts pulled them into the victory dance. (Their victory dance to be precise)

"Man! What a rush!" Alvin exclaimed, using the back of his paw to swab the dripping sweat from his forehead. "Did you see the crowd out there? Spastic, huh?" He then turned to Brittany, who was busy dabbing at her waist. He eyed her curiously, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be celebrating like the rest of us!"

The pink clad chipette finally looked up at him, glaring as she pinched her emaciated side. "I could be," She began, rather unemotionally. Alvin lifted an eyebrow at her, not understanding what her problem was. She sighed exasperatedly, before raising the stomach of her tank top, revealing a vertical bleeding scrape along the bottom of her ribcage. "The zip on your jacket clipped me, Mr Oh-so-smooth-and-reliable." She snapped, letting her top fall.

Alvin shot her a disgusted glare, "Foul..." He pretended to gag, making Brittany's head snap back up at him again. She tightened the bridge of her nose into a tight frown and scowled, "Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself, Seville. This body took me fifteen years to perfect, and what did you do? That's right, you spoilt it!" She couldn't bear to look back at him after that, so she picked herself up, dusted off and trudged over to her sisters, who had finally stopped playing around like preschool children.

Alvin folded his arms across his chest and grunted arrogantly, "Should I be on my knees and begging for Mercy, then?" He asked, rather smugly. Brittany didn't turn around, but she did reply, "You'd have to be, I could sue you for assaulting women." She said through gritted teeth, helping both Jeanette and Eleanor to their feet.

The bespectacled chipette leaned over towards Simon, making the nerve of his ear retaliate to her soft breath against his face. "What does it take for them to lay off one another?" She allowed her wonder to travel through Simon's earlobe. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "We'd have to move one of them Mars, was my very last solution, but that wouldn't work either. They're completely indissoluble."

Alvin gave a sarcastic sigh, "Ah, I forgot about that rule, which clearly doesn't exist!" He snapped towards the pink clad chipette, who still had her back to him. He let out an aggravated growl, "Here's the thing. One person hits the other, the other person hits back. It's the way of life, Brittany. Start living it!"

"Oh, is that so?" Brittany's sly remark dripped from her tongue like venom, as she finally twisted one leg in Alvin's direction, whirling her body around and her piercing blue eyes suddenly meeting the red clad chipmunk's hunter's hazel glare. She shot him a devious glower and began to circle him; never did their watchful eyes leave one another. The auburn haired chipette bulged her blue orbs towards Alvin, giving him an intimidating stare, as his glazed over her expression again and again.

The others watched intently towards the scene, each exchanging confused looks, as the two eldest chipmunks continued to dwell in their aggressive competition. "What the heck?" Eleanor finally asked, lifting a brow in perplexity, as her eyes persisted on closely following her sister's actions, from the twinkle in her eye, to the way her feathery auburn tail swayed belligerently in the air.

Finally, the awkward silence was suddenly broken, as Brittany paused, before taking an uncomfortably close step towards Alvin, who looked as though he was about to faint any living moment. Simon and Jeanette both turned to each other, shrugging their narrow shoulders in confusion, before looking back over at their eldest siblings.

Brittany's petite fists began to clench tightly into the palms of her paws, as she eyed the red clad chipmunk absorbedly. Her glossy, plump lips made their way towards Alvin's right ear, allowing her soft breath to echo past his earlobe into his eardrum. His spine stiffened instantaneously, as the fur against the back of his neck pricked upwards, particularly because of the rather uncomfortable closeness between him and his counterpart.

The pink clad chipette then blew a gentle, yet menacing whisper through Alvin's ear, "Does this mean I'm up for the shot?" She let out a daunting giggle, and before he knew it, her fist made firm contact with his right arm, not once, but twice!

Alvin suppressed a small yelp of pain from the impact, and he instantly reached up and wrapped the palm of his paw around his offended arm, before jerking a glare down towards the giggling chipette. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded heatedly, frantically rubbing along the length of his arm to ease the tenderness in his muscles. Brittany looked up at him and let out a satisfied sigh, "Hmm, I would have only hit you once, but you flinched. Touch luck, tough guy!" She mocked, giving the red clad chipmunk a false sympathetic smile, before whipping her body around and ambling over towards her sisters.

Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin, as his eldest brother grudgingly made his way towards him and Theodore, still rubbing his arm. The green clad chipmunk stepped forward and guided Alvin into a brotherly hug, before giving him a gentle pat on the back. "Don't worry, Alvin," He consoled, "In just a few more hours, we will be on a plane heading for Beverly Hills!"

Alvin looked down at his youngest brother, just managing a small smile, before glaring over towards Brittany. "Yeah," he sighed, "but you forgot the part where we have to put up with hothead over there." He then jerked a thumb over his shoulder, directly pointing towards Brittany, who instantly whirled around and glowered at him.

"Aye!" She snapped, firmly hoisting her paws onto her hips. She vigorously began to blow her fringe from out of her face as she struggled to cause a proper argument. By then she became fed up, and pinned the flap of auburn hair against her temple. Alvin chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes at her. "You're losing your touch, Brit." He teased.

"Shut up." Brittany retorted, finally managing to gain control of her hair. She gathered the last of her dignity and distended her chest confidently. Alvin simply rolled his eyes at her and turned away, finding another motivating object in the room for him to distract himself from Brittany's endless rambling. Right there in the far corner of the room, lay his favourite electric guitar he named, 'Black Beauty', just screaming for him to string his fingers across it.

He made his way towards the guitar; completely ignoring the threatening look Brittany shot upon him, and took the instrument in the support of his paws. The pink clad chipette glared at him, "Ahem! Um, excuse me?" She exclaimed through gritted teeth, balling her fists tightly.

Alvin strung his guitar into a gentle tune, spacing himself from the rest of the world. Brittany's patience was wearing dangerously thin, and the others had not been properly noticed yet. Finally, Eleanor spoke up, "C'mon guys," she began, tightening the green elastic band supporting her left ponytail. "Let's not fight. This is supposed to be a good thing. Like Theodore said, in a few hours we'll be on our flight to Beverly Hills. We've got the whole summer to live up now, so let's have all smiles, okay?"

Eleanor then smiled over towards Theodore, approaching him kindly and taking his paw. The green clad chipmunk blushed, "Y-yeah," He agreed, tripping over his own tongue. Eleanor let out a small giggle, "Exactly." She added, "Oh, I can only imagine the beauty of the city." She sighed dreamily, so caught up in the moment she accidently leaned too far against Theodore, almost knocking them over. "Whoops."

Jeanette smiled from ear to ear, "Oh, oh! And just envisage all the romantic films we could watch!" She cried happily, bouncing up and down on the spot. Simon watched his counterpart intently for a moment, before letting out a kind chuckle at her excitement. The bespectacled chipette turned and grinned at him, "What?" She giggled, earning a smile playful roll of his eyes.

By that time, Alvin had grown so deeply disgusted by the subject; he strung too heavily at his guitar and snapped one of the middle strings. He groaned as the piece of white material flew into the air and hit the floor silently. "Great. Just Great." He shoved his guitar back into the corner and glared at Jeanette. "Now look what you've done with my beautiful 'Black Beauty'!" He snapped, making the purple clad chipette jump in surprise. She timidly turned to face him, glasses almost sliding off the bridge of her nose as she did so. "D-did what? What did I-I do, Alvin?"

Simon shot his brother a warning look, "Alvin," he sighed aggregately, "leave her alone, for Pete's sake, its just a guitar."

Alvin stared at Simon as if his favourite Teddy bear suddenly bit him, "Simon Lucas Seville!" He exclaimed, sounding rather devastated. He snatched up his guitar and held it close to his chest, faking an offended cry. "This (sniff) guitar (sniff) means more (sniff) to me (sniff) than (sniff) cheeseballs (sniff). Its like (sniff) family to me, (sniff) Simon."

Brittany folded her arms across her chest and gawked at Alvin, disapprovingly shaking her head. "You desperately need a girlfriend, and I mean, desperately." She said, heaving out a disappointed sigh. The red clad lifted his face from being buried inside his guitar and glared at her, "Oh, and you think you'll fit the bill? I think not! You're too heartless." He accused.

"Why I outta-"

"Hey kids!" The sound of Dave's cheery voice prevented Brittany from running Alvin into a wall and embedding him there, much to her dismay. She was hoping to see his white flag in the air. The chipmunk's adoptive father appeared through the backstage doors, looking rather pleased with himself. "You will not believe who I saw tonight, guys." He said excitedly, approaching the two groups.

Simon tapped his chin thoughtfully, before looking back up at Dave with a curious smile. "For my speculation, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say...Dr Rubin?"

Alvin gave his brother a playful nudge in the arm, "I think not, Si. Look at the infatuated expression on his face. You see it?" Simon lifted an eyebrow at him, "What?" Alvin dramatically slapped his forehead, instantaneously making Brittany giggle. The red clad chipmunk pricked his ears at her quite amused voice, before glancing over his shoulder to only notice the back of her head. He shrugged his shoulders and continued, tilting his head upwards to meet the eyes of his adoptive father. "Dave..." he began, "...You saw Claire again didn't you?"

Hearing the sound of Claire's name being said instantly caused a deep, rosy glow to spread across his face, giving the obvious. He did see her. Alvin rolled his eyes, "Figures."

"Who's Claire?" Brittany asked, rather inquisitive. She approached Alvin from behind and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, causing the red clad chipmunk to slightly cringe backwards, and accidently treading on her feet. "Ow," She let out a simple aggravated grunt, as Alvin jumped forwards, quickly whirling around to face her. She lifted an eyebrow at him, "Jeez, Alvin! Why so edgy? I just asked a simple question."

"Whoops." Alvin shot her and false shamefaced expression. He stepped an inch closer to her, "I guess I didn't see you there." He smirked, attempting to look as tall and muscular as he could, almost completely towering over the auburn haired chipette.

Brittany gave him a firm shove, "no shit Sherlock!" She shot back, blowing her fringe from out of her face and pushing past the red clad chipmunk. Dave shot her a scolding look, "Brittany, language please."

"Sorry, Dave." Brittany replied sheepishly, folding her paws over one another. Dave chuckled kindly, "C'mon, kids. You all have a big three months up in Beverly Hills tomorrow. You'll need your sleep." With that, he headed for the parking lot out the front of the Staples Centre, with the chipmunks and the chipettes following on suit.

They all let out a tired yawn, as they passed the rows of rubbish filled seats and popcorn covered carpet towards the front doors. "Yes, Dave." As the family drove off into the night in their flashy silver Audi R8, not even one of them suspected a Jett Records black minivan hidden beneath the shadows of a nearby tree, and the driver, spying on their every move they made behind a pair of binoculars.

Inside the black vehicle, a bald headed man, about in his late thirties, sat anxiously in the driver's seat, peering over the dashboard and flicking on the headlights. As soon as the Audi R8 rounded a corner and out of sight, the man cautiously pulled out of the sidewalk and followed the vehicle, remaining watchful that he doesn't attract apprehensive eyes. He cackled evilly, as he lightly drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "Those rodents will never suspect a thing," he turned the wheel and rounded the corner nearest to the one the Audi R8 drove into, and smirked wickedly. "Once I'm through with them, they'll regret to ever mess with Ian Hawke!"

**Well, this is the end of chapter one. Did you like it? Chapter two with be updated as soon as possible!**


	2. Probably the last time we'll see you

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter two

Probably the last time we'll see you

**Never...Ever...meddle with a Jet's engines, especially when you're an idiot like Ian Hawke. Because, reason number one: You're committing an reprehensible crime, and be the cause of the deaths of innocent lives. Reason number two: That's just a pure lack of common sense, and reason number three: Well, when you're Ian Hawke, the arch enemy of the chipmunks and the chipettes, craving for sweet revenge, you'll be the first to go down. So beware! Enjoy!**

**12:36am, less than four hours before wake up call. (For some anomalous reason, Brittany is still awake) **

Brittany tossed and turned in her bed, finding it rather difficult to at least try and drift off into a slumber. She thumped her petite fist into her cushiony, oversized pillow and grumbled in a frustrated manner, rolling over onto her back and glaring up towards the dull, indistinct ceiling.

_I really shouldn't have had that hazelnut coffee before it was time to hit the sack, _she thought, frustrated. Her blue eyes scanned the darkened bedroom, suddenly coming to a dramatic pause once Alvin's red top bunk on the opposite side of the room came into view. The red clad chipmunk slept facing the wall nearest him, snoring almost inaudibly.

Brittany let out a calm sigh, elevating the stomach of her pink, pyjama strap top, revealing the mark Alvin had given her buried beneath her silky, auburn fur. She scowled when she noticed that it was beginning to lightly scab over. "That's just disgusting," she suppressed a gag. "Thanks a million, Seville."

The pink clad chipette then slowly brought herself into a sitting position, before curiously tilting her head towards her iPad, lying silently upright in the stand on her bedside table. She quietly got to her feet and, as soundless as a mouse, she leapt from her bunk and landed lightly on the foot of Eleanor's bottom bunk. The green clad chipette stirred gently in her sleep, moving from the right side of her stomach to the left, before going completely limp.

Brittany remained still, until she was certain her youngest sister had fully become spaced out from the world. She quickly nodded her head, satisfied, before jumping onto the nightstand and gently discharging her iPad from the stand. She struggled up the ladder towards the top bunk, but to her relief, no-one had heard the small racket, as she accidently tossed the iPad against the wall when she tried throwing it over onto her bed.

The pink clad chipette slumped into her pillow, and tapped into the Microsoft Word document creator. _I think I'll pass the time by writing in my Diary, _She thought, and began thumbing in words.

_Dear Diary,_

_Our flight to Beverly Hills is closing in rapidly, and in just a few more hours, I'll be racing down every mall in the city! I can't wait to tryout some of the new clothes from Supre and Cocoalatté! Oh, the anticipation is killing me!_

_Our last performance we had was a great success, despite the fact that Alvin clipped me with the zip of his jacket. And he said he was reliable enough to be able to handle my delicate figure with his own bare paws! He even started an argument with me about it backstage, right after the concert! _

_*Sighs* I just wish he could be a little more sympathetic, and trustworthy, you know? I mean, he can be very shallow when it comes to getting his own way, or when someone tries to get a sensible friendship sewn through his head to make him understand how much it means to everyone that knows him. _

_But, at times, Alvin can be very sweet and passionate, when it suits him that is. I'll never forget the deed he did when he came to me and my sister's rescue, and sacking Ian for trying to kidnap us into singing live at the Staples Centre._

_That's one of the things I like about him. _

"Brittany?" The pink clad chipette flinched suddenly, as she heard her name being gently called. She whipped her head around towards the source of the voice, finding a shadowy figure sitting up on the other side of the room. It was Alvin, seeming both annoyed and curious. He flicked on the light above his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before stretching out and soundlessly leapt over onto Brittany's bed.

He eyed her, "It's the middle of the night, Brit. What are you still doing up?" He asked quietly, tilting his head to the side with inquisitiveness. The red clad chipmunk then looked down at the iPad in the chipette's paws, "Speaking of which, what are you doing?"

Brittany buried the screen of the device in her chest, "N-nothing. I'm not doing anything." She lied, mentally slapping herself for tripping over her own tongue. She shot him a nervous smile, "W-what are you doing up?" She slapped herself once more.

Alvin rolled his eyes at her, "Don't give me that shit, Brit." He snapped gently, taking a step towards the pink clad chipette. "What are hiding?" He tried prying the iPad from her paws, only to be firmly shoved backwards every time he approached.

"Its private," Brittany finally replied, "ever heard of a diary?" She sounded like she was speaking to an idiot.

Alvin suppressed a growl, before folding his arms across his chest and scrunching up the bridge of his nose into a tight frown. "An insignificant little computer isn't a diary, Brit." He corrected her, leaning forwards so his eyes bored into hers. Brittany cringed backwards at the uncomfortable closeness, as Alvin finished, "It's a computer."

"Way too close, man." The pink clad chipette said, pushing his face away from hers.

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, Brit."

Brittany lifted an eyebrow at him, lodging one arm towards the screen of the iPad and attempting to switch it off with looking. She decided to be a tease, "Hmm, It sounds like you wanted to be close to me."

Alvin eyed her grudgingly, "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded quietly, tightening his frown.

Brittany let out a daunting giggle, "Oh, don't try to hide it, honey," the red clad chipmunk almost gagged at the prissy pet name she gave him. Brittany continued, and gently ran her finger across his upper lip. "We have ourselves a sula, sweaty upper lip alert." **(Did you notice the 'Wild Child' moment?) ** Her voice dripped from her tongue like venom, making the red clad chipmunk oddly uncomfortable.

He shot her withering look, "Yeah, right, uh, I like you? Pfft! What planet did you come from?" He insulted. Brittany just gave him a sly smile, "One you've grown so mesmerized by over these desperate years." She hissed.

Alvin glared down at her, "How the hell does paper beat rock?" He jeered, "Well, let's test that shall we? You hold the sheet of paper against your face and then we'll see what happens."

Brittany purposely let out a yawn, "Was that supposed to be funny?" She asked, finally feeling the iPad switch off and she placed it beside her.

Alvin grinned down at her, "Not for you, but I'll sure be pissing myself laughing." He answered.

The pink clad chipette rolled her eyes, before her ears suddenly pricked up, "Shhh! Did you hear that?" She asked eagerly. She could hear bushes rustling in the distance, and ever so slowly, the noise became nearer. But what intrigued her most were deep grunts coming from outside the bedroom window.

Alvin gave her confused look, "hear, what?" He asked quietly, "I don't hear anything." Brittany urged for him to approach her, and he hesitantly complied, but letting out a soft gasp as she swiftly snatched his paw and pressed her back against the wall nearest to the window. "Brit," he breathed, the whole length of his arm tensing up at her touch. "Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Brittany whirled around to face him, only to shush him once more. "Would you put a sock in it?" She snapped quietly, "I think there's something, or someone out there." She then turned away from him and let his paw fall, before soundlessly leaping off the edge of her bed onto the window sill, immediately clinging to the side to prevent her from falling. And right then and there, a rough crashing was heard outside, followed by a male groan, taking the chipette by surprise, and she almost lost her footing.

Brittany, too frozen by the shock, blinked towards the window, before letting out a hollow sigh and timidly turning towards Alvin, who seemed desperate for answers. "No way, in hell am I doing that again." She looked as if she was going to faint, by the way her electric blue eyes seemed to glaze over the red clad chipmunk's face, never once meeting his eyes.

Alvin gave her an awkward look, "M-maybe, you need to lie down, Brittany." He said, silently jumping off the side of her bed and attempting to lead Brittany over to her bunk. "Do you mind?" She snapped, gently yanking her arm away from the red clad chipmunk. "I can take myself to bed, you know."

Alvin smiled sheepishly, "S-sorry," he muttered, turning around and making his way back to his own bunk. As he climbed the ladder towards his bed, he glanced through the window, only just spotting a dark, humanlike figure run out into the shadows. The eldest chipmunk narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look, but gave up after a few more moments and proceeded up the ladder, crawling back under the covers and closing his eyes. In minutes, he fell into deep slumber.

**4:43am, (Man! Alvin and Brittany are gonna be dead on their feet the whole trip!) **

"Wakey, Wakey!" Alvin's eyes snapped open, startled by the sudden wake up call. He threw himself into a sitting position, only just managing to suppress a frightened squeal, before whipping his head around in every direction, eager to know who woke him. Stopping towards Simon and Theodore at the end of his bed, he glared, "Scarper, filthy rodents! Can't you see I'm still trying to make up for lost sleep?"

Theodore then, without warning, leapt on his eldest brother, giggling excitedly like a childish preschooler. Alvin suddenly felt the oxygen from his lungs rapidly drain, and he let out a small grunt of pain. The green clad chipmunk rolled off him and grabbed his arm, impatiently pulling his brother out from under the covers. "Too late for that now, Alvin!" He giggled, "We have a flight to catch!"

Alvin shot him a withering look, "Oh, what joy," he grumbled derisively, allowing his brother to drag him out of his bed. Simon rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Alvin," he urged, taking Alvin's right arm and bringing him over the edge of the bunk. "I thought you liked heights." The bespectacled chipmunk taunted, turning towards Theodore and nodding his head quickly. Then, the two of them drop kicked their eldest brother off the bed, and he landed safely in the middle of a beanbag beside the nightstand.

"Oof! Hey! Watch where ya flingin me!" The red clad chipmunk snapped, pulling himself to his feet and beginning to crawl out of the beanbag. Theodore giggled, "You didn't deny it." He exclaimed humorously, as he and Simon dived into the beanbag with the struggling Alvin.

The eldest chipmunk shot Theodore a confused look, "What?" He asked, not understanding the conversation.

The maple haired chipmunk grinned, "You didn't deny that you were afraid of heights." He repeated. Simon chuckled, "Brace yourself, Theo," he warned comically, playfully nudging Alvin in the arm. "Mister oh-fearless-leader here might hand you over to a group of cuddly little Meerkats by the end of the trip."

Theodore smiled, "Alvin wouldn't need the warm company of his brothers," he said, as he began to twirl the string from his green hoodie around his finger. "But I know there is someone he'd like to snuggle up to..." The green clad chipmunk shot his eldest brother a sly look. Simon burst into a fit of giggles.

Alvin glared at the both of them, "don't be getting any funny ideas guys...Brittany was just fooling around." He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "And I had absolutely no hindrance what so ever. You know what she's like."

"Oh, okay," Simon began furtively, "So, you were remained in bed at the time?" He asked, pulling a face which made Alvin oddly uncomfortable.

The red clad chipmunk distended his chest confidently, trying to hide the awkward look on his face. "Yeah, I was," He answered, "And you were asleep. How would you know this?"

Simon smiled proudly, "I happen to have gained a few skills from drama classes which come in handy." He explained, before bounding over to the Tallboy in the far corner of the room and pulling out a red hoodie. He then approached Alvin and handed it to him. "Get yourself dressed and make sure you're completely packed. We'll be out in the kitchen with the girls when you're ready." He said, and with that, him and Theodore scampered out the door, leaving it open a crack.

Alvin shrugged his shoulders, "Very well," he muttered, pulling off his pyjamas and tossing them into the hamper beside the bedroom door, before changing into his hoodie.

**5:04am, (out in the kitchen with the others)**

The chipettes had already finished their vegan breakfast meal with grapes and a few small slices of banana, when Simon and Theodore entered the kitchen. Brittany lifted her head from from her chipmunk-sized, portable mirror and gave the two a curious look. "Where's Alvin?" She asked, "He does know that our flight leaves in an hour, right?"

This morning, the chipettes all decided on changing their wardrobe for the summer. Brittany wore a light pink, tight tank top underneath a fluffy, hot pink unzipped vest and a pink, above the knee pleaded skirt. Her silky auburn hair was in its usual ponytail. Jeanette wore a less detailed outfit than her sister. She figured a pair of violet denim shorts, purple layered top and navy blue denim waistline jacket would sit nicely with her rather prudent persona. And Eleanor, she wore a simple spring green, knee length summer dress and waistline ribbon.

Simon nodded towards Brittany, "Yes he does," he answered simply, "he's just getting dressed now. Hey, Brittany?"

The pink clad chipette turned tin Simon's direction, "yeah?" She replied, as she dabbed her finger into a pot of shimmer and rubbed it just below her bottom lashes.

"Are those sacks under the eyes?" He asked. Brittany nodded, before covering her mouth as a small yawn escaped her lips.

"Yeah, they are," she answered tiredly, glaring down into her mirror. "One of the worst facial calamities in the history of facial calamities. Urgh! I'm going to strangle that red wearing freak!"

Eleanor turned to her eldest sister, "Why is that, Brittany?" She asked curiously, as Theodore leapt onto the dining table and stood beside her.

Brittany let out a small gasp, before bouncing off the table and scampering down the hallway. "Sorry! I forgot my earphones for my iPhone!" She called over her shoulder, as she disappeared around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Jeanette finally asked. Simon jumped up onto the kitchen bench beside her and answered. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just nothing."

Brittany peered into the chipmunks and the chipette's bedroom, sighing in relief seeing as it was now dark and lifeless inside. She stepped into the room, turning her head from side to side if anyone was there, before soundlessly bounding towards her iPad sitting on its stand on top of her bed side table. _I so hope that diary entry hasn't saved, _she hoped, jumping up next to the device and pulling it out of the stand.

And then suddenly, Alvin pounced from out of nowhere and grabbed Brittany's shoulders, abruptly yanking her down off her feet. The pink clad chipette screamed out of pure fright, as the iPad left her grip and hit the mattress of Eleanor's bed.

"Ahhh! Get the hell off me!" She shrieked, flailing her arms about aimlessly, struggling to rip the chuckling chipmunk off her. And soon enough, Brittany's back hit the nightstand and she was suddenly looking up at her attacker, as he stood above her, with a triumphant expression wiped across his face.

Alvin laughed at her, "My god, Brit! Redheads are sooo easy to scare." He folded his arms across his chest and smirked down at her.

Brittany glared at him, "Let's not forget, Seville," she growled, slowly pulling herself to her feet. She poked the red clad chipmunk in the chest, "You're a redhead too. And besides, my hair is auburn."

"Excuse me?" Alvin asked, sounding rather affronted. He brushed off her paw and frowned, "I'm no freakish ranger, I'm a Burgee." He snapped.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Winer miner..." she alleged, turning her back to him and bounded over onto Eleanor's bed, scooping the iPad up into her paws. She then looked at Alvin, whose face was beet red with anger. "Unpredictable." The pink clad chipette said simply, before shoving the device under arm and scampered out of the room, leaving Alvin balling his fists alone in the dark.

"That girl, I swear." He said through gritted teeth, as he stomped his way out into the kitchen.

**5:24am, (Dave currently saying his farewells as the six left the car)**

"Alright kids," Dave began, twisting his body in his seat so he could come face to face with the six chipmunks, waiting impatiently in the back of the car. He gave them a sad/happy smile, "make sure you don't do anything far-reaching, okay? You earned this liberty without me on this tour, remember?"

"Yes Dave." The six said in unison, all returning the smile as they leapt out of their seats and hugged their adoptive father. Dave patted them on the back as they pulled away and crawled over to the edge of the seat. He stepped out of the car and obediently opened the back passenger's door, watching as the chipmunks and the chipettes all leapt out, carrying their respective coloured suitcases and passports.

He knelt down and hugged them once more, tears brimming his eyes as he did so. "I love you all," he whispered through sniffles. Alvin wriggled out of his father's grip and chuckled, "Dave, you're embarrassing us." He said.

Dave gave him a sheepish look, "Whoops, sorry son." Alvin smiled warmly at this, before jumping into the hug once more.

They all pulled away and turned to the front doors of the airport. Simon gave Dave an assuring smile, "We'll be fine, Dave. We're all old enough to take care of ourselves now." He said. Theodore and Eleanor both nodded at this, as they took each other's paws and stood positively. "We're all in this together."

Brittany rubbed her arm nervously; "I so hope I haven't forgotten anything." She hoped aloud, "What if I left my purse on the kitchen table? I'll have no money to go and shop in Beverly Hills."

Alvin playfully rolled his eyes at her, "You worry too much, Brit," he chuckled, stepping beside her and lightly punching her arm. The pink clad chipette turned to him and gave him an awkward smile, before it hit her and she jumped up. "Oh no!" She cried, almost excitedly. She grabbed Alvin's arm and began to drag him towards the door. "Our plane leaves in ten minutes! We have to go now! Seeya in three months Dave!"

Dave watched as the six disappeared inside the large, crowded airport, suddenly feeling taken aback by the quick farewell. He waved hollowly, "Bye...kids..."

**Tut, tut, tut. Brittany had to ruin the family moment didn't she? Oh well, this is all just the beginning of the story. Ian is up to no good! **


	3. Never suspected anythingUntil

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter three

Never suspected anything...Until

**Alright, now we're getting somewhere! Many thanks to everyone who filled in an opening. (You know I never miss a great review, or in this case, a great OC!) The OC's that made it in are signed below, once again, thank you for allowing me to use your OC's! **

**(Sum 141) – Mickey Faraday **

**(KillaCam11) – CJ Davis**

**(Simonette4evr) – Violet Jeanette Brennan **

**(Periosha) – Soron Andrews**

**(Dark Angel Danielle Seville) – Danielle (Dani) Holfman**

**(DorkAndProudOfIt) – Fawn**

**Anyone who had not already submitted their OC's, will be added to the following chapters of this story. P.S This chapter does not include OC's just yet. But don't worry, the next chapter will! **

**5:30am, (near all flight's air runways)**

Disguised as a flight attendant, Ian snuck his way between each of the metal giants parked near the chipmunks and the chipette's private Jet, having one very evil plan hidden inside one of his large, pouched pockets. He made sure that he wasn't being watched by the real crew members of the flight team, as he slithered across the wall averting the Jet from view. The bald man let out a low, wicked cackle, poking his head out from behind the wall, before admiring the plane's size and estimating its weight. He pulled out a wrench from his pocket and gripped it tightly into the palm of his hand, stepping out of the mall-sized garage and into the outside runway, easily trotting past busy employees.

"This will be a piece of cake," Ian murmured slyly, as he approached Jet number 14, standing by for takeoff. All they needed was the chipmunks and the chipettes, and they'll be in the air. He ran the palm of his hand across the metal giant, "Finally, these high pitched betrayers will be singing a different tune, screaming for their lives as you plummet down into the earth. Now, all I need to do is wedge this tool into the propeller and the world will be free of singing, talking, dancing rodents and their little girlfriends!"

"Um, excuse me? Do I know you from somewhere?" Ian flinched backwards, whirling his head around to suddenly come face to face with a rather tall, muscular man, wearing a reflector vest and hauling along an extensive trolley packed with suitcases and cages carrying from yapping Chihuahuas to whining cats.

Ian gave the man a nervous smile and hid the wrench behind his back, trying to avoid any further suspicion. "Uh, I-I was just checking over the plane, sir." He mentally slapped himself for tripping over his own tongue. He sidestepped to the right and patted the metal giant, "You know, to make sure that no-one in particular has wedged a wrench into one of the propellers and watched evilly as it plummeted to the earth, instantly committing a brutal murder." He slapped himself once again.

The man eyed Ian apprehensively. "Aren't you the chipmunks and the chipette's former career manager? The guy who dressed up as a woman and eternally humiliating himself in front of the entire country?" He asked, slightly cracking a smile as though he remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

Ian suppressed a deadly glare, and attempted to turn it to a more agreeable expression. He laughed uneasily as a bright red, rosy glow swept across his face. "Y-yep, that's me alright!" He exclaimed, trying to be a good sport. "You see, an old friend of mine became jealous of my latest act, and he stole them away from me while I had my back turned. But, as you see, the show must go on! He he..."

The man sighed uncertainly, before asking, "Then why have you decided to be a flight recruit? Shouldn't you be suing this guy for whatever he did?" He glanced over his shoulder towards another plane, as one of the other flight attendances shot him an impatient glare from atop of a cargo lift. "C'mon, Greg! This flight doesn't wait for supplies! Let the stranger do his job and let's get this load to the passengers!"

The man then turned back towards Ian, who was still pulling off a nervous smile and said. "Well, you better get a move on. Flight fourteen is awaiting six pocket-sized celebrities in less than four minutes." And with that, he took off across the runway towards one of the other planes. Ian let out a sigh of relief, before lowering an evil cackle and turning to face flight fourteen.

"Yes, he hissed, bringing the wrench out from behind his back and approached one of the nearest wings of the Jet. Tracing his fingers across the metal f the propeller, he tossed the wrench towards the far back of it, hearing only a loud clank as it hit bottom. "This flight is awaiting its doom. Bringing the six little rodents down with it." And before he wanted to attract suspicious eyes yet again, he bolted towards the plane garage and out into the airport building.

**Two minutes till take off. The chipmunks and the chipettes had already seated themselves inside the Private Jet. **

"Ah, the luxury treatment," sighed Alvin, as he climbed into his seat beside the over excited Brittany, impatiently bopping up and down in the cushiony centre of her seat like a kid at Christmas. He playfully rolled his eyes at her, "Don't you wish we could receive this much respect all the time?"

The pink clad chipette then turned to him, before agreeably nodding her head in response. She stared out into space after a moment, "Oh, yes," she dazed, leaning into the back of her seat and sighing dreamily. "I can just imagine how many shopping malls there will be in Beverly Hills. Oh, the facials, the beauticians, the-"

"How about a socket in the face for a free plastic surgery?" Alvin rudely interrupted, earning a firm punch in the arm from his counterpart. "Ow! Hey-"

"It would do you so much good if you'd just shut your big mouth, Seville!" Brittany snapped, her electric blue eyes boring into his with a deathly glare. "I was trying, _before I was insolently interrupted_,to start off a very meticulous conversation, if you didn't realize." She jabbed the red clad chipmunk in the chest, before leaning over and pulling out her iPod from her suitcase. "Now if you don't mind, I would absolutely love it if I could listen to my music in peace."

Alvin rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, whatever. At least I don't have to sit here with you in my face rambling on about random _female_ yearnings." He made an impression with his fingers. Brittany pulled the earphones from her ears and lifted an eyebrow at him, "What did I just say about talking?" She asked, rather domineeringly.

Alvin scoffed, "What are you, my mother?"

"How can I?" Brittany asked,"You are at least ten minutes older than me, and I'm not even related to you, thank God." She pointed out, as she delicately thumbed into another song. Alvin could only just make out the title, 'Shut up and kiss me'. He silently gagged and flung his head back into his seat.

"So uh, Ellie," Theodore began, lovingly draping an arm around his counterpart's shoulders. As Alvin and Brittany finally stopped arguing and sat doing their own thing, the youngest chipmunks of the six had decided to start their own conversation for once. Eleanor blinked a sweet smile up at Theodore, as he continued, "What are you planning to do throughout this summer?"

"Well," Eleanor began, reaching up and delicately tapping her chin, as she inched herself closer towards the now blushing green clad chipmunk. "...I was going to dine at the most stylish, exquisite restaurants as it hits the nightlight, and check out the local sights." She explained. Theodore tried to suppress a disappointed sigh, but failed miserably. Eleanor looked up at him, "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Theodore suddenly caught himself, slumping towards the back of his seat, wearing a quite saddened face. "Oh, n-nothing, it's nothing." He replied quickly, struggling to put on a cheerful expression.

Eleanor didn't buy it one bit, "Theodore, I know when you're feeling down." She pointed out softly, reaching over and tilting his chin up so he would look her in the eye. "You didn't honestly think that I'd not want to spend my summer with you?"

Theodore let out a nodding sigh, "Y-yeah, something like that."

"Oh, Teddy," Eleanor giggled gently, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek. The green clad chipmunk blushed a deep rosy red as she did so. "You know I'd never leave you out. All those places I want to see, all those things I want to do, I wanted to do them with you. And you know that." She said, as she leant against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Theodore smiled at this, before tilting his head downwards and gently kissing the chipette's hairline. She let out another giggle, wrapping her arms around him as he began to nuzzle the top of her head.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Brittany overheard the two youngest chipmunk's conversation and turned her body around to face them, instantaneously beginning to croon over their deep affections for each other. "I absolutely adore young romance!" She exclaimed, making both Theodore and Eleanor blush. "You two are such a great couple."

Alvin shifted his weight in his over-sized plane seat and shot his counterpart a withering look. He began to mimic what the pink clad chipette just said with the irritating impression of his fingers. "_I absolutely adore young romance!_" Now flailing his arms in the air, he finished rudely, "What is this, freaking Valentine's Day!"

"Alvin!" Simon finally spoke up, giving his eldest brother a scolding look from across the plane. "What gives you the right to crudely interrupt Theodore and Eleanor's conversation?" He reproached.

Alvin simply rolled his eyes at him, "Since having to listen to them, _and her," _He then jerked a finger towards Brittany, who let out an offended pout as he continued. "Ramble on and on and on about things that are sooo sentimental and girlish. Urgh! I hate romance!" The red clad chipmunk groaned loudly, before throwing himself back into his chair.

Brittany gave her counterpart one last deathly glare, before turning her head towards the screen of her iPod. 'Shut up and kiss me' was still ringing through her ears like a sweet, rock synchronization, and suddenly catching herself brimming her eyes with salty tears, she quickly wiped them away with the back of her paw and sighed. She then firmly shut cut off the song and flicked through her soundtracks, trying to find a more badass song, but finding nothing in her two thousand soundtrack list, she gave up and shoved her iPod back into her suitcase, before turning away from Alvin.

"Typical," Simon muttered under his breath, "Alvin Jacob Seville, always will be the one who screws up every relationship he's been in." The bespectacled chipmunk then turned to Jeanette, who was timidly twiddling her thumbs in the cushion of the back of her seat. He gave her a warm smile and gently tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, you right?" He asked, as her beautiful violet orbs finally met his in a nervous grin.

"I-I've never been on a plane before, Simon." Jeanette managed, inhaling a deep, uneasy breath as she shifted her weight uncomfortably in her over-sized seat. "I'm not that good at-" But before she could finish, Simon gently placed a finger to her trembling lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry, Jean," He said softly, making the chipette blush under his delicate touch. He slowly brought his finger away from her lips, and then taking both of her paws. She loved it when he called her by her nickname.

"I'll be here with you. As from years of experience, flying isn't really that bad. I promise you that." Simon assured, as he gently caressed Jeanette's shivering knuckles, causing her to blush even more. He smiled at this, before leaning over and pecking her on the forehead. Now her face was as red as a tomato.

"Honestly!" Alvin blurted out, rudely interrupting the comfortable silence.

Simon and Jeanette swung their heads around to glare at the eldest chipmunk. "Oh, go and take a hike, Alvin!" The blue clad chipmunk retorted. Jeanette nodded bravely in agreement.

Alvin stuck out his tongue towards the two, just as a slightly fuzzy, male human voice echoed around the room. "Good morning, fellow celebrities of LA. My name is Captain Harvey Jonas. I will be your pilot for this aircraft." It announced.

Alvin rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not even sure, 'Good' defines it, sir!"

Brittany clamped her paw over his mouth, "Shhhhhh!" She hissed.

"As I was saying," The speaker continued, "Our flight is now standing by for takeoff. So I insure you that safely buckling yourselves in will be suffice as we leave the ground. It will be a bumpy ride." And then suddenly, the Jet's huge engines began to ignite, causing a loud roaring sound flooding in and around the suite. Jeanette flinched backwards instantly as the plane heaved away from the building lot and onto the empty kilometre long runway.

The purple clad chipette then grabbed onto Simon, forcing the two to slide out of their seat belt and hit the back of the seat. She embraced him tightly, intending to never let go until the rough ride had finished. "Jean, it's okay!" He assured her, pulling her onto his lap as he shuffled back into the belt on his backside. The Jet rapidly began to increase its speed, as it tore down the runway, seeming almost as if it was already left the ground.

A slight jolt occurred, before the plane finally became airborne and lifted off freely into the air. The safety of the earth was inching smaller in moments of flying, causing Jeanette to almost hyperventilate from the height of her view as she shakily peered out the peep hole across the aircraft.

Brittany found herself gripping the nearest scruff of seat she could find underneath her. She felt like she was going to fall off the face of the earth. Alvin eyed her strangely, "Oh, C'mon Brit!" He laughed, "Stop being such a tightass and start having some fun!"

Silence.

The red clad chipmunk rolled his eyes, before grabbing onto her left arm and prying her claws from the seat. She immediately let out a squeal of fright and threw herself at him, taking the chipmunk completely by surprise as she toppled over the top of him. "Oof!" They both rammed into the back of the seat, with Brittany still clinging to his neck.

"Freaking hell!" Alvin choked. Brittany had his throat way too tightly. She was practically balled up against his chest, whimpering loudly to herself as he struggled to pry her off the top of him. "Let go..." Another jolt occurred, forcing the pink clad chipette to scream and tumble across the seat, just as Alvin had finally managed to tug her arms from his neck. He grabbed her wrist only seconds before she flipped off the edge.

"Honestly, Brit," Alvin shook his head, pulling her up and sitting her safely into her belt. She was shaking from head to tail, scrunching her petite fists into balls as she began to breathe rapidly. Her pupils had grown from the impact of the Jet, that almost the whole colour from her blue eyes had been completely averted. He gently stroked her back and wrapped a paw around hers, squeezing lightly as he tried to calm her down. "It's over now," he soothed, trying desperately not to burst into a ramble of twisted, humorous insults that would tick her off.

Brittany continued to shiver. Her paws were cold and shook as if it had a mind of its own. Alvin the wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Jeez, Brit. You really took a beating didn't you?"

"N-n-n-not h-helping..." She finally managed, her teeth chattering violently between words. "H-h-how c-can you l-live with-" And as quick as a bolt of lightning, her face became buried in his chest once more.

Alvin didn't know what to do. He just gulped down a 'Get the fuck off me!' and uneasily inched his arms across the chipette's back, as she continued her whimpering and fisting scruffs of his hoodie. "Uhhhh...O-okay?" He breathed.

Two and a half hours past rather quickly, and the six had knocked off almost an hour ago, snuggled against their counterparts as the Jet drifted somewhat uneasily across the midday sky. Captain Harvey was beginning to grow rather disturbed over the dials suddenly tinkering from back to forth, no matter how much you tap the absolute crap out of them, they wouldn't stop. Everything seemed fine at his point of view.

He leaned over the dashboard and flicked off the autopilot, hoping that that would have been the cause, but to his dismay, the dials continued its vigorous ninety degree spins. "There's probably a knot in the wires," he thought aloud, slowly standing out of his seat and kneeling underneath the dashboard. He reached behind it and began to rummage through the wires.

Without further warning, the nose of the plane suddenly jerked downwards, sending the plane to follow slightly. Captain Harvey let out a loud grunt of pain, as the top of his head hit the bottom of the dashboard. As quickly as he could, he pulled himself out from underneath and gripped the side of his chair, abruptly finding rather difficult to get himself into.

A shock wave had occurred, and all that was heard was the rattling sound of some kind of propeller in one of the side wings. It sounded as if something had jammed inside of it, causing it to grapple violently and wrench back and forth. Harvey continued to struggle to get back into his seat, but no matter how hard he tried, the weight of the impact held him to the ground.

The chipmunks and chipettes woke with a start. The Jet's body began to toss and turn, shaking them up like they were inside a blender. Their luggage tumbled about across the floor, almost knocking over a metal lunch trolley which was no doubt, closest to the two youngest, as the chipmunk couple huddled close together at the far back of their seat, shaking madly from the scene.

Jeanette grabbed onto Simon, yanking him closer to her as the nose of the plane jerked downwards once again, sending the two eldest across the now cluttered suite, both hitting the ground with a faint thud. Brittany let out a scream, desperately trying to get to her feet, as the pile of suitcases flew down the aisle, headed straight for her. Her eyes snapped shut, and all she could do was sit and wait to be severely flattened. That is, until a flash of red knocked her out of the way, and the suitcases bounded past the two tumbling chipmunks.

Alvin threw both arms around Brittany, holding her relatively closer than what he'd allow. But the two didn't care right now. All they needed to do was to try and stay alive through this chaos that was occurring.

"GET TOGETHER!" Ordered Simon, just over the deafening sound of the pulsing wind slapping against the side of the plane. He drew Jeanette nearer to him, as she buried her face into the crook of his collarbone, trying to fight back a blood curdling scream. "DON'T LET GO! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! DON'T LET GO!" The blue clad chipmunk hollered, suddenly feeling his heart race from the impact of the plane, as it jerked yet again, this time much more violently.

Theodore pressed Eleanor against his chest, as the two gripped their seat belt as tightly as they could, struggling not to let go. "I LOVE YOU ELLIE! I ALWAYS HAVE!" The green clad chipmunk shrieked.

"AAAHHHHH! I LOVE YOU TOO THEO-D-DORE!" Eleanor screamed in return. The nose of the plane then suddenly wrenched permanently into a diagonal route, plummeting straight down into an ocean of trees, as far as the eye could see.

"JEANETTE! YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING GIRL I'VE EVER MET! I LOVE YOU!" Simon screeched, holding the bespectacled chipette as close as he could. He didn't want this to be the last time he'll ever get to see Jeanette. Not now. Not ever! Oh! Why did this have to happen?

Jeanette continued to cling to his neck as she cried out a reply, "YOU ARE YOU SWEETEST GUY I'VE EVER MET! I LOVE YOU TOO SIMON!" The couple huddled close, staring into the eyes of death, as the plane rocketed towards earth like a skimming bullet.

Alvin gathered Brittany towards the foot of their seat, the weight of the diving Jet too heavy for them to climb up onto. Their faces had grown nearer by force, and the tips of their noses had pressed together. The pink clad chipettes let out a gasp, as the plane jolted downwards, ramming her back into the leather of the seat. Alvin had fisted parts of the back of her sleeveless vest, as he struggled to pull her away from it. "BRITTANY! I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW! I USED THE MONEY FROM YOUR ALLOWANCE TO BUY YOU THAT CHRISTMAS PRESENT LAST YEAR!"

Brittany only just managed to rip her head out from against his chest to glare at him, "YOU LITTLE-" But before she could finish, yet another jolt occurred, instantaneously whamming their lips together. They both cried out a muffled scream, since the pressure was too great for them to break away from each other. And before anyone knew it, the nose of the plane finally hit the earth, sending the aircraft tearing past trees until it slowed rapidly.

**Oh, what a crash! Don't worry, like I said before, your OC's will be presented in the following chapters. I just need a few more filled in openings. **


	4. A strange, yet familiar Encounter

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter four

A strange, yet familiar Encounter

**And now, the moment most of you have been waiting for...Please welcome: Author's OC's! Due to a tiny mishap straight after updating my third chapter, where I only just realized another reviewer has filled in their OC's, I will add reviewer seven to my story. **

**Thank you**

**Just over midday, (A few hundred metres from the plane crash)**

Immediately pricking his ears upwards to the thunderous crash close by, Soron, and four other chipmunks stood still and alert beside each other, quietly listening out for another peculiar sound. And what broke the silence intrigued them. Six pairs of high pitched voices filled the forest air, causing a flock of doves to spread their wings and soar out into the clear, blue sky.

Soron tilted his head slightly, as he made a swift bound along a fallen Pine tree, never leaving his guard astray. He then peered above him, and directly made eye contact with a rather spaced in bat, dangling from a thin branch high over most of the sea of trees. "Mickey! You and your brothers scout ahead. The rest of us will follow your lead." The chipmunk ordered, swiftly glancing over his shoulder towards his troops, standing straight and poised before him.

The bat released himself from his perch and gave Soron an obedient look. "Will do, chief!" He exclaimed, before fully spreading his long, skin-like wings and taking off towards the source of the voices, with two others following close behind. The five chipmunks wasted no time either, swiftly, yet gracefully weaving through trees below.

**Back at the sight of the crash. (It's okay, no-one died...at least no-one but...well, you'll figure it out)**

The Jet had taken a fair beating, by the lack of its wings and a rather shattered nose. The plane, luckily, wasn't completely smothered in fallen pine trees and ripped out shrubs, but as it rocketed through nature, a rather large hole had been punctured through the roof, right above chipmunks and the chipette's heads.

Simon finally managed to drag himself out from underneath a pile of suitcases and staggered to his feet, before blindly searching around the room for some kind of flashlight. His glasses were no help either. Just as the plane had plummeted to the earth, he and Jeanette had been forced apart, sending both him and her into a wall, cracking both of his lenses.

His stepping was somewhat uneasy. The whole floor had been completely cluttered with luggage, that it almost made him trip multiple times before he finally reached his smallish, blue webslider. He tapped the screen, and a strong, strong light filled the room.

"Alright! Who's not dead, sound off?" The blue clad chipmunk called, moving his mobile about throughout the destroyed room, hoping to find a familiar face. Finally, to his relief, three bleary voices answered to his call, as Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore crawled out from underneath various objects.

Eleanor groggily stared around the room, rubbing the back of her head as she did so. "W-where is Brittany and Alvin?" She asked, leaning against the nearest wall for some support. Theodore stumbled across the room towards Eleanor, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders and slowly pulling her closer to his side. Both of their bodies had been mildly grazed and bruised, and before they knew it, they were cringing sideways from each other, trying to ease away the sudden twinging pain.

Jeanette inhaled a deep, painful breath, as she trudged over towards Simon and curled her arms around him, trying to suppress wincing away from him. "I-I don't know, E-Ellie." She managed through gritted teeth.

Theodore began to tear up. "W-what if Alvin and B-Brittany d-d-died, after the c-crash?" Eleanor's eyes widened at this, and completely ignoring her minor wounds, she wrapped her teary eyed counterpart in her arms and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Theodore! Please don't think like that! Alvin and Brittany are alive. We just have to find them." She reassured weakly.

"I agree with Eleanor." Simon said, reaching over and pulling Jeanette closer towards him. She buried the side of her head in the crook between his collarbone and let out a sad sniffle. He gently rubbed her shoulder, "they'll be okay, Theodore. C'mon gang! Let's split up and find them!"

"Wait!" Jeanette blurted out, pausing mid step, causing Simon to accidently walk into the back of her. She whirled around, letting out a small squeak in surprise as both their noses brushed across each other, before they took a quick and timid step backwards. The bespectacled chipette giggled nervously, "But we only have your mobile to process light," she pointed out, as a matter of factly. "How are we supposed to separate and only have one source of light?"

Simon hadn't thought of that, "Uhhh-"

Eleanor cut him off suddenly, "Shhh! What's that noise?" She whispered, her ears twitching sensitively above her head as she stepped blindly forwards. Theodore stared about the room, shrugging his shoulders ignorantly as he did so. "I don't hear anything." He replied, "Ellie, where you? What do you hear?"

"I hear puckering noises." Eleanor answered simply, keeping her voice as low as possible. But then as Simon's Webslider flickered its light back on again, her facial expression looked sly. "What do you think it is, Teddy?" She asked, letting out a small giggle.

"Um...I'm all out, El." Theodore replied, "What do you think it is?"

"I think that your big brother has finally gotten lucky." Eleanor answered, stepping over towards her counterpart and taking his paw. She gently pulled him towards the source of the noise, just before Simon stopped them mid step.

"That's not all." The blue clad chipmunk whispered, his eyes suspiciously following all corners of the suite. He then turned back to the two youngest chipmunks and said, "I think we have company, guys."

Jeanette suppressed a frightened squeak, as she stumbled over to her counterpart and grabbed his arm tightly. "L-like what, Simon?" She asked timorously, her eyes trailing his cautiously.

With a trembling finger, Simon shakily pointed towards the fallen lunch trolley, gulping down as two pairs of winged shadows grew rapidly behind the light of his mobile. "Like what's behind t-there." He whispered erratically, as Jeanette threw her arms around him, whimpering loudly to herself.

Theodore and Eleanor froze in the spot, as the shadowy figures approached the end of the trolley, dramatically increasing and decreasing its size. "Oh, boy." Theodore whimpered timidly, his emerald green eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. It felt like the terrifying eagle encounter all over again. Sure he repaid Alvin by saving his life after he did, but that was only one ravenous bird. What he was witnessing could possibly be two of them. Or was he seeing double?

"Alvin. I am so going to strangle you for this." Echoed a high pitched, female voice, instantaneously making the four chipmunks flinch in fright.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! I would think twice before I would even consider kissing you!" Another voice filled the room. But this time, it was male. Simon and Theodore gathered their counterparts into the far corner of the plane, burying themselves underneath suitcases, trying to make themselves as hidden as possible.

"Guys? Guys? Urgh! Where the hell are they?" The male voice groaned, as the shadowy figures inched smaller.

"Oh, I don't know, Alvin. How am I supposed to know? My god this canes!" The female voice replied sarcastically, just before a faint slapping noise echoed throughout the room. "Ow! What the fuck that for?" The male voice growled. "For snogging me." The female voice answered conceitedly.

Eleanor poked her head out from behind a pile of phonebooks. Somehow, those voices sounded awfully familiar. "Brittany? Alvin?" She called softly, turning to the others and gesturing them to follow her lead. "Is that you?"

"Ellie?" The female voice called in return. The two shadows stepped out from behind the fallen lunch trolley, revealing Alvin and Brittany, bruised from head to toe. "Ellie!" Brittany exclaimed, sighing with relief, as she stumbled across the cluttered floor towards her youngest sister. She then pulled the green clad chipette into a sisterly hug, but immediately let out a gasp and leapt backwards, grasping around her waist as she did so.

Eleanor gave Brittany a worried look, "What's wrong, Brittany?" She asked, feeling slightly disappointed by the disturbed reunion between her and her sister.

"I...I have to sit down." Was all Brittany's could reply, as she hissed through gritted teeth. Alvin looked over her side, biting down at his lip when his eyes met a part of ripped cloth, soaking itself with patches of red liquid. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the foot of the seats, gently easing her down onto her backside.

Alvin gave the pink clad chipette one last apprehensive gaze, before turning towards Simon with a questioning look. "Um, Simon?" He asked quietly, "Do you know first aid?"

Simon seemed confused, as he approached the two eldest chipmunks and knelt down beside Brittany, who was currently trying to suppress wincing in pain. He gently placed his paw over her knee and looked into her rather dull, cold blue eyes. "What do you mean? What's the matter with her?" Simon asked, glancing towards Alvin for a brief second, before turning back to Brittany.

"She collided with the wall when the plane hit." Alvin explained, "And, uh...when w-we were pushed together so...yeah." He finished in a low, somewhat embarrassed tone as he nervously itched the back of his head.

"Is she alright?" Jeanette asked, kneeling down beside Simon to try and get a better view of her wounded sister.

Brittany touched her side with a trembling paw, "y-yeah, Jean. I'm fine. Oh, m-maybe we should just..." She heaved in a deep breath, before continuing. "...You know, patch it up and try and get to a hospital."

Alvin rolled his eyes at her, "You are so unpredictable, Brit." He sighed.

Brittany looked up from her wound and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded through gritted teeth. Simon placed a paw over her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Brittany." He said, "I'm sure Alvin's just being the unemotional spotlight hugger as always. May I take a look at that wound?"

Brittany bit down on her lip. She sounded a little tense and uneasy about it, but complied nevertheless "Uh, y-yeah."

"It's just a small laceration," Simon said, as he continued to study Brittany's injury. "A bit deeply cut, but I'm sure we have some antiseptic in here somewhere." He lowered the stomach of her shirt and stood up, before turning towards Jeanette and handing over her glasses. "Thank you for letting me borrow these Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled and slid on her glasses, "Glad to be of service."

Finally, Eleanor spoke up, her ears twitching sensitively once again. "Uhhhh, guys?" She said quietly, taking a small sidestep towards Theodore. "Is it just me, or can any of you hear a strange flapping noise that's getting quite close?"

Everybody turned to her, "Huh?"

And just as they said that, a rather loud ear piercing screech echoed through the destroyed plane's suite, causing the six chipmunks to scream. And completely out of the blue, three huge looking bats dropped from the ceiling, spreading their deathly long wingspan and squawking like mad.

Instinctively, Alvin leapt in front of Brittany, shielding her with his arms as the giant bats swooped down from above, attempting on picking out one of each of them. Theodore gathered Eleanor towards the nearest wall, never taking his eyes off her or their three attackers.

Simon and Jeanette weren't so lucky. Jeanette, literally bounding off the walls to try and avoid the bats, slipped and fell from her perch and landed on top of the fallen lunch trolley with a loud, metal thud. As she struggled on crawling across the trolley for her glasses, a pair of outstretched, clawed arm-like feet hooked with her denim jacket and hoisted her body into the air.

"JEANETTE!" Simon shrieked, as one of the bats flailed about the room, swinging around a screaming Jeanette. The blue clad chipmunk was in hysterics. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where he was to be methodological. His glasses were no use, and every time he looked up, all he could see was a blur of purple and black.

"JEANIE! TAKE YOUR JACKET OFF!" Eleanor shouted over the shrieking. "TAKE IT OFF NOW!" She watched helplessly, as her sister struggled to comply to her desperate calls, too exhausted to fight back by having been thrown around across the room.

Alvin braced himself, as one of the bats seemed to smell Brittany's blood and turn to them, its long, marble white fangs exposed to the flickering light of Simon's Webslider. It hungrily approached the two eldest chipmunks, hissing through its teeth as it strode across the cluttered floor of the suite. "Oh, lookee here! I get an entrée, and a main course!" It cackled.

Brittany tugged at the hem of Alvin's hoodie, "A-Alvin..." She whimpered, teeth chattering away behind her cold, plump lips.

The red clad chipmunk glared death towards the approaching bat, as he slowly inched himself backwards. "We ain't cheap." He hissed, closing himself between the shivering chipette and the ravenous creature.

The bat cackled out of twisted amusement, "Now don't get all austere with me, redboy." It warned. Alvin's spine tingled as it said this. The bat hungrily rolled its tongue over its bottom lip, as it stalked further towards the red clad chipmunk. "Now hand over the female."

Alvin stood his ground. "Over my dead body!" he growled, swiftly swiping a paw across the animal's dark, furry face, causing it to hiss in pain and stagger away from him. Alvin then bounded beside Brittany and pulled her carefully into his arms, before quickly jogging over to the others, (minus Simon and Jeanette) in the furthest corner of the suite.

Theodore and Eleanor had buried themselves beneath the clutter, shivering like mad, trying to suppress terrified screams. Alvin gently placed his counterpart down next to them, before leaping over to help his brother pry Jeanette out of the bat's claws. The bespectacled chipmunk finally had the animal weighed to the ground, but only with rigorous effort. His face was dripping with sweat, and he had cuts and grazes all along his back, tearing down scraps of his hoodie. And before he knew it, the bat had knocked him off and leapt into the air once again.

"Alvin! Please help me!" Simon cried hysterically, while trying to make a leap for the gliding bat, which was carrying the screaming Jeanette. He hit the ground with a thud. "I can't get to her! She's too high up!"

Alvin turned away from the black and purple blur among the ceiling and locked desperate eyes with his brother. "Give me a boost!" He shouted, "Simon! Get me up there-!"

"Hold it right there!" The chipmunks and the chipettes (Minus Jeanette) all whirled around to face a group of dishevelled, wild chipmunks, all standing straight and poised before them. All except for one, who was standing in front of the others, chest distended, teeth blaring. "Oh, crud." Alvin muttered under his breath, too frozen to move.

The frontage chipmunk then turned to the three bats, still flailing about the ceiling of the suite and ordered with a flick of his index finger. "Daxter! Drop the female!" The midnight blue haired bat hesitantly recurred the order, before reluctantly complying and suddenly letting Jeanette fall from his grip, and she landed safely in the arms of her counterpart.

Jeanette threw her arms around Simon. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed, as she cupped his furry face in the palms of her paws and kissed him several times to the cheek and nose. The bespectacled chipmunk blushed at this, before returning her kisses with a sweet peck to the lips.

"Enough!" The front chipmunk bellowed, causing Simon to almost drop his counterpart. Theodore and Eleanor just let out numerous whimpers and buried their faces deeper beneath the floor clutter. Alvin suppressed a threatening growl, as he stepped back towards Brittany, who was preoccupied by trying to wrap herself with her ripped vest. The left side of her top had been matted with blood from her wound, and she nearly broke out in tears when she had nothing else to use but her favourite cover-up.

The three bats glided to the floor of the suite, all landing in line with the wild chipmunks at the back. One of the females cautiously approached the front chipmunk and whispered a questioning remark to him. "Why haven't we attacked yet, Soron?" She asked quietly, just as Soron held up a silencing paw. "Not now, Violet. I have these quite eccentric feelings that have met the three males of this group before." He whispered bluntly.

"How so?" Violet asked, her eyes glazing over the six rather disturbed chipmunks before her.

"Enough questions, Violet. I must clue this out on my own." Soron snapped, but low enough to keep the two in a confidential discussion. The female chipmunk suppressed a pout, as she stepped back into the group behind her. Soron then turned towards Alvin, with a slightly relieved glint in his eye. Brittany gently pulled the red clad chipmunk down beside her and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, whispering softly into his twitching ear. "Alvin? Have you seen these guys before?"

Without a word, Alvin simply shook his head, never prying his eyes away from the front male chipmunk. Soron then took a precautious step towards him, and asked a question so mind-boggling that he and his brothers almost fainted from the revelation. "Alvin? Simon? Theodore? Is that you?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


	5. New additions NO UR getting it all wrong

Alvin and the chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter five

New additions? No! You're getting it all wrong!

**We're all probably thinking along the lines on who these wild chipmunks are. Well, I have one special surprise for all my readers on FF. But...as always, you're gonna have to figure it out ain't ya? Hehe**

**...Hannah... **

**Don't have a watch, so I can't comprehend the time right now. Since having been stranded in the middle of nowhere staring into the eye of your past...or at least...someone you've known. (Back at the plane)**

"_Alvin? Simon? Theodore? Is that you?"_

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _

The chipmunks stood in silence, as Soron slowly and cautiously approached them, eyes filled with relief, walls of defence gradually breaking down. The wild chipmunk's furry face moved into half a smile, seeming as though he was deep in thought.

Brittany's eyes glazed over Alvin's shocked expression apprehensively, before she leaned towards him and with care, gently shook his arm to try and attract his attention. "Alvin? Are you sure you know who this-" But before she could finish, his finger made gentle contact to her lips, quietening her.

Still having his alert, wanderoos eyes glued to the approaching chipmunk, Alvin brushed his paw delicately above Brittany's upper lip, before gently pushing her mouth together. "Shhhhhh," he whispered, "I-I don't know exactly. I-it's all a blur to me right now." Obediently, the pink clad chipette slowly nodded her head and turned back to the wild chipmunks gathered near the far corner of the cluttered suite. They all stood still like emotionless soldiers in the shadows.

Soron took one last ongoing step towards Alvin, before lowering his arms and bringing his semi smile into a happy, nearly three hundred degree one. "My sons? You have come back to us!" He cheered in a soft undertone.

Cautiously, Theodore pulled his head out from underneath the floor clutter and gave the wild chipmunk a wandering stare. "F-fa-father?" He asked, disbelievingly, as he slowly brought himself out into the open. His palms were shaking; and his mind ached of ambling memories as he struggled to find the area of lost thoughts. "I-is it really you?"

Soron then turned to the green clad chipmunk, "Teddy! My boy!" He exclaimed, abruptly spreading out his arms, set for a long time family reunion.

Theodore's face suddenly jolted into a cheerful smile, as he bounded across the cluttered suite, leaping happily towards his long lost 'father', knocking the both of them over. "Daddy!" The green clad chipmunk squealed gleefully, throwing his arms around the wild chipmunk lovingly.

Simon suddenly felt his whole heart go _Thudummph! _Was this really his father? Or some kind of counterfeit? Taking a curious step forwards, he could only just distinguish the striking, hazel brown glint in the wild chipmunk's eye, in which Alvin had. His fur had the exact profundity in its tone to match his, and he smiled as if there was no tomorrow. A definite, Alvin/Theodore proportion there.

"Simon?" The bespectacled chipmunk was wiped clean from his thoughts, and he snapped his head up to come face to face with the wild chipmunk, who only just pulled away from Theodore and began to ruffle the youngest chipmunk's tuff of hair. Soron gave Simon a heart warming smile, "Is this my Simon?" He asked jokingly, as he slowly began to approach the blue clad chipmunk. The wild chipmunk was just centimetres from Simon now, slightly tilting his head upwards to finally be able to gaze into his 'son's' eyes. "My you have grown!" Soron exclaimed. His smiled grew. He seemed proud and happy.

The wild chipmunk extended his arms suggestibly, "How about a hug for your old man?" He asked, with a tinge of hope in the tone of his voice.

A single tear rolled down Simon's cheek, as his whole past flashed before his eyes. This chipmunk here reminded him completely of his father. And without hesitation, he wrapped him up like a burrito and hugged him tightly. Jeanette smiled to herself, as she placed her paws to her chest. "I love family reunions like these." She muttered dreamily, as Simon and Soron both pulled away.

Her counterpart then turned towards her, gently taking her paw and pulled her to his side. Simon smiled at his 'father', "Dad, I like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Jeanette Charice Seville. Jeanette, this is my father, Soron."

Without hesitation, Soron reached out and delicately took her right paw and gently kissed it. "Pleased to meet a spouse of one of my son's ma'am." He said gentlemanly, as Jeanette slowly brought her paw back towards her chest, blushing deeply.

"Oh, no, no, no! Simon and I aren't bonded; we're just, just going out. You know boyfriend girlfriend?" She corrected nervously, mentally slapping herself for tripping over her own tongue.

Soron gave her a confused look. "I do not understand, ma'am," he replied, "From my perspective, I much consider if a couple is quixotically related, is always regarded as either spouse or mate." He explained, as a matter of factly.

"Father?" Theodore called politely, as Eleanor stepped forwards. Soron then turned to the two green clad chipmunks, broadening his smile once he noticed yet another female chipette standing side by side with his youngest son. "Ah! Theodore, you have a mate as well?" He asked cheerfully, clasping his paws together with a faint snapping sound.

Eleanor blushed, "I'm sorry, sir. But like Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and I are just going out." She corrected, apprehensively inching closer to her counterpart's side, who smiled down at her and gently squeezed her paw. "We too aren't bonded." She finished quietly.

Alvin simply looked on, still not convinced that this wild chipmunk was his father. Why would he want to see us again, even if he really was related to him? He didn't understand this behaviour from a chipmunk parent.

Feeling suddenly apprehensive over her counterpart's disbelieving expression as he stared emotionlessly into the conversation, Brittany reached up and gently touched Alvin's paw, causing him to flinch slightly. He turned to look down at her, biting down on his lip as he sidestepped into kneeling beside her.

Brittany looked at him worriedly, "Why aren't you going over there?" She asked quietly, "your brothers believe that this is your real father."

"I know they do." Alvin replied gently, pulling himself down into a sitting position next to his counterpart. He let out a sigh, "I'm just a little stressed about all this. With the plane crashing, the bats, these weirdo bimbos..." He then shifted his weight to the side, so his eyes were boring down into hers. "...that, uh...accidental...you know what I'm talking about right?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at him, before attempting to pull herself into a proper sitting position. But she had only so much luck. As she tried to lift herself up, her claws accidently scraped along her wound, causing her to wince in pain and slump further down onto her back. The pink clad chipette let out an irritated groan. "God, I can very well tell that this is really gonna piss me off."

Alvin gave her a sympathetic look, as he cautiously inched his right arm across her back. "Here, let me help you." He insisted, pausing when his fingers met the other side of her waist. He waited for her ok.

Brittany looked over at her counterpart, suddenly catching herself blushing slightly at his delicate touch. "Uhhhh, um..." She seemed unsure of what to do, and she tilted her head away from him nervously.

Alvin playfully rolled his eyes at her, as he gently began to elevate her back. His arm moved towards her shoulder blades, and he felt his spine tingle when her head snapped up to give him a surprised look.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked timidly, as she worriedly eyed Alvin's arm that was around her.

"I'm giving you a paw, that's what." Alvin replied flatly, pulling himself back onto his knees. Brittany felt herself tense as his striking, hazel eyes bored into hers as he slowly reached over and gently pulled her onto her backside, before quickly looking away from her and briefly glanced over his shoulder towards his brothers. He let out another sigh and turned back to her. "There, you happy now?"

Brittany chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah. T-thanks, Alvin."

"Don't mention it, Brit." Alvin replied, a half smile spreading across his face as sat down beside her once again.

"And where is Alvin? I must see him immediately." Soron exclaimed cheerfully, just before Theodore pointed towards the two eldest chipmunks, sitting at the far corner of the suite. The wild chipmunk smiled at Alvin, as he began to approach him with his arms outstretched. Brittany lightly nudged Alvin's shoulder, "Just try to remember the way your father looked and behaved. Go, Alvin." And with that, she pushed him over onto his feet.

"Uhhhh," Alvin began uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. Soron waited patiently for him to continue. "H-hi...D-dad. Glad to see you still, uh...scavenging."

Soron let out a humorous chuckle, before pulling Alvin into a family hug. He patted his back as he slowly pulled away. "I missed you and your brothers so much." He said, as he looked his son up and down. "My, you have grown so strong over the years. You must have attracted a lot of females on your journey."

Alvin couldn't help but give his 'father' and awkward smile. "Uh, yeah. You could say that." He replied indecisively.

Soron looked about the cluttered suite, when suddenly his eyes met with a nervous Brittany, and he bounded over to her with a pleased grin wiped across his face. Alvin followed his'fathers' gaze, biting down on his bottom lip as the pink clad chipette shyly held out her paw for Soron to kiss. The wild chipmunk did just that.

"And who might this beautiful young jewel be?" Soron asked, as he gently caressed Brittany's knuckles, making her blush deeply. Alvin simply rolled his eyes and approached the two, graciously offering the chipette his paw, in which she complied to. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "This is Brittany Chantelle Seville. Lead singer of the Chipettes, world renowned pop and R&B artist, along with her two sisters and of course counterparts to me, Simon and Theodore." Alvin announced, as he gently squeezed Brittany's shoulders. "Brittany, this is Soron, my father...I guess."

Soron gave his son a questioning look, "So, is this your, 'girlfriend'?" He asked, making an impression with his fingers. He obviously didn't understand the meaning of girlfriend, boyfriend, but just to be able to fit in, he worded it out.

The two eldest chipmunks seemed taken aback by the question, and they both struggled not to stutter out an explanation. "Uh, n-no, w-where just f-friends we're just friends." Alvin corrected nervously, as he and Brittany stepped away from each other. Theodore and Eleanor both giggled at their sibling's embarrassment. Simon and Jeanette couldn't help but join in, earning deathly glares from the two eldest chipmunks.

Brittany turned back towards Soron and blushed, "No sir. Alvin and I have been friends for two years now, and will intend to keep it at that." And for some reason now, she suddenly regretted what she just said. But unable to take it back, she just went with the flow and tried to keep a straight face.

Soron eyed her suspiciously and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Well, you two do seem to very much care for one another. You's must have a close friendship regarding that." He stated.

"Of course." Alvin replied, "I mean, we live together, we sing together, we go to school together-" But before he could finish his explanation, Soron held up a silencing paw and hushed him.

"In that case," The wild chipmunk began, giving his sons a wandering look. He then turned back to Alvin and smiled, "You both wouldn't mind sharing a pine nest?"

Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other, equally perplexed. "A what?" Alvin asked, turning back to his father, who continued to smile.

"Well, of course! Every couple in my Tribe shares a pine nest! It's...Oh how do I explain it?" Soron tapped his chin thoughtfully, before finishing with one single word. "Habitual." He then graciously turned on his heels and bounded over towards the other wild chipmunks, before glancing over his shoulder to gesture us to follow him. "Come. Your mother will be very pleased to finally meet the new additions to our family." And with that, he and his troops disappeared behind the large puncturing hole through the side of the plane.

Brittany gave Alvin an awkward look, "New additions?" She asked, in which her counterpart simply shrugged in reply, before taking her paw and following his father, with their siblings trailing not very far behind.

"Ow ow ow! What the freaking laceration!"

**This seemed a little rushed wasn't it? Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer...I hope. **

**Thank you**


	6. Family Tree

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter six

He says

"**One in a million." If you're either complementing a person/Chipmunk/Whoever, or trying to get to point in asking a very life changing question to the one you love, you shouldn't say this, cause you'll never know when you'll become gobsmacked. Really, Alvin and Brittany are speechless for once! And is anyone suspicious? Not a chance!**

**This is a message from Hanzluvsaxb!**

"Oh, I feel so sorry for that Captain Harvey guy," Theodore murmured sadly, as his aching feet shuffled painfully across the rough forest floor. The green clad chipmunk let out a sigh, "He was a really nice man. And he had to get crushed by fallen trees didn't he?"

The group had been walking for God knows how far, being pulled along by not only Soron, but the rest of his Troops when they slowed for a well needed rest. Brittany was most affected. Her peculiar slow pace left her almost crawling at the rear of the pack, sniffling hurtful cries of pain by the twinge of her wound beginning to tighten and bleed. But in the end, Alvin insisted on carrying her for the remainder of the way.

Eleanor wrapped an arm around Theodore's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Its okay, Theodore." She soothed, "we all had no idea this was going to happen. It was an accident. At least we're alive."

Theodore looked up and smiled weakly at his counterpart, as he reached up and began to caress the paw that rested along his shoulder. "Thanks Ellie," He said, leaning over and giving her a sweet peck to the cheek. "You always make me feel better. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." His face fell slightly as he said this.

"Hey," Eleanor began, "There was nothing you could do. But one of the best thing s that has happened since the crash is that you finally got to see your father after years of searching." She pointed out gently, tilting the side of her head so that it was nestled between Theodore's chin. The green clad chipmunk smiled down at her, as he leant over and kissed her hairline.

"I really do love you, Ellie," He whispered against her ear, easing a small giggle from the chipette's lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued following Soron's lead towards the commune.

Eleanor let out a gentle sigh, "And I love you too, Teddy." She murmured in return, as she began to delicately twirl her left pigtail.

The feeling of having the girl he secretly once had a crush on cradled in his arms, possibly half asleep by now, was a rather anomalous feeling. The delicate, almost buoyant little chipette had been silent and motionless ever since Alvin swept her off her feet, and was beginning to really worry him if he'd actually left her awkwardly soundless. _She's probably just as embarrassed as much as I am, _He thought, as he continued walking.

The tall forest had remained peaceful and quiet, completely serene atmosphere. This managed to settle down the six a little after the incident with the plane, and the death of their pilot (To mostly Theodore's dismay).

"So, dad," Simon began, as he and Jeanette both scurried forwards to catch up with Soron. The wild chipmunk seemed to well away from breaking any sweat right now, as he continued with his pace he started with an hour ago. "Do you and mother still tag along with that commune you joined fifteen years ago?" Simon asked, in a low, slightly gravelly voice.

Soron side gazed at his son, as they continued on walking. "Oh, certainly not." He replied, "Your mother and I retired from the commune four years back, and when we found out that you and your brothers had left the family tree, we couldn't bear to have ourselves be alone again. So, uh, so we made our own Tribe." He explained. "However, our Tribe is not your ordinary pack of wild chipmunks. We all have grown quite a mark of passion for music and harmony, and before we knew it, the whole colony was singing from dusk to dawn."

Simon shrugged his shoulders at Jeanette, whose face had suddenly moved into a questioning one. He then turned back to his father and asked, "You mean there are more of us?"

Soron gave Simon half a smile, "You would not believe it, but yes." He replied, letting out a small chuckle. "Your, I mean, _our_ species is extremely rare, and our Tribe is probably the only pack of chipmunks with this extraordinary talent on the face of the earth. But with me being partly Buddha, I'd believe anything that I'd put my mind to."

The group then came across a large evergreen meadow, and completely coating the earth's surface, great patches of long swaying grass, slowly being chewed away by a herd of deer in the near distance. A horned stag lifted his head from the ground to stare emotionlessly towards the chipmunks (Including Mickey, Daxter and Greg (The three bats) before taking off across the clearing, having been closely trailed by the remainder of the herd. They all looked so proud and elegant, as they bounded in and out of the tall grass.

Alvin's eyes followed the deer, until their leaping figures disappeared between the large pines westerly from where he stood, still cradling the now, authoritatively sleeping Brittany in his arms. Her sweet breath beat softly against his chest, sending tiny prickling sensations down from the back of his head, to the end of his long, bushy tail.

_She looks so peaceful where she is right now_, Alvin thought, as he paused slowly to carefully shift the chipette's weight in his arms, causing her to stir slightly and sleepily nuzzle his collarbone. His head suddenly snapped up to find Theodore and Eleanor eyeing him with an 'aweing' look spread across their furry faces, and he shot them a wide eyed glare, instantaneously making the two giggle as they ambled forwards, leaving the now empty meadow be peaceful once again.

"Um, dad?" Alvin asked, in a low, gentle voice so he wouldn't wake Brittany, as she began to murmur sleepily to herself and continue to nuzzle his chest. Soron paused and turned to his eldest son, letting out a small kindly chuckle once he saw him carrying the pink clad chipette. The wild chipmunk smiled, "Yes, son?" He replied, with a tinge of sweetness to his voice, making Alvin blush slightly.

Alvin looked down at his sleeping counterpart, before answering, "How much longer will we have to walk to get to the Tribe?" Brittany stirred once more, but continued to keep her eyes hidden, as she slowly, but suddenly reached up to curl an arm over his shoulder, causing the red clad chipmunk to freeze in surprise.

Soron let out yet another kindly chuckle, "Not very far from where we are standing now," he explained, before curiously lifting an eyebrow at Alvin. "Are you certain neither you..." he then eyed Brittany with a wandering smile, "...Nor this young lady you have there, have absolutely no affections towards one another?"

Alvin nodded once, "I'm sure of it, dad. We're just close friends is all." He answered calmly, before gently shifting Brittany's weight once more, easing yet another sigh to escape the chipette's lips, as she continued to curl her fingers in and out from the palm of her paw. "She's just in quite a state right now, and that's why I'm carrying her, so she doesn't do any more damage to her side." He finished, trying not to blush from what Brittany's actions was doing to him. Theodore and Eleanor let out 'aweing' giggles once more.

"What a pity," Soron said gently, as he turned his back to Alvin and proceeded walking. "The two of you could have been quite a couple. And whatever she has done to her waist, we shall treat it once we get you all to your shared pine nests."

Jeanette gave Soron a questioning look, "And speaking of 'pine nests', I'd hate to ask, but what is it exactly?" She asked, sounding rather sheepish that she ever brought it up in the first place. But no-one can help being curious.

Soron side gazed towards the purple clad chipette and answered, "It's a nest built inside a hollow trunk of a Pine tree, Ma'am. You and Simon will be sharing one of my higher standard ones close to the wooden stage."

Simon and Jeanette both gave each other a blushing look, "O-oh, r-right-wait! Hold on! You have a wooden stage too?" The bespectacled chipmunk suddenly asked, in which Soron nodded in reply. "Of course," The wild chipmunk exclaimed cheerfully, "what is talent when you can't show it off?" He chuckled.

Soron's ears abruptly began to twitch to a soft breeze brushing past the group, and smiled, "We are near." He said simply, as a distant harmony trailed the gentle wind. "I can hear the beat of Rafiki's bongos drumming in the breeze." And with that, Mickey, Daxter and Greg all leapt into the air, flailing their wings as they bolted towards the sound, squawking some kind of arrival signal.

"Come," Soron ordered, gesturing his paw before him as his pace began to quicken. "The Tribe is waiting."

Alvin rolled his eyes at his father, before tilting his head downwards, so his gaze met Brittany's closed eyes. Very gently, he raised his paw from underneath her back, took the paw that rest at her side and began to shake it. "Brit? We're here, I'm sure you can walk the rest of the way." He said gently. The chipette started to stir, and slowly, her eyes fluttered to a complete open and she let out a yawn.

"W-where are we?" She asked groggily, as Alvin tilted her back forwards, and the soles of her feet finally met the ground once more. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned to her counterpart, seeming almost like he was blushing. "What?"

"D-doesn't matter!" Alvin interrupted, grabbing Brittany's paw and taking off towards the rest of the group.

"Do you mind!"

**Sorry guys for such a short chapter. But don't worry; I have preceded it a fair bit at this stage. I just didn't know what to write last night, and I was so excited on letting everyone in on the group finally finding the Tribe.**__

_I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)_

All Girls All Over The World  
Original man Sebastian Pon Ya Case Girl!  
I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body  
And When Ya Move Ya Body  
Uno Move It  
Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!  
Woman Ya Cute And You Dont Need No Make-Up  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
Woman Ya Cute And You Dont Need No Make-Up  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  


_Woman! Physically Fit  
Physically Fit  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically  
Woman! Physically Fit  
Physically Fit  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically_  
_Physically _

_Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet Fantastic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya Nice Sweet Energetic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet Fantastic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya nice  
Sweet Fantastic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
WOMAN!_

Every step the group cautiously made past low, vine-like leaves of dozens of weeping willows, the extremely tempting beat rapidly began to grow more and more ecstatic, and without thinking, Theodore and Eleanor started to dance as they weaved through the forest towards the singing Tribe.

"Wow," Simon and Alvin exclaimed in unison, pushing past the last vine of leaf to reveal hundreds, probably thousands of wild dancing chipmunks, swaying their hips to the rhythm of the music. Brittany gasped when she saw, hobbling over beside her counterpart to get a better view of the action.

"This is incredible!" She breathed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Absolutely mind blowing!" Simon added in breathless anticipation, as Jeanette sandwiched in between him and Alvin to join the breathless comments. She tugged on the bespectacled chipmunk's arm in excitement. "It's beautiful!"

"Man, this totally rocks!"

"Oh my gosh! Look at them dance!"

"Can you believe it!"

The group were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't even notice Soron passing them, walking proudly through the middle of the dancing crowd of wild chipmunks, with his head held high. The horde deflected off of him, creating a rather realistic wave of chipmunks. But no matter how distracted they seemed to be, nothing prevented them from preceding their harmony.

Alvin's over excited eyes swung about the Tribe, the group squealing in delight as the rainbow of tanned colours continued to shower everywhere he looked. Suddenly something caught his eye, a large, stage-looking trunk stood occupied near the middle of the crowd, coated in what seemed like hardened dark clay, decorated in hundreds of coloured flowers. Wait! Everywhere seemed to be covered with flowers! Flowers and gleaming chimes hung from each branch of the surrounding weeping willows, creating a shimmering effect.

"Ciao! Caro Mio! How was your hunt?" Soron was lovingly welcomed by his mate, Vinny, a beautiful dark haired female chipmunk, who had formally been watching the stand-ups on stage. Her emerald green eyes brightened when she saw him, and she leapt from a fallen hollow trunk and threw her arms around him, kissing him affectionately as she did so.

"Splendido, my darling." Soron replied happily, as he and Vinny pulled away from each other. He took her paws in his and smiled down at her, before leaning down to nuzzle her on the tip of the nose. "Because, not only did my troops and I find supplies, but we also found our sons, Vinny. And you will never guess what they brought with them in that metal giant we saw landing from the sky."

At the exact moment, Vinny let out a squeal of delight, before suddenly leaping into Soron's arms, head buried between his shoulder and collarbone. "Oh mio!" She continued her hysterics, "This is brilliant! What have our little boys brought with them?"

Soron smiled, as he gently placed his mate down to her feet. He gave her a sly look, "Well, you are to find that out once you see them, my dear. These in particular are difficult to miss."

"Ottimamente," Vinny began, taking a small step towards the dancing crowd of chipmunks. She reached over and took Soron's paw, gently pulling him to her side, "Let us see them, shall we?" And with that, the two walked proudly through the middle of the crowd, causing them to deflect and wave once again as they passed. **(Important note: The chipmunk's mother is part Italian. I just wanted to make her more exotic)**

"Oh my God! Alvin? Is that your mother?" Brittany asked hysterically, as she grabbed her counterpart's arm and began to tug at it, making him whirl around to face her.

Alvin gave Brittany a small shrug, "I'm not sure," he replied, struggling to keep his voice higher than the belting music. "I haven't seen my mother in years. Nor my father."

"Well," Brittany began, playfully nudging him in the shoulder. "Now is the time to find out. Go on, back straight! She's coming!" She ordered, twisting him around to face her. She smoothed down the collar of his hoodie and pulled down his sleeves, muttering excitedly to herself as she did so. Alvin looked on awkwardly, "Uhhh, Brit? What are you doing?"

Brittany's head snapped up from tightening the strings of his hoodie, before giving her counterpart an 'I'm with stupid' look. She rolled her eyes at him and continued her work. "Spluh! What do you think I'm doing? You can't possibly waltz up to your parents looking like a bomb hit you square in your sense of taste and first impression! No, wait! That has already happened! Silly me! But still."

Alvin gave an exaggerated sigh, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't make me look Pommy."

Brittany glanced up at him once again, "Alvin! Your father is Pommy! He's British, and that's a very nice accent in deed." She scolded, purposely yanking down at the collar of his hoodie, causing the chipmunk to gag at little. "And besides, you don't look Pommy, you look..."

Alvin smirked, "...Handsome?" He gave the chipette a suggestive look, in which she lifted an eyebrow at.

"...No."

"Cute?"

"Nah."

"Hot?"

"Nope."

"Sexy?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany exclaimed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Alvin was beginning to get annoyed. "attractive?"

"Not a chance."

"Then what the hell do I look like?" Alvin snapped, flailing his arms about in a frustrated manner. Brittany giggled, as she reached up to straighten up his collar once again. Her eyes bored into his the moment she looked up to answer. "A hobo."

Alvin folded his arms across his chest and pouted, "Huh, you're nice aren't you?" He growled. Brittany let out another giggle, "Yeah, extremely gracious." She joked, in which her counterpart rolled his eyes at. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"Ciao! I miei Figli! Our sons have come back to us!" A high-pitched, female voice exclaimed cheerfully, causing the group to whirl around in the direction of the voice. They all smiled from ear to ear, as Soron and a wild female chipmunk approached them. The female bounded over to Theodore and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Theodore! Mio figlio! How is my little boy?"

The green clad chipmunk seemed rather taken aback by the sudden embrace, but accepted it with a gentle pat to the back. The female chipmunk pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears as she gave Theodore a warm, motherly-like smile. "Welcome home, my son." She said softly, before her eyes slowly glazed over the rest of the group. She gave a sigh, "Oh, mio. Look at how big you've all grown over all these years!"

Theodore's eyes widened, "M-mother?" He stuttered disbelievingly. He was so caught up with the past; he couldn't help but grow teary. The last time he and his brothers saw their mother was when he was at a mere four days old. And he couldn't believe that she was standing right here in front of him. In the flesh. The female chipmunk turned back him and beamed, "Yes, my son. I am your mother."

Theodore returned the smile and sighed, "I can't believe that in just one day, after all that has happened, I get to see my mother once again." He took a step forwards and pulled the female chipmunk into a hug, letting the tears drip from his cheeks and mat his fur. "I missed you, mommy." Vinny let out a kindly chuckle and hugged him back, before pulling away and moving her eyes about the group once again.

"I am so glad you boys decided to return to us," she exclaimed, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye. "You will never guess how much we all missed you." Vinny's emerald orbs glinted against the sunlight seeping through the leaves above them, and without warning, she threw her arms in the air and let out a squeal in delight, before swiftly grabbing the chipmunks and pulling them close to her. She then began give them motherly kisses over and over again. Alvin's face turned bright red, and as politely as he could, he tried to break away from the group hug, nervously easing out tiny chuckles. The chipettes giggled girlishly at him.

"He, he, uh...yeah, we're glad to be back m-mom." He said uncertainly, as he stepped back beside Brittany, who continued to giggle. The red clad chipmunk shot her half a glare, in which she playfully rolled her eyes at and smiled slyly.

After another moment's family reunion between mother and sons, they slowly pulled away to join their counterparts, draping an arm around their shoulders as they did so. Vinny smiled, turning towards Soron, who had remained silent the whole time. She gave him a questioning stare, "So, these must be what our sons brought. Female new comers." Her eyes then shifted back towards the chipettes, smiling from ear to ear. "Favoloso."

Simon nodded uncertainly, "Uhhhh, yeah, I guess you could say that." He said, as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Jeanette gave Vinny a weak smile, "Actually, um Mrs Seville," She began, taking a small step towards her. Vinny looked on, with a confused expression wiped across her face, as Jeanette continued. "We weren't really supposed to be here. Our plane crashed, and all of our possessions have vanquished."

"You see," Brittany chipped in, as she nervously bit down on her lip. She glanced up at her counterpart, before turning back to Vinny. "My sisters and I, and your sons are international rockstars. We were booked a tour in Beverly Hills for the summer, and one thing led to another..." She hesitantly slipped her paw into Alvin's, her spine tingling as he stood frozen to her touch, before clearing her throat and finishing. "...We ended up here, and...we just need to get back to Los Angeles. It has been where we all lived over the last couple of years."

Vinny lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "So, you all are famous rockstars?" She asked. As if on cue, the group nodded to her, their heads hanging in distress. The female chipmunk gave a quick, satisfied sigh, and smiled. "Perfetto! The whole Tribe would love to hear you all sing!"

"No, no, no!" Alvin blurted out, causing the group to turn to him. He uncertainly scratched the back of his head, before stuttering. "I-I mean. We all h-have been through quite a-a lot these couple of h-hours, mom." He began, mentally slapping himself for tripping over his own tongue. "Don't you think we could, you know, take a load off for the night?"

"Why of course son!" Soron chipped in, stepping over beside Vinny and taking her paw in his. His certain smile glazed over the group as he continued. "We are your family, after all. And your mates should rest their heads as well."

Immediately, the chipmunks and the chipettes blushed, causing Soron and Vinny to burst into a fit of giggles. "Speaking of which," Vinny began kindly, as she slowly started to approach Brittany. "We have not yet established your names." She smiled, as she eyed the pink clad chipette. "Hmmm...Impressionate occhi azzurri...auburn pelliccia... Coda piumata... Sweet personalità...testardo..." The female chipmunk continued to mutter to herself, as she proceeded on inspecting Brittany.

The pink clad chipette stood confused, "Uhhhhhh, okay? This is...weird?" Alvin couldn't help but laugh, in which Brittany returned with a deathly glare.

The both of them flinched, just as Vinny suddenly let out a gasp and lifted her head to face the surprised two. "Oh, mio! What on earth happened to your hip?" She asked frantically, startling Brittany.

Simon gave a sly grin, as he side gazed at his eldest brother, who seemed to be blushing. He cleared his throat and said, "I may not have been there to see what happened between her and Alvin, but after the plane crashed, the rest of us heard Alvin talking about something aimed between regret and pleasure. He said, '_Hey! I said I was sorry!_ _I would think twice before kissing you-_"

Alvin clouted him across the back of the head, "Shut it, Simon!" He hissed, "You know it was an accident! I told you so before!"

Vinny shot the two a scolding glare, "Boys! There is no physical or verbal abuse in this family!" She snapped, "Nevertheless, tis still doesn't conclude on what happened to this young woman." She gestured elegantly towards Brittany with a firm look upon her face.

Alvin stared nervously towards his mother, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled to find te\he right thing to say. "Uhhhhhh..."


	7. This Instant

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter seven

This Instant

**I thoughts you guys would want to read about your OC's on this story, I just get so caught up in conversations that I completely forget about other things. Soz everybody for that. Anyway, here's chapter seven. I so can't believe this story has not even begun yet. (Hypothetically) Oh, and this chapter is mostly about the uncomfortable pairing of Alvin and Brittany. Well, I adore this couple, and they are just beginning to adjust to the 'mate' situation. **

**Whew! Some of the OC's I've been given to use have a special part to this chapter. Your first performance for the chipmunks and the chipettes!**

Alvin had been struggling to word out what he was trying to say, and ended up telling everyone not to worry about what happened between him and Brittany at the exact moment the plane hit the earth. Vinny thought it was a rather humorous story though, with the stuttering and the nervous gestures, while the others continued to look confused, (Minus Brittany. She knows everything that had turned out to be. One huge truckload a deathly glares from the moment she and her counterpart broke away. How embarrassing!)

"Well," Vinny began, her voice tinged with amusement, as she continued to smile. "...That was uh, quite interesting. Nevertheless, let us just begin our tour shall we?"

Trying to ignore the constant tingling feeling deflecting off the inside of his stomach, Alvin weakly nodded in agreement, slipping his paw out from Brittany's. "Sure," He said timidly, taking a small step towards his parents. "Wouldn't hurt to get to know the place." He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else had followed, "C'mon guys! Anyone feel willing to check out the stage?"

Simon and Jeanette's ears perked straight up the moment they heard this, "Oh, yeah!" Simon exclaimed enthusiastically, taking his counterpart's paw and joining his eldest brother beside Soron. Jeanette simply smiled and said, "I'm eager to shake paws with the genius who built it." And with that, the two bounded off towards the stage, almost instantly disappearing into the midst of dancing chipmunks.

Vinny gave a kindly chuckle, "Those two seem rather keen." She said, before raising her paws and cupping them around her jaw, "Attenzione! We need six volunteers to escort the newcomers to their nests!" At that exact moment she opened her mouth, the bongo music stopped, and the dancing chipmunks came to a complete halt, whirling themselves around to face the dominant female. "Who feels willing to oblige?"

Four random pairs of paws swung high into the air, as two of them made their way through the crowd towards the dominants. Alvin's sharp, hazel eyes narrowed to grab a better view of the volunteers, before snapping completely open, as a small, auburn haired female leapt gracefully into sight. Hypothetically, if she stood close enough to measure between his and her height, she'd be about slightly below his chest. She whipped her head around to face him, her striking silver eyes suddenly meeting his with effort. She had a seductive, flirtatious smirk across her creamy, plump lips, as she, to Alvin's dismay, turned back towards Soron and Vinny.

Alvin let out a low, mesmerized sigh, completely and utterly starry eyed. He watched as the female swayed her hips as she walked, her feathery auburn tail moving in sync. Vinny reached over and petted the female's petite shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. "Why thank you, Fawn!" She exclaimed cheerily, "You and your mate will be showing Alvin and Brittany to their nest. Declan? He did come didn't he?"

"Yes, Vinny," Fawn answered, her voice tinged with the tone of an angel. "D.C? Hurry it up, babe, would you?" She shifted her weight to her left leg as she turned to face the small crack in the crowd, before it deflected off yet another wild chipmunk. "Yeah, I'm coming, my Duchess, I'm comin." A high pitched, male voice replied. Brittany shifted her head to the side, just as a tall, dark and muscular chipmunk squeezed himself into view, instantly driving his arms around Fawn's waist the second he felt close enough. He looked like a giant compared to someone as small as Fawn.

Soron turned to Declan and asked, "What about the rest of your band? I'm certain the lot of them would be honoured to assist our boys." He draped an arm over Vinny's shoulders, before finishing with a gesture towards the chipettes. "...And their lovely mates." Theodore opened his mouth to correct his father's mistake, only to be clumped shut with a slap of Alvin's paw. "Save your breath." The red clad chipmunk whispered, as his brother pried his paw away.

"Absolutely." Declan replied to Soron, before glancing over his shoulder to gesture the remaining raised paws sandwiched between the crowd. The paws dropped, and moments later, four new faces abruptly appeared before the chipmunks and the chipettes, smiling from ear to ear.

To Theodore and Eleanor's left, two short and slightly plump little chipmunks stood straight and poised. The male, looking rather rugged in the fair fur and wiry tail, made Theodore quite nervous all of a sudden. The wild chipmunk seemed tough and brutal, despite the lingering baby fat. The female was a complete opposite. Her silky, burgundy coloured fur and feathery tail, made her seem so petite and innocent, a sweet looking chipmunk. Her short fancy bob was swept into one bunch at the side of her head, supported there by a bundle of daisies and dandelions. Eleanor's wary eyes glazed over the couple before her, and whenever she turned to the vile looking male chipmunk, he would always give her some sort of luscious, seductive wink, leaving her confused and her spine tingling.

Two tall, lone chipmunks stood before Soron and Vinny, seeming somewhat lost. Their eyes seem to search the crowd a long while, before Soron spoke up. "Lachlan, Danielle, you will be assisting Simon and his mate. Their enthusiasm overpowered their ability to remain here, and they took off towards the stage. You two think you can catch them?" The two wild chipmunks nodded silently, before bounding off between the crowds once again.

Soron then turned back towards Alvin and Brittany, his eyes perking up once he noticed the two of them eyeing each other somewhat humorously. He was glad his eldest son had gotten along since his 'mate's' waking. He gestured towards Fawn and Declan, smiling. "Declan, meet my eldest son, Alvin. I was aware that the two of you hadn't met."

Declan simply shook his head, as he eyed the red clad chipmunk with a kind-hearted grin. He stepped forward and shook Alvin's paw, "I am honoured to meet the future dominant male of the Tribe, Soron." He said, as he shuffled back beside Fawn.

"Right-what? Dominant male?" Alvin looked confounded, and he swiftly turned to his father for desperate answers. "Hehe, uh, dad. I don't think that's relevant-"

"Nonsense!" Soron interrupted him enthusiastically, as he bounded over and slung an arm over Alvin's shoulders. He gave his son an encouraging squeeze, "You will be a great leader for the tribe once your mother and I pass into the next generation." He then draped his right arm over Brittany's shoulders and sandwiched both her and Alvin together, startling the two. "Both you and your mate."

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Brittany took a swift step away from her counterpart, persistent on avoiding his gaze. Alvin gave an uncomfortable sigh and looked up at his father once more. "But dad-Brittany and I haven't-"

"Oh, quit your rambling!" Vinny chuckled, cutting her eldest son off. Alvin let out another sigh, as he clenched his fists with frustration. Brittany elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let us go, now." Fawn gestured towards a row of large pines around the circumference of the Tribe, insisting on Alvin and Brittany to follow. "We have so many sights to see before the welcoming ceremony." And with that, she slipped her paw into Declan's and bounded off across the outside of the booming crowd.

Alvin turned to Brittany and offered her his paw. "I think you'll need my help getting up there, Brit." He said, eyeing the dried blood stain across the stomach of her tank top. Brittany simply pouted and shot him a warning glare. "You'd better not drop me, or your ass will meet my foot, Seville." She growled.

Alvin chuckled at her, as he hooked an arm underneath her legs, sweeping her off her feet. He shifted her smallish weight in his arms and replied smugly. "Only if you won't doze off again, and help me."

"C'mon guys!" Alvin and Brittany both snapped their heads to face Declan at the foot of one of the pine trees, gesturing them to follow. "We ain't getting any younger!"

The two eldest chipmunks climbed for what seemed to take forever. Due to Brittany's condition, she wasn't able to flex her body from the waist up to underneath her armpits. The laceration was too painful for her to manage. Luckily, Alvin was nice enough to help her out.

Still being cradled in her counterpart's arms, Brittany peered over his shoulder above the singing crowd above. The way down was high, and she grew more and more apprehensive about the whole, 'stay and be our Leader' thing going on frequently, especially when it embraces Alvin in the subject as well. She didn't understand why his parents were so oblivious to the fact that she and their eldest son weren't mates. It sounded a little disturbing to her perspective. She and Alvin were just mere fifteen year olds. Well, at least she was, Alvin and his brothers were due for their sixteenth very soon-but that doesn't matter! Bottom line is; they were too young!

Alvin was kind of thinking along the same lines. The announcement that he received from his parents was much too premature. Neither he, nor Brittany were ready to take on this kind of position. And why do they always wave off the fact that he and she were NOT mated! Alvin felt like clouting someone over the back of the head as he thought this. But he was holding lazy ass Brittany, and if he did, he would drop her and watch helplessly as she grew smaller and smaller into the distance-until SPLAT! He shuddered at the sound of his name being played over and over again in his mind like a broken record.

"Are we there yet?" Whined Brittany. I could feel that she was growing restless. Either that or the laceration was bugging her, tightening and oozing with her sticky red blood. It was as plain as the nose on her face-whoops! I mean the...stain on her shirt.

Alvin shot her a withering look. "Do you wanna walk?" He asked in a threatening tone, causing her to pout and turn away from him. He nodded his head in satisfaction. "Thought so," He muttered, as he quickly shifted her weight in his arms and continued climbing.

Fawn turned to them and smiled. "Actually, yes." She said, earning a small sigh of relief from Alvin. "Your nest is just up here, above these branches. I am certain you will be able to make your way upward a little more." Using his head, Alvin gestured towards Brittany, causing Fawn to chuckle. "Carry her on you back. It would be much easier there." She informed, before springing forward onto the nearest upper branch with ease. Declan trailed her easily.

Alvin looked down towards Brittany, who continued to have her head turned away from him. He rolled his eyes and, without hesitation, shifted her weight to the side, before slinging her over against his back. She, of course, squealed with fright and nearly strangled him with her eager grip around his neck. He hauled her backside just above his hips, so she would slide off. "Alrighty. Time to go rodeo." He chuckled, earning a firm slap across the back of the head from Brittany. "You disgust me." She growled.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Alvin and Brittany made it to 'their' nest. (Much to their dismay) The mouth of the trunk had been decorated with a blanket of what looked like second hand, old, scratched jewellery beads, all bundled in rows descending above the mouth of the trunk. The inside was yet to explore.

Alvin carefully placed Brittany down beside him and wrapped a paw around her forearm, so she wouldn't topple over and fall to a most certain death. Brittany eyed his actions suspiciously. Why does he keep touching me? She screamed in her head, her mind aching with thoughts.

Declan gestures towards the opening of the trunk. "Home sweet home, you two." He announced formally, causing both Alvin and Brittany to gulp and glance at each other. Fawn stepped forward and eyed the pink clad chipette's wound, before turning back towards Alvin. "An aid kit is in use of you inside. In there you will find sewing materials and a bowl of sterile water. I am sure that you, Alvin have sewing skills, no?"

Alvin froze before the petite little chipette, eyes the size of golf balls. He stuttered uncontrollably as he spoke. "W-What? Do you mean t-that I-have to..." He glanced over his shoulder and stole a brief look towards Brittany's hip wound. "sew up B-Brittany's injury?" Both he and his counterpart looked petrified.

Declan nodded exquisitely, "Most definitely. No-one else but her mate can lay a finger on her. It is the law of our species." He explained as a matter of factly. Alvin held up a finger to make another useless remark, when Brittany grabbed his arm and lowered it to his side. "We will be fine with this, uh, Declan." Her striking blue eyes nodded slightly to her counterpart's face, before turning back towards Declan, who continued to remain pleasantly at the mouth of the trunk. "I would much rather someone I know to handle me then a complete stranger. No offence or anything."

Fawn gave Brittany a warm smile. "None taken, our upcoming Empress." She said, before elegantly curtseying in Alvin and Brittany's honour. Brittany felt, for just a split second that she was being worshiped. Respected. And it felt good. A little. Fawn and Declan stood and smiled towards the 'couple', before leaping down from the canopy of the pine tree, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. The silence between them was at a deathly low.

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Alvin spoke up. "Uh...well! Um, at least we're not still trapped inside the plane, hehe." He said, as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Brittany remained still and emotionless beside him. Her arms folded. Her face turned away from him. Rolling his eyes at her absence, he waved a paw in front of her face, trying to attract her attention. "Hello? Earth to Brittany! I'm talking to you!"

Brittany swiped away Alvin's paw, her irritated look pierced into him as she whirled around. "Your parents are crazy if they think I'm gonna be leading this psycho Tribe. Especially when they're expecting me to lead alongside you." She snapped.

Alvin glared at her. "Hey! I wasn't prepared for this either!" He retorted, earning a roll of Brittany's eyes. This really began to make his blood boil. "It's not my fault my parents are airheads! They're hippies for God's sake!"

"You think they would carry this disease through to their eldest son?" Brittany shot back, as she jerked her face towards her counterpart's, almost to the part where their noses were touching. Her jaw wobbled slightly at the twinging pain in her side, but trying hard to ignore it, she began to gnaw at her tongue for support.

Alvin was only inches from losing it. "You're skating on very thin ice, Brittany." He sneered, "Let I remind you that this is one very long fall. And I do not want to hurt you, no matter how much I try not to. But you're yanking on that very last nerve here."

Brittany's face tightened a little, before falling into a gentle, relaxed expression. She let out a sigh and replied. "Why do we fight like this, Alvin?" She asked softly, "I mean, we argue all of the time. And, to be truly honest, I don't really enjoy racking out snobby, arrogant comebacks just to prove who's smarter than the other. Well, you know what? We are both equally brainless."

"I know, Brit." Alvin began quietly, as he took a step towards her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He gave her a little squeeze, before finishing. "Let's just excuse this for now, okay. Because right now, you need your wound sewn up. I don't how I'm gonna do it, but I'll try my best." He ensured her, as he slowly led her inside the trunk of their 'nest'.

The room of the trunk was spacious and ornamental. Flowers of many kinds had been scattered all over every inch of the floor. Broken Cds from latest artists have been hung or leaned against the walls of the nest. Dozens of tiny, lantern-like glasses were placed effectively around the room, and buzzing around inside each and every one of them were hundreds of frantic fireflies. And last but not least, lying neatly to the far corner of the room lay a large, straw nest, cushioned with fluff from what looked like throw pillows. The scenery seemed more of a romantic attribute, which sent uneasy chills up and down Alvin and Brittany's spines.

"Well, they certainly get into creativeness." Brittany muttered, before shifting her gaze from Alvin to the end of the straw nest. Right there, stood a small roll of string, a sewing needle and half a walnut filled with water. Alvin eyed the objects with suspicion, as he slowly approached the end of the nest. "Where do they get this stuff?" He asked eagerly.

Brittany gulped, as her eyes glazed over the sharp point of the sewing needle, her spine tingling with uneasiness as she did so. "Um...I'm not so sure this will work, Alvin." She breathed, her stomach lurching. "I mean, you have no experience in sewing, and-"

"Brittany!" Alvin interrupted suddenly, making her jump. He stood from the edge of the nest and patted beside where he was sitting, motioning for her to approach him. "You want this cut to heal over properly right?" He asked her, as she hobbled over towards him and slumped onto the edge of the nest.

"Y-yeah, but-" Brittany was cut off again.

"Well, you're gonna have to trust me on this." Alvin said, as he began to thread the needle with the roll of string. He gave her a trustful smile as he finished. "I know I'm not the best at stitching wounds, but we have no other choice but to follow my parent's orders. If they think we're mates for some stupid reason, and put us together in the same room on our own, then we'll have to live with it. But they didn't say anything about us having real, sensual, sexual relationship. So we're safe. For now, until they get suspicious. Brit, I can't sew your wound when you're sitting up like that. Lie down for me, please. No, on your side doofus."

Brittany gave a sigh, as she complied with her counterpart's orders and twisted over from her stomach to her left side. Alvin's warm, delicate fingers made gentle contact with her hip and uncovered the laceration, before taking a piece of fluff from the nest and dunking it into the sterile water. "Now, this might sting a little. I think." He said, as he began swabbing the dried blood from her red matted fur with the now soaked fluff.

Brittany hissed through the twinging pain. "Ya think?" She growled through gritted teeth, causing Alvin to chuckle nervously.

Alvin tossed the bloody matted piece of fluff beside him and took the needle. "Alright, that's phase one complete. Lord please help me." He bit down on his lip, as he slowly eased the needle through her fur and pierced Brittany's skin as gently as he could. She let out a gasp of pain and clenched her fists, trying hard not to move away from her counterpart. He was only trying to help. "Ow ow ow ow ow, not so deep, Alvin." She pleaded through small tears.

"Sorry." Was his reply, as he continued stitching.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Alvin had only just finished tying the last stitch to Brittany's hip. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with himself. The wound was clean and sterile, and his sewing troubles were at a very bare minimum. He covered her side with the stomach of her top and smiled. "Okay, all done. See? That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her.

Brittany slowly pulled herself onto her backside and eyed him. "Tell that to the Judge." She replied firmly, as she began to rub the tenderness from around the wound.

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, fine." He shook his head in disapproval, as he stood up and began to approach the mouth of the trunk. "You wanna climb down from the tree by yourself, I'm cool with that." He was just about to step outside when she called back towards him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, please don't leave." Brittany blurted, her expression pleading.

Alvin turned towards her with a satisfied smirked wiped across his face. Brittany tried hard to suppress a growl at this, as he approached her. "Alright, I forgive you." He replied simply, his paw outstretched for her to take. Brittany did just that. "Just you remember. Right now I'm your eyes and ears. You would be completely helpless without me, so don't try and shove me out, okay? Or I will have to leave you to fend for yourself."

Brittany let out a sigh of relief as she heard this. "Thank you."

"Alvin? Brittany? You are required to attend the performance in about twelve minutes." A high pitched, female voice announced from behind the blanket of beads towards the mouth of the trunk.

Alvin turned towards the source of the voice and replied. "Uh, thanks for the reminder, ummmm..."

"Call me Lil'Cheryle." The voice finished for him, and with that, it disappeared rapidly beyond the trees.

**(Alright, the first performance will be the first three female OC's I received. Fawn, head singer, and then we have Violet Brennan and Danielle Holfman, don't worry, not as backup. They each have their own solo in this song; 'This Instant' originally sung by Sophia Fresh. Mickey Faraday will be featured in this song. This is the only song that will be performed this chapter. But don't worry, there will be more in the following chapters) **

It took Alvin and Brittany ten minutes to climb to the bottom of the tree, but they finally made it and was quickly called over by their parents towards the front of the hundreds of rows of wild chipmunks. Brittany hobbled over and slumped down between Jeanette and Alvin, sighing with irritation when the stitches suddenly connected with the hem of her top, vigorously tugging at it. She pried it away and turned to Jeanette with a forced smile. "Hey, Jeanie. What was your first expression once you saw you and Simon's nest?" She asked casually.

Jeanette blushed, "I would say, a little too creative." She said, "Simon almost got to me. And when I mean almost got to me, I mean got to me got me." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards Simon, giggling slightly once she sensed his eyes looking towards her.

"It wasn't really like that, Jean." He smiled, "you're just too beautiful to resist wanting to kiss you." The blue clad chipmunk earned a playful slap across the shoulder for that. "Oh, stop it!" Jeanette giggled.

Eleanor's head popped out of nowhere straight after that. She wore one huge smile across her face. "Oh, the scenery is breathtaking!" She chimed in excitedly. "I'm just trying to figure out where they got all of that human stuff."

Brittany cracked a smile. "Which one?" She asked slyly.

Eleanor gave her a confused look. "Which one what?"

Brittany continued, "Which scenery? You know what I mean, don't you TeddyLover187." She called her sister by her IMVU penname, causing Eleanor to blush deeply.

"W-What?" Theodore stuttered nervously. His head came into view beside Eleanor's and gave Brittany a startled look. "Ellie and I wouldn't do that, Brittany." He said uneasily. "W-we're just kids."

Brittany laughed and patted Theodore on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Theo." She sighed cheerily, as she sat back over next to Alvin. "I was just messin with ya."

"Better bloody well have." Eleanor sneered.

"Ellie, I said don't worry about it." Brittany assured her youngest sister, just as a pop like kind of music chipped into the background, causing each and every chipmunk to turn towards the stage.

A male voice echoed throughout the place, as Mickey swooped in from a branch onto the stage. To everyone else's but the wild chipmunks, he began to sing.

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

As Mickey continued to sing, three wild, female chipmunks strutted in from behind in a 'V' like pattern, swaying their hips as the front middle one began to sing, and Mickey's vocals came to a halt. Brittany nearly jumped out of her seat once she saw who it was. "Hey! That's Fawn!"

_**Hey lil, hey lil mama (hey lil mama)  
Tell me why you sittin down (down)  
Get up and pick up the pieces (pieces)  
Come and move your shit around (around)  
You look hot, hot (hot)  
Come and get cool (cool)  
You aint even got to know these steps  
Imma show you what to do**_

_**Fire (fire), burnin (burnin), caliente (caliente)  
And if you wanna stop, making it hot  
Then imma rock with you anyway (anyway)  
Anyway (anyway)  
Scorchin (scorchin), smokin (smokin), picanté (picanté)  
Gimme that juice (juice)  
Get a lil loose (loose)  
Gon' do what the song say **_

The three chipmunks then returned the spotlight to Mickey.

_**This is the part that you dance to and shake your funky stuff (Heeeey!)  
If you're doing the same ole' two step, then that just aint enough. (Here we go!**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

The chipmunk on the right took over, her fair fur and dark eyes piercing everyone's attention towards her. The crowd continued to cheer.

_**Hey lil, hey lil partner (hey lil partner)  
What it is wit ya (wit ya)  
I'm open for bidness (bidness)  
I wanna do a lil biz wit ya (wit ya)  
You look tight, right (right)  
What it dooooooo (ooooo)  
Get up and pick up the pieces  
Stop actin so cooool**_

Fawn then led the song.

_**Fire (fire), burnin (burnin), caliente (caliente)  
And if you wanna stop, making it hot  
Then imma rock with you anyway (anyway)  
Anyway (anyway)  
Scorchin (scorchin), smokin (smokin), picanté (picanté)  
Gimme that juice (juice)  
Get a lil loose (loose)  
Gon' do what the song say **_

Mickey took over.

_**This is the part that you dance to and shake your funky stuff (Heeeey!)  
If you're doing the same ole' two step, then that just aint enough. (Here we go!)**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap your hands to the beat, understand me (understand me)  
Shawty why you not dancing (dancing)  
'Cuz this is the part of the song where you get that feeling  
Shake it, make it bounce! **_

It was finally time for the left chipmunk to groove out her solo, her silky black and purple fur danced about the stage in sync with the beat.

_**I might even just wiggle just a little (little)  
Turn around, drop it down  
Up (up), jiggle (jiggle)  
Put it in the spice, make 'em giggle (hehehe)  
Say dime, put the needle on the nickel**_

Mickey joined in.

_**Yeah, lemme put the credit card on it (card on it)  
Shawty rockin' very hard on it (very hard on it)  
And if she do it long enough, imma let her get that feeling  
Shake it, make it bounce!**_

The left chipmunk carried on with her solo.

_**Gimme that gum, Bubble Yum, like it's Juicy  
And until I dress down, they choose me  
So clap your hands, lights on, lights off  
I think we need to bring- Now to commercial!**_

All three chipmunks joined in harmony.

_**Don't waste your time  
Fighting lies  
It's your night  
Turn me up, higher, higher  
Cuz' imma 'bout to set this club**_

Fawn led the song once more.

_**On fire! (fire!), burnin (burnin), caliente (caliente)  
And if you wanna stop, making it hot  
Then imma rock with you anyway (anyway)  
Anyway (anyway)  
Scorchin (scorchin), smokin (smokin), picanté (picanté)  
Gimme that juice (juice)  
Get a lil loose (loose)  
Gon' do what the song say**_

Mickey ended the song.

_**This is the part that you dance to and shake your funky stuff (Heeeey!)  
If you're doing the same ole' two step, then that just aint enough. (Here we go!)**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant**_

_**Clap ya hands to the beat this instant, **_

_**This instant, **_

_**This this instant!**_


	8. Fetish or Feverish?

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks the Threequel: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter Eight

Fetish or Feverish?

_**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the following characters to this story: Alvin Seville, Brittany Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Seville, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Seville, Dave Seville, Ian Hawke, Claire Wilson, or any of the other characters I left out. The Oc's in this story belong to my fellow readers. Thank you-RoxxiGRL**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Oh my Gosh! That was like the bestest performance I've ever seen!" Theodore raved, as he and Eleanor ambled over to the end of the crowd, where the rest of their group, and Theodore's parents were waiting.

Eleanor giggled and nodded in agreement, as she linked arms with her counterpart and continued walking. "Yeah it was," she smiled, "Especially when Mickey did that cool shuffle thing on his solo. That was really fun to watch."

Theodore shuddered, "Mickey seems kinda creepy to me." He said, as he and Eleanor politely squeezed past a group of quarrelling wild chipmunks. "Remember the plane incident? I'm never ever going to forget what happened to Jeanette...or what could have happened to you, Ellie." Theodore gave Eleanor a gentle, yet apprehensive smile, as the two finally left the crowd to themselves.

"Awww, Theo that's so sweet." Eleanor gave her counterpart a loving peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. She cuddled him around the waist, (Well, as far as her arms could reach) just as Alvin's familiar red DC cap came into view ahead of them. The two followed in the direction of the slightly torn cap, right before the short, rugged chipmunk they had seen earlier leapt in front of them from out of nowhere, causing the two to flinch.

"Ha ha! Scared ya didn't I?" He cackled, clearly amused by his sleazy trickery of the boogieman. Theodore did nothing but frown. Eleanor looked almost tempted to slap his bitch face.

"May I help you?" Theodore asked bitterly. Eleanor cocked her head upwards, as if gesturing at what her counterpart just said.

The wild chipmunk chuckled, before straightening up a bit and giving the two a smirk. "Hey, I just wanted to welcome home the new couples." He said, as he, without permission, pried Theodore's paw from around Eleanor's shoulder and shook it with haste. "The name's Butch." He announced, as Theodore pulled his paw back, and seemingly began to shake the numbness out of it. Butch's grip was quite firm and a bit overwhelming, considering he's small and, you know...chubby.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Butch." Theodore said. He gave Eleanor an awkward side-glance, before turning back to Butch. Theodore draped an arm over his counterpart's shoulders once again and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'm Theodore, and this is my girlfriend, Eleanor." He introduced, with an effort to stay calm.

Butch gave Eleanor a wink and outstretched his paw for her to shake, in which she hesitantly complied to. He leaned over and kissed her paw, "Nice to meetcha." He said, giving her another wink. Theodore gritted his teeth.

Eleanor looked uncomfortable with Butch's actions, and as politely as she could, pulled her paw away from his constant, pecking lips. "Likewise." She replied uneasily.

Butch gave her a nod. "Cool." He said simply, before glancing over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the rest of Theodore and Eleanor's group, before turning back to them with a cocky smile. "Pretty awkward folks you have, huh?" He then eyed the two's slightly torn clothing with curiosity. "You and your bros and sises. And these, these...cover-ups you wear. Did the humans think you were Barbie dolls or something, really?"

Theodore really didn't want to slip into another conversation. "Erm, excuse me, but Eleanor and I _really_ have to get going." He slipped his paw into Eleanor's and gave her a gentle tug, gesturing her to follow him. Theodore gave Butch a nervous smile. "Maybe we can catch up next time?"

"Awesome." Butch replied sluggishly, seeming rather suspicious of Theodore's agitation. But he allowed the two to pass him however, which was a huge relief for them. Theodore and Eleanor eagerly scurried towards their group.

"Alvin, I told you, there is nothing you can say or do to change your parent's minds. I guess we're gonna have live with it, whether we like it or not." Brittany reasoned, as she and Alvin began to make their way towards the nest they had been allocated to stay in with.

Alvin folded his arms and pouted. "This is ridiculous though! Why do _I_ have to be the leader?"

"Alvin?"

"I mean sure I'm good-looking, talented, everybody loves me-"

"Alvin?"

"-I'm like the only chipmunk to play football, which is good because when I win I get all the credit and if another furball joins I'll be sacked-"

"Alvin!"

"What?"

"Chillax will ya? Sheesh, you more of a drama Queen than I thought."

Alvin shot Brittany a firm look, as the two began to shove past separate groups of chipmunks as they went. He pressure pointed the crook of her neck, causing her to retaliate and slap him across the shoulder-blade. "Hey, don't get started. Cause I will kick your royal heighness all the way to China and back." She threatened him, getting into his face.

Alvin simply rolled his eyes at her and continued walking; purposely shoving past her as he did so.

"And hopefully on the way back you'll hit Mount Everest. Stranded." Brittany finished smugly. Alvin whirled around to face her and knitted his eyebrows together. Irritated.

"What ever happened to 'let's just excuse this for now'?" He asked bitterly.

Brittany rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, 'for now'." She replied passively.

Brittany gave Alvin one last firm look, before, as straight as she could, walked past him and began to make her way up the tree. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he had followed her, frowning when she noticed he hasn't moved since. "You comin or what?"

Alvin gave a sigh, as he plodded over beside her and he too began to climb. Brittany clutched his shoulder and hauled herself upwards. "Let's not forget, Alvin." She said, pulling herself onto the nearest branch above her. Alvin cocked an eyebrow at her as she finished. "You said so yourself, right now you're my eyes and ears. If it weren't for you I'll...Well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, all too well." Alvin mumbled, as he and Brittany continued up the tree.

Fifteen long and hard minutes passed, and the two had finally made it to their nest. (We have talked about their perspective on this haven't we?) Alvin climbed onto the very last branch and, soon after that, pulled Brittany up as well, before eyeing the entrance to the nest in disapproval.

"I've gotta admit," Brittany sighed, as she hobbled over towards the entrance. She glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. "This is one very awkward idea your parents racked out. I mean, we're not even dating-"

Alvin rolled his eyes and cut her off, lightly shoving past her as he made his way inside the nest. "Haven't we discussed this already?" He asked firmly. "Just, don't bring it up again okay? I'm tired of it, so knock it off."

Brittany's eyes followed him suspiciously, as she stepped inside as well. "What's snapped your cap?" She asked him austerely. Alvin ignored her and continued to pace around the room with frustration. Narrowing her eyes at him, Brittany walked over and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "Hello? I asked you a question. What's gotten into you lately?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Alvin asked, rather passively.

Brittany shook her head disbelievingly. "As a matter of fact I didn't." She replied firmly. She cautiously slipped her paw into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Is this about you parent's idea?"

Alvin gave a sigh and nodded. "Yeah," he said, completely unaware of Brittany's paw still wrapped around his.

Brittany squeezed his paw once again, gesturing for him to look at her. He did so with hesitance, just as she spoke. "Listen, we all might be a little delirious from the crash and everything, but you have been leader before and still are. And so have I, so we both know what we're doing right?" Alvin gave her another nod. Brittany continued. "And we've known each other for how long?"

"Two and a half years." Alvin replied flatly, wondering what Brittany was talking about exactly. He seemed to be spacing out a little.

Brittany smirked, before slipping her paw out his and bopping him on the forehead with her finger. "Good, half your brain's still in your head." Alvin cocked an eyebrow at her and swiped her paw away, chuckling. Brittany couldn't believe it! She playfully insulted him and he chuckled!

Alvin's eyes wandered about the nest, examining each and every trinket, pocket –sized ornaments and CDs piled neatly around the room. He was so engrossed in scaling the room that he didn't even notice Brittany had manoeuvred away from him and seated herself down at the end of the straw bed, twiddling her fingers.

Alvin shook himself from his daze and turned towards her, folding his arms as he began to approach her. He sat down beside her and lightly nudged her shoulder, successfully attracting her attention. "Tough day huh?" He asked her.

Brittany nodded, as she began to absentmindedly twirl a lock of her hair. "Yeah," She said quietly. "All of us have."

"Yeah," Alvin sighed, "all of us." He trailed off silently, and the suddenly, from out of the blue he started to laugh.

Brittany eyed him as if he were an idiot. "What's so funny? This is serious Alvin!"

Alvin wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled. "Oh, I was just thinking of all the random things that had happened today." He replied, as he let out another sigh. And when Brittany thought this behaviour couldn't get any weirder, Alvin then began to brush her hair back behind her ear and gaze down at her with seemingly delirious looking eyes. She gulped.

"You know," Alvin began tenderly, as he inched himself closer to his counterpart. He inhaled her sweet, Jasmine scented perfume and sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes sparkle in the sunlight? Its quite enticing to watch."

"Huh?" Besides being quite flattered by his charm, Brittany couldn't help but feel taken aback by the sudden change of emotions. First he was timid, then irritated, witty, and now this! She just couldn't keep up with it at all!

Alvin chuckled once again, as he continued moving towards his counterpart. He scooped up her paw and lovingly caressed her knuckles. Brittany froze in the spot as he did so. But then the weirdest thing happened right there. Alvin began to sing in Portuguese. _**('Irresistible' by Wisin Y Yandel) **_

_Hoyyy  
Me encantaría verte sudar __**(I'd love to see you sweat)**__  
Los dos envueltos hay que llegar __**(the two have to get involved)**__  
En la disco nunca parar __**(The disk will not stop)**__  
Sentirte es lo que anhelo __**(Feel is what you desire)**___

resistirme imposible será; _**(Be impossible to resist)**__  
De la manera como lo hace ninguna lo hará; __**(The way it will do no)**__  
Recostandose en la pared __**(Leaning against the wall)**_

Brittany nervously slid from the end of the straw nest and backed into the nearest wall, silently pleading for Alvin to leave her. But he didn't. Except, he followed her with haste, only less than half a chipmunk's arm length away from her.

_Sigue provocandome __**(Is aggressively)**__  
Bien suelta envueltaa __**(We'll lose control)**_

_Doble __**(Double)**__  
Ella es extrema controla el sistema __**(She controls the system is extreme)**__  
Suprema envuelveme en tu esquema __**(Supreme wrap me in your scheme)**__  
Entre la disco ella es un problema __**(Among the album it is a problem) **__  
La cartera combina con la diadema __**(The portfolio combines with headset)**__  
Bien tu quieres y yo tambien __**(Well you want and I also)**__  
Besandote te quito el sosten __**(Take off your bra kissing)**__  
Tientame besame tu sabes quien controla los de cien __**(Temp me kiss you know who controls the hundred)**___

resistirme imposible será; _**(Be impossible to resist)**__  
De la manera que no lo hace ninguna lo hará;__** (The way it will do no)**__  
Recostandose en la pared __**(Leaning against the wall)**__  
Si ella provocandome __**(Is aggressively)**__  
Bien suelta envueltaa __**(We'll lose control)**_

She suddenly noticed this was getting rather rout of hand. It was like Alvin was in some kind of trance, dancing across the room like a love struck puppy, totally humiliating himself before her. She knew what he was saying, and it seemed a little intimidating. She hobbled over and pushed him into the bowl of sterile water on the floor, causing him to squeal.

"Alvin!" Brittany snapped, leaning over and firmly patting his face, eager to wake him from his trance. "Snap out of it!"

At first, Alvin didn't seem to notice, but until Brittany shoved him once more, he came and shoved her back, shouting and cursing under his breath. "Whoa! I'm good! I'm good! What happened?"

Brittany propped herself up on her elbows and glared at him. "You zoinked it, what do you think?" She replied austerely.

Alvin looked down at her and smiled nervously. "S-sorry, Brit." He said uneasily. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Brittany shook her head at him with disbelief. "Oh my God, you are so unpredictable!" She accused, as she began to pull herself to her feet.

Alvin gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

Brittany dusted herself off and frowned at him. "You mean you didn't know? It was kinda obvious." She replied firmly. She hobbled over to him and snatched up the collar of his hoodie, eyes boring down into his for answers. "Alvin, you were singing just now." She told him. "...T-to me. You were flirting with me and everything. Or am I just seeing things? Tell me I'm only seeing things, because that so wasn't you."

'I don't remember doing any of that, Brit." Alvin replied utterly, as he pulled himself out from Brittany's grasp. He gave her a small smirk. 'And yes. You were seeing things."

Brittany rolled her eyes at him, as she swiftly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the mouth of the nest. "Yeah you wish. Now c'mon, your parents were expecting us to be at that amphitheatre thing-a-ma-jig at sundown."

As the two exited the nest, the sun's rays seeped through the canopy and touched their faces, causing them to avert their eyes. Alvin was beginning to heat up a little on his forehead and then cold the next. He felt his face, suddenly feeling rather feverish, and his tongue dry and coarse.

Alvin allowed Brittany to drag him all of the way down the tree, with the exception of him slipping and sliding down once in a while. He let his fingers curl around Brittany's paw, and he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Uh, Brit?"

"Yes?" Brittany replied, as she continued pulling him.

Alvin rubbed his forehead and answered. "I think I'm coming up with a fever."

That made her stop. Brittany whirled around and touched his forehead. "Yeah, I guess you are." She said, as she lowered her paw to her side. "But so sudden? You were fine before-hold on, is your throat dry?"

"Yeah."

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes at him. "You're just dehydrated, Alvin. C'mon, we'll ask your parents to the nearest water source and you can have a drink there. Man, I'm starting to sound like Ellie."

Alvin smiled at that. "Yeah, kinda." He said, as he took Brittany's paw and proceeded on walking.

"Oh gee thanks." Brittany replied passively.

Alvin smirked, but then his expression turned to a wanderoos smile. "I wonder where Simon and Jeanette took off to."

Brittany shrugged. "Who knows. They're probably off sightseeing again."

"Yeah...probably."

_**So that's chapter eight of this story! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was caught up in writing other things and couldn't get back to it. But I did **_____


	9. Untitled

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the Wild Side

Chapter Nine

untitled

_**Summary-By the work of beginner author, that's me, please welcome my Portuguese couple; Carlos and Gabriela. **____** It took me a while to look up nice names for them in a Portuguese name list, but it was worth it. **_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own anything **_

_**Author's NOTE-I apologise for my sluggish updating. School is being a drag for me at the moment.**_

_Yes, to Theodore and Eleanor's delight, a feast has been prepared to welcome the group back into the tribe. But what has one devilish Portuguese female got in store for the big 'A'? Will this be one long trip down heartbreak lane? She does know the two certain reds chipmunks have been put together, right? _

_Well, read to find out! _

"Oh my gosh! Alvin! Brittany! There you are, finally!" Theodore and Eleanor, squealing and panting in exhaustion, cut a tight corner of a nearby tree and finally caught up with their eldest siblings-well, colliding with them in the process. Ears perking up, Alvin and Brittany whirled around, before suddenly doubling over with two balls of fur, cutting in between scattered groups of wild chipmunks as they did so.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"What the.."

"Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis! Did you guys see a ghost or something?"

Alvin picked himself off the ground and grabbed his brother's paw, hoisting him up as well. Theodore immediately clung to his arm, his whole body shivering and his teeth chattering. "Worse! Much worse!" Theodore exclaimer through gritted teeth.

"The boogieman?"

"...No..."

"Johny?"

"...no"

"...Ian?"

"What? No, I saw the Rowdyruff boys-well, one of them but..."

"The Rowdyruff boys? Honestly Theodore, do me a favour and stop being a baby? You're like what, fifteen?"

"But-"

Alvin pried his brother's claws from his arm, sat him down and frowned into his eyes. "Theo! Two words; shut-up, alright?" Theodore nodded silently, finally beginning to calm down. Alvin gave him a smile. "Good. Now tell me, what exactly did you see?"

"And more importantly, why exactly was it such a sight that you had to ruin what was left of my outfit?" Brittany frowned at herself-her blood stained tee, now muddy skirt and whatnot-before shifting her frown towards her little sister, who was propped up by her elbows in mud. The green clad chipette chuckled sheepishly.

Alvin rolled his eyes at his counterpart. _Why did I have to be stuck with this Drama Queen? _He thought with disgust, a fraction of his mind beginning to space out for some reason as he looked at her. Brittany huffed. "What? Do I really look that bad that all of you have to stare at me?" She asked dramatically, as she tried to best to dust off most of the already dried up mud across her 'I'm so gorgeous it's illegal' tee. Pfft! What a working progress that was. "Urgh! This isn't working!"

Eleanor pulled herself out of the mud and she too began clearing off the mess on her clothes. "It isn't really that bad, Brittany." She said, as she shook the mud from her bangs. She didn't notice it flung over Brittany's tee, which she only just managed to clean off. "At least it wasn't one of your most expensive outfits you have."

Brittany growled and was suddenly only inches from her sister's face. She clenched her fists at her side and replied austerely. "This, Eleanor, so happened to be the only outfit I have left! Since somebody ruined them all by spoiling our flight to Beverly Hills-Which is by the way so happens be my first international tour! _Oh, whoopee,_ _I don't really give a damn if I'm butt naked and prancing around making myself look stupid! Oh really? I thought someone as intelligent as you would notice that you're making a complete fool of yourself!"_ She wailed like a broken record until Eleanor dragged her off to find the nearest water source, while a fraction of herself seemed to be searching for the chipmunk's parents.

As the girls left, Alvin's eyes followed the back of Brittany's head. Part of her hair had slicked upwards, making it look like a Mohawk. He chuckled to himself. _I so can't wait until she sees that. _He sighed and turned back towards Theodore, who was already busy shaking off the access mud from his hoodie. "So, how's your nest going on?" He asked randomly, trying to start a conversation.

Theodore smiled and slapped at his sweater. "Yeah it's cool." He said simply but happily. Alvin couldn't help but laugh, drawing his little brother's attention. "What is it?" He asked.

Alvin scrunched up his nose and shrugged. "Oh, its nothing. I just thought of something random." He too began to clean off his clothing.

Theodore playfully rolled his eyes, getting onto all fours and shaking himself vigorously. "I see." He giggled.

Alvin smiled and draped an arm over his little brother's shoulders, as he began to lead him in the opposite direction of where their counterpart's went. "Hm, well, we better get going then, I heard there's this massive feast our parents put together for us." He practically hissed mocking delight into Theodore's ear, causing the little chipmunk to shiver and lick his lips in hunger.

"Oh I can't wait." Theodore smirked, until he suddenly realised something-or someone was missing. He looked around. "But where did Eleanor and Brittany go?" He asked.

Alvin gave his shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about that, Theo. I'm sure Brittany has told Eleanor everything about it by now." He said, as they passed a group of twelve male chipmunks playing soccer with an acorn. They played pretty good, which sparked Alvin's interest, as he dropped his arm from Theodore's shoulders and began to make his way towards the group.

A rather tall, tanned and muscular chipmunk had the 'ball' juggling from head to toe, kicking and passing it like a pro. He looked slightly Native American, but in other features Brazilian-very much Brazilian. But just as he was about to scissor kick it for a goal between two trees, when he caught sight of Alvin approaching him and the group, his little green brother trailing nervously behind him. He dropped the 'ball' and passed it to another chipmunk, before waving the red clad chipmunk over-in which Alvin enthusiastically obliged to.

"Hey, you must be the newbie from way back. I've heard all about you, your parents wouldn't shut up about you and your brothers." The chipmunk seemed friendly, and with that Alvin took his chances. He gave the chipmunk fist2fist.

"Oh yeah, and...you are?" He asked, as Theodore swallowed his courage and joins him, but still looking rather precautious.

The chipmunk smiled. "Oh, where are my manners?" He chuckled, "Im Carlos-just Carlos. How did you get saddled with the surname, Seville?"

Alvin shrugged. "Long story short, my brothers and I were taken in by a human, got a career in singing and met a trio of beautiful young..." He slapped himself before he could say the rest. Where did that come from?

Carlos looked at him strangely. "...Beautiful young, what?"

Alvin smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it." He replied quickly, before attempting to change the subject. But it looked as though Carlos did it for him.

"Anyways..." He sighed, as he peered over Alvin's shoulder. The red clad chipmunk looked on curiously. "...I'm surprised you aren't being followed by your mate, nor your little brother over there."

Theodore smiled a little. "Oh, Ellie? She's taking Alvin's mate to get cleaned off." Alvin's eyes widened at this, and he all of a sudden began to feel himself go numb and genuinely stunned. Theodore ignored his brother's look. "The both of them were covered in mud so, yeah."

Carlos smirked. "Fascinating...Isn't that the mate's responsibility?" He asked, before his ears instantaneously perked up at the sound of his name being called. "Oh! I gotta bounce-see you two later!" And with that he left with haste, Alvin and Theodore alone in the middle of a soccer match.

Alvin grabbed Theodore's arm and scurried out of the way of the flying acorn, passing the clearing all together in the direction of Brittany and Eleanor. "Know when to keep your mouth shut, Theo!" I guess they had their search pretty well confirmed in about 5...4...3...2...

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Alvin grabs Brittany by the waist and pulls her into a tight hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Carlos ogling towards them from a distance, his arms curled around a short, slender female chipmunk, her glossy burgundy coloured fur glistening in the peeking sunlight.

Brittany's paws eased in between her and Alvin, shoving him away from her with a firm push against his chest. "What are you doing?" She demanded irately, seeming rather confused about what just happened.

Alvin's facial expression suddenly turned to hysteric, as his paw swiftly came into contact with his counterpart's mouth, ceasing her to speak clearly. "Shhh!" He hushed her frantically. He looked down into her firm, ice blue eyes and sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Brittany gave Alvin a muffled growl, as she pushed his paw away. "That's no excuse..." But she was cut off as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away, calling Theodore and Eleanor along with them.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Alvin exclaimed melodramatically. "I guess we should get going to that feast and meet up with the other two!"

As the group left, back near the clearing Carlos and the female watched them with sharp, suspicious eyes. "Does the boy in red look familiar to you in anyway, Gabriela?" Carlos asked slyly. The female narrowed her hazel eyes towards the not yet officially known red clad chipmunk, before giving a short satisfied sigh.

"Redemption, babe." Was all she said. "Redemption."

"Simon, Jeanette! You're alive! It's a miracle!" Simon and Jeanette looked up from their pleasant, subtle, yet romantic conversation to find the rest of their group approaching their reserved table log at the precisely the heart of the forest-is what the both of them predicted. There were so many activities going on around them more than anywhere else.

Simon rolled his steely blue eyes at Alvin's smug little greeting, after an hour of isolation, before answering. "Oh yeah, what luck." His sarcasm spilt from his lips and his eldest brother chuckled.

Alvin draped an arm over his shoulder and sighed. "We thought we lost you two for a moment there." He said. Brittany hobbled over towards them and rolled her eyes as well. _Typical Alvin, _she thought, slipping out a small giggle as she sat cross-legged along the log. Alvin smirked. "You saved me a stroke, ma brother."

Simon shook his arm off, grunting in annoyance.

Theodore and Eleanor finally caught up, chatting away to each other as they did so. "Do you think Soron-I mean dad will let us perform tonight, Ellie?" Theodore asked his counterpart in excitement.

Eleanor smiled. "I hope so." She said. "Enlightening everybody with our passion for singing will be so great."

"You got that right, El." Brittany chipped in. The pink clad chipette threw her arms in the air and sighed in contentment. "Strobelights shimmering above me-I mean _us_, crowds screaming, music pounding, sight blinding..." she trailed off elatedly.

Jeanette cocked an eyebrow at her eldest sister and added in a slight defensive manner. "Well Brittany, all of those prerequisites are great, but what really brightens the skill of an artist is the heart and soul, and the love you present to the world. Its-"

"-It's one of the the most fulfilling of all talents, I know I know, you told me what, a thousand times before Jean. I get it." Brittany rudely cut in.

Jeanette sighed and turned back to Simon, who just shrugged his shoulders and whispered. "Hormonal adjustment process I'm thinking. It doesn't seem to be working though..."

Brittany shot the blue clad chipmunk a glare. "I am _not_ hormonal!" She snapped. Alvin burst into a fit of laughter. "What!"

Still continuing his fit, Alvin plopped himself down beside his counterpart and gave her a failed attempted at a kind pat on the back. "Chillax Brit." He chuckled. "We're not accusing you of _anything_." Brittany's paw connected to the back of his head and he gagged, continuing to laugh.

"I can't see what's so funny." Brittany growled, as she folded her arms across her chest with a pout. Alvin leaned over behind her and then, without warning, laughed even harder and slipped off the log, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Turn...around so...everyone...can see!" Alvin wheezed, as he clutched his chest, desperate for breath. Brittany seemed confused at first, but her urge to know what triggered his fit dawned over her, and she complied.

Eleanor choked back laughter. "Um, Brit." She giggled. "I think you missed a spot of mud at the back of your head."

Instantly, Brittany's paws covered the back section of her head and began to search for the spot of mud. "Oh!" She whined. "Where is it guys! Guys!"

Simon rolled his eyes once again. "Brittany, go get washed up." He said sternly. "You do know how rude it is to not be clean for a family meal, right?"

Brittany turned towards the blue clad chipmunk and shot him a firm glare. "What are you, my mother?"

"Just do it."

Brittany gave him one last scowl, before slinking off towards the stream she and Eleanor found on their search. Alvin pulled himself up and gave a groan. "Killjoy!" He whined. Simon ignored him and turned back to Jeanette.

"Stupid Alvin, Simon, and that, that crew!" Still continuing to sulk, Brittany approached the edge of the bank and slowly came down to her knees and frowned into the reflection in the crystal clear water. "Might as well join a band of nutcase squirrels!"

"Hey there!" A second face suddenly appeared in the water, causing Brittany to flinch and whirl round, her eyes instantly a female chipmunk smiling down at her.

"Can I help you?" The pink clad chipette asked rather brashly, as she pulled herself to her feet, her paw wrapping around her stitched waist as she did so. The tingle in the wound still lingered, but the oozing ceased, which gave her some relief.

The female chipmunk gave a friendly grin and said. "Oh, I was just observing the connection between you and your mate back near the clearing. You two seem a little tense around each other..."

Brittany's eyes widened at this, and she abruptly cut in. "Oh no no no no!" She exclaimed. "He and I are _not_ mated! It just apparently applies to his parents that I'm the one, that I belong to him, that can't have any hindrance with any other guy in this-no offence-hell hole! I want to go back to Los Angeles and I want to go back home! Now!" She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I see." The female said simply. "So where is this Los Angeles? Is it another tribe?"

Brittany eyes her incredulously. "Are you like completely mental?" She exclaimed vividly. The female seemed a little taken aback by her sudden burst of act, and she took a small step back to avoid being accidently hit in the face as Brittany's arms flailed about. "Los Angeles is one great big city me and my sisters live at! Loads of humans drop by just to get autographs by us, we're fricken famous!"

"Wait wait wait! Humans? You mean you've seen them up close?" The female asked.

"Yes!" Brittany replied. "Our music producer is human, and-"

"-That must explain the odd lack of cleavage." The female interrupted thoughtfully. She held out her paw towards Brittany for her to shake. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Gabriela."

"Brittany." Brittany replied brashly. "Brittany Seville."

Gabriela cocked an eyebrow at her new acquaintance, seemingly bewildered. "Seville?" She asked curiously. "Where did you get that?"

Brittany smiled. "Alvin, his brothers and their so called 'father' took me and my sisters in after being rescued by our former music producer. It's a long story, wouldn't want to bore you about it anyway." The pink clad chipette gave a sigh and turned back towards her reflection in the stream. "But I have to get going now." She explained. "Gotta get cleaned up before our _big break_ starts."

Gabriela nodded in agreement. "Me too, I guess." She said. "My mate is waiting for me to return anyway. See you later then. Bye." And with that the chipette bounded off into the midst of the gradually departing crowd, leaving Brittany alone to wash up.

The pink clad chipette scoffed and came down to her knees again. She splashed water against her face and behind her head, instantly feeling where Eleanor had described to have missed. "Why didn't she tell me before we got back?" She asked herself, as she turned and retreated towards her group.

Gabriela watched her leave, safely and unnoticed. It wasn't long before Carlos had joined her up above in her hiding place, checking in on her report. "She has got something to do with the humans I have heard." She said quietly. "Maybe she can replenish our defence against _our problem_."

Carlos gave her a sly smile. "Indeed."

Theodore sat back from the now empty walnut full of blueberries and nuts, patting his treated stomach in content. "Those berries were delicious, mom!" He exclaimed cheerily. "The best I've ever tasted."

Vinny looked up from her 'bowl' and gave her son a smile. "Why thank you, Teddy." She replied. She gestures towards a group of chipmunks stuffing themselves with their food at the next table log, giggling to herself as she did so. "Our food is always harvested by our most qualified foragers in this area."

Eleanor plopped her last grape into her mouth and leant against her counterpart, licking her lips for any access flavour. "You said it, Teddy." She said happily. Theodore blushed absentmindedly and she giggled.

Alvin played with the last of his food and asked. "Are we there yet?" Brittany gave him a playful shove and giggled.

"Alvin!" She snapped light-heartedly, as her counterpart sat back against the log beside her. He rolled his eyes at her and tossed the nut in his mouth, chewing it quickly, and then swallowing it.

Jeanette smiled and passed her 'bowl' away into the middle of the log. "Well, I'm glad we met the chipmunk's parents." She said quietly. Simon leaned forward and lovingly stroked her paw, making her blush. "It's nice to get to know the rest of your family."

"Let's not forget though, Jeanette." Alvin chipped in curtly, as he scooted closer to the edge of the table log. He reached over and pulled a loose twig from a branch and twirled it around between his fingers. "All of this was an accident. Our plane went haywire, it coincidently crash landed here, we met our parents, and now Dave is going to have a heart attack cause his best group is missing."

Soron and Vinny looked on quietly, supposedly offended by their eldest son's remark. "Well, uh..." Soron began, as he shifted uneasily in his sitting position. "Well, it was still a pleasure to finally be able to see you three after all of these years." He said.

Vinny nuzzled his shoulder and finished. "We have missed you like you would not believe...and your mates make this special reunion even more precious."

Alvin looked up from his twig and started. "Yeah...about that. We-" But before he could finish, Brittany clamped his mouth shut with her paw, while giving his parents a nervous smile.

"We are honoured." She said quickly, as her counterpart slapped her paw away from his face.

Off into to the east, most of the sunset had darkened, as night began to envelope the forest. Vinny smiled up at the brightening moon and turned back towards the rest of the group, clasping her paws together as she did so. "Night is approaching." She said. "Which means its time for all of you to hit the hay. We have a big day planned for you by morning. Now, off you trot!"

Surprisingly, Alvin was first to make a move, and he skittled off, sulking. "Can hardly wait." He mumbled, as Brittany set off to follow him.

"Goodnight guys!" She called to her sisters as she disappeared into the shadow of the forest. Jeanette and Eleanor waved them off.

"C'mon guys, let's go."


	10. You Think You Got It Rough Pt 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter Ten

You Think You Got It Rough

_**Author's note-Once again I apologise for being slack on updating. School was not being nice to me until now-You guess it, holidays have finally arrived! I am so glad to be back in business again! Anyway, without further ado, I present to you chapter ten of my 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side' story! Enjoy!**_

Soron blinked away the sleep from his eyes and uncurled himself from Vinny's gentle, sleeping embrace. She sighed and rolled over to her side as he did so, and he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was asleep. "Love?" She murmured. "Come back to bed. Being up before the crack of dawn is much too early to be awake."

Soron leaned over and gently caressed her soft, furry cheek and replied. "It's never too early to learn. I'll return with our boys and their mates before you know it." He gave her a kiss to the forehead. "I love you Vin." He whispered. As he left their nest, he could sense a smile moving across her face.

"I love you too sweetie." She spoke softly.

Xoxoxoxox

Soron had made his way to the apparent, next to the thrown couple, Alvin and Brittany's nest first, since they needed to be taught a little about being a respectful and exuberant, like waking up at early times. Even though he hadn't seen his son for over fifteen years, he still knew many of Alvin's characteristics, in which includes meek languor when it came to mornings, labelling 'not the kind of early bird I had expected for our next leader' to Soron's mind. He had yet to figure out Brittany's.

Soron climbed his way up the branches, his claws grappling the scales of the bark as he levelled higher and higher above ground. He had finally reached the correct level and pushed aside the beads clothing the doorway to Alvin and Brittany's nest, revealing the two sleeping side by side in the bundle of straw.

Brittany had curled up into a ball; her back gently pressed against Alvin's left arm. Alvin on the other hand, had his paw slightly touching his counterpart's shoulder blade, with his nose buried in the back of her neck. It was an adorable sight to see, but unfortunately, Soron had to break it up for the start of the big day he'd planned.

He drummed his paws along the wall of the trunk, his voice high and alerting. "Up and Adam kids!" He shouted. "The day has started! Let's go!" Soron's first attempt was a disappointing fail. The only he received was a slight twitch of their ears and something else rather amusing.

Alvin scrunched up his nose, as the paw against Brittany's shoulder manoeuvred around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "...Not yet, Dave..." He mumbled. The nerve of his tail twitched, causing Soron to stifle a fit of giggles. Alvin nuzzled the back of Brittany's neck. "Mmm...cookies and cream cookies and cream..."

Brittany jerked her shoulders upwards and giggled. "Hehe...daddy stop it!" She squirmed about, when the top of her head accidently connected with Alvin's jaw, causing him to recoil and automatically fling his whole body weight upright, squeaking in surprise as he did so. Brittany did the same, but screaming over the new face in the room.

"What the hell!" Alvin shouted, his whole face screwed up into a firm glare towards his father. Soron could not hold it in any longer, and without warning, he burst into a fit of laughter, his arms instantly clutched his stomach as he did so. Alvin and Brittany glanced at each other and gulped, before scooting further away to either side of the straw bed.

By then, Soron had finally collected himself and stood up, his hazel eyes squeezed together in a smirk as he looked over his son and Brittany. "Alright, I am good now." He said. "Its time for your first lesson in being in a tribe. The-Erm, Brittany? What in name are you doing?"

Brittany glanced up at him and threw a firm look, as she dusted off the grains of straw from the remains of her outfit. "There's this new thing." She said irately. "It's called a mattress. Look, I know out here decent things are scarce, but a mattress is vital to your back and...saving your clothes. Look at me! I'm screwed if I go out now looking like this!"

Alvin turned to her and scoffed. "Where did you get that, out of a 'heath for dummies' magazine?"

Brittany shot him a glare."We're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view, _darl_." She fired back, as she slapped the one last piece of straw from her top.

Alvin rolled his eyes at her. "I'm already visualising the duct tape over your mouth, _Honey_."

"Oh you two stop it!" Soron snapped. Alvin and Brittany turned to face him as he continued to ramble. "If you's keep on quarrelling about like this we will never get to your first lesson." He explained.

Alvin groaned. "Lesson?" He whined. "I guess you can never get away from the wrath of school. Ever!" Soron shot him a scolding look and pinched his son's earlobe. "Ow ow ow! Watch the fur pa!" Brittany snickered.

Soron released Alvin's ear and hurried towards the doorway of the trunk, gesturing the two to follow him. "Now let's go." He said, now in a calm, but still firm voice. "I want to start early so we can cover more ground. Get your learning jocks on and now come!" And with that, he bounded out of the nest, leaving the clothed beads to sway soundly.

Brittany gave Alvin a random, mortified look. "...Jocks?" Alvin just shrugged his shoulders and started trailed his father, in which his counterpart hesitantly followed.

Xoxoxoxox

"So, uh...What exactly do you have planned for us today, dad?" Theodore asked curiously, as he and the rest of the group, plus Soron, ambled on through the forest ahead of the Tribe still slumbering.

Soron glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "That is an excellent question, Teddy." He said. "Me and a group of assistants have participated on offering every single one of you lessons on how to survive in the wilderness."

Simon gave his father a confused look. "Don't we already know all of what to expect being wild? I mean, we weren't birth raised by humans, we were just being taken care of by hem for the last..._fifteen years_."

"Exactly." Soron replied simply. He kicked aside a stone in his path, before continuing. "Your instincts need a little kick start from the company of the humans. It has meddled with your young, chipmunk mind, leaving only what you have learned in those..._fifteen years_."

Simon looked ahead, deep in thought. "I haven't thought of it like that before." He said. "It all makes sense now."

"Good." Soron smiled.

About a mile out from the Tribe, both Brittany and Alvin had begun trailing the rest of the group, mainly because of Brittany's wound had started to act up, causing her to hobble a lot slower than before. Many times had Alvin offered her a piggy-back to ease the twinge, but she had refused every time, saying that she would be fine and didn't need his help.

Alvin scoffed and gained his pace, now about a foot ahead of Brittany. "Well, this will be the last time I ever try and to help you." The pink clad chipette narrowed her eyes at him, trying hard not to give out any signs of her being in pain.

"I told you before; I don't need your help. I'm capable of taking care of myself now, Alvin." She retorted, as she continued to walk as straight and steady as everybody else. But it didn't seem to be working out well for her. But at least she had stopped bleeding right?

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He replied passively. "Like what you told me at school, Brit. _'Oh no I'll be fine, Al, really. Ryan and Xander would never hurt a little insignificant girl like me. I bet that dodgeball wouldn't even touch me.' _You could not sit for weeks after that! So what are you talking about?"

"That was almost a year ago, Alvin!" Brittany barked. "How on earth do you still remember that? And why did you bring it up in the first place?"

Alvin smirked. "Okay, answer to your first question; I have a memory of an elephant, and to your second question; because I was proving my point."

Brittany grabbed her hip and hissed under her breath, before sucking it in and replying. "And what point would that be?"

Alvin whirled around and looked at her as if she had grown another head. "I just told you!" He exclaimed incredulously. Then again he noticed the pain in her face, since it was scrunched up tightly and she had stopped walking. He softened a little and sighed, stepping towards her. "...Okay, this time, I'm not taking no for an answer. Come here."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Wait-What?" But Alvin didn't answer. He already had her off her feet and into his arms, as he turned around and proceeded following the others.

By this time Theodore and Eleanor had begun eyeing the two of them. The slightly irritated, yet somewhat comfortable look on Brittany's face made them both giggle with awe. "Can you believe Alvin?" Eleanor whispered to her counterpart.

"He's getting a little lovey dovey with Brittany I think." Theodore replied in the same tone. He and Eleanor slowed their pace a fraction, savouring the silent teasing only them could hear. "It's so adorable!"

"I heard that!" Brittany shouted. The two green clad chipmunks snickered.

"You know they're never gonna live this down, right?" Alvin chirped, screwing his face into a slight smirk. Brittany rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well you picked me up, not me." She replied as a matter of factly.

Alvin chuckled. "Well, yeah." He said. "But you're the one who hurt yourself, not me."

Brittany smiled. "Touché."

By the time the group made it to their destination, the sun had already begun to peer through the horizon, pushing light in through the trees and catching them as they neared another group of chipmunks waiting by a halo of stones and moss. The clearing was large and dense. Morning dew dripped from the leaves of the trees and the chirping of birds filled the air, causing the length of the grass to flutter as they took off into the dawning sky.

Soron approached the same chipmunk Alvin met yesterday and shook his paw. "Ah, Carlos!" He sighed happily. "I haven't seen you for quite a while, young lad. Where were you and your mate at these past months?"

Carlos smiled politely and replied. "Yeah, around. Been catching up with soccer, you know. Gabriela and I had neared the human Tribe last month though, not a very pretty sight. Those animals are crazy!" He gestured for Gabriela, who was standing silently in the midst of the other chipmunks. She approached him and wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his shoulder lovingly. Carlos gave her a wink and finished. "But it is a pleasure to be back at home."

Soron smiled. "Yes, it is good my friend." He said. "Anyway, my son's, their mates and I are here to begin redeeming themselves over their fifteen years in human company. So, would you all make your way over and accompany your first task."

Simon piped in unexpectedly. "Um, just out of curiosity." He said. "What is the first task?"

"It is how we use reliance among others, partners, mates." Another chipmunk, seemingly known as Simon's male counterpart, Lachlan stepped forward confidently. No-one else appeared to notice, but Simon could see a glint of rivalry in the chipmunk's sharp, hazel eyes and the tone of voice he used as a reply sounded like he was talking to a complete idiot. Lachlan smirked at the blue clad chipmunk as he finished. "Surely you would know this, since you are, and undoubtedly the smartest of your brothers, hm?"

Simon eyes him firmly. "Sorry I asked then, (mutters to himself)..._smartass_." And with that, he ambled over along with Jeanette and the others further into the thick of the meadow, pushing aside chunks of long grass as he went. By the time he had finally caught up with his counterpart, they were walking over the shortest of the grass, much more suitable for a lesson-in which he, nor the others knew about.

"Now, Carlos, Declan, Gabriela and Fawn will assist Alvin and Brittany in their task" Soron leaned forward a little in Alvin and Brittany direction, frowning slightly. "...Partnership and Trust." The two eldest chipmunks smiled nervously in return, before glancing over at each other as they headed off to the West with the other four called up.

"Lachlan, CJ, Danielle and Jaydy will assist Simon and Jeanette in their task: Confidence and willpower."

_Willpower?_ Simon thought incredulously, as he and Jeanette ambled into the East with the others.

Soron looked over towards Theodore and Eleanor sitting to the left of him, waiting silently for the name of their task. He smiled at them. "And last but not least, Butch, Avery, Bailey and Marni, you will assist Theodore and Eleanor in their task: Partnership and Confidence. After that we could all do a little choreography." He gave the two youngest chipmunks a grin and led them off.

_**Sorry it was so short, I had a MASSIVE writer's block, and school isn't making it any easier for me lately...But I hope you liked it! **____** Please review, honest but kindly please. **_


	11. You Think You Got It Rough Pt 2

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild Side 

Chapter Eleven  
You Think You Got It Rough Pt 2

_**Author's Note-I so hope I don't blow over any of the main distraught to this story. I mean, it may be pleasant now, but all of it could turn ugly at the turn of a detail- when you least expect it to occur. Oh, and no I haven't forgotten about Daxter, Mickey and Greg-so you don't have to worry Sum 141, I've got it covered completely for these next chapters, trust me. But anyway, I hope you will like chapter eleven of 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild Side'!  
Oh, I almost forgot! This chapter is about Alvin and Brittany's lessons. Touching but hilarious moments occur here! Haha. Enjoy! **_

_**xoxox**_

_Great._ Alvin groaned, as he carted Brittany away from their siblings to the spot Soron has restrained them to. He grew so annoyed to the part where, all of a sudden, he found it a struggle to keep his counterpart above ground.  
_The one day where I get paparazzi free crowds, schooless weeknights and a night without hearing the sound of my name being hollered relentlessly, I get stuck in chipmunk lessons with the biggest pain in the neck I've ever come across! _Well, he did spend half the night bickering with his so-called 'mate' about who sleeps where, to the point where they just collapsed with exhaustion.

"Hurry up, Alvin." Brittany urged. "A sloth can move faster than you can."

Alvin cocked his head to the side and frowned at her. "Well, I am carrying over half my weight here." He retorted, the grimace suddenly cart-wheeling once he noticed the surprised-no, startled look upon Brittany's face.

"Squeeze me?" She asked incredulously. "_Over half your weight?" _

Alvin chuckled at her response. "Chillax, Brit." He replied humorously, yet reassuringly. "I was just messin with ya!" Brittany tilted her head up and scowled at him.

"S_ssure_..." She said sardonically. "And, 'You think I'm fat'" Alvin smirked at her and for a split second, allowed his paws to slip out from underneath her, squinting at the sound of her startled squeal, before jerking her upwards a fraction, supporting the shaking chipette once more. He laughed at the terrified look on her face and replied smugly. "Now if I said that it would offend you, wouldn't it?"

Brittany, with the last of her dignity, reached up and slapped the chipmunk across the shoulder. "Alvin! You're such an asshole!" She growled at him.

Alvin shook his head and chuckled. "Jokes, Jokes!" He exclaimed humorously. "It's just a measly joke!" Brittany slapped him again. "The hell it is!" She hissed.

"Now, now students!" Declan laughed, overhearing the conversation. He stepped forth and motioned the two over, as the others perched themselves up on a mossy, nearby log exceeding a clear, gentle stream. "You wanna get this over and done with don't ya?" Alvin placed Brittany to her feet and followed him, taking a seat at the edge of the bank-Brittany, not so close.

Carlos smirked and peered into the canopy of the trees, where Mickey, Greg and Daxter had settled upon a branch, overlooking them. The chipmunk chuckled to himself. _Oh, this is gonna be a ball_, he thought smugly.

Fawn took over, as she slipped off the edge of the log and landed alongside the bank. She gave Alvin and Brittany a meek smile and began. "Now, your first task," She said. "Is that you two must walk across this stream to the other side." Alvin had already begun to step into the shallows of the water as she said 'stream'. She stopped him before he could go any further. "-Hold on, I'm not finished yet! Okay, where was I again?"

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "_Walk across, plus stream, plus the other side, plus..." _She looked at Fawn expectedly. Fawn frowned at her.

"I knew that! Shut up!" The auburn haired chipette snapped. Declan chuckled to himself. "Now, Alvin and Brittan, you two must walk across this stream, with only you and your mate as resources. Hold on-there's a catch! There-"

Carlos cut her off rudely, but haughtily enthusiastically. "-A stream full of piranhas!"  
"Will you shut up!"  
"Nope."  
"Who's the talker here?"  
"Me!"  
"Are you like completely blind! Or just deaf?"  
"Neither."  
"...Just shut up, Carlos!"  
"Make me!" 

Alvin shook his head and leaned towards Brittany, whispering into her ear. "I'm beginning to think they argue more than we do." Brittany smirked at him and giggled.

"Respeta a los mayores enana chica!"  
"Insecto palo!"  
"Culo corto!"  
"Gran nariz!"  
"Red cabeza!"  
Fawn gasped melodramatically. "You take that back!"  
"Never!" 

Declan cut in between them, shoving Carlos away from his mate. "Will you both just calm down!" He snapped. "C'mon, we have a class to teach here! Do you think this is really necessary?" He led Fawn away gently and sat her down against the log, where she could cool down.

He took over. "Now, Alvin, Brittany. You two are going to walk across the stream back-to-back. Am I sounding clear?" Alvin and Brittany nodded-Brittany, a little less convinced, and pulled themselves up, before stepping towards the further edge of the bank.

Alvin turned to his counterpart with a questioning look. "You want to go in first?" He asked. Brittany stared at him as though he'd grown another head.

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting my outfit drenched!" She cried.

Alvin rolled his eyes at her. "I guess that's a no?" He asked, trying hard not to retort to the chipette's ranting. Brittany nodded vigorously and stood back. Alvin sighed and stepped into the water, narrowing his elbows behind him for Brittany's to link through.

Brittan gulped and trailed him slowly, wincing at the cool of the water as it touched her mildly blood-stained fur. She shivered as she turned her back towards her counterpart and slipped her arms through his. "Oh, it's cold its cold its cold!"

Alvin rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, get over it. Superarlo."

As the two began to wade out across the stream, Declan called over them. "Make sure you keep each other afloat!" He said. "It gets fairly deep once you reach the centre!"

"Good to know!" Brittany retorted shakily. "Alvin, you're my lifeboat if I get pulled in, right?"

The red clad chipmunk frowned. "Are you kidding me?" He asked incredulously. "I'm not your anyth-"

"Alvin! Pull me up! Your weighing me down, damn you!" Alvin sighed and flailed his legs to a quicker rate, lifting Brittany upwards a little, enough for her mouth to be able to reach oxygen. The pink clad chipette let out a muffled growl, her mouth overflowing with water. She spat it out, hissing under her breath. Both Carlos and Gabriela laughed.

"Real smooth, Al."  
"Sink ya girl why don't ya!"  
"She's was almost like, officially 'Chip-Wrecked'"  
"Totally banked!"

Declan glared at them. "Cut the crap you two." He snapped. Finally, Alvin and Brittany made it to the other side of the stream, already shaking off their drenched coats and breathing sighs of relief.

Brittany stared down at her outfit, jaw hanging open in devastation. "My clothes! My skirt! I look like a hobo!"

Alvin stood up and rolled his eyes at her, before turning to a smirk as his 'elephant-like' memory kicked in. "Now who's the filthy one, aye?" He chuckled. Brittany glared at him. "Shut your mouth, Seville." She growled. His smirk widened. "Touché."

As Alvin turned to the log to make his way back across the stream, he made a wrong step and treaded along the end of a curved like stick, which snapped up towards him and walloped him in the groin. Mickey, Greg and Daxter all exploded into a fit of laughter, almost slipping from their perch. Carlos and Gabriela joined them, rolling around on the ground drowning with giggles. Even Declan and Fawn couldn't help but laugh.

Brittany just stood there, stifling her own laughter. Alvin, on the other hand, was trying not to cry. His lip trembling as he, ever so slowly, stepped off the end of the stick, letting out a loud groan as he fell to his knees, clutching his crotch.

"A_aaah! I'm on fire! Ow!"_ He cried incredulously, as his forehead hit the soft dirt of the bank. Brittany couldn't hold it in any longer, until she, collapsed in the midst of the grass, spilling her guts with laughter.

The bat brothers glided down and landed safely on the other side of the stream, where Carlos had wiped his eyes free of tears and was stable enough to give a high five. "Oh my God that was genius, Mickey!" He exclaimed, chuckling. "Stick to the groin, wish I had a camera!"

Daxter smirked evilly. "Trust the bat bros to fetcha one tomoz, aye mate?" He requested smugly. Carlos nodded enthusiastically and gave the bat a fist2fist. "You betcha!" He laughed.

Greg rolled his eyes and turned towards Alvin, who was just able to stagger to his feet. Brittany had finished her fit and helped him up, giggling. The bat frowned at them and said. "Trust Daxter and Mickey to pull any prank, erm, Allen...This time, I had no hindrance whatsoever."

Alvin stood up straight and glared at him across the stream. "Its _Alvin_, and I don't talk to me. I know you, you tried to pick off Brittany back at the plane you fricken cannibal! A bloody-thirsty man-eater! Your evil!"

"Correction." Carlos chipped in. "Brittany is woman, no? So no man-eater, but _woman_-eater." Greg frowned at him and referred to Alvin. "Oh sure, take his side."

"Oh honestly!" Fawn exclaimed, frustrated. She pulled herself off the ground and snapped impatiently. "Can we just get to the point, you know, where we teach the two students like we were allocated to do? I mean really, c'mon! You guys are acting like children!"

Carlos rolled his eyes at her. "Suck it up sister."

Fawn glared at him. "I mean it. I'll get you, and I'll look like a bloody accident!" She inhaled a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright, Alvin, Brittany, please make your way over to our side. Its time for your next task."

Alvin and Brittany as they were told, slowly scaling along the rather slippery log as they made their way over to the other side. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of their second task: Trust-_**wait let me think! So their former task was partnership right? Right, okay, got it! **_

Brittany turned to Fawn with a confused look plastered across her face. "Another log?" She asked. "_Another log?_ What has this got to do with trust?"

Fawn gave her a genuine look. "Balance, my dear, balance." She replied as a matter of factly. "You and your mate must scale this particular log, both starting on opposite ends."

Brittany gave a short, thoughtful sigh. "So it's like a balance beam?" She asked excitedly.

Fawn smiled. "Precisely. Now, you two must meet at the centre and switch places. Try to get to the other side without falling off. Am I making myself clear?" Alvin stepped forward and gulped silently, but nodded at the challenge.

Brittany felt all over this task. "Piece of cake." She said happily. She turned towards Alvin and gave him a wink, before scampering to the nearest end of the log, waiting patiently for her counterpart to follow. "C'mon hotshot, don't be shy."

The red clad chipmunk grumbled something under his breath, as he too made his way to the opposite side of the log. He climbed his way up and stood there, hoping that Brittany would make the first move. "You wanna go first?" He asked quietly.

Brittany smiled at him. "Awesome, will do." She stepped elegantly onto the log, she arms outspread as she gestured him towards her. Alvin gulped once more and complied, his legs wobbling a little as he struggled to keep his balance. Brittany chipped in and instructed him. "Spread your arms out, Alvin. One step at a time. Not too fast. That's it, there you go. Now, keep it up."

Alvin chuckled to himself. "I feel like a ballerina. It's creepin me out, man! The middle doesn't look like its gettin any closer! Brittany, stop laughing, this is serious! Whoah!" Oh but yes, the two had reached the centre of the log, but oblivious to the fact that they _were, _actually, _in the centre! _

The sight of Alvin ranting on and on about nothing important, made Brittany lose her balance and slip off the log, pulling her counterpart down by the collar of his hoodie in the process. They hit the ground with a thud with Alvin on top, nose-to-nose in distance. The others, including the bat brothers stared at them with awe, as the two realised what was actually going on.

Brittany bit down on her lip. She felt a flush of red spread across her cheeks, as she lay there, too frozen to speak, or even move. Alvin was first to respond, his whole face practically on fire as he slowly pulled himself up off the top of her. "Uh...S-sorry bout that." He said quickly.

Brittany propped herself up onto her elbows and glanced over at the others, who were making smooching noises, and turned back to her counterpart with an uneasy look plastered all over her face. "D-don't worry about it, Alvin. It's totally fine."

Alvin gulped down on the lump in his throat and replied. "R-right." He said. "Totally fine." He then turned towards Declan. "C-can we take a break now? I'm kinda feeling a little fatigued for any more lessons today, if you don't mind."

Declan chuckled and replied. "Of course. Come back when you're ready for the next lesson."

Brittany gave him a weak smile and nodded. "R-right. We'll be back later then."

_**So that's chapter eleven done for ya! I hope you liked it! **_


	12. State Of Affairs

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Chapter Twelve  
State of affairs

_**Author's Note-**__Alright I know it has been very long since my last update on this story, but I had to think it through enough to make it right. I know you had to wait for a long time, but I am now ready to continue. I apologise to any of you who had to wait for this update. So this is chapter twelve of 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'._

_oxoxo_

Dave stood motionlessly at the door of the chipmunks and the chipette's room, his tears of sorrow lingering across his cheeks like charred memories. He struggled to believe that the kids he had spent five years with, watching over them, feeding and dealing their careers, are gone-possibly forever. He didn't want to believe it, but he had been forcing it down like a pound of meat, choking on the remains as if he tried to throw it back out again.

Dave stared vaguely about the untouched bedroom. It reminded him too much of his boys and the girls; the piles of study books Simon and Jeanette stacked neatly at the corner of the bookcase, Alvin's mini guitar set and Theodore's bag of candy, stuffed messily underneath his pillow, caused more tears to shed from his eyes. And then he thought of the girls; the way they used to snuggle up to their counterparts on cold, wintery nights, the accustomed bickering between Alvin and Brittany, the love and compassion those three little ladies brought the chipmunks closer as a family and as partners. It was heartbreaking to have them all disappear. They were part of him.

Dave could still remember the words of Sergeant Marvell, as his ignorance slipped from his unfaithful lips. And to think Dave would back down, because they were mere animals. They were also family. But a broken one...

_12:36pm, an hour ago...Los Angeles Police Department_

_Sergeant Marvell turned to Dave Seville, hands clustered in a tight ball at his desk. He gave the heartbroken 'father' a sympathetic smile, as he broke the unbearable silence.  
"It is possible that they had survived the crash, but we are still doubtful. The ruins of the plane were horrific, and the passing of the pilot brought much worry to the department." He began formally._

_Dave sniffled through his handkerchief. "Is this supposed to make me feel better...?" He asked slowly. "...That my kids are out there all alone and you haven't even begun searching outside the wreckage?"_

_Sergeant Marvel hung his head slightly, giving a short, gentle sigh. "...We are doing all we can for now..." He replies. "...but because of all the wild animal wandering, we have been unable to track down the right group of chipmunk. And it would be foolish to smoke them out; it would cause much difficulty for us." He reached over and touched Dave's shoulder. "They are still wild animals at heart, Sir Seville." He said. "I am sure they have been settling down into this new environment, building nests for young or storing nuts for the winter."_

_Dave sniffled once more. "...But...but they are just kids..." He sobbed miserably, and Sergeant Marvell sighed.  
"...And I respect that, Sir Seville..." Marvell said slowly. "...But they are also chipmunks, and you must respect the fact that they are, and always will be chipmunks. And besides, even if we could bring them back to you straight away, we could not..." _

_Dave frowned up at the man sitting before him, unable to understand his justification. "...And why can't you rescue them now?" He demanded firmly. "...I don't see a reason why you cannot..."  
Sergeant Marvell sighed. "...Well, I can..." he said gently, before continuing. "...It is much too precarious to be searching for an animal which is currently in heat. As we all know, it is spring, and there is no doubt that they will be searching for a mate at this time. Both males and females enduring this state of reproduction are extremely territorial. It would also be foolish to approach them now."_

_Dave lifted an eyebrow, still not understanding what Sergeant Marvell is saying. "...What are you going about...?" He asked slowly. "...That you can't rescue them until they're..." The man's eyes widened in realisation, and he let out a gasp. "...they're..."  
"...Conceived and vulnerable..." Sergeant Marvell finished for him. "...I'm truly sorry, Sir Seville..." _

_Dave leant back in his chair, his eyes already shedding tears at the thought of his boys having to spend their lives being someone's father. And at the age of fifteen! The thought of this brought him through..._

_Flashback end-_

...To currently standing here, eyes bawling and filled with sorrow. His sight of the bedroom lingered vaguely as he turned around, suddenly coming face to face with Claire Wilson. The look she gave him was a look of gentle sympathy, and she reached over slowly and touched his shoulder.

"...Dave?" She said softly. "...You shouldn't be here...you have to sit down..." But unable to keep his balance, the weight of his sadness lurched forward, causing him to lean into her. And she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back as she slowly led him into the living room. He cried as he slumped down into the corner of the sofa.

Dave buried his head in his hands. "...Why did I let them leave in that fricking plane...?" His nails dug heavily into his skull, and Claire grabbed his arms, pulling them down out of his face.  
"...Dave..." She said firmly. "Don't blame yourself for this, please. It was never your fault for what happened..."  
Dave looked up at her and sniffled. "...Then why do I feel so guilty?" He asked sadly.

Claire sighed gently, as she began to stroke his back in circular motions. She wanted for him to not blame himself for what had happened to the chipmunks and the chipettes. He didn't need to neglect himself. She pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I know it's hard to deal with, Dave..." She said gently. "...But don't worry, the police are going to find and bring them back..."  
Dave scoffed through tears. "Yeah, with kids..."

Claire pulled away and frowned at him. "...Dave..." She said firmly. "...you can't alter Mother Nature...it is going to happen sooner or later..."  
Dave gazed down at her and sighed. Claire was right, you cannot change the nature of an animal. He leaned over and pulled her into another hug. "...I'm sorry Claire..." He said softly. "...I just miss them so much its unbearable!"

Claire, once again pulled away. She reached over and stroked his tear matted cheek, smiling gently. "I know you do, Dave..." She said softly. "...And I do too. We'll see them soon, I can feel it..."

Dave smiled back at her, his arms inching ever so slowly around her waist. He breathed tenderly, unable to forbid his voice. "...I love you, Claire..." He sighed gently. "...I always have...loved you..."  
Claire smiled lovingly, continuing to stroke his cheek. "...I love you too, Dave..." She said gently, before pulling his face towards hers and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"_We will fight through thus together..."  
"I promise..." _

_**I am SO sorry that this is so short. I am just getting used to it again. But any who, I so hoped you liked chapter twelve of 'AATC 3 Livin life on the wild side'!**_


	13. Smitten

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter Thirteen  
Smitten

_**Author's Note-**__I am so happy that people still remember me! LOL I give a special thanks to everybody who has supported me through creating and updating this story, I really appreciate everything you guys do! But anyway, here's chapter thirteen of 'AAATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'!_

**xoxoxo**

"This whole idea of trying to learn how to become one of the tribe has turned into just a stupid excuse for getting us up in the morning." Brittany heard Alvin say, as they trudged through the damp forest, on their way back to the tribe. The strong smell of pine needles and soil filled their noses, it smelt nothing of what they were used to. They missed the city, they missed the limelight, they missed Dave...heck, they even missed Ian; running amuck in their lives just seemed to make it feel more...dynamic. They didn't want to be normal.

Brittany sighed calmly, although her heart still pounded after her and Alvin's close encounter back with their 'trainers'. She folded her arms across her damp chest and gave her counterpart a firm glance. "...Well," she said. "...Apparently we're the next leaders so you'll have to get used to the idea...'

Alvin turned to her and frowned. "No, I will not." He snapped. "...I may be a brotherly role model, but I am not fit to lead a whole clan of chipmunks. And I bet, neither are you..."

Brittany stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him. The look on her face was not friendly. "Why are you so doubtful of me, Alvin?" She demanded, gesturing to herself firmly. Alvin twisted himself around and stared at her, as she continued. "...Is it because I'm the only one who cannot stand you? Or is it because your lack of commitment has drawn the both of us against each other? You tell me, because I have no idea what your problem is!"

Alvin scoffed. "Oh, my lack of commitment?" He shot back. "...Well let me tell you that is not my problem. You are my problem! You drove me to this!"  
Brittany glared at him. "...and how exactly did I do that, Seville...?" She asked firmly. "When I did absolutely nothing to cause you to hate me so much! Why do you hate me, Alvin?" She pleaded. "...Why do you hate me?"

Alvin breathed tremulously, as he whirled away from her and continued walking. Brittany, eager to have an answer, followed him, ignoring the pain that begun to ignite through her wounded hip. "Alvin!" She shouted. He walked faster. She began to jog, trying to close the distance between them. "Alvin, listen to me!" She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to a stop, but the chipmunk refused to turn around.

Brittany chewed down on her lip, as she tried to bring his attention towards her. "...Alvin?" She whispered. She gently squeezed his shoulder. "...Please...I'm begging you..."

Alvin exhaled deeply, slowly bringing his shoulders down. "...I don't want to hate you..." He murmured. He gradually stepped around to face her, his expression solemn and emotionless. He looked down at her. "...But you've left me no choice..."

Brittany sighed gently. "...Well, I don't know what I'm doing to make you feel that way, Alvin..." She said. "...I really...don't."  
Alvin hung his head slightly. "...Well I do..." He replied firmly. "...and quite frankly...its driving me crazy..." He could hardly keep his voice straight. It was as though his mind was somewhere else, and he could not keep up.

Brittany continued to chew her lip. All of a sudden she felt nervous, and did not know why. But she was desperate for answers, and persisted further more. "...How...?" She asked quietly.

Alvin inhaled sharply, as if struggling to forbid himself from speaking. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, before slowly opening them once. And then, in such a language that his counterpart could not understand, he said this. "..._Estoy enamorado de ti_..."

Brittany frowned gently. "...W-what does that mean...?" She murmured. The chipette stood still, waiting patiently for his answer. But he said nothing. She opened her mouth and repeated a little more firmly. "...What does that mean...?"

Alvin slowly stepped forward, his eyes tightly closed as he did so. His breath was heavy and his palms were covered with sweat. He didn't want to fail his dignity, but he felt that she should know. "...How...about I show you...?" He whispered.

Brittany looked baffled. She did not know what Alvin was attempting to do, but it intrigued her enough to silently comply. She watched intently, as he stepped closer. She could sense his apprehension, and it made her wonder; what was he planning to do?

He was close enough now to be able to hear his heartbeat, pounding like a nail on the inside of his chest. She could hear him swallow hard, and it scared her to think about what he was feeling. But it drove her mad not to want to know about it. Soon enough though, his shaking paw curled in underneath her chin and ever so slowly tilted it up, both blue and hazel eyes met each other in a nervous gaze.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut. Her breath soon became hot and heavy. Now she understood what he was trying to do, but could not understand why. But for what felt like an eternity, Alvin forced himself to make up his mind. She was so close; he could smell the sweet strawberry scent lingering at the surface of her untouched lips. His hormones were raging, and he could not stand to wait any longer. His leant forward and kissed her.

All of a sudden, the whole world began to fade away with every second they were conjoined-conjoined in a tender, loving kiss that seemed to last for hours. Alvin soon felt her arms around him, holding him tightly as his kiss was returned with double the amount of excitement. And they felt the spark ignite as they held each other. It was nothing like they had ever experienced.

But soon enough, their kiss was quickly ended, for they had to catch their breath. Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany and held her close, his forehead leaning far enough to touch hers. He whispered in her ear. "..._Estoy enamorado de ti _means...I am in love with you in Spanish..."

Brittany chuckled kindly. "...Why couldn't have you said that instead of giving me all of this desperation?" She demanded.  
Alvin smiled. "...Because I wanted to show how much I love you...to give you a clue..." He said gently.  
Brittany giggled. "...Of course..."

Alvin leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once again, the feeling of it driving his mind crazy, he couldn't help but want to love her. He hugged her waist as he led her backward, cautiously so she would not stumble. And then she came to a stop, as her back touched the soft moss of a tree trunk.. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him in return, her sweet breath heavy and gathering down her throat.

Brittany inhaled sharply, gently pushing him further away from her. "...Alvin..." she breathed. "...We can't...do this...I-I I'm not ready..." But the chipmunk hadn't seemed to hear her, for his lips remained bonded to her law-line, slowly beginning to kiss her neck. She repeated. "I'm not ready..."

Finally, he looked up and sighed, considering the idea. "...Yeah..." He said glumly. "...Sorry..."

Brittany hung her head slightly, as Alvin stepped away from her. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "...its okay, Alvin..." She replied kindly. She chewed down on her lip, squeezing her arms shut. The chipette could sense her longing desire for something she knew would be hazardous if she tried. But she couldn't help but wonder why she yearned for it so deeply. She risked a glance up at him. "...I-it wasn't your fault..."

Brittany could sense that Alvin longed for it as well. She could see the desperation in his deep, sleepless eyes. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her senses were driving her bonkers, it was unbearable just to stand there doing nothing. And then, oblivious to what she had said a few minutes ago, Brittany lunged forward and wrapped Alvin up in a hard, passionate kiss, taking him completely by surprise as they both tumbled down into the long, moist brush.

**xoxoxo**

Three long, lovely hours passed by, and the two eldest chipmunks were finally cuddled up under a flowering shrub, fast asleep. But oblivious to them, Vinny and Soron and their siblings had made a search party to come and find them. The moon was rising as the sun peered underneath the horizon, indicating that it was growing dark, and the chipmunk's mother had restricted them from leaving the tribe after these hours, because of awaiting predators.

"Alvin!" Vinny called frantically, scampering about the grassland in search of her eldest son. Soron was not far behind, carrying with him on his back a half broken torch and a set of small batteries. He shot his head up and shouted. "ALVIN! Brittany!"

"Where are you!"  
"Brittany!"  
"Alvin!"  
"You missed the talking dog!" Theodore called. "...A-and now its singing! Hurry up guys, you're missing it!"  
"Theodore, that never happened..."

Vinny sighed sadly and slumped down beside a tree. "It's hopeless, Soron..." She said quietly. "They are nowhere to be seen..."  
Soron sat down beside her and rubbed her back reassuringly. "We will find them, Vin..." He said gently. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "I am sure of it..."

"Mom! Dad! I found them!" Simon shouted, jumping out from between a tree, almost slipping off of his perch. The bespectacled chipmunk adjusted his glasses and slid from the tree to the ground, with Jeanette scampering down close behind. Simon gave his parents a wide eyed stare. "And you will NOT believe where!"

"How long do you think they were here for?" Eleanor asked, eyeing Alvin and Brittany snuggled up to one another, seemingly deep in sleep.  
Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows..." He said. "They were supposed to return to the tribe over three hours ago though..."

Theodore cocked his head to the side in thought. "...Why are they so sweaty...?"  
Eleanor gagged. "Don't even go there..." She said firmly, reaching down to shake her sister on the shoulder. "Brittany! Get up, its past curfew!" Brittany waved her off and hugged Alvin closer to her, sighing sleepily. Eleanor growled under her breath, before turning towards Jeanette with a look of approval. "A hand, please?"

Sighing, Jeanette stepped forward and knelt down beside Brittany, taking the chipette's arm and began shaking it rapidly to try and wake her up. "Brittany!" She shouted. "Wake up!"

As if instantly, the pink clad chipette shot up, gasping. "What! What!" She exclaimed. Jeanette stumbled back, startled. Although the shout made Brittany awaken, Alvin was still asleep, holding tightly onto her like a lifeline. Both Theodore and Simon stood up and yanked their brother out from his resting place, tossing him gently aside as Brittany rolled out sleepily.

The pink clad chipette glared up at her sisters. "I hate you both for doing that..." She growled, and Eleanor rolled her eyes at her.  
Jeanette helped Brittany up, dusting her off as they began to make their way towards the tribe. "C'mon guys," she said. "You've been out for too long..."


	14. Tealeaves

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Chapter Fourteen  
Tealeaves

_**Author's Note-**__Has anyone noticed that these chapter names are just getting weirder and weirder? I have, but it kind of means something as well, don't you think? Huh...But anyway, here is chapter fourteen of 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'!_

_~Hannah~_

_**XXXX**_

The group had made it safely back to the tribe, but with mild discussion on why Alvin and Brittany hadn't returned earlier in the day. Vinny had reasoned with the others, explaining that they had a rather long, exhausting day of training and needed some rest. Soron slinked off, murmuring suspiciously to himself, while Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore all made it back to their nests without a single word-not even a peep. But the eldest chipmunks remained still, risking glances over at each other as Vinny paced their room in thought.

Finally after about three minutes of thinking, Vinny turned to them, smiling softly as she approached Brittany sitting at edge of the nest. She took the chipette's paw and traced it motherly. "You are a very conspicuous young lady, my dear..." She said. "Nothing like I have ever come across, actually..."  
Brittany chewed on her lip. "...Uh, thank you, your grace..." She replied uneasily.

Vinny smiled at her and patter her cheek, before whipping around and began to pace the room again. "You would make a very fine leader for our tribe," She said formally. The wild chipmunk turned and eyed her son. "You and also my eldest son..."  
Alvin cleared his throat. "...We know..." He replied. "...You told us when we arrived, mother..."

Vinny sighed shortly. "Yes..." She answered. "I have told you..."  
Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her sitting position. "...But _we _told you, that we were not ready at the moment..." She said. "...We are only fifteen-" But Vinny cut her off briskly.

"Yes! Yes!" She interrupted. "I know! You have also told me that when you arrived here..." Vinny slowly approached the pink clad chipette, the look on the wild chipmunk's face was firm, but judicious. "and that is why the two of you are perfect for this position. You are strong, passionate..." She eyed Brittany's flat stomach. "...and possibly with offspring on the way..." She whirled around again. "You did mate with her, Alvin, did you not?"

Brittany froze in her seat, but Alvin stood his ground. "What does this have to do with you, mother?" He demanded firmly. "Why does whatever I do, concern you?"  
Vinny turned and frowned at him. "Because it is vital that I must know..." She answered formally. "...So tell me...did you mate with this woman?"  
Alvin glared at his mother. "...Maybe I did, maybe I did not..." He snapped. He reached over and squeezed Brittany's paw, in which she squeezed back harder.

Vinny sensed the chipette's apprehension, and her expression softened. She knelt down beside Brittany and took her free paw, caressing it motherly. "My dear..." She said gently. "I am not here to make you fear me, I am just inquisitive. I must know, so our people can honour the new life that is possibly growing inside you..."

Brittany glanced over at Alvin, her face filled with worry. Alvin shook his head and mouthed. '_Don't do it...' _ But she ignored him and turned back towards Vinny, chewing down on her lip. The chipette hung her head. "...Yes, your grace..." She answered quietly. "It was in season, and I could no longer control my instinct...It is done..." A single tear rolled down her cheek and she began to cry.

Vinny smiled and patted Brittany's paw. "...It is okay, child..." She soothed. "We will support you...won't we, my son?"  
Alvin wrapped his arms around his counterpart and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair as the chipette sobbed into his chest. He nodded willingly. "Of course, Mother..." He said. "No doubt about it..."

Vinny smiled gently and stood up. "...Well, I will leave you two to discuss this for yourselves..." She said dismissively. She made her out of the nest and waved them goodbye. "Goodnight..." And with that, she left, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone in the dim lit tree trunk.

"I betrayed Dave, Alvin..." Brittany cried. "...What am I gonna do now? He will kick me out for sure..."  
Alvin held her closer, gently shushing her. "Shh, it'll be okay, Britt..." He soothed. "...Don't think like that...We don't even know that you're...expecting yet..."

Brittany looked up and frowned at him. "No...Alvin, this isn't a stupid joke..." She said firmly. "This is real...We were both in season and we both knew this was gonna happen sooner or later..."  
Alvin chewed on his lip. "Yeah...but-"

Brittany cut him off. "-No, you still don't understand..." She snapped. The chipette slid off of the nest and paced about the room, breathing tremulously. She clutched her hair tightly in frustration. "I...I am...we...without a doubt...conceived a-a-a..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, until she burst into fresh tears and slumped to the floor. "...a fetus...a-a...baby...Oh God!"

Alvin leapt from his seat and scooped his counterpart up in his arms, cradling her tightly as she cried. "You're not alone, Brittany..." He soothed urgently. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm here...I promise..."  
Brittany hugged him strongly. "I hope so..." She sobbed. "...If worse comes to worse...a-as as we have each other, we will be fine...right?"

Alvin smiled gently. "...Yes..."

_**XXXX**_

Simon and Jeanette had gotten up rather early the next day, as the sun just began to show above the horizon. They spent half an hour looking about the tribe border together, meeting their trainers once in a while. Simon was secretly hoping that they were not to come across Lachlan today though. He seemed like trouble.

Jeanette squeezed Simon's paw and looked at him curiously. "Have you seen Alvin or Brittany around yet?" She asked.  
Simon shook his head. "No..." He replied. "They've had a rough night, Vinny told me. She said that Brittany was quite upset about something..."  
Jeanette looked concerned. "Did she tell you why?" She asked.  
Simon shook his head again. "No, she didn't tell me..." He answered. "...But she told me that Brittany needs you and Eleanor to meet her at the amphitheatre this afternoon, though..."  
Jeanette nodded willingly. "I will be there..." She said.

Simon smiled at her and continued walking. His eyes were set all around him, hoping that Lachlan was not around. Jeanette eyed him worriedly. "Simon?" She asked. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"  
Simon turned to her and chewed his lip. "N-no, what makes you think that?" He asked blankly.

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you seem pretty edgy..." She pointed out. "...haven't you noticed?"  
Simon stared at her vacantly. "Noticed what?"  
Jeanette sighed heavily and slapped her forehead. "Don't worry about it then..." She answered.

_**XXXX**_

Brittany poured three small acorns with tealeaves and hot water, before taking them to the table log Jeanette and Eleanor sat at, waiting. The chipette handed them their tea and sat down beside her sisters, inhaling nervously.

Eleanor stirred her drink and smiled up at Brittany. "So what did you want to talk to us about, Britt?" She asked curiously. Brittany shifted uneasily in her seat and shrugged her shoulders, trying to act casual. She guzzled on her tea and placed it back down again.

"Oh uh, n-nothing important..." She said. "...Just wanted to spend a little time with the best sisters in the world. Hehe, what's wrong with that?"  
Jeanette lifted her eyebrow. "No, nothing's wrong with that, Brittany..." She replied gently. "It's just that, Vinny told Simon and us that something was bothering you..."

Brittany looked at her blankly. "...Well uh...its-it's nothing about-about pregnancy or anything." She stuttered. "I-I mean, I _am fifteen years old_ for God's sake, give me a break! W-why would I do such a thing?"

Eleanor placed her acorn down on the table and gave her eldest sister a concerned look. "...Brittany..." She said slowly. "...So your saying...that you could be pregnant?"  
Brittany scoffed uneasily. "Pfft! No!" She snapped.

Eleanor frowned. "Then what were you and Alvin doing?" She asked firmly.  
Brittany folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "I don't have to tell you anything!" She objected. "You're not my mother!"  
Jeanette reached over and touched Brittany's arm. "No, but we are your sisters, Brittany." She reasoned. "You have to tell us."

Brittany glared at her sisters and stood up, knocking her cup off of the table. "There are some things that mustn't be told, not even to your sisters..." She said darkly. The chipette whirled around and began to walk away. "And for your information, I am NOT fricking pregnant!" And with that, she stormed off, leaving Jeanette and Eleanor alone with watching eyes.

Eleanor glared at the others staring. "What are you looking at!" She growled. "There is nothing to see here!"

_**I am REALLY sorry that these last few chapters have been so short, but I am working on getting them extended to fit more detail. I promise you, the next chapter will be much longer than this. **_

_**~Hannah~**_


	15. Exit Route

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter Fifteen  
Exit Route

_**Author's Note-**__This chapter is going to be long and detailed, I promise you that. I so hope that it stays that way though. Oh God, this story just got so much more interesting! This is the biggest, best story I have EVER made! And all thanks to your support my fellow readers! Thank you! And to prove my gratitude, I'm going to finish this story! And let me tell you everyone, this isn't even close to being finished yet! So much more is yet to come! So, here is chapter fifteen of 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'!_

_~Hannah~_

_**XXXX**_

Dave slept heavily at his keyboard, exhausted from completing lyrics for his latest song he called; _Stand Up. _He had wanted to have the chipmunks sing this for weeks, but he had forgotten about it after a while. He and the others were having so much fun to worry about it. But now he has worked on it for hours on end, risking the whole day without a meal. But luckily, Claire was there to fix him up something once in a while.

Claire stood at the door, holding a half empty mug of coffee in one hand and a rye crusket in the other. She smiled gently at the sight of Dave sleeping peacefully, but caught a glimpse of him shiver. She brought him back a warm quilt and placed it over his shoulders, before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams..." She whispered as she left the room, switching the light off.

Several hours passed, before Dave woke up, groggy and suddenly uncomfortable in his resting position. He reached up and stretched, feeling as the quilt slid off of his shoulders as he did so. He smiled over at it. _Claire..._he chuckled gently.

He stood up and headed out into the living room. He glanced down at his watch. It read: 4:38am. He shrugged his shoulders and approached the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and three eggs, in which he made French toast. Now, with his breakfast, he sat down at the table and flicked through channels on the small television in front of him, suddenly stopping on the news. The figure on the screen looked awfully familiar, and he did not want to believe it. The figure belonged to none other than Ian Hawke.

Dave dropped his toast and listened in to what his 'old friend' had to say. He wanted to know why exactly he was still known famous. This is what he had to say.

"_I am so thrilled to be representing the chipmunks once again." _He said. _"They are like family to me, and it broke my heart to see them be taken away from me. I thought I could trust my old collage friend, Dave Seville to leave them in the hands of my boys, but unfortunately I was wrong."_

Dave glared at the television. "That Cheat!" He shouted angrily. But Ian had more to say.

"_But now that I have them back and also their counterparts, the chipettes, my family is one again." _He said. _"And beside me they are performing their latest single, Champion Sound. Twenty five ninety five for the CD! Come get it!"_

Dave watched intently, as six chipmunks, dressed completely identical to his boys and the girls strutted their stuff on the stage behind the crowd. The cameras zoomed in and out before the chipmunks, and immediately Dave knew that they weren't the real ones. He thumped his fist on the table and called out to Claire at the top of his lungs. "Claire! Get in the car, we're giving an old friend a quick visit!"

_**XXXX**_

Dave drove his Audi R8 through the Hawke estate gates and screeched to a stop in front of Ian Hawke's mansion. Dave stepped out of the vehicle and stormed up to the front door, pounding on it with his fists. "Ian!" He hollered. "Get out and show yourself! I know you're in there!"

Claire rushed up behind him. "Dave, what's going on?" She asked desperately. She touched his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "What's wrong?"

Dave breathed tremulously and turned back around, before proceeding on pounding on the door. "The selfish man deceived me!" He said darkly, struggling contain himself from his anger. "He faked the chipmunks and the chipettes and had the whole concert to start again! Nobody knows that they're the wrong ones!"

Claire looked at his, concerned. "But why are we here?" She asked. She hugged her middle and rubbed her arms. "I don't think we are supposed to be here."  
Dave sighed heavily. "Get back in the car, Claire, please." He said firmly. "I don't want you to get caught. Please just wait in the car..." Claire hesitated, but complied, turning back towards the car and stepping inside, switching on the heater to warm herself up. Dave had been so determined to get out of the house that she had forgotten her jacket.

Inside, Ian had gotten such a sudden wakeup call that he slid out of his bed, hitting the floor with a thud. The man growled underneath his breath, as he began to step down the spiral staircase. _"Who could be here at a time like this?" _And then, oblivious to whoever was standing outside the door, he opened it and was quickly yanked out and shoved against the wall by Dave. The fire in his eyes was not welcoming.

Dave held Ian up by the scruff of his collar and shouted in his face. "What have you done with them!" He hollered.  
Ian chuckled casually. "Whoa! Slow down Speedracer, where's the fire?"

Dave pushed him further into the wall. "Don't play coy with me, Ian!" He retorted. "Now tell me, what have you done with them?"  
Ian faked a confused smirk. "...I don't know what you are talking about..." He replied. "...'_they' _are completely fine..."  
Dave glared at him. "You lying cheat!" He yelled. "You made their plane crash! You committed murder! They're lost and alone out there, and it's all because of you!"

Ian laughed and shoved him back, adjusting his dressing gown as he did so. "What makes you think that I did it?" He smirked. "I was in Beverly Hills, representing them. You would know that if you watched the news last night."

Dave shook his head and growled. "...They are NOT them!" He said darkly. "They're fakes! Where the hell are they!"  
Ian smiled evilly. "Well," he began. "If that is what you think of them, then so be it...but they are not fakes." The man smirked. "...I'll prove it..."

Ian turned to the door and called down the hallway. "Guys! You have visitors!" He hollered. "Hurry up!" Dave watched intently, as six sleepy chipmunks hobbled out onto the porch, rubbing their eyes of sleep.  
The chipmunk in the red looked up and frowned up at Ian. "Hey, what's the big deal?" He demanded. Dave snorted, unconvinced. That did not sound like his Alvin Seville. Not even close. They sounded Jamaican.

The chipmunk in pink turned to Dave and frowned, hands on its hips. "Uh, Ian?" It was a female. "Who in name is this?" Dave folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. Ian glared down at them.  
"Shut up, you two!" He snapped. "Don't you remember? This is Dave Seville! Your ex manager..."  
The chipmunk in red lifted an eyebrow. "Nah," He said. "Never heard of him..."

Still unconvinced, Dave let his arms fall and he turned away. "We're done here, Ian..." He said darkly. "...I know them when I see them..." And with that, he yanked his car door open and slid inside, turning the ignition on and began reversing out of the estate. But before he left, Dave stuck his head out of the window and shouted. "And I'm going to get you arrested for this!"

Ian yelled after him. "You'll never catch me! I'm Ian Hawke!"

_**XXXX**_

Brittany slumped alongside the river; arms folded and face burning with anger. She didn't have to tell her sisters everything she knew, and they knew that! But they still don't understand. She had been sitting here for at least half an hour, trying to cool herself off with the calmness of the forest. So far it was helping, but little did she know, she was soon going to be interrupted.

Gabriela watched the chipette from a safe distance, but close enough to hear what she was saying to herself. Many of Brittany's actions seemed unfamiliar to her; the rubbing of the belly, the hugging of the legs, not to mention her repressed anger all confused her. Curious, she moved closer, soon coming out of her hiding spot and decided to have a small chat with the new girl.

Gabriela waved to Brittany. "Hello, again..." she smiled, sitting down beside the chipette.  
Brittany looked up at her coldly, before turning back towards the flowing of the river. "...Hey..." She said flatly.

Gabriela frowned at her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, slightly insulted.  
Brittany lifted an eyebrow up at her. "...And you care, because..."  
"What, did I offend you or something?" Gabriela scoffed. "I was just asking you a question, geez..."  
Brittany shifted her weight to her side. "Well, don't," she retorted. "Cos it is none of your business..."

"Fine..." Gabriela growled, standing up. "I was going to tell you how to get out of here, but whatever, I don't think I'll say it now..."

Brittany's eyes widened at this, and she whirled around, just as the wild chipmunk turned to leave. She grabbed her arm. "Wait!" She cried, pulling Gabriela down beside her. Brittany sat up and turned to her. "Please tell e, I'm sorry, I'm just really ticked off because of my sisters bothering me..."

Gabriela smiled to herself. "Alright," she said. "I'll tell you...but on one condition..."  
Brittany frowned. "That depends on what it is though..." She replied firmly.  
Gabriela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." She said. "Just listen to me for a sec. The condition is that if I tell you, you have to tell me what your problem is..."

Brittany looked scared now. "B-but I already told you-" But Gabriela cut her off.  
"Oh, don't give me that crap!" Gabriela snapped. She shifted her weight and sat on her knees. "Now tell me..." she said. "...I heard from Vinny that something big is happening, and you know what it is. I can tell..."

Brittany gulped. "...Do I have to...?" She asked nervously.  
Gabriela smirked. "If you want to get out of here," she reasoned. "...then yes..."

Brittany gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "...Alright..." She said, defeated. She looked up at Gabriela and gulped. "...I'm Pregnant..."

_**Okay, I failed, it wasn't long, but it was as long as I could get it. Hmph! I need a long chapter! I need one I need one I need one! But nonetheless, what did you think of chapter Fifteen? **_

_**I'm updating fast ain't I? LOL**_


	16. Take it In

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter Sixteen  
Take It In

_**Author's Note-**__I'm updating like a rocket! It's crazy! It's so awesome that I don't even believe it! Oh My God I think my fingers are on fire! Lol but anyway, enough of my rambling, I've gotta very big chapter to finish! Here is chapter sixteen of 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'!_

_~Hannah~_

_**XXXX**_

Carlos stared across the room, his eyes meeting the ones of Gabriela. He leaned on the table long in front of him and gave his mate an expectant look. "So...?" He began. "What did you get for me?"

Gabriela smiled at him and replied. "A valuable piece of information from the one they call Brittany..." She said. "She had told me that she was expecting. Offspring."

Carlos lifted an eyebrow. "And what did you tell her?" He asked.  
"An exit route from the forest..." She replied instantly, smirking to herself. "...This by the way doesn't exist..."  
Carlos chuckled and rounded the table, pulling her into an embrace. "You naughty girl..." He kissed her. "And I love it!"

_**XXXX**_

_-With Theodore and Eleanor-_

Eleanor paced her room in frustration. "Urgh! What is Brittany's problem!" She shouted to herself. "We're her sisters; she has to tell us what's going on all of the time, whether she likes it or not!" Theodore watched as his girlfriend continued her endless ranting, absentmindedly munching on a walnut as he did so. The chipette whirled around and gave her counterpart a look of approval.

"Please, Theodore..." She begged, trying to set her anger aside as she sat down on his lap. She sighed. "...I don't know what's wrong with Britt, she's been very..." She paused for the right word. "...Hormonal..."  
Theodore reached up and stroked her cheek. "Just give her some time, Ellie..." He assured. He kissed her on the cheek. "...I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready..."  
Eleanor smiled down at him and nodded. "...I sure hope so..."

Theodore patted her on the backside, indicating that he wanted to go somewhere and she was in the way. Eleanor slid off of his lap and took his paw. "C'mon," he said. "...Let's go find Alvin..."  
Eleanor smiled. "Okay..."

_**XXXX**_

Oblivious to Theodore and Eleanor, Alvin was searching for them as well, wanting to know whether they have seen Brittany around since this morning. Ever since he woke up, Brittany had not been seen by him, and it concerned him enough to think that he'd done something wrong. "Theo! Elle!" He called frantically. "Where are you?"

Theodore's ears pricked up at the sound of his name being called, and he immediately knew it was Alvin's voice. He looked down at Eleanor and gently tugged on her arm. "It's Alvin," he told her. "I think I've found him." The two youngest chipmunks scampered through crowds of bickering wild chipmunks, trying to keep track of Alvin's voice.  
"Alvin!" Theodore called over the crowd. "Stay right where you are! We'll find you!" They only just caught a faint 'okay' from him as they continue running.

"Oh thank God, there you are!" Alvin pulled his brother into a hug and patted him on the back, before pulling away and looking around him. "Does either of you know where Brittany took off to?" He asked. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Theodore shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her..." He said.  
Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Jeanette and I met up with her an hour ago, but she stormed off somewhere." She answered. "We were hoping to find her with you..."

Alvin's shoulders slumped, and he let out a sigh. "No..." He replied glumly. "I haven't seen her all day...I was hoping she was with you..." A few moments passed and nobody had said anything. But then Eleanor remembered something, something that she wanted to have answered.

"Hey, Alvin...?" She asked. "...Do you know what's wrong with Brittany?"  
Alvin looked up at her and suddenly began to panic. "Uh...N-no..." He stuttered. "W-what makes you think that?"  
Eleanor sighed. "...Because I think she's hiding something..." She said. "And you seem to be hiding something too. Now please, just spit it out!"

Alvin stubbornly shook his head. "Can't," he replied firmly, folding his arms across his chest. "A promise is a promise..."  
Theodore glanced over at Eleanor, who frowned over at his brother. The green clad chipmunk stepped forward and touched Alvin's shoulder. "Please, Alvin?" He asked. "We're family; you need to tell us these things..."

Alvin glared at him and shook his paw away. "Tell you what, exactly Theodore?" He demanded. "This isn't exactly your problem, is it?"  
Theodore shook his head. "No, but-" But Alvin cut him off.  
"Yeah, so shut up!" Alvin snapped.

The eldest chipmunk took a deep breath, before continuing. He looked down at his little brother and bit his lip. "Just...please drop it..." he pleaded firmly. "...For now? If you're my bro then you'll do this for me, please..."

Theodore heaved a sigh and nodded. "I...I guess so..." He said slowly.

Eleanor frowned and gently shoved past her counterpart. She approached Alvin and jabbed him in the chest. "But I'm not your brother..." she said darkly. "But Brittany is my sister, which means I have the right to know." Eager to drop the conversation, Alvin made a swift turn and tried to make a run for it. But Eleanor had her paw grasped around his arm pretty tightly.

"Don't." She growled. "Run off on me, Alvin. What the hell is going on with my sister?"

Alvin glanced over at the chipette. His heart pounded through his chest he was so scared. _(Yes, Mr. Cool is actually scared_._) _He slowly turned towards her and gulped. "Uh..." He stuttered. "N-nothing, nothing's wrong-"

"-Don't give me that baloney, Alvin!" Eleanor gripped his arm tighter. "...Now, the truth..."

Alvin squeezed his palms together and shivered nervously. "...A-alright..." He replied, defeated. He heaved a sigh and finished. "...Brittany could be pregnant..."

Eleanor's grip instantly loosened around the chipmunk's arm and she stood back, frozen. Neither of them said anything...until.  
"SHE COULD BE WHAT!"

_**XXXX**_

"You've got to be kidding me..." Was all Jeanette could say when Eleanor told her the news. The two chipettes were alone in Simon and Jeanette's trunk, completely out of ear shot.

Simon had gone to keep a watchful eye on Alvin, _"for the love of mercy, whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight." _Was Eleanor's order when he left. Her desperation worried the bespectacled chipmunk, which made him comply more eagerly.

Eleanor shifted her weight on the edge of the nest and shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm not." She said. "I squeezed it out of Alvin and he told me. He sounded totally freaked out by it."

"Yeah..." Jeanette agreed. "I would be freaked out too if I was him. How old is he, like fourteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh. Whoops."

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't have noticed it either." She said quickly. "...But what are we going to do about Brittany? And the...baby? I-if she is actually pregnant?"  
Jeanette chewed down on her lip. "Honestly...I do not know..." she said quietly. "And I doubt Dave will take the news lightly. He'll be furious..."

"I know. Poor Brittany..."

"Poor _us_." Jeanette answered candidly. "This whole baby thing is going to draw blood, and then the blood will draw the pack. The paparazzi will be over us like hammers to a nail! And there's no knowing when, or if they'll stop."

Eleanor looked up at her sister and sighed. "I guess you're right, Jean..." she said quietly. "It _will _destroy ours and the boy's careers. But what are we to do about it? What's done is done..."

Jeanette hung her head slightly. "...We're in dire straits now..." she murmured. "I guess we're going to have to live with it..."

Eleanor frowned and stood up. "No." She said firmly. "No, we don't. The baby is Alvin and Brittany's responsibility, right?"

Jeanette looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, it is their responsibility." She replied unsurely. "Which means exactly...?"

"Jeanie, we now currently have two choices..." Eleanor announced. She put her paws on Jeanette's shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "...If we leave, our career will be less affected when Brittany's gives birth. But if we don't, and we stay..."

Jeanette frowned slightly and sighed. "I know what you are trying to propose, Eleanor..." She said. "...But Brittany is family. And we as a family must stay together, whatever the cost." The bespectacled chipette gently moved her sister's paws away from her shoulders and shook her head. "...plus, we need to support Brittany through both pregnancy and well after the baby is born. She doesn't deserve disrespect all because of finally being able to show Alvin how much she loves him. You and I both know that she has been keeping it a secret until now..."

Eleanor chewed down on her lip and inhaled slowly. "I know she has, Jeanette..." she replied tensely. She leaned forward slightly. "But she didn't have to go that far. Especially now..."

Jeanette shook her head. "And I feel you, Elle." She said gently. "...But some things just simply cannot be controlled...and this is one..."

_**Dun Du Dunn! So many chapters completed and this story isn't even finished yet! So, did you like this chapter? I hope so. Please review, so I can see if you did! Thank you! **_

_**~Hannah~  
(((( Currently )))) ~SoMarfiaFresh~**_


	17. Mess With The Bull

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin Life on the wild side

Chapter Seventeen  
Mess with the Bull...

_**Author's Note-**__Alrighty, I am so going to make this chapter long, whether I have to slap myself silly to stop myself from updating early! I mean it! LOL, I'm totally going to do that! Anyway, here is chapter seventeen of AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'! _

_~Hannah~_

_**XXXX**_

Brittany wandered cautiously through the forest, possibly a fair while away from the tribe. The chipette was eager to be able to escape from the clutches of tribal leadership, and, also, wanted to know whether Gabriela was actually telling the truth about the exit route, or was intentionally screwing her just to be able to get rid of her. And if she was actually intentionally screwing her, then that no good son of a bitch is going to have to hear from Miss Brittany Seville, that's for sure.

The path was rocky and blanketed in sticky pine needles, which glued to the soles of Brittany's feet, and she had to use wet blades of grass to scrape it off. The number of times she had to do the same exact thing was beginning to annoy her.

The chipette inhaled the strong, new scent of the wilderness, which sort of made her feel better about herself. It was calming in the sinuses, and she could finally relax her shoulders for the first time since she came here, for the first time since the crash, for the first time in weeks.

She remembered the times when she and Alvin would fight and bicker over things that were ridiculously irrelevant, and then they would make up about it over time. It brought a small smile to the chipette's furry lips and she chuckled. How far they had come since then; the crash, the reunion and the tribe...the kiss...and it has led them both to this stage in life. There was no doubt about it; they were soon to be parents. And at a young age of fifteen.

Brittany gazed down at herself and gave a small sigh. And then, she absentmindedly let out a soft giggle. She stopped and wriggled her toes. _'Pretty soon I won't be able to see you...' _She murmured. _'Oh, how fun would that be?' _

The chipette laughed to herself and continued walking, but then suddenly realizing a thought at the back of her mind. A concerned look crossed her furry face and she gave a small gasp. _What would Jeanette and Eleanor think if they found out I was pregnant? _She thought to herself.

Brittany looked down at herself again and chewed on her lip. She quickly came to a decision. It would be a few more weeks until she had to say anything, really. Her stomach was still noticeably flat. The chipette let out a sigh of relief. _I so hope Alvin hasn't said anything about this yet..._She thought. _But if he did..._The chipette shook her head from the thought. It was best not to think about it.

Brittany rubbed her sore, stitched hip and quickened her pace, now eager to find the exit route and run back to the tribe before the sun went down, She looked up and suddenly she began to panic. The sun was noticeably beginning to descend from the sky and peer below the horizon, indicating that it was beginning to set. She knew she had to hurry if she wanted to be back before nightfall.

The chipette abruptly flinched, as the bushes around her began to rustle loudly. She stopped in her tracks, her face hot with panic. "Who's there?" she demanded, her teeth chattering.

The air of silence suddenly began to scare her. Nobody had replied to her call, instead, the leaf rustling grew louder and dangerously close to the frightened chipette. Brittany took an uncertain step back and was suddenly yanked from the path. All she could have done was kick and scream.

A paw clamped her mouth shut and she was gently shoved against a tree. The chipette refused to open her eyes, for she feared it would be a terrifying sight. That was before she heard its voice echoing in her ear.

"Brittany?" It was female, female and undeniably chipmunk. Brittany eased her eyes open a fraction and suddenly let out a gasp. It was fawn.

"Fawn?" The chipette exclaimed. She pushed the wild chipmunk's paw away from her face and gave her a look of shock. "W-what the heck are you doing here?"

Fawn sat back and frowned at her. "The real question is, what are _you _doing here?" She demanded. "I saw you run off and I thought you were trying to get yourself killed! You shouldn't be out here at this time of day and you know that!"

Brittany nervously shrugged her shoulders. "I-I..." She stuttered. "...Gabriela said there was an exit route...and I just wanted to see if she was right or not-" But she was firmly cut off.

"You mean you actually believed her?" Fawn asked, disbelievingly. "Brittany, Gabriela is absolutely the LAST person you would want to trust. And I know, because she has deceived practically everybody in the whole tribe! She's a liar!"

Brittany chewed down on her lip. She glared at herself. _How could I be so foolish? _She screamed in her mind. She looked up at Fawn and gritted her teeth. "That son of a bitch!" She exclaimed darkly. "She lied to me!"

Fawn nodded and touched Brittany's shoulder. "Yes, she did lie to you, Brittany..." She said gently. "I know Gabriela more than you would know. She and her mate are just trying to test you, to see how much they can get away with. And they think that they have you fooled right now, getting you lost here and never being able to find your way back..."

Brittany hung her head slightly. "I feel so stupid..." She murmured sadly. "It was foolish to want to come out here in the first place, trying to find a way out of here..."

Fawn smiled at her sympathetically. "I know how you feel, Brittany..." She said gently. "...I used to have a family outside this tribe..."

Brittany looked up at her, curious. "You did?" She asked. "Like a family in the city?"

Fawn shook her head. "Nah," she answered. "I wasn't that lucky..."

"Then where?"

"Just around...it was...it had wide open spaces..." Fawn said. "Never a cloud in the sky, well, except for some days. It was beautiful..."

Brittany smiled. "Do you remember what it was called?" She asked, eager to hear more.

Fawn chuckled and shook her head. "No, not really..." she answered. The wild chipmunk then stood up and offered Brittany her paw. "We better get back now..." She announced. "It is getting dark..."

_**XXXX**_

Alvin scampered about the tribe, still in search of Brittany. Simon was still watching over him, but from a higher distance. He could not have seen his brother if he was on the ground, what with all of the wild chipmunk constantly burying him from sight.

"Brittany!" Alvin called frantically. "Where are you? C'mon, Brit! If it's about me then I completely understand! But please come out. I want to talk to you about you know who!" The chipmunk was stressing over the fact that he had probably done something to make Brittany disappear like this. He just wanted to make sure everything-especially her was okay.

Alvin was upset about being shut out from his and Brittany's problems. And now it has gotten bigger since the announcement. He couldn't help but think that something has gone wrong and he wasn't there to help.

Three and a half laps of the whole tribe and still no sign of Brittany. Alvin was growing restless and more panicky. He had searched up and down, far and wide and not even a trace of her was left behind for him to track. He twiddled his thumbs in severe need of an idea.

The chipmunk tried to calm himself down. _Alright, Alvin..._He told himself. _If you panic, then you cannot think. So just chill, and maybe something will come up..._But unfortunately, nothing did.

Meanwhile, with Carlos and Gabriela, they were watching the red clad chipmunk from a safe distance, bickering on about what to do with him. It was ridiculous the amount of wicked, selfish schemes they come up with. '_It is all for a certain cause...' _Carlos would say.

Gabriela turned to her mate expectantly. "So, what is the plan, babe?" She asked slyly. "What should we do?"

Carlos smirked to himself. "...Tear his heart out, Gabriela..." He answered darkly. "That redhead Fawn would have returned with Brittany by now..." The wild chipmunk then spanked Gabriela on the backside. "...Now go!" And with that, Gabriela took off in the direction of Alvin, smiling evilly to herself.

"Brittany!" Alvin shouted, turning himself in every direction to at least try and catch a glimpse of his counterpart. He growled under his breath. _Where the hell could see be? _He thought to himself. But then he softened a little. _Oh, I sure hope she is alright!_

Little did Alvin know, he was being approached by a chipmunk he hardly even knew. He only met her once, but that was only a momentary greeting. Gabriela walked over proudly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello handsome..." She said as the chipmunk slowly turned to her. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smile. "Have I met you before?" She asked flirtatiously.

Alvin frowned slightly. "...What do you think?" He asked firmly. He could tell that this girl was trying to flirt with him, and would have none of it. He turned away from her.

Slightly annoyed, Gabriela grabbed Alvin's shoulder and whirled him back around to face her. The wild chipmunk tried to keep a straight face. "Oh no, no, no..." She exclaimed, chuckling. "I asked you, did I not?"

Alvin rolled his eyes at her. "Well, duh..." He scoffed.

Gabriela smiled and pressed her chest against his torso. She reached up and stroked his earlobe. "But you would like to know me, wouldn't you?" She purred in his ear.

Startled, Alvin stared down at her, his deep, hazel eyes filled with confusion. "What?" He asked, baffled.

Gabriela run her tongue over his cheek and chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't want a pregnant skank like Brittany as your entertainment, would you?" She hissed seductively. "You'd be wasting your precious time..."

Alvin's eyes widened and he pushed her away from him. "How did you know about that?" He demanded firmly. "As far as I know nobody had told you..."

Gabriela chuckled flirtatiously and approached him once more, pressing her body up against his as she did so. "Mm, let's just say a little bird told me..." She purred. The wild chipmunk then began to run her leg along his thigh, smiling suggestively. "C'mon Alvie..." She hissed. "You know you want it..."

Alvin glared at her and shoved her away. "Who are you to make my decisions?" He yelled. "And why would I want you? You're a filthy good for nothing player! And besides, I am already with the girl I love, so what are you doing here?"

Gabriela glanced over at the entrance of the tribe, and just catching her eye, Brittany and Fawn had already made their way inside. The wild chipmunk then turned back toward Alvin and her golden eyes flashed. "That is exactly what your mother said..." She hissed, and almost instantly, she snatched a scruff of his hoodie and yanked him into a forced, hard kiss, catching him completely off guard.

_**XXXX**_

Brittany turned to Fawn and smiled. "Thanks for saving my butt back there, Fawn..." She said happily. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be out there trying to find my way back..."

Fawn smiled back and chuckled. "That's okay, Britt," she replied. "I am always glad to help." And then the wild chipmunk playfully nudged the chipette in the shoulder. "But next time, try to stay away from Gabriela and Carlos, okay?"

Brittany laughed. "Sure," she said. "I think I can do that..." The two chipmunks stared ahead, oblivious to what they were about to see. But that's when Brittany heard Alvin shouting, and she turned. The chipette was not prepared for what she was witnessing, but it definitely made her blood boil.

"...And speaking of Gabriela..." Brittany began darkly. "Screw that f*cking bitch. I'm going to make sure all she can see after when I'm done with her is the inside of her eyelids!"

Fawn turned, but was not fast enough to grab hold of the raging chipette, for she was already half way towards Gabriela, her nostrils flaring with anger.

Alvin shoved Gabriela away and glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled. "You're f*cking high! What did I just tell you?" But before the wild chipmunk could even breathe an answer, she was heavily bowled over by a flash of pink, and she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Carlos reacted immediately and came sprinting towards his mate's side.

Gabriela looked up at her attacker and let out a gasp. "Brittany?" She exclaimed, shocked. Brittany raised a fist and threw it down on the wild chipmunk's face, causing her to squeal in pain and cover herself to try and block Brittany's punches.

The chipette slapped Gabriela's arms away. "You cheat!" She screamed angrily. "You liar! I'll bloody kill you!"

Gabriela glared up at her and drew back saliva, in which she spat out into Brittany's eyes, causing her to blink away vigorously. The wild chipmunk took advantage of this and kneed her attacker in the chest, knocking her off aggressively.

Alvin gasped. "Brittany!" He shouted, rushing over to try and help his counterpart. But he was suddenly knocked out of the way, for Carlos had charged over and threw a punch at the chipmunk's face.

Alvin staggered back, startled. One whole section of his jaw burned with intense pain. But desperate to shake it off, he screwed his face up and shot Carlos a deathly glare, who was trying now trying to pry Brittany away.

Alvin stormed over and grabbed Carlos's shoulder, swiftly whirling him around to face him. The chipmunk pulled back, and with one hell of a yell, his fist came down on the wild chipmunk's face with one massive blow, causing him to fall back and let out a loud grunt of pain.

The red clad chipmunk turned to Brittany, who was struggling to fight back from Gabriela's powerful punches. The wild chipmunk had the chipette's arms pinned underneath her knees, leaving her practically helpless from her attacker's vigorous blows. The sound of his counterpart's cries of pain stung Alvin's ears.

Alvin charged over and grabbed Gabriela's shoulders, yanking her off of Brittany as he did so. The wild chipmunk squealed in fright, as she was thrown off and onto her mate's stomach, hearing him let out another grunt of pain. But oblivious to the fact that she was there, he shoved her off and staggered to his feet, the anger in his eyes rising...and he charged.

Alvin knelt down beside his counterpart and took her paws in his. The look on his face was mixed with both severe concern and relief. "Brittany!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Brittany turned to him, but noticeably struggles to answer. Alvin could feel that her heart was lurching, and that caused him to panic more. Blood trickled down her neck and along her face, and it scared him to think that she could have internal bleeding. She was definitely not okay.

The chipette looked up at him and inhaled sharply. Alvin squeezed her paw tighter. "What is it, Brittany?" He asked desperately. "What's wrong?"

A single word slipped from her trembling lips. "...C-Carlos..." She whispered faintly.

Startled, Alvin whirled his head around, instantly letting out a gasp as he say Carlos charging at him, his fist raised, ready to throw a powerful punch. Alvin knew that he did not have enough time to move out of his range, so he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact.

But to the chipmunk's surprise, nothing came. And as soon as his eyes snapped open to see what was going on, a flash of green collided with Carlos, knocking him completely out of the way and sending his body hurtling into a tree with a sickening thud. Puffs of pine needles averted Alvin's saviour from his sight. But as they slowly began to die away, and the one was revealed, the chipmunk collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

It was Theodore...

_**Wow! I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? LOL, neither did I. I worked on this with only a texter and paper for the whole day, before actually writing this done on the computer. I thought the action was AWESOME! **_

_**Please review! Be honest, but nice. **_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	18. We Cannot

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

_**Author's Note-**__So, did you like the last chapter? I certainly did! It was very...unexpected wasn't it? I hope that this will be as long as the last one. But anyway, here is chapter eighteen of AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side!_

_~Hannah~_

_Chapter Eighteen  
Dang_

_**XXXX**_

Jeanette and Eleanor sat quietly at the edge of Brittany and Alvin's nest, watching as their eldest sister was being treated for injuries after the fight. They had not witnessed anything, for they were too busy asking everybody they could find whether they've seen her or not. Simon and Theodore were strongly grateful for that.

Eleanor looked up at Vinny, concerned. "How long do you think she will be out for? She asked.

Vinny turned to her and sighed. "For a while, at least..." She answered gently. "Brittany is suffering from mild blood loss, due to the lacerations on her face and neck." The wild chipmunk turned to the sleeping Brittany and gave another sigh. "...But the good news is; the fetus is unharmed and that she wasn't in a worse case. Brittany will be okay, I assure you..."

Jeanette looked up and gave Vinny a questioning glance. "You mean she is actually pregnant?" She asked.

Vinny nodded. "Indeed so, Jeanette..." She answered. "What? Didn't Alvin and Brittany tell you about it?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No..." She replied unsurely. "B-but Alvin sort of did." She turned to Jeanette and asked. "Didn't he?"

Jeanette nodded slowly. "Well, yeah..." She answered. "But he said that she 'could' be pregnant, not that she 'is definitely' pregnant."

"Well now you know..." Vinny said gently. She looked over at Brittany and sighed. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing..."

Eleanor smiled and touched the wild chipmunk on the shoulder. "She will..." she replied wisely. "...If Brittany can handle Alvin, then she can handle anything, that's for sure..."

The girls smiled and turned to their sister. Lying motionlessly underneath the covers on her nest. Most of her face was wrapped in sterilized leaves and vines, and underneath that lay milder stitching, done by Alvin. He and his brothers had gone out to collect more supplies for Brittany's treatment. Alvin tried to con them into letting him stay, but Vinny informed him that Brittany needed him out more. She said that she will be carefully monitored while he was away. The chipmunk hesitated, but reluctantly complied.

Vinny hitched up her straw bag and gave a dismissive sigh. "Well, I should head out now..." She said. "Soron will be needing me over and debating on how to punish Gabriela and Carlos..." The wild chipmunk let out a chuckle. "...I just hope that this will not turn into another savage fight." And with that, she left, leaving Jeanette and Eleanor alone with their sleeping sister.

Minutes of silence passed by, before either of them said anything. But Eleanor was eager to know; what was bound to happen next

"Do you really think that they will be able to handle this well?" She asked. "with, you know, the baby?"

Jeanette turned to her and shrugged. "I don't know, Elle..." She answered. "...I guess we are just going to have to wait and see..."

Eleanor chuckled to herself. "...As always..." The green clad chipette took Brittany's paw and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Why does everything you do not surprise us, dear sister?" She smiled.

Jeanette laughed. "I think we can answer that..." she replied. She took Brittany's other paw and smiled. "You have always been the most headstrong of the trio..."

Eleanor's smile widened and she let out a giggle. "But we still love you, Brittany..." She said gently.

Another few minutes passed and finally the chipmunks had returned with the supplies. Most of it was leaves and vines, gathered together in one armful so that they could ascend the tree to get to Alvin and Brittany's nest without delay. No doubt that Alvin was first to arrive, dumping his armful of supplies at the foot of the door as he did so. He approached Jeanette and Eleanor and sat down beside them, but as close to Brittany as he could.

The chipette reached out and stroked Brittany's forehead. "Any sign of consciousness, yet?" He asked.

Simon sighed, dropping his leaves and vines on the floor. "The girls said they would inform you if they notice anything, Alvin..." He said. "...Not the other way around..."

Alvin turned to him and frowned. "I know that, Simon..." He replied firmly. The chipmunk then turned back towards Brittany and sighed. "I just want to know how she is doing..."

Jeanette leaned over and touched his shoulder. "Vinny told us earlier that she..." the chipette glanced over at everybody in the room, before continuing. "...that she is going to be perfectly fine...both her and the...and the baby..."

Alvin gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god for that..." He exclaimed happily. The chipmunk leaned forward and kissed Brittany's forehead gently. "At least we know they're both okay..."

Theodore walked over and touched Alvin's shoulder. The green clad chipmunk smiled down at his brother. "...And that you are okay too, Alvin..." He said softly.

Alvin turned and smiled up at him. "...Thank you, Theo..." He replied gently. "If it weren't for you I would have been screwed..."

Theodore chuckled. "That least you are alive and well..." He said.

Alvin smiled back, before looking back over at his counterpart resting peacefully next to him. He gave her paw another loving squeeze and said. "I just hope the same will go for Brittany, too..."

Simon cleared his throat and gently patted Jeanette on the shoulder. The chipette looked up at him as he said. "C'mon Jeanie...I think we should give them some time alone..."

Jeanette nodded slowly. She knew exactly what her counterpart was talking about. The chipette gave her sister's paw one last squeeze and stood up, taking Simon's awaiting paw as she did so. The bespectacled chipette stared directly at Alvin as she said this. "...Take care of her..." Alvin smiled and nodded silently. Jeanette then turned to Eleanor. "Let's go, Ellie." She said gently. "You too, Theodore..."

Eleanor seemed reluctant, for she was squeezing Brittany's paw tighter now. But then after a moment or two, The chipette finally complied, gathering the bowl of sterilized water and handing it to Alvin.

Theodore stood and patted his eldest brother on the shoulder. "Stay out of trouble..." He said playfully, as he and the others made their way out. Alvin watched them leave, right to the point where he could not see them through the thick blanket of the night sky. The chipmunk then turned back towards his counterpart and gave a gentle sigh.

"Why, oh why did you have to do that?" He asked, chuckling kindly. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the sleeping chipette's forehead, stroking her knuckles as he did so. "You could have gotten yourself killed..."

The chipmunk kissed her again, whispering. "I love you, Brit..." He adjusted the covers just above her collar bone and moved her fringe gently out of her face. "I don't want to lose you...or the baby...our baby, never ever..."

It felt weird having the words, "Our baby" come from his lips. But it was undeniably true; he and Brittany were having a baby. Alvin thought of it as an opportunity, an opportunity to be able to grow closer to Brittany as a family. The fetus-the baby would changes the lives of everybody, and how they would think. And no doubt it would bring the wicked paparazzi into the picture again. Oh, what joy.

But what they will demand for will not be shown. Alvin frowned to himself. _There is no way I'm going to let my child be bombarded by public vultures! _He declared. _That's not what I want for him-or her._

The chipmunk then looked down at his counterpart, still where she was when he had returned from the hunt. He smiled at her. "I hope you will wake up soon, Brittany..." He murmured gently. "Cos I want to hear your beautiful voice again.

Alvin let go of Brittany's paw and stretched, giving a tired yawn. He stood up and made his way over to his side of the nest, settling back down beside her and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. The chipmunk leaned over and kissed her furry cheek, before laying back down again and closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Brittany..." He murmured, as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

_**XXXX**_

Four hours passed, and Alvin was still wrapped up, fast asleep. But oblivious to him, Brittany was beginning to regain consciousness and was slowly trying to shake her counterpart awake.

"...Alvin..." She whispered, reaching down and stroking his paw. "...Alvin, please wake up..."

Alvin's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head to see whoever woke him up. But then he heard her voice, so soft and angelic. It made him shiver all over. He turned to her and his eyes widened.

"Brittany?" He exclaimed gently. The chipmunk sat up and took her paws. "How are you feeling?" He asked, worried, but relieved that she had finally woken up.

Brittany chuckled weakly. "Like crap," she said. The chipette winced, as she struggled to sit upright. Alvin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Brittany blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked.

Alvin smiled into her hair. "In our room alone..." He answered. "Why?"

Brittany shrugged feebly. "I do not know..." She said gently. "I just wanted to know where we were..."

Alvin chuckled kindly. "That seems like a reasonable answer..." He replied.

The two sat there in silence, only feeling the warm presence of each other as they embraced. But then Brittany realized something. Something she so desperately wanted to know.

The chipette gazed up at her counterpart and squeezed his paw, trying to catch his attention. "Alvin...? She asked gently.

Alvin looked down at her with a smile. "Hm?" He murmured. "What is it, Britt?"

Brittany chewed down on her lip, unsure on how he would react. But then she decided; you will not know until you ask. "Do you think that this baby was a...Regret?" She asked uneasily. "Do you regret ever making love to me?"

Startled, Alvin gawked at her counterpart as if she were crazy. "Absolutely not!" He exclaimed curtly. The chipmunk took Brittany's paws and caressed her knuckles. "What on earth gave you that idea? He asked her. "I would never ever regret where we are now, Brittany. Honest."

Brittany nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Okay, I believe you..." she said gently. "...I just wanted to know, that's all..."

Alvin smiled back at her and reached up, gently stroking her uncovered cheek. "I understand, Brit..." he said. The chipmunk leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips, savouring her sweet scent on the tip of his tongue.

Brittany bit her lip and pulled away prematurely, turning her head to avoid eye contact from her counterpart. She gave a sigh. "I'm ugly..." She murmured. "I'm covered in sticky leaves and despite that I have not looked into the mirror lately, I look undeniably hideous, Alvin. I probably almost made you want to throw up when you kissed me just now..."

"Don't be silly..." Alvin said, giving her paws a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward again and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. "You're beautiful."

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I bet you're just saying that to try and make me feel better..." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest. The chipette frowned at him slightly. "Well it's not working. I'm revolting!"

Alvin sighed. "No, Brittany, you are not ugly..." he said gently. The chipmunk touched her arms and slowly began to unfold them, before setting them at her side. He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Don't bring yourself down like that..." he added firmly. "You are the most stunning girl I have ever laid my eyes on, Brittany." He pulled back a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. "...But just in case you need reminding...You're beautiful."

Brittany shivered with delight, as Alvin leaned forward and kissed her. It was short lasting, but tender and devoted. She loved every millisecond his warm lips touching hers. She pulled away slowly and asked, a little light-headedly. "...D-do you really think so...?"

Alvin caressed her cheek and nodded. "Of course I think so..." He answered gently. "Why would I lie to you?"

Brittany sat back and stifled a laugh. "Seriously?" She chuckled. "I can think of a lot of reasons why you would-" But before she could finish, Alvin leaned in and kissed her again, ceasing her to speak.

"Okay, forget I ever said that." He said quickly. The chipmunk then nuzzled his counterpart's neck and finished. "But the only thing I don't want you to forget is that you are beautiful, Brittany. That's the only one I want you to remember..."

Brittany stared at him with awe. "Aw, Alvin..." She crooned, running her fingers delicately through his soft claret bangs. She tilted his head down and kissed him on the tip of the nose. "I love you..." She whispered.

Alvin smiled and stroked her furry, uncovered cheek. "I love you too, baby..." He replied. Brittany giggled.

But then the chipette grew serious, and she looked up at her counterpart with a slight frown. "But what will Dave think if he found out that you and I are having a baby, Alvin?" She asked. "As far as I know he will totally flip out!"

Alvin frowned at her. "Brit, this 'our' baby, not Dave's..." He said firmly.

"Yeah, but-"

"So he will have to learn to put up with the idea..." Alvin interrupted. The chipmunk then leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "And if he doesn't then we can pack up and go..." He reached down and gently stroked the chipette's flat stomach. "...Just you, me and the baby. We can run away together and raise it on our own. We don't need anybody else's help..."

Brittany bit her lip. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Alvin, but-"

"We can give the baby a better, less muddled up life if we leave. No paparazzi-"

"Alvin?"

"-No responsibilities, I could teach him or her how to gather nuts, you can-"

"Alvin."

"-Maybe show it how to dress, we could live-"

"Alvin!"

Alvin looked down at her. "What?"

Brittany sighed. "Have you ever tried to think between the lines if we leave?" She asked.

Alvin frowned at her. "From where I'm sitting there is nothing left to read!" He exclaimed. "What else _is _there?"

Brittany took his paws in hers and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Alvin, if we run away, we are practically leaving the rest of our family! Our siblings, Dave and Claire all need us. I know this is what we both want, but we're talking about taking one big risk here..."

Alvin cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What risk are we taking exactly?" He asked. "I thought this could be a whole new beginning to our lives! You and me, the baby starting a family together. Don't you want that, Brittany?"

Brittany gave another sigh. "Look at us! We're fifteen, and we're talking about running away from a family that love us." She said gently.

"Yeah, but-"

"Alvin, it is a possibility that we are not having just one child..." Brittany explained. "For all we know, we could be having at least six! There is no way we can take care of that many kids."

Alvin frowned slightly. "Yeah, but what if we have just one or two?" He asked. "We could look after that many, couldn't we?"

"I wish I knew, Alvin..." Brittany replied gently. "But I-I don't want to take that risk. I don't want our kids to starve if we have too much on our hands. We need the rest of the family to help as well...I'm terribly sorry if this is one big inconvenience to you, but I think staying would be the best decision." The chipette hung her head and loosened her grip on Alvin's paws. "I'm sorry, Alvin. But I just don't think we can handle this on our own right now..."

Alvin gave a sympathetic smile and curled a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up as he did so. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, pulling her close to show that it was okay. "I understand, Britt..." he said gently, after they broke away. "I wouldn't want to put you nor the baby through that if you thought it was a bad idea. I wasn't thinking straight I guess."

"Its okay, Alvin..." Brittany replied. "As long as we have each other, we will be fine..."

"I love you, Brittany..."

The chipette smiled. "I love you too, Alvin..."

_**Phew! Finally finished this chapter! I so hope you like it! Please review! I so totally appreciate it!**_

_**~Hannah~**_


	19. Chapter 19

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the Wild side

Chapter Nineteen

_**Author's Note-**__So, you liked my last chapter? OMG I am so happy that I got all of my readers back! Thank you thank you thank you! And as a token of my gratitude I am going to make this story heart-stopping and awesome from here on out! And now without further ado, here is chapter nineteen for 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild side'! _

_**XXXX**_

Brittany awakened with a sudden urge to gag. Her mouth tasted foul and the alarming feeling of bile lurched forward in her throat. She knew that she was about to lose her lunch, but she also knew that it far too late to get up and dispose of it somewhere more relevant. The chipette threw her head over the edge of the nest and retched, groaning as she watched the bile gush out from her lips and hit the floor with a splash.

Alvin's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up to see what was going on. He turned to see Brittany with her head down, seemingly spilling her guts onto the floor.

The chipmunk began to panic. "Brittany!" He exclaimed, concerned. He reached over and immediately began to rub her back. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you sick? Oh, please don't tell me you're sick!"

"No!" Brittany choked, lurching forward as more bile escaped her lips. A few moments passed, and the revolting liquid slowly started to come to an end, and she could finally pull her head back and breathe. The chipette then sat back and let out a loud groan. "Oh god, that's disgusting!"

Alvin stared at her, worried. "Are you sure you haven't eaten too much last night?" He asked. He handed Brittany a cloth and she wiped her lips from the excess bile, in which she screwed her face up at.

The chipette shook her head. "Alvin, I'm not even sure I ate at all yesterday!" She exclaimed. She handed the cloth back to Alvin and sighed. "And besides, I already know what it is..."

Alvin gave a sigh of relief, tossing the cloth away with his thumb and index finger. "Oh, thank god!" He said. "At least we know what it is..." And then he looked at her, confused. "But seriously, what is it?"

Brittany turned to him and bit her lip. "Its morning sickness..." She answered gently.

"Is it contagious?"

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "It's what females get enduring the first few weeks of pregnancy..." The chipette then poked her counterpart in the stomach. "And you're a guy, so you can't get it!"

Alvin laughed and gave Brittany a smile, before reaching out and stroking her furry, uncovered cheek. "Are you okay now?" He asked. "You're not going to throw up anytime soon?"

Brittany's face screwed up instantly, and she quickly held up her index finger for a pause. "Hold that thought..." She grunted, before whirling around lurching forward over the nest again.

Alvin couldn't help but laugh.

_**XXXX**_

Alvin sat opposite to Declan and Soron at their usual table log, taking shots of the revolting green tea that Vinny had served up for them. She says that it clears up the sinuses, but the boys cannot seem to keep their heads out of the pits.

Alvin scowled into his cup and with one quick flick, tossed the contents of it out onto the grass. He thumped his cup back down and wiped his lips from the excess liquid. "How can women drink this crap?" He exclaimed. "It's disgusting!"

Declan shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me..." He said. "They're women! Women have different likes and all that, I guess..."

Soron gave a sigh and shook his head. "Forget about the green tea, boys..." He said. "I am still currently still on the Carlos and Gabriela case..."

Declan lifted an eyebrow, confused. "Carlos and Gabri-hey did you say 'case'?" He asked.

Soron rolled his eyes at the wild chipmunk. Obviously he has not been told about what had happened. He nodded his head. "Yes..." He answered firmly. "I said it..."

Alvin turned to Declan and frowned slightly. "Gabriela approached me the other day..." He explained. "She kissed me, deliberately so that Brittany could see..."

"...And did she..." Declan asked.

Alvin nodded vigorously. "Oh she saw alright..." He exclaimed. "Struck her in the face, Brittany did..." The chipmunk then hung his head slightly. "...But Gabriela got to her...and now she's sitting up in our room with stitches all over her face. I sure hope that good for nothing skank gets a fair beating for hurting Brittany. Either they do it or I'm gonna come up and do it myself..."

Declan recoiled a little and gasped. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. And then he leaned forward a little. "Is she okay?" He asked Alvin.

Alvin nodded his head. "Yeah..." He answered. "Yeah...they're fine..."

Declan cocked an eyebrow. "'They're'?" He asked, curious. "What do you mean, 'They're'?"

Alvin suddenly caught himself, and he clamped his mouth shut, refusing to answer. "Nothing!" He exclaimed uneasily. "I meant 'she' yeah, she is okay!"

Declan gave him a sly look, and let out a chuckle. "Alvin..." He began. "Do you mean you knocked Brittany up?"

Alvin's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "No!" He snapped.

Declan stood up suddenly and thumped his paws on the table. "You did didn't you?" He asked playfully. "You knocked Brittany up! Oh. My. God!"

Alvin jumped up and stood his ground. "I did not fricken knock her up!" He yelled at Declan. But then his voice quietened and he exhaled sharply. "Look, she may be carrying my child, but I swear, I did not knock her up. Okay?"

Soron looked up at Declan and smirked. "No, Declan..." He said smugly. "I think he would much prefer 'screwed'" Declan stifle a fit of laughter.

Alvin glared over at his father. "Dad!" He shouted. The chipmunk folded his arms across his chest and growled. "This is not funny! I can never say anything without you two putting in your our opinions. Besides, I would much prefer the term, 'making love', to the person you feel affection for." He leaned forward a little. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Ooh! How sentimental!" Declan mocked. But then he became serious. "But serious, look, Fawn and I have made an agreement to take things slow." The wild chipmunk then turned to Alvin and smiled. "But, look at you! Fourteen and already a baby on the way!"

Alvin frowned. "Fifteen."

"Whoops! My bad!"

Sorn leaned over and touched his son on the shoulder. "It is okay, Alvin..." He said gently. "I apologise for being disrespectful. I did not mean it in any way, at all..."

Alvin looked at him suspiciously. "Is this just another joke?" He asked.

"No..."

"Then apology accepted..." The chipmunk said, smiling down at his father. But then he frowned. "But seriously, no jokes about me or Brittany, or I will have to yank your tongue out..."

Soron couldn't help but laugh. "Alright..." He replied, chuckling. "If you say so..."

Declan grinned and sat back down. "Righty-o!" He exclaimed in a Liverpool accent. The wild chipmunk then thumped his paws on the table, accidently knocking his full cup of green tea onto the floor. He glanced at it and then turned to Alvin. "I guess all is hunky-dori now, right Al?" He asked, smirking.

Alvin smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah..." He replied. "...Woodstock..."

Declan smiled back at him. "Well," he began, chuckling. "I guess we should get back to business then..."

Soron looked over at him, seemingly trying to figure out what he was talking about. "...You mean the Carlos and Gabriela business?" He asked.

Declan nodded his head. "Yes..." He answered. "That was what we were talking about before Alvin dropped his news upon us..."

Alvin frowned at him. "Hey, you had me trapped, Declan..." He said firmly. "And then you and dad started teasing me about it!" The chipmunk leaned forward a little and finished. "Listen, just drop it would you? I have had enough of trying to spell it out for you..."

Declan gave a short sigh and complied. "Oh fine, fine!" He replied. "But you still owe me that pistachio!"

"Oh god, Dec!" Alvin exclaimed, frustrated. "Enough of that baloney! I said I would pay you back and I meant it!"

Well, you better..." Declan said firmly. "Cos if you don't, then you're gonna meet Declan's Poppi..."

Soron rolled his eyes at the two bickering chipmunks, putting his head in his paws and giving a long sigh. "Why do I even bother..." He muttered.

_**XXXX**_

Brittany sat in front of her sisters at her nest, nervously twiddling her thumbs for something to say to break the uncomfortable silence. Oh, why did Alvin have to leave now? She thought to herself unhappily. Why couldn't he stay and help me? But unfortunately, some things just don't turn out the way you want it.

Eleanor cleared her throat, seemingly trying to start a conversation. She glanced over at Jeanette and bit her lip, before turning towards Brittany and giving a sigh. "So, Brit..." She began slowly. "How is your face?"

Brittany gave a mental sigh of relief. She looked at her sister and shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, yeah, fine..." She answered nervously. "Its sore, but I think I will survive...for now..." The chipette shifted her weight uncomfortably in her seat and looked down at her paws. "H-how are you two doing?" She asked.

Jeanette forced herself to smile and replied. "Yeah...Simon and I are doing fine, actually..." The bespectacled chipette then turned to Eleanor, swallowing down hard. "What about you, Ellie?"

For the first few moments, Brittany thought strongly that her sister was going to jump up and lash out at her. She couldn't help but stare as Eleanor sat there, looking about overwhelmed with fury. But then she shook her head and glanced over at Jeanette, her face finally going back to its natural colour. Brittany slumped back, her heart pounding.

"What was that, Jeanie?" Eleanor asked. "I just turned out there..."

Jeanette let out a sigh and repeated. "What about you, Eleanor? How are you and Theodore doing?"

Eleanor bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, we're doing great..." She answered, gritting her teeth. "Still a little bit uncomfortable at bedtime, but you know...an intelligent couple like Theodore and I will respect-" And then she coughed deliberately. "Ahem! Boundaries!" She muttered.

Brittany frowned, but her heart was suddenly lurching. It seemed as though her little sister knew about her 'illness'. The chipette gripped the bedside and inhaled sharply, struggling to hide as though she knew nothing about what was going on.

Eleanor turned to her, trying to keep a straight face. Jeanette glanced at her and shook her head. But the green clad chipette ignored her. "Hey, Britt?" She asked. And then her face softened and she smiled. "You've been acting really...weird, lately...have you noticed?"

Brittany's heart was jammed in her throat, but she shook her head, trying to clam herself down. Don't give yourself away, Brittany. She told herself. Don't give yourself away.

"N-no..." The chipette stuttered. But then she cleared her throat and continued. "No, what makes you think that?"

Eleanor simply shrugged her shoulders and said. "I don't know...you just seem...different, in a way..."

Jeanette quickly added, giving Eleanor a look. "But I think we understand, Brittany..." She said. "Eleanor's just being very observant. Maybe she's just seeing things...don't worry..."

Eleanor coughed under her breath. "Fibber..." She muttered. Jeanette frowned at her and sighed. Having absolutely no power over her little sister was beginning to annoy her. The bespectacled chipette turned to Brittany and forced another smile. She knew Brittany knew what Eleanor was trying to come onto.

The pink clad chipette chewed on her lip and gave a sigh. "Eleanor..." She began gently. "Did Alvin say anything to you about me lately?"

Eleanor looked up at her and ever so slowly, nodded her head. "Actually," she said, as a matter of factly. "He did tell us something." Jeanette slapped her sister's paw down, mouthing, '_Don't say it'. _But Eleanor ignored her. "He told us that you-" She knocked Jeanette's arm out of the way. "-were having-" She knocked it again. "Bugger off Jeanette!" And again. "-having a-" And again. The chipette gave a frustrated groan and turned to Jeanette. She pushed her paw away and frowned.

"It would be better if she knew what we knew, Jean..." Eleanor whispered firmly. "Its just not a good secret to keep from your family..." Jeanette gave a sigh and nodded, defeated.

"Fine..."

Eleanor turned back to Brittany and bit her lip. "Brittany..." She began slowly. "...Alvin told us that you could be...pregnant. Is that true?"

Brittany glared at her and gritted her teeth angrily. "He told you?" She demanded, jumping up from her seat and clenching her fists into a tight ball.

Eleanor recoiled. "Well, yeah, but-"

"That lying cheat!" Brittany yelled. "He said he wouldn't tell!" The chipette then turned to the door and stormed out of the door, leaving her sisters scrambling up and rushing towards her. "Oh, that is it!" Brittany hollered. "He is going to get it! I've had enough of him and his lies!"

"Brittany!" Eleanor called frantically. "Brittany! It wasn't his fault!"

But Brittany ignored her, and she began to climb down the pine tree, her face hot with fury as she bunched twigs together, eager to get down as fast as she could.

"Brittany!" Jeanette shouted, grabbing hold of a branch as she started to make her way down. She was scared for her sister, for if she slipped and fell, that would be the end of her early life. "Brittany! Listen to Eleanor! She wants to explain!"

"I don't care!" Brittany yelled, taking a leap onto the ground. But she didn't stop there, for she stormed off into the crowd of chipmunks in search of her counterpart.

Eleanor and Jeanette finally reached the bottom of the tree, only seconds before they looked up and noticed that they had lost their sister in the sea of wild chipmunks. Eleanor let out a frustrated groan. "Where the hell did she go!" The chipette shouted angrily. "I can't see through this mob!"

Jeanette craned her neck and looked about the crowd, in deep, concentrated search for the pink clad chipette. She adjusted her glasses a little, and suddenly out of the corner of her eye, a flash of bright pink came into view, before disappearing into the amphitheatre along with a handful of wild chipmunks.

Jeanette gave Eleanor a firm nudge. "I found her!" She exclaimed. "She just went into the amphitheatre!"

Eleanor grabbed her sister's paw and took off, running. "C'mon!"

Brittany had her eyes fixed directly on the red clad chipmunk, sitting at the furthest table log, chatting away with Declan and Soron. She glared straight ahead and stomped over towards them, paws clenched tightly in her palms.

"Alvin!" She yelled. Alvin's ears pricked up at the sound of his counterpart's voice, and he turned around, just as she grabbed him by the scruff of the hoodie and yanked him out of his seat.

"You said you didn't tell them!" She shouted angrily. The chipette shook him like a ragdoll. "You lied to me!"

Startled, Alvin recoiled slightly as she let him go. The chipmunk stumbled, but managed to keep to his feet, as he reached over and touched his counterpart's arms. "Brittany!" He exclaimed, worried. "What is going on?"

Brittany slapped his arms away, as tears began to sting her eyes. "Don't give me that crap, Alvin!" She yelled. "You told me you didn't tell them! You bloody lied to me!"

"Brittany!" The chipette glanced over her shoulder and saw Jeanette and Eleanor rushing towards her, shouting her name frantically. Eleanor grabbed her sister's shoulder and whirled her around, practically screaming in her face.

"It wasn't his fault, Brittany!" She exclaimed, panting. "I made him tell me! And then I told Theodore, then Jeanette and Simon! You should be yelling at me, not Alvin!"

Brittany sniffled. "What?" She murmured. And then her voice grew louder, angrier. The chipette slapped her sister's arms away and glared at her. "Why don't you just tell the whole world that, Eleanor!" She yelled. "In fact, since you haven't yet done that, little Miss Bigmouth, how about I do it for you!"

Brittany whirled around and flailed her arms about, trying to catch the Tribe's attention. "Hey everybody!" She shouted.

Alvin reached out and touched her shoulder. "Brittany?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

But the chipette ignored him completely, shaking his paw off firmly. "I'm pregnant!" Every one of the tribe turned and stared at her. And at that exact moment, Brittany screams at the top of her lungs, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Suddenly:

_CRAAAAAAACKKKKK! _

_**Uh oh! Cliff-hanger strikes again! Don't you just hate them? LOL, but anyway, I so totally hope you liked it! Please review, I very much appreciate your support! Thank you! **_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	20. All Is Lost Pt 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin life on the wild side

Chapter Twenty  
All Is Lost Pt 1

_**Author's Note-**__Alright my fellow readers! I am pretty sure that many of you are wondering what that last line meant at the end of chapter nineteen. Well, this chapter will tell you, and, also...something squeezed through the middle. I do not want to even breathe what happens, because I will undeniably spoil it. So please, read and review, and see how it goes from here! Thank you_

_~Hannah~_

_**XXXX**_

"_Why don't you just tell the whole world that, Eleanor!" She yelled. "In fact, since you haven't yet done that, little Miss Bigmouth, how about I do it for you!" _

_Brittany whirled around and flailed her arms about, trying to catch the Tribe's attention. "Hey everybody!" She shouted._

_Alvin reached out and touched her shoulder. "Brittany?" He asked. "What are you doing?" _

_But the chipette ignored him completely, shaking his paw off firmly. "I'm pregnant!" Every one of the tribe turned and stared at her. And at that exact moment, Brittany screams at the top of her lungs, "I'M PREGNANT!" _

_Suddenly:_

_CRAAAAAAACKKKKK! _

_**XXXX**_

Gasps were heard, and suddenly the whole tribe fell quiet. All that was heard were trigs and leaves rustling in the crispy breeze. The silence abruptly felt eerie, and hundreds of wild chipmunks began to murmur vigorously in huddles of over three dozen in each.

Alvin's paw manoeuvred gently along Brittany's arm until it caught hers, slowly pulling her towards him. The chipmunk was oblivious, but seemed to sense something was about to happen. It was too quiet to be nothing.

Soron seemed to feel it as well, for he peered up into the cloudless sky, his ears twitching briskly from the peculiar silence. His ear jerked strongly., he could hear faint tremor beneath his feet. The wild chipmunk touched Declan's shoulder and whisper to him. "Be prepared to run...something is not right..."

Leaves began to shake and fall above their heads, and the irrefutable smell smoke and charcoal filled the air. Another alarming crack was heard, and the whole tribe immediately ducked down in fright..

Eleanor gripped Jeanette's wrist and yanked her close to her side. The chipette's heart was pounding like a nail, no doubt that she was scared, and when she looked into the eyes of her sisters, she could sense that they also scared. What would come of them was her greatest fear right now.

Soron looked up and inhaled the crisp, afternoon air, and almost instantly, his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. He gripped Declan's shoulder tightly and let out a startled gasp. "Its-" But before he had a chance to finish, an ear-piercing snap sent a shock wave through the whole tribe, knocking them fast off of their feet.

Frightened screams were heard, and the vigorous sound of heavy bark snapping stung the ears of many. Soron whipped his head upwards, another sudden look crossing his furry face. He opened his mouth, and with one heck of an effort, he screamed. "_TREEEEEEE!" _

As if instantly, the whole tribe broke up and scattered from the clearing, shrieking and shouting in fear. Up ahead, a massive group of trees were beginning to shake from their roots, crushing the flowing plants and shrubs that lay alongside them, as they slowly began to detach themselves from the earth...heading straight for the amphitheatre.

Determined to order the tribe to safer ground, Soron took off out from where he stood, shouting a loud, foreign demand. The wild chipmunks complied to him without delay, swiftly changing routes and following their leader out. Soron was silently hoping that Vinny had overheard the order and was already on her way out.

Declan grabbed Alvin's shoulder and shook him vigorously. "Alvin!" He shouted, struggling to pull him away. "Alvin! We have to get out of here-"

"Wait!" Alvin cut him off, quickly shrugging his paw away. The chipmunk turned towards Jeanette and Eleanor, who were looking back and forth, seemingly trying to find a way out.

Eleanor blinked and whirled around to face the red cad chipmunk. "What do we do?" She begged frightfully.

Alvin turned to Brittany and reached out, taking her arms firmly and whirling her around to face him. He gave her a frenetic look and exclaimed. "You need to go!"

Brittany at him, scared for her counterpart's life. "What about you?" She panted, her teeth chattering with fear.

"I'll be fine!" He replied hurriedly, as Eleanor grabbed the chipette's wrist and made an attempt to pull her away. But then Alvin yanked her back, only to lean in a kiss her quickly, before pushing her gently towards her sisters and shouting. "Now go!"

The chipmunk watched them take off out from underneath the amphitheatre, hoping that this was not the last time he will ever see his counterpart again. He could sense that Brittany's eyes were still searching for him through the frantic crowd, and he had to shake his head from the vague illusion of her leaving his arms. It just seemed to torture him, the way it repeated the exact same moment of trepidation, going over and over in his head.

Alvin's head snapped up towards the trees ahead of him, his eyes widening when he noticed they only had seconds before a massive pine would crash down on them. But no matter how he tried to move himself away, his legs would restrain him, and Declan had to snatch him out and toss him aside, just as the tree collided with the earth, snapping the building in half as it did so.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself!" Declan yelled, as he and Alvin scampered clear of the tree that would have nearly crushed them both under the amphitheatre. The wild chipmunk stood up and glared at him. "Just so you know, I just saved your furry behind!"

Alvin yanked his arm away. "No, I wasn't, for your information." He snapped. Declan was just about to answer back, when a horde of splinters retaliated from the tree's impact, firing straight over the chipmunk's heads, causing them to sheik and duck behind a fallen log in front of them.

Declan turned to Alvin and exhaled sharply. "Alvin, MacGyver," he panted. "Got any bright ideas?"

Alvin peered over the log, just in time to spot another tree was about to collapse down upon them. The chipmunk whirled around and grabbed Declan's arm, yanking him up quickly. "How about run!" And as fast as they could, threw themselves out of the way of the colliding tree, only missing it by mere inches.

Just as they landed, Declan staggered to try and keep to his feet, only to have one of his ankles slipping into a small crevice and jamming himself there, causing the wild chipmunk to shriek and fall back, smacking his head on the hard ground. He let out a groan, his skull stinging with pain as he pulled himself upright. He grabbed his right leg and began to pull at it, but miserably failing to slide his foot from the crevice.

Declan threw his head up and yelled pleadingly. "Help! Alvin, I'm stuck!"

Alvin whirled around and stared down at him, his eyes suddenly filled with panic. He rushed over immediately to help his friend, taking hold of the wild chipmunk's leg as he began to jerk it upwards, trying to dislodge it.

"It's not working!" Alvin grunted, quickly shifting his weight to try his tactic from a different angle. Their panic rose, for the both of them had sensed that another tree was beginning to collapse. Declan knew that it wasn't far away, and desperate to save both his and his friend's life, he immediately began using his claws as a shovel to try and dig his foot out.

Alvin gave a huge sigh of relief, for the wild chipmunk's tactic was starting to work. And then, with one firm pull, Declan's foot popped out of the crevice, and they both jumped up and began running again. Alvin held a paw in front of his mouth and gagged. Smoke was starting to cloud around them, both blurring their vision and causing them to choke.

Alvin turned to Declan and shouted. "We have to get off of the ground!" He leapt ahead of the wild chipmunk and skidded to a stop, before whipping around and folding his paws together to form a foot spring. Declan took advantage of this and pounced into the air, his right foot only just touching Alvin's paws, before using all of his weight to launch himself over large fern bush, taking the chipmunk's hoodie and throwing him over as well.

As soon as their feet hit the ground, Declan grunted a reply. "I've got a plan! I just hope you're not air sick!" The wild chipmunk then craned his neck and cupped his mouth, giving a loud, foreign call, and almost instantly, two large flying mammals swooped in from the blazing sky and landed right in front of them, screeching vociferously. Alvin recoiled a little. It was Daxter and Mickey.

Declan did not hesitate once. He scampered over and straddled the back of the screeching Mickey, before turning to Alvin expectantly. "What are you waiting for?" He demanded, almost to a great extent. He pointed towards Daxter and gave the chipmunk a firm look. "Hurry up! Before you get yourself flattened!"

Alvin turned to Daxter, suddenly letting out a gasp as he whirled around to find another tree was beginning to tear from its roots. Desperate to find a way out of the pine's collapsing range, the chipmunk looked back over at Daxter, who was staring back at him, and bit his lip. The bat's eyes were solemn, with words that felt like a trustworthy assurance. Alvin wanted to trust him, but somehow he couldn't seem to bring himself to that kind of commitment.

"I know you are afraid, Alvin." Daxter growled softly, causing Alvin to flinch. The chipmunk was so caught up in his mind that it frightened him. The bat glanced forward, his deep eyes sympathetic, but somewhat smug. "But if you ever want to see Brittany or your family again, you will have to trust me." Daxter craned his neck slightly and snorted. "I am your only way out of being turned into a chipmunk patty."

Alvin frowned, but the bat was right. Any minute now, that pine was going to come down and crush him and possibly the others if he doesn't ride Daxter out, and he knew that. Ignoring what he had figured earlier, the chipmunk stomped over towards Daxter and pulled himself up onto his back, wobbling slightly as the bat reared to launch himself from the ground.

Alvin threw himself forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the back of Daxter's neck, growling under his breath. "If you touch Brittany or my brothers..." He warned, smiling slightly. "I will hunt you down and kill you..." The bat snorted and chuckled, as he flapped his wings to process more momentum.

Declan's head whipped around, and his eyes widened in fear. The wild chipmunk nudged Mickey in the thigh to alarm him to move. "Hurry!" He shouted urgently. "It's gaining on us!" Alvin followed his stare and let out a gasp. The pine was slowly coming down, right to the point where he could feel the wind from its branches as it began to collapse.

The chipmunk held on tight, shouting as Daxter took off into the air at maximum speed, feeling the beat of his abnormally formed wings brush against his ankles. Alvin turned to see Mickey flapping alongside them, with Declan reining him steadily so that with his new weight, the bat would not spin out of control.

The two chipmunks gazed down at the earth beneath them, watching intently as more trees toppled down aimlessly, almost to the point where nearly the whole tribe clearing was blanketed in fire and twirling smoke. Declan's face fell, and he swallowed down hard. His home was being destroyed and he could nothing about it. He felt so useless. But then he thought of his mate, Fawn, the pitiable look on her beautiful face as what the whole tribe put in to make their home wonderful, being torn away from right before her eyes. A single tear rolled down Declan's furry cheek. _I just hope that she will be okay..._he thought.

Alvin's shoulders slumped sadly. All of a sudden, this flight seemed to him as if he were floating above clouds. But it wasn't a happy feeling-it was a miserable one. He began to drift into his mind, where all he was thinking about was his counterpart, Brittany. He felt devastated when he had to let her go with her sisters, but he knew it was the right thing. Soron would have led them out safely. It would have been foolish of him to bring her with him and Declan. God, he just hopes she's still alive.

The red clad chipmunk then peered down, his eyes suddenly snapping open when a dark, tiny moving figure caught his attention. He could hear it giving numerous little shrieks, and he then began to wonder; that could be one of our kind. Alvin turned to Declan and pointed to the ground. "Hey!' He shouted. "I think I see someone!"

Declan looked at him and inhaled sharply. "What!" He asked loudly. But then he followed Alvin's gaze and he too began to wonder. He reined Mickey down slightly and whirled around to the red chipmunk alongside him. "C'mon!" And with that, the wild chipmunk stood upright and pushed the bat all of the way down, ululating stridently as he swooped toward the figure at full speed. Alvin held on tight and followed his action, soon catching up to him in a matter of seconds.

The closer they became, the quicker they figured out that it was a chipmunk-but what really sent a panic down the chipmunk's spine was that it seemed all too familiar. Alvin reined Daxter forward, diving faster for he wanted to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. It sounded like Vinny, it looked like Vinny, and then Alvin let out a unnerved gasp. It WAS Vinny! And she was running for her life, screaming in horror as massive pine trees came down around her, with every one nearly crushing her underneath.

Desperate to save his mother's life, Alvin swooped down at a very risky height, hearing as Daxter's claws scraped the earth as they swerved in and out of collapsing trees. Presumably, Vinny had not noticed her son, for when the bat's claws hooked around her arms and yanked her from the ground, her screaming grew louder and more panicky, and she thrashed about with all of her might.

Alvin called to her over Daxter's shoulder. "Mom! It's me!" And at nearly that same moment, the bat reared up into the sky, gliding in underneath a collapsing tree just in time. Vinny squealed in fright and curled inwards, trying to make herself as small as possible. And ever so slowly, she peered up at her son and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, relieved. "Lode agli dèi sono salvati!"

Declan cleared a straight flight path for Alvin and as soon as they passed, with Vinny firmly in the clutches of Daxter, he reined Mickey forward and took off behind then, ululating loudly as he did so. The red clad chipmunk felt proud, for he had saved an innocent life from most certain death. It made him feel happy and warm inside, like steaming hot tea cake that just came out of an oven. He shook his head vigorously. Now I'm starting to sound like Theodore, he thought.

Alvin peered back down, his deep eyes searching the earth like a hawk. Speaking of hawk; something else caught his eye-but it wasn't what he had thought it was. The chipmunk narrowed his eyes and then murmured suspiciously. "Bulldozers?"

_**Dun Dun Dunn! I so hope you liked chapter twenty of AATC 3: Livin Life on the wild side! I apologise if it was too short, I promise I will either add an extension or add another chapter that passes on with this one. But anyway, thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be updated VERY soon! **_

_**~Hannah~**_


	21. Chapter 21

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**I am greatly sorry that I have not updated in more than a month, but I have a really understandable reason for it.**_

_**The reason is that before I even had a chance to start chapter 21 of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin' Life On The Wild Side' my father arrived and brought my brother and I back to his residence in Bendigo, Victoria. **_

_**He and his wife arranged for a road trip around the nearest campsites (To my dismay-I am not much of a great-outdoors girl) for three days. Yes, that meant no mobile, no internet, no electricity and no laptop. I was a complete wreck, and by the time we returned back to Bendigo, dehydration and gastro began to breach and I fell ill. **_

_**But now I am back on my feet and as healthy as a horse! **_

_**I am very keen on getting this chapter completed with maximum detail and minimum spelling and grammar mistakes! **_

_**But be warned- an innocent life will be lost, but for a very heroic cause. This particular animal should be proud of themself. It made me cry to see that this had to happen, but it will have to follow as the story goes. **_

_**P.S-Have you read the updated chapters of my other big hit story, 'My Bad'? I promise you, the suspense of that story will surprise you! **_

_**Thank You**_

_**~Hannah~**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One  
All Is Lost-Part 2**_

_**Featured Song-Yiruma-A River Flows In You-**__**.com/watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc**_

_**~PREVIOUSLY~**_

_Alvin peered back down, his deep eyes searching the earth like a hawk. Speaking of hawk; something else caught his eye-but it wasn't what he had thought it was. The chipmunk narrowed his eyes and then murmured suspiciously. "Bulldozers?"_

_**XXXX**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

The road was rough and loud, but soon enough, Soron and the remainder of the tribe had made it safely to the end of the forest and out of harm's way.

The leader chipmunk's mind was still seemingly filled with intense worry, and everybody knew strongly what he would do if his dear Vinny didn't arrive soon: He would make his way back into the depths of their dying, burning home to find her and bring her back, no hesitation and definitely no consideration on what the smoky, toxic atmosphere would impact on his tiny chipmunk body.

He just wanted her back, no matter what the cost.

Soron's head abruptly snapped up towards the sky, his ears twitching madly as the startling sound of flapping filled the deep, thick air.

The smoke still lingered among this area, but at least there were no signs of approaching fire anytime soon. The wild chipmunk scuffed the damp earth with his feet and searched intently about the sky for any sign of the looming noise.

And then:

Another noise was heard, but an ear-piercing screech sent dozens of wild chipmunks to scatter from the clearing and underneath the safety of the trees around them.

Soron stood his ground, though his heart was pounding like a nail. The wild chipmunk clenched his paws tightly and stepped back, his ears twitching as the screeching stopped and the flapping proceeded.

He looked up and gasped:

It was Mickey and Daxter, carrying on their backs his eldest son and Declan, and then the wild chipmunk felt his heart skip a beat: There she was, Vinny, being clutched in the claws of Mickey.

Soron let out a yelp of surprise, as the bats began to advance towards him, giving another round of ear-splitting screeching and their speed breaching. The wild chipmunk retreated slightly, but forcing himself to keep his ground, as the animals glided towards the earth.

"Dad!"

Not having the brains of consideration, Alvin leapt off midair, and Soron eyes widened in panic the moment his eldest son hit the ground, stumbling off his feet and letting out a muffled yelp of pain.

Without hesitation, the wild chipmunk raced towards his son and threw himself onto his knees, grabbing Alvin's shoulders and shaking them madly. "What the hell do you think you are do'in!" He yelled angrily, but greatly relieved that his eldest son was still alive. He sat him up and glared into his panic-stricken eyes. "You could have killed yourself!"

Ignoring the twinging pain in his ankle, Alvin shoved his father away, staggering to his feet as fast as he could. "Who cares?" He retorted, panicky. "Where is Brittany?"

By that time, Declan had made it to the ground and was darting in all directions, hoping that his dear Fawn would still be alive. Mickey and Daxter took off above them for a bird's eye view of the area, giving the panic-stricken chipmunk some help.

Soron grabbed Alvin's shoulders again, replying firmly. "Alvin, you leapt five feet off the ground!" But before he could say anymore, the red clad chipmunk pushed him away and then yelled.

"I said who cares! I'm more worried about my mate! Now, answer my question: did Brittany and her sisters make it out?"

Soron opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was overpowered by a loud, relieved shout.

"Alvin!"

Alvin's head whipped around, his eyes widening in relief as a familiar pink clad chipette sped towards him, throwing her arms around his neck as soon as she was close enough, her head burying deeply into the crook of his neck as they stumbled to the ground with a thud.

Brittany pecked him speedily on the cheek, greatly relieved that she could finally breathe again. "Oh my god, Alvin!" She panted, feeling the wonderful wave of liberation rush over her like a gush of hot wind. The chipette hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you!"

"What are you talking about?" Alvin grunted, sitting her upwards and wrapping his arms around her amorously. "Alvin Seville doesn't give up that easily..."

Brittany slapped him across the earlobe.

"Alright, alright!" The red clad chipmunk exclaimed quickly, catching her second attempt midair and pinning it against her side. His fingers slowly found their way underneath her chin and he kissed her tenderly, smiling now that she had finally given up on trying to accuse him for being an ass.

"I'm more than glad that you are alright..." He whispered.

By that time, the remainder of the chipettes and Alvin's brothers emerged from the shadows, and the first thing the little green clad chipmunk did was throw himself towards his eldest brother, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Alvin!" Theodore squeaked, relieved, as Brittany wiped the threatening tears away from her eyes and stepping away from her counterpart. Jeanette and Eleanor came forward and touched their sister's shoulder, giving her a warm smile as Theodore and Alvin hugged each other, reunited once again.

"I missed you so much, Alvin!" Theodore sobbed.

Alvin embraced his brother tighter, nearly at the verge of tears himself. "I missed you too, bro..." he murmured gently, "So, so much!"

At that moment, Simon had advanced his embracing brothers, eager to be a part of it as well. Alvin looked up at him and without delay, grabbed the bespectacled chipmunk's arm and yanked him down into a group hug.

"Hey Si..." Alvin murmured happily, smiling as the three of them proceeded to embrace one another.

Theodore giggled merrily.

Simon smiled in return. "Hey Alvin." He replied.

After the good part of two minutes, brothers pulled away, wiping the tears from their faces as they stood. Eleanor approached Theodore and held him tight, whispering into his ear inaudibly so that nobody else could hear. Simon wrapped his arm around his counterpart and pecked her on the cheek, feeling the warmth of her soft fur against his lips.

Alvin then turned towards Brittany, smiling sympathetically as he noticed the glistening clear tears stream down her beautiful face. He touched her paw gently, motioning her to come towards him. And she did with hesitation, her petite fists gripping scruffs of his hoodie as fresh tears threatened to burst.

The red clad chipmunk embraced her tightly as she sobbed. "She's gone, Alvin..."

"Who's gone, Brit?" Alvin asked gently.

And that was it. The pink clad chipette erupted into fresh tears. "Declan will be devastated!" She cried hysterically. "She's-"

"What?"

A firm voice behind them interrupted. The couple whirled around and saw Declan standing there, his face smudged with tears. They said nothing, so the wild chipmunk repeated himself to them. "What were you going to say, Brittany?"

Brittany pursed her lips, her heart suddenly caught in her throat. She dreaded the thought of having Declan completely devastated after the news was broken out to him. She knew he couldn't take it.

The pink clad chipette slowly pulled away from her counterpart, and then turned towards Declan, desperately racking her brain for some sort of explanation. "Um..." She began uneasily, frantically wiping the tears from her face as she did so.

Declan glared at her. "Speak up, woman!" He snapped, suddenly frustrated. "Just tell me what the heck is going on!"

This caught the chipette completely off guard. She used to think of Declan being friendly and patient, with leader-like potential-not this. But she knew why his tolerance was abruptly beginning to dive; and she didn't want to bring it out to him.

But he had the right to know.

Alvin stood forward and touched his counterpart's shoulder, yet his eyes her narrowed towards the wild chipmunk. "Hey," he shot. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Declan frowned at him. "Well I wouldn't have to if she just told me what her problem is, now would I?" He retorted angrily.

"I don't care! That's my job, and mine only to-"

"Guys, just stop it!" Brittany shouted, frustrated. "For now on I'm Switzerland, okay?"

_**(Twilight saga-Eclipse moment)**_

She glanced over at her counterpart and tipped her head slightly, motioning him away. "Its fine, Alvin." She said, her anger now disappearing. "...He deserves to know..."

Alvin nodded, still not entirely convinced, but backed away from her.

Brittany then turned back to Declan and took a deep breath. "Okay..." She said slowly. "This is very difficult to say...but..."

Declan tapped his foot impatiently. "Just say it, Brittany..."

The pink clad chipette inhaled sharply, bracing herself for his reaction. "...But...Fawn...she...she..." And then suddenly she burst into an eruption of fresh tears. "She sacrificed herself for me!" She sobbed. "A tree was coming down; she-she just didn't have the time..."

Brittany could no longer bear to finish the rest, but she knew that Declan would understand what his mate came to. The wild chipmunk fell to his knees, unable to speak, unable to even breathe.

"So-so you're saying..." He whispered, barely audible. "Fawn...is..."

"..._dead...?"_

Brittany lifted her head and nodded weakly. "...I'm so sorry..." She sniffled miserably.

Alvin approached his counterpart and touched her shoulder, and she looked up at him, her eyes once again filled with tears. He knelt down and embraced her tightly. "Oh Brit..." He murmured gently.

Unable to control the threat of tears, Declan collapsed, crying hysterically, enduring the thought of his mate being crushed to death underneath a fallen pine tree-killing him inside.

Why did this have to happen?

Why?

Why!

They had shared so many things together. So many he had to have so much more than eight fingers and two thumbs to count how much they have in common. It was devastating for him-yet he still could not believe it-that his one true love was...dead. The word lingered about in his mind.

Fawn is dead.

Fawn is dead?

But then an overwhelming feeling of anger subdued him, and he clenched his paws tightly as he looked up, his eyes suddenly burning with fury.  
"This is all your fault..." He murmured.

Brittany turned back towards him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so. "What? She whispered, slightly frightened by the tinge of anger in the wild chipmunk's voice.

Declan staggered to his feet, not once taking his eyes off of the pink clad chipette and growled. "She did not have to die..." He shot back, his voice louder now. He lifted a finger and pointed directly at her.

"You made her die..."

Now taken aback, Brittany recoiled. She shook her head, not wanting to give in. "No..." She murmured, firmly. "No, why would I do that to my best friend?"

Declan glared at her. "You were never her friend, Brittany." He snapped. "I can't believe you would be so fricken blind!"

Alvin narrowed his eyes at the wild chipmunk and stepped toward him. "Now, stop being so bloody stupid, Declan!" He shouted. "You know Brittany would never do such a thing!"

"Oh really?" Declan shot back angrily. He then gestured towards the pink clad chipette and yelled. "I bet she did it on purpose! And you wouldn't know because you weren't there!"

"And you weren't either!" Alvin exclaimed, frustrated. "So don't judge her!"

"Alright, stop it!" Brittany pushed the two apart, suddenly aggravated. She glared over at Declan and said firmly. "Don't you dare bring Alvin into this! This isn't his problem."

Declan snorted and shrugged off her paw, before stepping back and folding his arms across his chest. Brittany then turned back towards Alvin and signalled him away once again, in which he hesitantly complied to. The pink clad chipette took a deep, nervous breath, before gazing back at Declan, who was now beginning to shed a few tears.

'_...He has the right to know...'_

"Declan..." She murmured, struggling to keep the apprehension from her voice. "In ways, you're right about me being the one that killed you mate...but what she did I would never ever forget. She sacrificed her very life to save mine...which is why she is not here with you now..."

Declan continued to stare at her, his eyes already brimmed with tears at the thought of his dear Fawn being crushed to death racing about in his mind at a trillion miles an hour.

He just had to believe it:

Fawn is dead...

Brittany looked up at him and bit her lip, whilst continuing uneasily. "...But if wasn't staring into the eyes of death the very moment she leapt forward to push me out of the way...then she would still be alive..."

Declan's paws clenched together as he heard this.

"...Declan, I'm...I'm truly sorry..."

Then suddenly:

Both Declan and Brittany flinched back the moment their little ears caught the sound of rustling bushes, and the two of them quickly went their separate ways. Brittany clutched Alvin's arm as soon as she was close enough, and Declan scuffed the earth firmly, trying to act vigilant.

A tiny, auburn head sprung out from behind a rosebush, its rugged, bloody face tilted forward, seemingly sniffing the air rigorously. Declan stepped towards it cautiously, kneeling over in front of it as soon as he was close enough.

Immediately he knew what it was:

"..._Fawn...?" _

_**BAMMM! **_

_**I bet you didn't see that coming! LOL**_

_**DorkAndVeryProudOfIt, please don't strangle me if it's not your Fawn. You will all have to figure it out for yourselves until the next chapter comes! **_

_**I so hope you liked it! **_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

_**Thank you**_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	22. Chapter 22

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A'N**_

_**So, did**_ _**you like**_ _**the last chapter of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin' Life On The Wild Side'? I sure did, but even I'm terrified at where this story might lead to, and I am the one writing the dang thing! LOL**_

_**Oh! And I apologise to DorkAndProudOfIt, for accidently misplacing your name! **_

_**Sorry bubs!**_ _**^_^**_

_**But anyway, here is chapter TWENTY TWO of 'Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Livin' Life On The Wild Side'! : )**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two  
All Is Lost Pt IIV**_

_**XXXX**_

_**PREVIOUSLY-**_

_Brittany looked up at him and bit her lip, whilst continuing uneasily. "...But if I wasn't staring into the eyes of death the very moment she leapt forward to push me out of the way...then she would still be alive..."_

_Declan's paws clenched together as he heard this._

_"...Declan, I'm...I'm truly sorry..."_

_Then suddenly:_

_Both Declan and Brittany flinched back the moment their little ears caught the sound of rustling bushes, and the two of them quickly went their separate ways. Brittany clutched Alvin's arm as soon as she was close enough, and Declan scuffed the earth firmly, trying to act vigilant._

_A tiny, auburn head sprung out from behind a rosebush, its rugged, bloody face tilted forward, seemingly sniffing the air rigorously. Declan stepped towards it cautiously, kneeling over in front of it as soon as he was close enough._

_Immediately he knew what it was:_

_"...__Fawn...?"_

_**XXXX **_

The little orange ball of fur tumbled out from the midst of the rosebush, hitting the dusty hard ground with a thud. A weak murmur escaped its bloodstained lips, as it struggled to gain a foothold to pull itself up. She looked like a strangled weasel-a poor, deathly strangled weasel.

Declan rushed to the little creature's side immediately.

"Fawn!" He cried, skidding to his knees and propping the small animal up in his arms. He cradled it frantically, panic in his eyes.

"Fawn! Talk to me, sweetheart! Are you okay?" The wild chipmunk ranted on and on, but the little chipmunk said nothing.

_Nothing..._

Brittany's eyes suddenly narrowed in panic, and she raced towards him quickly. "Does she look okay to you?" She exclaimed. "She has blood all over her!" The pink clad chipette fell to her knees and frantically began to search for a heartbeat-a pulse-a sign that indicated that she might possibly be still alive!

_But she felt nothing..._

Brittany threw her head in the air in alarm. "Jeanette!" She cried. "Help me! She's not breathing!"

And without a second warning, the bespectacled chipette bounded out from the crowd, and as fast as her little legs could carry her, raced towards her sister and the bleeding wild chipmunk.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Brittany shouted frantically, just as Jeanette firmly set her aside to get to the unconscious Fawn. Declan jumped up out of the way, frightened for his mate's life.

The bespectacled chipette placed her paws to Fawn's unbreathing chest, and swiftly began to jerk downwards into her chest, trying to keep her arms straight and from making any sudden mistake.

_This little chipmunk's life is in my hands now... _Jeanette thought indistinctly.

Declan held his breath, his fingers crossed, his mind praying for a miracle.

_It's not her time yet, it's not her time yet, it's not her time yet..._It kept ringing in his ears.

Jeanette sucked in a breath and leaned over the wild chipmunk quickly. Her mouth met Fawn's, and Declan's teeth chattered away frantically. The bespectacled chipette exhaled down Fawn's throat, tried once more, and then resumed jerking her paws down into her chest.

_Half a minute passed..._

_...And still no sign of consciousness..._

Brittany gripped Alvin's paw instinctively, and he held onto her tightly in response. By that time Eleanor and Theodore had arrived at the scene, giving a sudden gasp as soon as their eyes met the unconscious, bloodstained Fawn.

Jeanette continued her work, a thread of hope still hanging in the balance.

Declan's eyes began to water...

_Another thirty seconds passed..._

_And suddenly:_

Fawn's chest distended without warning, and she gave a huge inhale of oxygen to her lungs. Jeanette quickly sat back, startled, as the wild chipmunk flung herself up into a sitting position, still gasping for air.

Declan had finally been able to breathe. He gripped his chest and gave a huge sigh of relief, his heart still racing from the heart-stopping suspense.

But then something else happened: As soon as Fawn jerked upwards, she screamed, and screamed...until she finally jerked herself back down again. Jeanette's ears pricked up at an abnormal noise coming from the wild chipmunk's body.

She leaned over again, her fingers inching underneath Fawn's back. The bespectacled chipette gasped and whipped her hand back, just as Fawn let out another scream.

Jeanette whirled around to face Declan, whose face was still filled with panic.

She bit her lip, hard.

Brittany stepped forward frantically. "What's wrong, Jeanette?" She exclaimed, worriedly. "What's wrong with her?"

Declan eyes remained on his mate's now conscious self, and his ears stung at her pain.

He wanted to know what was wrong...

And he wanted to know NOW!

"Damnit, Jeanette!" He shouted, a little snappier than he had expected. Jeanette flinched, suddenly frightened. Declan glared over at her. "What the hell is wrong with her-"

"-Fawn's spinal cord is broken!" She interrupted, unable to handle the pressure. Hot tears stung her eyes as she finished, just above control of a miserable breakdown. "She's paralysed! There's nothing we can do!"

Declan's eyes widened as he heard this, and he stood back, silent, yet with a blank expression wiped across his face. _P-paralysed?_ The thought gripped him tightly, as he then slowly emerged back into reality. And by the time he had looked up, Simon had approached Jeanette, stroking her back to try and console his counterpart. Brittany cried on Alvin's already tear stained hoodie, and Eleanor just stood there-like a statue-frozen.

The wild chipmunk hung his head, helpless. His ears rung at the sound of his mates' cry of pain, and he could do nothing about it.

Jeanette-her soft, violet eyes watering with salty tears, stared up towards Declan with a sorrowful look, whispered. "...I...I'm sorry, Declan..." Simon wrapped his arms gently around his counterpart and pulled her towards him, and Declan stood silently-not a word-not a peep, as Fawn continued to howl hysterically on the hard, dusty ground.

"What are we going to do now...?" Alvin murmured, still embracing the crying Brittany.

_**~Los Angeles~**_

_**~With Dave and Claire~**_

"I am not going to let that good for nothing man get away with this," Dave declared angrily, storming into his bedroom. Claire had followed him close behind, as the man began stuffing clothes inside his suitcase with a huff.

"What are you going to do about it, Dave?" She asked desperately.

"I'm going to rescue the kids and then I'm going to sue Ian's ass."

"But you don't have the money to afford the flight-"

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing, Claire!" Dave exclaimed firmly, zipping up his belongings and strolling his suitcase quickly towards the front door. "If I want to get justice from Ian's crime then now is my chance-I can't wait any longer."

Claire jogged into the living room, as Dave started rummaging through the sofa pillows for his keys. She followed him as he rushed throughout the furniture. "But how are you going to afford the flight though, Dave?" She asked.

Dave had finally found his keys when he answered. "I have six celebrity kids, Claire-I am sure I can afford it." He then turned towards her and stuffed his keys in his pocket, before taking her hands in his. "No matter what the cost, I will bring them home..."

Claire gazed up at him. "Then I'm coming with you." She declared.

"But-"

She kissed him gently. "I'm not asking."

Dave sighed in defeat, as he kissed her back. "Very well," he said. "We will make a stop to your house on the way, so you can pack."

But as the two had made it to the car, Dave's mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes, this is Dave Seville." Claire stood beside him, as close as she could to hear the conversation between him and the person on the other line.

"_We have some news for you, Dave." _It was a man-Sergeant Marvell. His deep voice was rumbling softly against the speaker. _"Have you got a minute to spare?" _

"Uh, yeah." Dave replied, putting down his suitcase. "Yeah, I have a minute. Is this about the kids?"

"_Well, fifty, fifty I might say." _Sergeant Marvell answered. _"Maybe even more than that. But however, it is not exactly good news either..." _

Dave bit his lip. "Go on." He prompted.

"_Well, the department had finally made the decision to search beyond the wreckage, as of this morning..."_

Dave smiled a little. "But that's good news though, right?"

"_Well...not exactly..." _Sergeant Marvell said doubtfully.

That was when Dave began pacing the front lawn. "What do you mean, "Not exactly"?" He demanded, a little panicky.

"_...Uh, well, we had arranged a date to go and search the forest, where we presume the chipmunks and the chipettes might have taken refuge in...but apparently...there has been a delay..." _

"What kind of delay?"

"_...There is an industrial work out there building some sort of settlement, but I have not heard of it before..." _Sergeant Marvell explained. _"...They have a permit, despite the fact that they are working on protected area. I don't know how they got it, but for now until we find out what's going on, we cannot begin our search..."_

Dave glared. "You've got to be kidding me..." He murmured angrily.

"_I wish I was, sir."_

Claire touched Dave's shoulder. "Dave?" She asked. "What's going on?"

Dave glanced over at her. "I will sort it out, Claire, don't worry."

"Sort what out?"

But he ignored her-not intentionally. Sergeant Marvell still had much to say.

"_I am truly sorry, sir." _He said. _"I wish there was something we could do to help you..." _

"Sergeant," Dave began firmly. "You're the chief of police-I am certain that you will figure something out." And then he hung up, heaving a sigh as he stuffed his mobile back into his pocket and turned to Claire. By the look on her face told him that she was itching to know what was going on.

"Was that who I thought it was?" She asked.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Sergeant Marvell?"

"Yeah." Claire replied. "I heard you talking to him last night as well. I recognise his voice."

Dave nodded his head. "Yeah, that was him." He said.

"And what did he say?"

"You were standing right next to me, Claire."

"Yeah but I didn't get to hear much cos you kept moving away..." She replied.

"Oh, sorry about that, beautiful." Dave said, delicately moving a strand of golden hair behind Claire's ear. She smiled a little, as he continued. "He said that a group of 'permitted' workers have claimed the forest area to build a settlement, and as a result the department had to delay."

Claire's eyes widened slightly. "But isn't that where the kids are?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." He hung his head, but then looked up a little as he grabbed his suitcase off of the ground. "Which is why we are movin' in. We are going to do what the police department could not; do their job."

Claire followed him, as he pushed his belongings into the back of the car. "But wouldn't we get into trouble?" She asked. "I mean, the area has been claimed, and there could be people everywhere by the time we get there."

Dave shut the boot and pulled out his keys. "There could be," he headed towards the driver's door. "And if the workers have claimed the area then they would have put up traps. And I'm not going to wait before it's too late." He sits in the drivers' seat, with Claire slipping into the front passengers'.

Dave then reaches over and strokes Claire's hand. "Are you sure you want to come?" He asked her gently.

Claire nodded her head. "Yes, Dave." She said. "I'm not going to flake out on you now, not ever."

Dave smiled at her. "Thanks, Claire."

She smiles back and leans forward to give him a kiss. "You're welcome, Dave."

He turned on the ignition, before slowly pulling out of the curb and heading down the street towards Wilson residence.

_**~Back at the Forest~**_

An hour had passed-one gruelling, shattering hour, and Fawn's aimless cries of pain had now turned to weak sobs and slow wheezing. Declan had sat down beside her, stroking her cold paw and silently praying for some sort of miracle. But he knew it wasn't going to be enough-even if it did happen. You can fix a spinal, but it must have to be within a certain period of time.

Now all the wild chipmunk could do was be at her side-to reassure her-to tell her it would be okay. And at the end of the day he would most certainly lose the one very special to him. Inside, he was not coping with the idea-not one segment.

Everyone was quiet. The only noise you could hear was Fawn's fragile breathing and the sound of long grass swaying in the breeze. The sun was setting; a beautiful mixture of yellows, reds and pinks swept across the sky. And there was a star-that one little star that comes out before all of the others, sparkled faintly in the middle of it.

Fawn lifted her eyes weakly to face the star, a tiny little smile spreading across her face. _Heaven..._she thought to herself warmly. It seemed like the most beautiful place to go-where all of your dreams come true, and where nothing could harm you.

She felt a very faint stroking across her paw, and she gazed down at the dark, sobbing figure beside her, only managing to move her eyes. She whispered its name, in a weak, sluggish voice. The only voice she had left.

Declan looked up immediately, hot tears staining his furry face. His eyes met the ones of his mate, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Fawn...?" He murmured gently, inching himself towards her-as close as he could, stroking her paw as he did so.

The weakness in her voice scared him, very, very much. But he tried to be strong for her-these were the last few minutes they would possibly ever have together ever again.

Fawn smiled a little, wheezing through her nose as she spoke roughly. "...It...Will be okay, Dex..." She said weakly, trying to reassure him. "...It will..."

Declan blinked away tears. "...You know I love you, Fawn, very..." He blinked away more tears. "...Very much...and I will never, ever let that go..."

Fawn closed her eyes, wishing that she could use her paws to bring him closer-to kiss him-to tell him its alright. But she didn't have the strength...and even if she did, she couldn't. It struck her like a knife to her chest to see him cry.

"...And I love you too, Declan..." She whispered.

Declan smiled weakly through his hot tears, just as he slowly leaned forward to give his dying mate one last gentle kiss to her cold, icy lips. And at that moment she felt her life slipping away, and her eyes drifted closed.

She was finally at peace. The greatest, most romantic way to pass on, after all of her pain and suffering, she could no longer feel a thing.

_Never..._

Declan pulled away, yet his eyes still lay upon her now lifeless body. Jeanette slowly moved forward, touching the wild chipmunk's shoulder as she did so. He turned to her, still continuing to blink away helpless tears, and he stood, and for a slight second he felt his fingers blush gently across Fawns'.

_It will be okay Dex..._He heard her say..._it will..._

_**Awwwww : ( **_

_**This was one of the saddest chapters I have written so far. **_

_**But I thought the last-chance romance moment was very touching, don't you think?**_

_**Thank you all for your patience, and I apologise that this has taken so long to be updated. **_

_**R.I.P Dear Fawn,**_

_**We all love you.**_

_**~Hannah~**_


	23. Chapter 23

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A'N**_

_**Now, with this story finally back on track, I am striving to do my best to give you the greatest detail and much, MUCH more suspense. (You know how I absolutely love suspense!) **_

_**Wow. Twenty three chapters already and even the slightest hope of getting our beloved Chipmunks and Chipettes back to Los Angeles still hangs in the balance. And the heartrending death of poor Fawn sends miserable tears to my eyes. **_

_**I seriously bawled my eyes out when I re-read the last chapter. And at this very moment I wish this was a Science Fiction story, so I could bring her back to life, or I would have made her a free spirit, flouting aimlessly between heaven and earth. **_

_**But at least there was a profound reason why she died. **_

_**She died a hero. **_

_**I am very proud of her bravery. I really am.**_

_**But anyways, here is chapter (Wait for it...) **_

_**TWENTY THREE! ^_^**_

_**xxxx**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three  
Prayers and Petals**_

The entire tribe gathered quietly amongst a large bed of flowers, and amongst those bed of flowers laid a freshly dug out pit, about five by five inches and neatly half filled with cherry red rose petals. And then, up above those cherry red rose petals laid a peaceful-looking body of fluffy red and orange fur.

The Chipettes had made an attempt to rinse and wipe the bloodstains off of the little chipmunk, but partially unsuccessful, they left the ball of fur the way it was before Declan and the Chipmunks gently lifted her away, placing her into her little pit ready for burial.

The girls had then decided to perform a little song in Fawn's name, settling upon a little heartfelt harmony of humming and clicking fingers, whilst every single one of the tribe, (Including Gabriela and Carlos) laid a little gift into Fawn's pit. They all stood in silence to seal her ceremony, gazing up into nightfall to watch her spirit sore.

It was difficult for Declan-letting his mate go. But he knew that she would be better off in the spirit world and not cooped up in the real world. The real world is no place for a spirit-not anymore.

During a quiet supper of nuts and fruit, Alvin approached the wild chipmunk, placing a paw gently on his shoulder. "You gonna be alright, man?" He asked kind-heartedly.

"Yeah..." Declan mumbled, his back still turned.

Alvin bit his lip. He hasn't exactly had any practice at all about these things-and he prays he never has to again. But he just wanted to know whether his friend was coping well enough to operate like a normal teenage chipmunk-being. He didn't want him to starve himself out of false guilt.

The red clad chipmunk gave Declans' shoulder a tiny squeeze, trying to let him know how sorry he was about him losing his mate. "...It will be okay Dex..."

Declan's heart stings as he hears his nickname. Fawn was the only one who used to call him that.

Alvin senses that the wild chipmunk might need some time on his own, and moves his hand away. "...I will see you later, okay?" He leaves silently, disappearing into the crowd, and Declan is finally able to feel himself breathe.

_**xxxx**_

By the time Alvin had returned to the group, Brittany had already piled up his place, hoovering down her own as he sat down beside her. Alvin glanced towards her, not seeming to mind of her sudden amend of eating habits. He was just glad she wasn't starving herself...and the baby.

Simon looked across the table at his brother. "So how is he coping so far, Alvin?" He asked, genuinely curious. The blue clad chipmunk chewed aimlessly on a raspberry as Alvin replied to his question.

"...Uh, I'm not sure, Si..." He said candidly, starting to eat his meal.

Simon bit his lip. "Well, I can't blame him if he's not managing by it." He explained. "If it was Jeanette I would be miserable for days, maybe months, or even years..." He glances over at his counterpart, and he strokes her paw lovingly.

"Me too, Simon..." Jeanette replied gently, turning just a bit rosy in the cheeks as she strokes his paw back.

Alvin smiles at the couple, before turning towards his own counterpart. Brittany had sat back in her seat, rubbing her little rounded tummy-her plate licked clean. The red clad chipmunk raises his eyebrow at the tiny bulge forming on her stomach.

_Maybe she ate too fast and she's bloating, _he thought. _But if that isn't the case, then this pregnancy is going a hell of a lot faster than I had expected._

She catches me staring, and smiles, caressing my arm with one paw-the other rubbing over her tummy in soft-like motions. "What are you thinking right now, Alvin?" She asks me, still smiling-her gentle, loving smile. It's like she's almost glowing.

I bite my lip for the hundredth time today, unable to say what I am thinking because of everybody around me. I take her paw and attempt to stand up. "How about we take this to a more private place?" I suggest, and she nods, and I gently lift her out of her seat.

_**xxxx**_

We take refuge in our nest-room and we sit huddled together on the edge of the 'bed'. I twiddle my thumbs in thought, and Brittany looks over at me curiously.

"Hm, what am I thinking?" I ask myself, and she nods a little, indicating for me to go on. I rack my brain for a moment, before looking up at her. "I have been thinking about what you said the other night. You were right; we do need the rest of our family to look after these kids..."

Brittany smiles at me warmly. "...It's only for the best, Alvin." She says. "We _are _still kids ourselves..."

Alvin chuckles softly. "I know, Britt..."

But then Brittany's voice quietens. "...and we're still famous..." She mumbles.

Alvin nod slightly in agreement. "Yeah..." he says, running a paw through his shaggy tuff of fringe. "Gah, if the paparazzi get a hold of them on camera it'll be all over..."

Brittany bites her lip, and Alvin scoots as close as he can towards her, wrapping an arm around her lovingly. "But I won't let them," He says, cuddling her. "I promise."

Brittany smiles up at him. "I can already tell you will be a great dad..." She giggles softly, nuzzling his furry neck.

After a while of cuddling, Alvin gazes down at his counterpart, giving her a questioning look. "Do you want to go back to the others now, Britt?" He asks her gently.

Brittany rolls her shoulders and nods. "Okay then, Al." She replies, making an attempt to stand up. Alvin helps her out of the nest, mumbling under his breath just as the little chipette gripped her hip.

_We're gonna have to take those stitches out soon..._

_**Xxxx**_

Declan was still standing away from the crowd when Soron approached him. "Hey," he said, standing alongside the silent wild chipmunk. "Supper was over an hour ago. Are you okay?"

Declan shrugged his shoulders and mumbled. "I don't know...do I look okay?"

Soron bit his lip and asked. "You still grievin, mate?"

"Well it's not exactly easy when you've lost the love of your life, now is it?" He replied, growling under his breath. _Why can't he take a hint? I want to be on my own! _

Soron sighed. "No," he said. "No it isn't." He then touched the wild chipmunk on the shoulder and gave him a tiny squeeze in reassurance. "But some things just can't be rewound once they are done though, Declan. This ain't exactly a band-aid recovery-"

"Yeah well if it wasn't for Alvin's ill-bred mate Brittany then my Fawn would still be alive!" Declan snapped, whirling around to face him.

Soron frowned at the wound up chipmunk and folded his arms, trying to reason with him. "Dat is completely irrelevant, Declan." He said firmly. "From what I had heard Fawn had sacrificed her own life to save anoder's (Another's). She made dat choice, not you now innit'?"

Declan then got into Soron's face. "Like I said..." He began crossly. "If Brittany wasn't there in the first place that wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame Brittany in dis (this), Declan!" Soron scolded, knitting his eyebrows together sternly. "You were not there to witness what had happened, so it is not your say."

"And neither were you..." Declan shot back.

Soron glared at him. "Don't think I don't know dat, Declan." He said firmly. He then stood up straight, and Declan moved his face away from his. Soron then glanced over his shoulder towards the crowd, letting out a long sigh. "It is already hard enough arguin' wif (With) you." He said calmly now. "Wif all that had happened today..."

Declan's shoulders slumped and he nodded slightly in agreement. "Yeah..." He agreed. "Sorry for snapping at you and everything, Soron. I am just really pissed and upset..."

Soron looked sympathetic. "We all are, Declan." He replied gently, putting his paw on the wild chipmunk's shoulder. "It is not exactly somethin' you would just forget in one day. But it just allows you to feel a little better if you try and be happy for her. She may be gone, but she's still here. Do you get what I am sayin'?"

Declan nodded again, a tiny, microscopic smile formed across his furry lips. "Yeah, I guess..." He said slowly. His smile widened a little bit as he finally added. "Thanks, Soron."

Soron smiled back at him, giving the wild chipmunk's shoulder a little squeeze. "You're welcome, son." He replied. And then he moved away, finishing. "Come and have supper whenever you feel up to it, alright?"

Declan nodded silently, and Soron left, leaving the wild chipmunk following slowly behind, his head facing upwards. He spotted the brightest star in the night sky, and an even larger smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, you're still here..." He murmured, and the star twinkled as if it had heard him.

_**I deeply apologise that this chapter was so short. **_

_**I could not think of much for this part. **_

_**I know that some of you are very uh...surprised (I might say) finding out that Fawn had passed away. I know, and I am sorry about that. I really am.**_

_**But thank you anyway, for sticking around to read more though : )**_

_**I am very grateful for that.**_

_**~Hannah~**_


	24. Chapter 24

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**I am bustling with words but cannot seem to write it out on the page-my author's note. Gah, it is annoying me. Oh yeah, now I know! **_

_**Well, for the last two chapters I had to update them through borrowed internet from my school, since the bank gave us an enormous internet bill of nearly one thousand dollars (Mind you the internet performed like crap-ola anyway. It was so slow!) I couldn't believe it how much we had to pay! But in the end we sent it back claiming that we didn't deserve to have to take nearly our whole weeks' pay out of feeding a family of eight to pay up eight-hundred-and-three-bloody Aussie dollars for the crappy internet service device. I was infuriated!**_

_**But anyway, enough of me and my complaining! Let's get to the story, shall we?**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

"Hey Brittany. Mind if I come in?" Brittany was busy gazing into space at the edge of her nest stroking her stomach, when she heard Eleanor speak her name. The pink clad chipette turned to her sister, standing by her door, and gestured her inside. Eleanor nodded and entered, sitting at the end of the 'bed' as she did, twiddling her thumbs in thought.

Brittany joined her, looking over at her sister questionably. Eleanor eventually met her gaze, yet with one eye narrowing down towards the tiny bulge in the pink chipette's stomach.

She bit her lip. "Ah, so have you and um, Alvin discussed..." she gestured awkwardly towards Brittany's tummy. "...that yet?"

Brittany followed her sister's gesture and sighed a little. "Well, sort of..." She replied. "...I guess he and I are still a bit awkward about it, especially him. But that's fine by me though."

Eleanor cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why is that...?"

Brittany looked up at her. "Having your first child doesn't exactly trigger mushy-ness immediately, Ellie." She said, frowning a little. "Especially when you're this age, geez."

Eleanor looked a bit slighted. "Alright, sorry I asked..." She replied, turning away from her sister.

Brittany squeezed her temples and sighed again. "No, no its okay, Ellie..." She said quickly. "You were just curious, I get it..." But when the pink chipette noticed Eleanor's head was still turned, she reached out and touched her paw, giving her a little squeeze. "Sorry for snapping at you..." She finished.

Eleanor looked over at her sister, biting her lip a little before returning the gesture. "Don't worry about it, Brit." She said. And then she laughed a little. "I should have known better than to peeve off a pregnant woman-teenager-girl-whatever...haha..."

Brittany smiled at her.

A few moments passed, with nothing but a little comfortable silence, before Eleanor decided to ask yet another question. She reached over and gave Brittany's belly a delicate prod. "Does it feel weird to have it inside you?" She asked, curious.

Brittany chuckled. "Not really..." She replied, still smiling as she lifted the stomach of her shirt. The pink clad chipette rubbed the tiny bulge. "At this stage it kinda feels like you're bloating _all _of the time!" And then she laughed, and Eleanor joined in as well, pulling her paw away from her sister's awkwardly distended stomach.

But then Brittany gave the green clad chipette a nudge to the arm. "But a word of advice though, Elle." She said. "You should wait a little until you're ready. I would have preferred to have this happen a bit later than right now, but I wouldn't give it up now for anything in the world. It has grown on me a lot..."

Eleanor nodded, smiling a little. "That's good, Brit." She said, touching her sister's shoulder. "And don't worry, I can wait."

Brittany smiled back at her. "Thank you, Ellie."

Eleanor looked confused. "For what?"

"For listening to your 'awfully wise' sister of yours, haha." She replied, chuckling. Eleanor playfully rolled her eyes.

_**XXXX**_

Soron paced the meadow deep in thought, whilst Vinny watched him intently from a nearby log. Everyone else had cleared off to forage food and materials for shelter. Most of their necessities were lost during the destruction, such as acorns and clay for stabilising homes, so the tribe had to come up with a substitute.

"I just still can't believe all we have worked for, was just destroyed in minutes..." Soron murmured to himself in frustration. Vinny ears twitched at his aggravation and she sighed gently as he continued to criticize their unfortunate loss (Which, mind you, was already discussed beforehand). "Who are these monsters and where did they come from! What did we ever do to them to make them knock our entire civilization down? It don't make no sense!"

Vinny sighed again and stood up. "I wouldn't know dear," She said, touching his shoulder. "Nobody would know these things. It just happens."

Soron then had a sudden thought pop into his head. He whirled around towards his mate, startling her. "I bet you it was those deceiving humans that did this!" He blurted. "Yes!"

"Oh now you're jumping to conclusions." Vinny frowned, folding her arms firmly.

Soron frowned back. "Then who else would it be?" He demanded. "Their obviously isn't anybody larger, or more despicable, than a human!"

"Oh really?" Vinny said, cocking an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

For a moment there Soron went silent. He hadn't exactly thought things through completely, because he was so stressed about the incident. He admitted to himself there and then that he didn't know everything that had happened and who did what. It just seemed so clear to him that the humans were the ones that did it.

His expression softens a little as he sighs. "Okay, okay..." He said slowly, looking up at his glowering mate. "So I don't entirely know whose responsible, but-"

"Soron, please." Vinny interrupted, in a sort of pleading voice. "Don't you think we have been through enough pressure already?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No just, please stop talking for just a moment." She snapped gently. Soron pursed his lips and nodded a little whilst she continued. "...We'll just have to set this aside for a while once we sort the rest out, _va bene_? I mean, we have Declan in the pits with us all and our eldest son's mate is expecting. We just cannot carry any more burdens among our shoulders right now. It's just too impossible..."

Soron nodded in consideration as he took Vinny's paws in his. "I understand your distress, dear." He said softly. "And I am sorry that I have angered you by jumping to conclusions. It just seemed so easy to recognise the similarities that the destruction has brought us amongst the humans." He then reached up and stroked her cheek lovingly. "I just want all of us to be safe..."

"I know, Soron," Vinny sighed, touching his paw. "...But it will get better once we are back on track, and think of all the good things that the bad things give us, yeah?" She then kissed him lightly on the nose. "Trust me, it will be fine..."

_**XXXX**_

_**Will it?**_

_**Stick around to find out the aftermath of this untimely disaster.**_

_**Note-I am SO EXTREMELY sorry that I had updated this story so late! I...I have just been so busy with a couple of family issues and such, I totally forgot about this...**_

_**I hope that you will all forgive me for my absence, and that you will continue to read my stories from here on in. I will greatly appreciate every little thing you do. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Hannah~ **_

_**XXXX**_


	25. Chapter 25

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**So, how did you like my last chapter? Once again I apologise for making you guys wait for so long just to read about half a decent page of words. : ( I just couldn't think of anything else to add to it.**_

_**I see that some of you are in the pits with me for killing Fawn, and I very well understand your reason for that. It was unexpected, yes, but I figured something had to happen, so it did. I am sorry that you don't agree with that.**_

_**But hopefully you with forgive me for what I have done, when I update this next chapter long and more...meticulous, yes? **_

_**Here is chapter 25 of 'AATC 3: Lvin' Life on the Wild Side'. ^_^ **_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

_**XXXX**_

Dave and Claire had taken their flight towards a tiny airport in the middle of the forest, hoping that this was the right place where the chipmunks and the chipettes crash-landed. Before they landed Dave spotted the number 14 plane planted underneath a large pile of trees, torn to ruins. The man swallowed anxiously as he gapes at the wreckage, thinking more and more of his boys and the girls.

As soon as their plane landed the two gathered their belongings and plodded out into the clearing, where a man in a construction uniform met up with them. The man shook Dave's hand and gave Claire a nod. "Hello, and who exactly might you be?" He asks, raising and eyebrow. "New employees?"

Claire gave Dave a confused look, before quickly turning back towards the man. "Employees?" She asks.

"No, no," Dave interrupts. "We aren't here for a job. We are here strictly on business."

"Oh, alright then," the man says, stroking his shaving stubble and turning to leave. "Follow me thanks."

Dave and Claire look at each other, before picking up their luggage and following him. They walk within a large metal gate suspended with broken and unbroken padlocks, which then took them into another clearing filled with construction machines, fallen trees in piles and stacks of blueprints on a fold out table to the side. A large group of men with identical uniforms hurry past them, carrying smaller piles of wood and tools. The sight of this made Dave suspicious.

"What's going on here?" He asks, before glancing over at Claire and whispering. "_Are we in the right place?"_

Claire shrugs, just as the man replies. "Our company is very confidential, which means that I am prohibited to hand out such information."

"Well is there somebody that is?" Dave demands.

"Our boss can do as he wishes," The man says. "If you are lucky enough, he might just tell you what you want to know."

Claire hitches up her bag and walks faster to keep up. "When can we see him?" She asks. "As soon as possible would suffice."

The man shoves his hands in his pockets and continues walking. "When he's finished with his errands in Los Angeles." He replies.

"And when will that be?"

The man rolls his eyes, before stopping and turning around. Both Dave and Claire almost run into him. "Your needs aren't all that matters at the moment, thank you." He says rather firmly. "He will be back, when he gets back."

Dave frowns a little, before letting his arms droop a little. "Well then," He begins slowly. "Is there anywhere we can stay until he does?"

The man looks at him emotionlessly. "As a matter of fact we do." He says, gesturing towards a row of portable houses a hundred metres away from the construction site. "We shall see if any of them are empty."

"And if they aren't, then?" Dave asks.

The man makes a tutting noise. "Has anybody ever told you that you ask too many questions?" He smirks coldly.

Dave frowns harder, but doesn't answer.

The man's smirk fades a little, as moments of uncomfortable silence passed. He speaks up suddenly as he turns towards the houses. "Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow! Get a move on." And with that he walked off, forcing Dave and Claire to hurry after him.

_**XXXX**_

"Here we are; your temporary accommodation." A man (Not the same as before) opens a door for Dave and Claire for them, and the two poke their heads inside the room. It was one of the portable houses that nobody had been staying in. No, it wasn't fancy, and they could understand that. They weren't here on a vacation anyway.

Both the kitchen and the bedroom were in the same room, whereas the bathroom was behind a plain white door to the side. Two single beds sat at either end of the room, and in the centre were a small television and a tacky double seated sofa. The kitchen was cosy, with a tiny refrigerator beside the stove. Dave opened it up; finding that it contained a medium plastic bag full of assorted vegetables, a carton of milk, stacks of tiny little margarine boxes and a container of raw sausages. He looked over at the bench sitting singularly on the other side of the stove. He found two loaves of wholegrain bread there, packaged.

"I hope you enjoy the stay," the man said quickly, as Claire sat curiously on one of the beds. The mattress was bouncy, and the springs in the base rattled in a way that made her stand up with a jump.

The man bites his lip, before closing the door and hurrying off.

Claire studies the room anxiously. "I don't really like the state of this...room." She said slowly.

Dave looks up at her and sighs, nodding. "Yeah...yeah I know..." He replies, before taking her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "But this is all for a good cause, remember? We'll have a chat with the boss when he returns and then we'll go out and find the kids. We will be out of here with them before we know it."

Claire nods to him. "Yeah, it will be nice to know that they're safe again." She says, before chuckling a little. "Even though this is their natural habitat."

Dave smiles slightly, but didn't say anything. He just gave his beloved a kiss on the forehead before making a turn to his bed.

_**XXXX**_

Meanwhile back in the forest, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were preparing themselves for another night of foraging. It had been the fifth time they have been doing this over the past few days already, because Brittany's appetite had doubled rapidly, and she resented it. But she couldn't help herself. She was just constantly eating and eating and eating. It was beginning to concern Alvin; however, Vinny assured him that being gluttonous throughout this time was perfectly normal.

He most certainly hoped so.

Alvin leaned against the 'door' frame of his and Brittany's nest, watching intently as his counterpart gussied up in the reflection of one of the CDs. Her tiny bulge was already poking out from underneath her shirt, and she tried constant times to pull the shirt back over it. Alvin playfully rolled his eyes at her, and he could tell she knew what he was thinking.

_It's cotton, Brittany._

Finally Brittany turned to him, her face a mixture of annoyance and defeat. Her eyes narrowed down at her counterpart and she sighed. "I've gotten _so _fat..." She grumbled, glaring at herself in the reflection side-on.

Alvin frowned at her and stood straight, folding him arms. "'_Oh no, Alvin, please don't leave me.'_" He muttered scornfully, grabbing his luggage and making a half-turn out of the door. He was partly expected her to reply back, in which she did, but not what he anticipated.

Brittany huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, frowning harder. The chipette pointed a finger firmly at him. "I-wait on. Are you mocking me?"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "Well I half expected you to say something about me leaving," He began, shoving one paw in his pocket. "...But I guess you care more about your appearance than about me, yeah?" He then made a full turn out, just as Brittany started talking.

"Hey! I-I do so care about you, thank you very much." She said desperately, rushing over to Alvin and grabbing his shoulder, whirling him around. The chipette stared at him hard, in a kind of fraught look. But still he looked unconvinced.

Brittany then sighed heavily. "Look," She began. "I'm just-I'm _really_ sorry that I haven't been, well..." Her voice trailed off, and for a split second she thought Alvin was going to turn and leave, just like that.

But he didn't. Instead, his face softened a little and he touched her on the shoulder. "S'okay, Brit." He said, biting his lip. "I understand."

Brittany's blue eyes lit up a little. "You do?" She asked. "What-"

But Alvin interrupted her. "Vinny told me about it." He replied quickly, before smirking a bit "It means that I'll have to put up with the double dose of your explosive attitude until, you know..."

Brittany frowned. "'Explosive'?" She demanded. "Excuse me Seville, but-"

But Alvin cut her off again, kissing her.

The chipette's eyes closed and she kissed back a little, before she pulled back and gave her counterpart a playful glare. "You're gonna use that on me every time I say something, aren't you?"

Alvin smiled. "Maybe," he winked at her, and she giggled.

She stepped forward a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss. "Now you know I don't want you to leave, Alvin." She said softly. "But you have to, and I wouldn't want either you or me to have Soron in the pits with us, eh?"

Alvin nuzzled her. "No, I guess not." He replied, before making an attempt to pull his counterpart closer to him. But Brittany grunted a little, so he just left her where she was.

"You don't wanna crush the baby, do you?" She said, shifting her weight from her left to her right.

"Absolutely not." Alvin answered quickly. "What do you think I am, a 'bad parent'?"

Brittany smirked. "No," she replied. And then she slowly began to pull away. "But, I think you might want to refine on your 'brotherly' status."

Alvin kissed the side of her mouth. "Mm, why?" He asked, not really paying attention. Brittany giggled, but shifted backward a little, leaving him standing there with a flustered look on his face.

Brittany smiled at him. "Why? Because Simon and Theodore are standing right outside."

Alvin then glanced over his shoulder. He saw both of his brothers waiting for him, and he grumbled under his breath.

"C'mon, lover-boy," Simon called to him. "We aren't getting any younger."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alvin called back, as he reluctantly picked up his luggage.

He pulled his counterpart into an amorous hug. "I'll see you later, okay?." He whispered to her. He gave her a kiss, and then left. Brittany waved after him, just as he and the others disappeared into the midst of the forest with Soron leading the way.

As the chipette's paw lowered, she whispered gently. "Be safe."

_**XXXX**_

"So how's Brittany handling the pregnancy thing?" Simon asked Alvin as he, Alvin, Theodore and Soron made their way across the forest floor. It was dark, and only the light of Theodore's little lantern and the light of the moon showed their way. Wilted red and brown leaves were strewn out about the ground, causing every little step to start and end with a gentle crunch.

"Uh, great-well, she's not particularly coping with her stomach now hanging out of her shirt though..." Alvin replied.

"Is that all she's worried about?"

"Pretty much." Alvin answered, as he cautiously steps over a bent stick on the ground. "I mean, you can understand Brittany to have that problem thought, she's a...she's...self-conscious..."

Simon rolled his eyes at his elder brother. "Alvin, all girls are self conscious."

Alvin scoffed, "Oh, right. Okay then, all girls are self-conscious, just not_ as_ self-conscious as Brittany."

"Well, you've got a point there." Simon replied.

Alvin looks at him haughtily. "I've always got a point."

"Alvin." Soron warns firmly. "Do not use that smartypants attitude, please."

Simon gives Alvin a sort of smug look, in which the red clad chipmunk huffed at. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered, as the group walked on. After a while of walking, the others were beginning to wonder if they had made a stop to pick Theodore up from his nest. Soron glanced over his shoulder and spotted his youngest son, waddling slowly behind.

"Keep up please, Teddy." He called to him. Theodore's ears pricked up when he heard his name, knocking his head against the lantern he was holding. Soron picked up his pace a little. "We don't want anybody out lost in dese woods. It's dangerous dis time of night."

Theodore bit his lip hard. "Oh now you tell me." He whimpered, and Alvin laughed a little. Simon poked the red clad chipmunk in the ribs.

"So, uh dad," Theodore began, finally starting to pick up the pace. "W-what kind of dangerous things are out here this time of night?"

Soron glanced at him and continued walking. "Well, dose big yellow-lookin' machines are a first." He said.

"Uh, but why are they so dangerous?"

"Because we have never come into contact wif' 'em before, Teddy." Soron replied. "Which makes 'em all de more dangerous..."

"You'll give him nightmares, pop." Alvin told his father in his best English accent. "So I suggest you lay off da stories and da Redbull." The cracking in his voice easily indicated that he was purely mocking his brother and Soron. Simon jabbed him in the ribs once again.

Soron ignored his eldest son's remark and slowed down to be in pace with Theodore, before putting an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, don't fret, Teddy," he said encouragingly. He then gave him a little squeeze. "They're just teasin' ya. Besides, there is about a two to ten percent chance we'll see anythin' dangerous on these paths."

Theodore bites his lip again. "I sure hope you're right."

It wasn't long before the group came upon a berry bush. It was tightly surrounded by thorn bushes, so Soron informed the others to be careful. The wild chipmunk rubbed his paws together as he approached the horde of berries.

"Aah, rich, fresh blueberries." He said, as he began harvesting the little blue fruit.

Theodore picked one and gave a whiff, a smile of approval forming across his face. "Mmm...These smell good!"

"Taste one." Soron told him, just as the youngest chipmunk took a bite. "Da best. You can't ge' any better dan dese'."

Theodore nodded, as he began piling the blueberries in his wicker basket. "They are nice."

Alvin and Simon were standing a little further away, their eyes wandering the tree canopies. It had gotten darker, but the moon made it just light enough to be able to see their path. However, it was a wonder how Soron to seek out berries from other bushes. Maybe it was because of the amount of adaptability he has made throughout his entire life in the wild. The boys were only just starting to get used to it.

Soron turned to the eldest two. "Hey, we could use de extra pair o' hands over here!" He called firmly. Simon glanced over at his father, nodding as he made his way over to help. But Alvin seemed distracted. Soron raised his voice a little. "Oi, air-head. Get your head outta da clouds and come help!"

"Wait on." Alvin said quickly, not looking at his father. His ears pricked this way and that, and so did his eyes. He sensed something unusual, and it made him suspicious. "Something's out there."

Soron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, dere's a lot of dings' out here, Alvin." He replied. "Now c'mon and help."

As if Alvin hadn't heard a thing of what Soron had said, the chipmunk just stood there, sniffing the air. "I smell smoke." He said slowly, cautiously, as he dropped his wicker basket and began trudging about.

Theodore stopped harvesting as soon as he heard his brother, suddenly concerned. "Smoke?" He asked.

Soron sighed heavily. "Alvin, stop intimidating your brother." He scolded. "It's not funny-"

"No really." Alvin interrupted, whirling around to face them. "Something really is out there. I can smell it."

Simon folded his arms. "Seriously, Alvin. How about you stop fooling-"

"How about you shut up." Alvin glared at the bespectacled chipmunk, who glared back. He stood back a little, before sniffing the air again. "I'll be right back." And right there and then, Alvin took off into the bushes, leaving the others wide eyed and suddenly panicky.

Soron took an instinctive step forward, trying to call his eldest son back. "Alvin! Wait! Alvin!"

Simon groaned and flailed his arms about. "Oh just perfect!"

Theodore dropped his wicker basket at his feet, his heart racing. He remembered what Soron had told him earlier on, and it just kept repeating over and over again in his mind. _Keep up please, Teddy. We don't want anybody out lost in da woods. It's dangerous dis time of night._

"Oh no!" The green clad chipmunk squeaked, terrified. "Alvin's gonna get himself killed."

Soron turned to him and violently shook his head. "No, no, no, Theodore, don't say that!" He said urgently, grabbing hold of his son's shoulders. "You will only make things worse if you say that."

Theodore's eyes widened even more as he heard this. "Oh my gosh!" He cried. "I killed Alvin!"

Soron shook him vigorously. "Theodore! Stop it!"

But then the green clad chipmunk started to struggle. "I gotta go find him!" He exclaimed desperately. "I gotta go find Alvin before he gets himself killed!"

Simon turned to his youngest brother. "No Theodore," He said as calmly as he could, yet his mind was racing like crazy. "We can't risk losing you in the woods either."

"But I gotta find Alvin!" Theodore protested, pushing his paws hard against Soron's chest, trying to free himself.

"No you don't!"

"Yes. I. Do!" And with one almighty shove, the green clad chipmunk managed to break free, and he made a mad dash in the direction of where Alvin had disappeared. Soron leapt to grab hold of him, but he was too slow.

He thumped the ground in frustration. "Aargh! Theodore! Alvin!"

_**Oh gee, I wonder why Alvin took off like that in the first place. Well, I do know, but you will have to find out on the next chapter of 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'!**_

_**P.S, I apologise that this took me a while to finish. I had been rather caught up in the other stories that I haven't had any time to think of what would happen in this chapter, so yeah. **_

_**But anyways, til next time!**_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	26. Chapter 26

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**So how did you like my last chapter? Pretty good I hope. I found it pretty good ^_^  
Hmm, I wonder how long exactly I've been working on this story for? Haha, for a really long time I think. It looks like the end is near, but even I don't know that yet. God, it'll look pretty long when I print it out and share it to everybody at my school! **_

_**Anyway, it's about time I stop chatting, yeah? Yeah. Okay, here is chapter twenty six of 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'!**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six  
Seeing Double**_

_**XXXX**_

Alvin scampers through the dark forest, both ears and eyes alert so much more than they have been ever before. The noise had grown louder since he left the others during the foraging, but for some abnormal reason he was hearing familiar voices in the distance. They were calling his name.

"...Alvin..." Was all he could hear behind him, over and over again. "...Alvin...wait..." The chipmunk slowed a little, his ears twitching violently at the voice. He looked over his shoulder to see if he was being followed, and right there, in the distance was Theodore, panting his little heart out as he scrambled towards him.

"Theodore!" Alvin shouted stormily, yet panicky. Theodore just managed to catch up to his brother as he finished. "What the hell are you doing!"  
The green clad chipmunk paused to catch his breath. "...That's...what I...was...going...to ask...you!" He panted, glancing up at Alvin.

Alvin frowned down at him. "You know fair well why I'm here, Theodore." He snapped. He then pointed in the direction his brother had come from. "Now go back to Soron, before you get hurt. Now!"  
"No." Theodore responded bluntly, standing up straight now. "I left them to get you, and if I'm going than so are you."

Alvin turned away from him, shaking his head. "I'm not going until I find out what the hell is going on." He said hotly as he started forward.  
Theodore followed him quickly. "You can't be serious!" He protested. "It's dangerous out here-"

"Oh Theodore, stop being so melodramatic!" Alvin interrupted rudely, quickening his pace. "What's out here that can possibly hurt us?"  
"I don't know," Theodore said quickly, jumping in his brother's way. "And I don't want to stop and find out." The red clad chipmunk stopped suddenly, his face angry. "Let's just go back to the others and forget this ever happened..." Theodore begged.

Alvin groaned loudly and shoved past Theodore as gently as he could. "It'll only take a minute, Theodore." He replied, his ears twitching madly at the ongoing rustling, that was growing louder and louder by the second.

Theodore's heart was racing. "But-" He started.  
But his brother cut him off. "Theodore! Just go back to Soron." The chipmunk then turned away and started walking, just as Theodore noticed something moving in the distance. It was a chipmunk's shadow, growing closer and closer to both him and Alvin.

"A-Alvin..." Panicked, Theodore reached out for his brother, who had now stopped, groaning. The green clad chipmunk's eyes darted about, as more chipmunk-like shadows emerged in the darkness. For some reason Alvin hadn't seemed to notice one bit.

Alvin turned to his brother again, frustrated. "Now what's your problem!" He demanded, unaware that Theodore was shaking all over. He was annoyed that Theodore was being too irrational, and that he wasn't listening to him. He thought he told the little squirt to go back to Soron and stay there!

Theodore shrunk down, frightened. "I-I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" Alvin demanded.

The shadows were so much closer now. "There's s-someone out here-" But a startled yelp cut him off, as one of the figures sprang from its hiding and knocked Alvin off his feet, sending them tumbling into the bushes.

Theodore screamed. "Alvin!"

A loud snap echoed throughout the forest, along with loud, muffled grunts. Theodore scrambled forward towards the bushes, desperate to find his brother. "Alvin!" He cried again, shoving bunches of leaves out of the way frantically. A huge wave of fright caught the chipmunk, as the remainder of leaves was pushed out of the way to reveal Alvin, thrashing away violently inside a steel cage.

"Oh my god, Alvin!" Theodore rushes towards his brother, his weight pressing loudly against the cage when he came to a halt. Alvin whirled around to face him, his eyes filled with panic. Theodore then began to search frantically for an opening. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" He exclaimed, his heart pounding when he couldn't find the lock. It was too dark for him to see. "Oh, god!"

Alvin gripped the steel bars, rocking it violently. This was not what he was expecting at all. He knew he shouldn't have taken off alone like this, but his curiousity had gotten the better of him. And now he has Theodore in the same situation, trying to free his ass from this trap. God, his head was throbbing! "It's not working!" He cried. "Theodore!"

Theodore gave the cage a thrust of his foot as hard as he could, hoping that it would pop the door open, wherever it was. But to his despair, nothing he did was any good. "I can't do it!" He shrieked, giving the cage another hard kick.

And that was when Alvin began to see what his brother had seen. The red clad chipmunk's eyes widened, as the chipmunk-like shadows began to close in on them. Alvin shook the cage even harder. They were everywhere; in the trees, the bushes and on the ground. There were countless numbers of them drawing nearer and nearer with every moment the chipmunk counted in his fast beating heart.

Alvin gasped, as one of them loomed right over Theodore. "Theodore!" He screamed.

The green clad chipmunk whirled around, and after the split second he noticed the figure standing behind him, it lashed out and gripped his neck, lifting him high off of the ground. Alvin gave a startled yelp, as his brother was thrown to the side, hitting the earth with a sickly thud. The little green chipmunk didn't get up.

The figure wasted no time to then concentrate on Alvin, who was breathing hard with panic in his cage. The red clad chipmunk tried to focus on his pursuer, as the figure's body eased into the moonlight. Alvin flattened his ears back, trying to look vicious as he gave the cage another good wallop. He was secretly hoping that this will scare the intruder away, but he wasn't so lucky.

But that was before he saw the figure's face. The red clad chipmunk let out a gasp. He looked awfully familiar. "..._M-Mac...?_"

And that was when everything went black...

_**XXXX**_

It was only a matter of time before Soron and Simon eventually gave up on looking for Alvin and Theodore, and returned back to the tribe to form a larger search party to cover more ground. "_It will be because of those two that we will be short on food." _Simon had said before they entered their territory. Crowds surrounded them, murmuring things among themselves.

As the three entered Brittany and Alvin's nest to burden Brittany with the news, the pregnant chipette's eyes shot right up once she heard them approaching her, her sisters and Vinny. The girls were currently engrossed in seaming the chipmunk's clothing.

"Where's Alvin?" By the look on Brittany's face they knew she knew something was wrong. "Staying late?"  
"No, unfortunately." Simon replied, biting him lip. "He took off somewhere and now we can't find him. Theodore went after him but never came back either."

"You mean Alvin's gone?" Brittany cried, staggering up.  
Eleanor looked up and gasped. "T-Theodore?" She stuttered. Jeanette kept her head down, whereas Vinny's ears were pricked right up at the situation.  
Vinny joined the chipette in front of the boys. "What's going on here?" She asked, wanting to hear more.

"Alvin and Theodore disappeared when we were harvesting berries," Soron explained again. "We returned to form a larger search party to go out and cover more ground."

Brittany groaned loudly. "You got to be kidding me!" She folded her arms over her slightly bulged tummy and huffed. "So Alvin ditched me in my time of need? Oh great, thanks a lot Alvin, you good for nothing-"  
"It's probably not like he did it on purpose." Soron interrupted, trying to defend Alvin. "He said he had heard somethin' and went to check it out..."  
"Yes but did he come back? No." Brittany answered, proving her point. Soron didn't reply after that.

After a moment of silence, Vinny asked. "Right. So who's going out to help find Alvin and Theodore?"  
"I am." Brittany answered straight away, catching everybody off guard. "I'm going."

Jeanette couldn't help but ask, "But Brittany, you're not fit to do that. Your-"  
"I know Jeanette, I know." Brittany replied, frustrated. "But somebody has to. Heck, he's the father of my child. I can't do this alone. Do you think I can raise a kid on my own? No."  
"I know, but-"  
"Jen, please. It's not that big of a deal, seriously."

"Hmm, I don't know, Brittany." Vinny said slowly. "It is quite dangerous for someone as vulnerable as yourself."  
Brittany sighed. "Please Vinny..." She asked pleadingly. "I want to do this...I wanna know if he's okay."

Vinny bit her lip, as she turned to her mate for approval. Soron looked at her, sighed a little, before turning towards Brittany. "...Aight' then." Brittany half smiled, as he continued strictly. "But you must remain by us at all time, you 'ear?"  
The pink clad chipette nodded obediently. "Yes Soron. Thank you Soron."

Eleanor then stood up, eager to know more about Theodore. "But what about Theodore?" She asked, clearly very distraught. "Why did he run off with Alvin?"  
Simon shrugged his shoulders. "That's a question I'd like to ask as well." He replied. "Before he left he said something about going to save Alvin." Eleanor looked confused, so Simon continued. "I don't know really. But when we find him, Eleanor, you can ask him for yourself."

Eleanor nodded quickly and then declared. "That's why I'm going with you."  
Jeanette shot up, startled. "B-but Ellie, it's dangerous." She spluttered. "Don't you remember what Soron told us? There's bad things out there in the woods at night-"

"Hey, if our pregnant sister has the guts to go out, then so shall I." Eleanor interrupted gently. "Now that Alvin has Theodore sucked into this mess who knows what will happen if we don't find them soon."

Jeanette sat back and didn't say anything. Simon came over to her and took her paws in his. "Don't worry, Jen." He told her gently, using one paw to stroke her cheek. "No matter what happens; we'll protect your sisters, okay?"  
Jeanette sighed a little, before looking up at her counterpart. "As long as you protect yourself as well, Simon." She murmured.  
Simon half smiled. "I will." He answered, giving her a hug.

When the couple pulled away, they saw Soron and Vinny embracing and Brittany and Eleanor standing at the doorway. Obviously the two chipettes were eager to go, so Simon gave Jeanette a 'see you soon' kiss and stood up, approaching Soron.

"Be safe." Soron heard his mate say as he and the others exited the nest. Jeanette and Vinny watched them begin to make their way down to the ground, waving them goodbye. But that was when Jeanette started to really regret not going with them. She glanced over at Vinny, who was already looking at her.  
The wild chipmunk nodded down, smiling. "Go with them, Jeanette." She told her. "Before it is too late. Go."

Jeanette nodded in reply, before biting down on her lip. She knew she wanted to go with Simon, but were they still in reach? The bespectacled chipette then decided to take her chances, as she then began to climb down, calling.

"Wait for me!"

_**Oh no! Alvin and Theodore, chip-napped? **_

_**Will Soron and the others be able to find them before something else happens to them?  
You will have to read the next chapter to find out! ^_^**_

_**Until then,  
~Hannah~ **_


	27. Chapter 27

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**So how did you like my last chapter? I feel that this story is soon to be coming to an end, don't you think? Hopefully the others will find Alvin and Theodore before anything else bad happens to them. **_

_**But that's kind of all I can say for now. Anyways, we've got a chapter to read!  
Here is chapter twenty seven of 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'! **_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven  
Displeasured Encounter**_

_**XXXX**_

_**~With Dave and Claire~**_

A loud knock against the door gave Dave and Claire a rather rude awakening, and as soon as their tired eyes fluttered open to see what was going on, the same man they met yesterday entered the room.

He shot the both of them a look and announced directly. "The boss has arrived. He will see you now."

Dave rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Oh. Yeah, t-the manager..." He still looked dead beat, but this, to him was a matter of life or death. He had to know where his beloved boys and the girls were.

He heard Claire mumble something under her breath as both he and she went to separate rooms to get dressed. By then the man was outside waiting very, very impatiently.

The man escorted them across the work space, where hundreds of other workers were already busy with what they had been for days now. The sun was just peeping over the horizon. It was still dawn, and patches of frost were scattered across the ground. The temperature was chilly, and Claire had forgotten to pack herself a windcheater. Dave noticed this as they walked, and he removed his own and placed it over her shoulders.

It wasn't long before they came across the main house; a large portable building surrounded by bags of powdered cement. Their escort gestured for the front door opened, and Dave and Claire both glanced over at each other, confused.

He led the two down the passageway, where an only door stood at the far end. They could hear shouting behind the door, and for a split second Dave thought the voice felt very familiar. But how could it? He doesn't know anybody who runs an industrial business. Does he?

"_I told you, I wanted one hundred and fifty square miles of forest brought down for buildings," _The voice bellowed. Dave lifted his head and listened intently._ "NOT one hundred and twenty five! Get it right." _

"_Yes, boss." _Another voice spluttered behind the door. _"I-I'll inform the other workers..." _A young man in his teens exited the room, shuddering as he left the door ajar.  
The booming voice followed after him, saying. _"Remind me why I hired you."_

The young man scuttled past Dave and Claire, giving them a little glance. Dave's eyes followed the boy as he left the building, just as the escort cleared his throat and gave the door a formal knock.

"Er, boss?" The escort announced. "The two who wanted to see you are here."  
The voice from behind the door ordered: "_Alright. Send 'em in." _

The escort pushed the door open and stood aside, as Dave and Claire entered cautiously. The first thing that caught their eye was a large swivel chair with its back towards them, and then a wooden desk in front of it. The desk was layered in blueprints, and the walls were covered with certain sections of torn newspaper. Dave studied the room intently, feeling as Claire gripped his hand gently.

They both stopped in front of the desk, waiting for a response from the one in charge. Dave looked on anxiously, as his eyes met with the back of the chair once again. "Uh hello, sorry to bother you with your busy errands or anything, but we're here on behalf of the Los Angeles police department-"

"_I I know why you're here, Dave..." _The voice interrupted heatedly. Dave and Claire looked startled. The person in the chair then began fiddling with something that looked like a CD as he continued. "_...You thought you could step in and..." _Claire cringed, as the person used his empty hand to snap the CD in two. "_...Tear my fame and fortune away from me. Well..." _

The CD pieces were then dropped to the ground, title faced up. Dave looked down at it and for a split second he thought he saw three clothed chipmunks on it, before a creaking sound caught his attention and his head shot up.

The chair was slowly turning towards them. There was a figure sitting in it, hands together and their leg over the other. Dave narrowed his eyes towards the figure's face, and that was then it moved into the light.

"It looks like I slipped out of your fingers this time, eh?"

Dave's eyes widened and Claire gasped. They couldn't believe it.

It was Ian! Ian Hawke!

Dave quickly went from surprised to extremely furious. "You...!" He hollered, pointing towards his old enemy. "I knew you were in on this! I just knew it!"

Ian looked on smugly. "You really shouldn't point, David." He smirked. "It's inappropriate."  
Dave glared at him. "I'll give you inappropriate!" He yelled, balling his fists.

Ian then noticed Claire standing open-mouthed beside Dave, and shot her a charming smile. Claire cringed back a little, disgusted.  
"Oh, how cute!" Ian said, smirking again. "You brought your little girlfriend along."

"You keep Claire out of this, Ian." Dave warned angrily. "Or I'll-"  
"Claire is it?" Ian persisted, slowly getting out of his chair. He approached Claire. "Well how nice of you to join our little reunion, Claire." He leaned down to take her hand and kiss it, only to be firmly shoved away by Dave.

Ian looked up at Dave and smirked, shoving his hand in his pocket. "Oh don't get rude, Dave." He said smugly, and Dave glared even harder. "You have no idea what I am capable of."  
"Oh yes I do." Dave barked.

"Oh no you don't." Ian insisted. "Ever since your little group disappeared I've turned my page, Dave. You have no idea who I am anymore." 

Dave balled his fists again. "What have you done with them?" He demanded through gritted teeth.  
Ian smirked. "Oh I haven't done anything to them, Dave." And then he chuckled menacingly. "...Well, not yet anyway."

"You little-" Dave had had it. He launched forward and made an attempt to grab Ian by the throat, only to be yanked back by Claire.  
"Dave, stop it!" She cried. Dave whirled around towards her, looking at her incredulously.

Why the hell did she do that?

Ian laughed, "You did the right thing, little lady." He said smugly, adjusting his tie.  
Claire glared at him. "You were lucky." She growled.  
"Oh was I?" Ian smirked.

Clare stared at the man hard, brows knitted together. Dave loomed forward a little, never once leaving his eyes off of his enemy. "...Where. Are. They." He snarled.  
Ian folded his arms. "Where do you think they are?" He asked, grinning.

"Enough of your stupid mind games, Ian." Dave snapped. "Or I'll personally-"  
"Personally what?" Ian demanded, cutting Dave off rudely. "You seriously think you can beat me again? Sell me out? Force me to make an utter fool of myself in public?"

Dave frowned. "Well I've done it the first three times so this time shouldn't be any different."  
"Yeah well this time is different!" Ian interrupted angrily.

He stepped back a little, his menacing grin reappearing again. Dave watched him intently. "...Because you know why?" Ian asked with a sneer. "You know why I've suddenly made such a great leap back into my fortune, bought up a piece of land where your little rodents so happened to have landed in and decided to build on it?"

"Why did you even come here in the first place?" Claire demanded Ian, glaring at him. "You used to run a music manufacturing business, why didn't you run off back there?" 

"That, my dear, is my little secret." Ian replied devilishly. "A secret that I have intended to keep, until this day..." He then turned to Dave. "...So I could rub it in your face when I inform you that Ian Hawke has officially made his way back to the top." And then he began to chuckle evilly at Dave. "You really should have been on that plane with them..."

Dave was suddenly in Ian's face. Ian shrunk back towards his chair a little. "For the one millionth time; where are the kids?" Dave yelled. "And this time; give me an answer! I know you know where they are. It can't have been coincidental that you ended up doing a project where their plane crashed, you have something to do with this!"

After a moment, Ian flashed Dave a smug look, pushing him away. "Tut, tut, tut. Temper, temper..." He smirked, adjusting his tie again. "...I _might _have something to do with it...but you wouldn't know that yet, would you?"  
Dave glared at him hard. "I know you too well, Ian." He growled. "Of course you'll have something to do with the kids."

"Yes, well," Ian replied, sitting back down in his seat and pushing himself in. "You're purely the expert on these things." The man then thumbed through sheets of blueprints on his desk. Dave was extremely close to completely losing the plot. Claire gripped his arm.

**XXXX**

Alvin's eyes flittered open to reveal a dim-lit, empty atmosphere. _Where am I? _He pondered to himself as he sat up. The chipmunk looked about his surroundings again, this time more carefully. He found he was still inside the cage he fell unconscious in. A long piece of cloth was draped over the contraption, giving almost hardly any light at all.

Alvin's eyes then suddenly met with little brother's motionless body, and he gasped. "Oh my gosh, Theodore!" He cried weakly as he scrambled towards the green clad chipmunk. Alvin gently shook the body and pulled it towards him, just as Theodore began to stir groggily.

"Alvin...?" Theodore murmured sleepily.

Alvin helped his brother sit up. "Are you alright, bro?" He asked.

Theodore rubbed his head, cringing slightly. "Yeah...I-I guess." He replied slowly.

Alvin gasped again (A lot more subtle than before) when he noticed a dark bruise already forming around Theodore's left eye. He quickly touched his shoulder. "Just keep it slow, Theo." He told him. "You're hurt."

The green clad chipmunk nodded weakly, before looking about. "...Where are we?" He asked.

"Dunno." Alvin shrugged. And then he remembered what had happened earlier; he saw somebody familiar-somebody from his past. But he couldn't quite reminisce the name. He just knew he seemed familiar.

_Who was it, who was it, who was it who was it!_

The red clad chipmunk stood up, leaving Theodore to curl up in the corner. Alvin approached an end of the cage, gingerly making an attempt to push back the cloth that was blocking the rest of the world...until.

**WHAM!**

Something landed on top of the cage, causing both Alvin and Theodore to cower down, yelping in surprise. A head poked down from the cage and stared at them intently, just as Alvin slowly began removing a paw from over his eye.

The red clad chipmunk stared back at the peeping face, and suddenly his whole memory had come back and walloped him hard. It was the chipmunk from the forest!

_Mac!_

Alvin narrowed his eyes at the chipmunk outside the cage, and before he knew it, a set of more chipmunks came prowling near him. The one standing furthest away was a female, tall in height and thin, with deeply tan fur and rich, golden eyes. The chipmunk beside her had the same physical features, except this one was male and had a shred of dead skin dangling from his left ear. A pair of short, chocolate brown chipmunks; one female, one male were crouching over a cluttered desk close by, while two more (Including Mac), female and male, were closest, peeping over the edge of the cage.

Theodore gulped and shrunk down further.

The closest female narrowed her silky green eyes at Alvin, and Alvin narrowed his eyes at her in return. However, he was still unable to tear his eyes away from Mac's deadly stare. The red clad chipmunk slowly managed to find his voice, and he murmured. "Mac...?"

Mac glared at him hard and replied, with dripping disgust. "Hello, Alvin."

**XXXX**

**~With the search party~**

The group scampered through the forest, leaping and climbing with determination. The bats; Mickey and his brothers had tagged along as well, flying just above the tree canopies for a bird's-eye-view of the forest. Everybody had hoped that this strategy would cover a lot more ground than just with 6-8 inch chipmunks, tops.

Soron was leading the way, whilst Brittany was to the rear, her baby bump bouncing slightly as she ran. (The order: Soron, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette and then Brittany)

Soron glanced up at Mickey and called to him. "Do you see anything yet?"

Mickey replied with a loud 'No' as Soron and the others swerved from an oncoming tree; Soron bounding off of it to gain more acceleration. Simon leapt over the large root, as did Eleanor and Jeanette, whereas Brittany avoided it all together, rounding it. The pink clad chipette hoped that they will come across Alvin and Theodore soon; she was soon to be all out of breath.

In fact; she was struggling already. "Soron!" The chipette panted her pace slowing down helplessly. The group soon came to a halt and Eleanor, Jeanette and Soron approached her. The bats continued on.  
"I...can't." Brittany tried to catch her breath, now down on her haunches panting heavily. She gripped her abdomen. "It...Hurts...I can't. We've been at this for...ages!"

Eleanor bit her lip, desperate to try and get her sister to keep going. "C'mon Britt," she encouraged, leaning towards Brittany. "You gotta keep going."

"You gotta do this...for Alvin, remember?" Jeanette reminded.

Brittany looked up at her sisters helplessly. She paused for a moment, before slowly standing upright. She cringed a little from the twinge in her abdomen, but managed. The chipette nodded weakly. "Okay...okay; for Alvin..."

Soron patted her on the shoulder. "Thatta' girl, Brittany." He half smiled, just as he turned to lead the party again. Brittany nodded to herself once more; _this is for Alvin..._She told herself, as she then began to follow the others.

**XXXX**

**~With Dave and Claire~**

"I know you're hiding them somewhere, Ian." Dave snarled. "I'll ask you just one more time, and you WILL answer me! Where are the kids?"

Ian propped his elbows up on his desk, smirking. He loved Dave's deep suffering right now. "Well, I know they were on their flight to Beverly Hills, but that is the extent of my knowledge..."

Dave glared at him with incredulous disbelief. "You just said-"  
"-I said that I haven't done anything to them, and then I added the 'yet' part to it." Ian interrupted. "So technically I have no idea where your little pack of rats are-" 

Dave slammed his fists on the desk in front of Ian. "Don't you DARE call my kids that-" But he was suddenly cut off when Ian's fingers loomed over a suspiciously dangerous red button alongside his blueprints. Dave cringed back immediately, identifying that the button as a threat.

Ian gave the man a smug look, his fingers delicately stroking the button. "I shall let you in on a little warning, David." He hissed. "If I push this button, you and your girlfriend would be bombarded with guards and _humanely _escorted out before you could say _banana-pants! _So I suggest you sit back and keep your mouths shut, eh?"

**XXXX**

**~With Alvin and Theodore~**

Alvin watched intently, as Mac swung down off of the cage and landed on his feet in front of him, his eyes looming over the red clad chipmunk. Alvin stepped back a little, a wave of intimidation clouding around him. But was trying to pull an act of gallantry; standing his ground, tall and alert.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin managed his voice cracking.

Mac came to a halt and turned to him. Alvin chewed down on his lip, his heart pounding. Mac gripped the outside of the cage, his face alarmingly close to the red clad chipmunk's. "More importantly;" He snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"Out seeing relatives," Alvin lied. "But unfortunately for us our little reunion was cut short. Now you tell me; what are you doing here? I thought-"

"Us?" the closest female repeated with a sneer. Alvin cringed slightly, startled. The female smirked at him. "You mean you and that little ball of cowardly fur over there?" She demanded, pointing towards Theodore, who shook violently in fright.

Alvin's eyes narrowed over at her. Her teeth glinted in the stream of light peeping through the window, and that was when Alvin suddenly turned and noticed the giant, somehow familiar scar across Mac's glaring right eye. Another memory hit at him as he examined the scar distantly.

Suddenly he begins to remember something; a clear vision in his head emerged as he continued to stare. But then that vision was abruptly cut off, as Mac slammed his fist against the cage, causing both Theodore and Alvin to recoil in fear.

Mac's face was once again in Alvin's. "Don't stare." He hissed threateningly, before standing back and turning towards the closest female.  
The female gripped his arm. "_There are many more of them, Mac._" She whispered to him. _"We spotted them out with their pack: One is carrying unborn offspring..."_

Alvin's ears then pricked up as she and Mac continued to discuss things. He knew immediately who she was first talking about.

_Brittany._

_Oh, Brittany..._Alvin sighed mentally, wondering whether or not he will ever get to see her again. He missed her so much already! And his unborn kids; how will she get through without him by her side? Well of course; she still has Eleanor and Jeanette, but he's the father of her kids...

Alvin snapped out of it as he turned towards his brother, who was still cowering in the corner of the cage. He stooped over him, with the pack of chipmunks outside unaware that he had moved.

The female continued to talk with Mac. "_...By what I have heard these two were separated from their group and was snagged in the trap. The boss ordered us to capture __**all six**__ of them last night!"_

"_Yes, yes I know!" _Mac snapped, completely ignoring Alvin as he argued with the female.  
_"Then why aren't we out there now?" _

He touched Theodore's shoulder and the little green clad chipmunk looked up. "We've got to get out of here..." Alvin whispered to him.

"_It's a little thing called 'Patience' my dear." _Mac told the female, still unaware of Alvin. "_As soon as the others notice that these two have disappeared they will come searching..." _

"_..._When they're not looking_..."_ Alvin continued.

"_They will come for us-"_

Theodore gawked at Alvin, but before he could make a protest one of the males leapt towards the cage and clung to it. The impact had almost knocked Alvin off of his feet. The male glared hard at the red clad chipmunk, who was trying to regain his balance.  
"Don't you get any ideas, you miserable rodent..." He hissed. Alvin shot im a deathly stare, a wave of anger quickly building up inside him.

Mac and the female turned towards them, their faces hard. Theodore glanced up at Alvin, who was following Mac's glare.  
That was when Mac looked back at the closest female, finalising their discussion. "_Trust me; they'll come..."_

**XXXX**

**So, how was this chapter? It is a bit longer than my last few; I figured you guys needed a bit more detail to the story. I apologise that this update took so long; I had a major writer's block! (You know how it is.) I actually found this chapter pretty good though; I'm very happy with it. **

**I was just recently thinking about doing a colab story with a good friend of mine, featuring the original Threequel; 'Alvin and the Chipmunks 3D: Chip-wrecked'. I am pretty sure most of you guys have heard of it by now. Oh who am I kidding; of course you would know about it! It is going to be the best darn movie of the century ya'll! ^_^ Anyways, I have been wondering what the Threequel would be like through my eyes...obviously this story was made before any of the news came out, that's for sure!**

**But any who...It's like past midnight and I have school in the morning; so I guess I'll have to hit the sack now...unfortunately. I have finished homework that needs to be handed in. -_- **

**So this is SoMafiaFresh, signing off! **

**P.S I LOVE YOU ALVIN! 3**


	28. Chapter 28

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

Claire swallowed down hard as Dave stood back alongside her. Ian smirked, satisfied, and his fingers moved slowly away from the button. Both Dave and Claire gave a huge mental sigh of relief.

Ian, once again looked smug as he sat back in his chair. "Now, are we all going to behave?" He asked, folding him arms. Dave continued to glare at him, but managed to remain silent. Claire just stood there with one eye on Dave and the other on Ian.

Ian grinned. "Good." He said. "You know Dave, you were my oldest friend. I'd hate if anything bad happened to you or your _kids_." The man gritted his teeth when he mentioned 'kids'. Dave clenched his fists.

_Not gonna say it. _

_**XXXX**_

_**~With the Search Party~ **_

It wasn't very long before the group (Soron, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor) came across a small dirt hill, which-when they ascended it-overlooked a large dusty clearing. Their eyes narrowed upon the clearing: there were steel fences, at least ten foot tall, and humans-dozens of them- hurrying about inside.

"There are a whole lot of them." Jeanette observed, chewing down on her lip.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the humans only a hundred metres from them. "But what are they doing here anyway?"

"Hey!" Eleanor then noticed the large yellow machine-familiar to the one that had destroyed the village-idled just close by. "Isn't that what knocked down all those trees back in the forest?"

Simon glanced over at her, rubbing his chin in thought. "It sure looks like it." He answered slowly. And then the bespectacled chipmunk spotted something suspicious along the side of the machine. "But there is definitely something fishy about the name...Look, it says '_Hawke' _Industries..."

Brittany looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's fishy about that?" She asked. "It's just a business name."

"I know, but still..."

Soron stepped forth. "Never mind about dis 'business name' ya two speak of. Right now we 'ave bigger problems." He said. The wild chipmunk then glanced up towards Mickey and his brothers, perched down along a tree branch, and called to them. "You three, scout ahead; see if you can pick up any evidence on if Alvin and Theodore have been in that...that...thing-"

"Industrial camp?" Simon finished.

"Yes, wha' he said." Soron said quickly. "Now go!" And then he motioned the bats off, watching them as they take off into the distance, squawking loudly. The wild chipmunk then turned towards the rest of the group, nodding forward. "C'mon. Let's go."

Soron and Simon moved forward, with Simon looking back towards his counterpart. Both Brittany and Eleanor, for a split second, glanced at each other with nervous eyes. _What would become of Alvin and Theodore if they didn't arrive in time? _

Eleanor swallowed hard. _Let's hope we don't find out..._

_**XXXX**_

_**~With Alvin and Theodore~**_

Alvin leant against the wall of the cage furthest from Mac and his posse, the back of his head resting as well. The red clad chipmunk glanced towards his brother still curled up in the corner and let out a small sigh. The dark bruise over Theodore's eye was becoming so much clearer than before, and Alvin could tell by the way his brother winced he was having trouble contending with it. He wanted to help him, but hadn't had the slightest idea how. If Vinny were here, she would know what to do.

Alvin then turned towards the chipmunks outside of the cage, who were still discussing things he couldn't quite make out. His eyes narrowed in suspicion whenever Mac glanced over at him, and Mac just knitted his brows together with profound hatred.  
Alvin screwed up his nose, as Mac did just as he did a moment ago: Glance at him. The red clad chipmunk was desperate to know what he was thinking.

Finally, after a long while of deafening silence, Alvin spoke up. "...Ahem, uh, you know...Mac..." Mac and his group turned towards Alvin as he said this. Theodore looked up at his brother.  
Alvin came nearer to the chipmunk, propping his elbow up against the cage wall nearest to him as he continued. "I am _awfully _curious to find out what you've got planned for my brother and I. Really, really curious."

Mac raised an eyebrow at him. "We've already spoken about that." He informed him, his eyes continuing to flame with hatred. "You and your little buddy over there have a date with the boss...as well as the remainder of your group, when we find them."

Alvin nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah." He replied coolly. "I mean, you know, that was all you told us. How about something with a little more detail, yeah? When will we see this...boss character?" The red clad chipmunk sighed when Mac didn't reply. He continued to press on. "Aw c'mon Mac, you're not that shallow now are you?"

Mac snarled at Alvin irately, before turning away. "Here's your little detail..." He hissed. "When the rest of your group arrives, that's when." 

Alvin suddenly looked smug. "Oooh, aha you're funny." He replied derisively, giving a small false laugh.  
Mac balled his fists in annoyance.

_**XXXX**_

_**~With the Search Party~**_

As the group (Soron, Simon, Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette) made it towards the fence surrounding the Industrial camp, Soron peeped through to see where Mickey and his brothers had one. He noticed them perched atop of a roof on one of the portable buildings, squawking to them. A small handful of humans had encircled the building, flailing their arms about, seemingly trying to scare off the bats.

"It looks like they're constructing something." Jeanette observed, peering through the gaps of the fence.

Brittany had only just made it with the rest of the group, her wound slowly beginning to get the better of her. "...No duh, Jeanette..." The pink clad chipette replied, still gasping for breath. Simon and Eleanor frowned over at her as she continued, with difficulty. "The fact that they're scaring off filthy bats or the piles of wood and crap lying around?"

Simon shook his head at Brittany disapprovingly. "Now Brittany, there's no need for that." He reproached.  
Brittany turned towards the bespectacled chipmunk and scowled. "What? Stupid remarks deserve stupid replies."  
"Yes, but Jeanette's your sister."

Brittany groaned a little, as her wound gave an unexpected twinge of pain. "Urgh, I know!" She snapped, flexing her back to try and prolong the pain. "Soron, you better tell me those pets of yours found Alvin and Theodore..."

Soron inhaled a little, before turning towards Brittany and answering. "Well Brittany, you'll 'ave to wait a lil' longer," The pink clad chipette let out another groan. Eleanor rolled her eyes at her as Soron finished. "...'cos we're about find out. Let's go."

Soron then stuck his head into one of the gaps in the fence, twisting and turning his body through. It was a rather tide squeeze, but he had made it to the other side. The chipmunk stood up and motioned the rest of the group to copy him.

Simon was first to respond, grabbing Jeanette's paw as he did so. He looked over at her. His counterpart didn't seem at all certain.  
"Uh, I'm not so sure if I can do this..." She shrunk back a little, but not enough to get Simon to reassess.

Simon gently pulled Jeanette towards him. "It's okay, Jean." He assured her. "...Just one baby step at a time..."And then with his paw still wrapped around hers, he began squeezing through the gap in the fence. The bespectacled chipette reluctantly followed behind him, and he helped her out the rest of the way.

Soron then turned towards Eleanor and Brittany. "Your turn now, girls." He told them.

Eleanor was just about to make her way through, when she remembered Brittany. She glanced at her eldest sister, not looking very confident herself either. Eleanor touched the pink clad chipette's shoulder. "Are you coming Britt?" She asked her.

Brittany glanced over at her, obviously distracted. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm comin', I'm comin'."  
Eleanor looked sceptical. "Okay...?" But she then turned back towards the fence and began to climb through.

Brittany ran her finger over her wound, which had now started to scab over the stitches. She chewed down on her lip, just before Simon's voice snapped her out of her own little world.  
"Hurry Brittany," The bespectacled chipmunk urged her. "Remember, Mickey can't keep the humans distracted for much longer."  
Brittany narrowed her eyes at him, as Jeanette dislodged Eleanor from the fence, in which her rather large thighs were stuck in halfway through.

"I know, Simon." Brittany replied, annoyed. "Get off my tail, will ya please?" The pink clad chipette's eyes looked over the fence uncertainly. She didn't know how she was going to climb through without tearing the scab, maybe even the stitches. And if she did, she probably would be in trouble. "Um..."

Soron chewed on his lip, desperate for Brittany to make her move. He glanced over at Mickey and his brothers, who were now narrowly missing planks of timber to try and keep the humans preoccupied. The chipmunk then turned back to Brittany, who hadn't moved an inch.  
"C'mon Brittany, it's a warzone over there-"

"Well can we find like a hole or something in the fence so I can climb through?" Brittany cut him off pleadingly. "Cos you know, I have-"

"Brittany!" Eleanor snapped, losing her patience. The pink clad chipette flinched. "_Just_, get over here!"

"Alright I'm comin'!" Startled, Brittany did as she was told, scrambling towards the fence. She pulled her head through, her paws now pushing against the other side of the fence to try and squeeze the rest of her body through and dodging her wound. Unfortunately she had moved too quickly. When the pink clad chipette popped out on the other side, the metal in the fence clipped her scab, tearing it off.

Brittany let out a yelp of pain, as she scrambled to her feet. She looked over at her wound, which was now slowly seeping out a small amount of blood. The chipette then glared over at the group. "I was going to tell you!" She growled through gritted teeth. She glanced back at her wound. "Oww..."

Jeanette's eyes narrowed over towards Brittany's were, and she then noticed what she was complaining about. "Oh wow..." She stepped closer to Brittany, gently moving her paw away from the wound. "Brittany...you're bleeding."

The bespectacled chipette then turned to Soron, about to call for him. "Soron, look at-"  
But the wild chipmunk, unaware of Brittany's injury, had cut her off. "The bats are about to clear off." He announced quickly, turning to his group with desperate eyes. "We gotta go!"

The bat's sudden squawking noise startled them, and they scrambled towards the nearest hiding place: A row of portable toilets. Their backs hit the wall of it as they made themselves as hidden as they could. Brittany hissed through her teeth as she did so, and she bit down on her lip to stop her tears. Soron's head snapped upwards as the bats swooped over them, continuing to squawk loudly.

_**XXXX**_

_**~With Alvin and Theodore~**_

Mac's ears pricked up suddenly, causing Alvin to look over at him suspiciously. The chipmunk could hear something loud and shrill outside and it sounded close by. His eyes darted about, just as the rest of his group sensed what he was hearing.

The female closest to him glanced up at him. "Bats...?" She asked, her ears twitching violently.  
But before she received an answer, Mac got down on all fours and scurried towards the door, calling over his shoulder. "One of you, guard them. The rest of you, follow me!"

Alvin jumped up and gripped the cage, just as Mac's order was performed. "Hey, where you goin'!" He shouted haughtily, yet his heart was in his throat. "To find the rest of your ear?"

_**XXXX**_

_**~With the Search Party~**_

Soron led the group along cautiously, his ears pricked up and alert. (The order: Soron, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany) The bats continued to circle above them, as they made their way deeper and deeper inside the Industrial camp. Brittany hobbled on behind, her wound just about controlling her every move. She was in so much pain, it was nearly unbearable.

Finally, to Brittany's relief, Soron stopped them when they came across the largest, most suspicious-looking building they had covered so far, and the chipette fell against the wall, gasping for breath.

Soron scrambled atop a large bag of cement to peer through the only window within reach, whilst Jeanette approached her eldest sister to get a better look at her injury.

Simon looked up at his father expectantly. "Do you see anything, dad?" He whispered loudly. 

Soron paused for a moment to observe the inside of the building. It was a dim-lit room, with a dark-looking door in the corner, and next to it was a desk with piles of dusty newspapers on top. The wild chipmunk turned to the other side of the room, where a dark table stood, and a squarish-looking object atop of it, and on top of that was a large cloth, draped down to cover it.

Soron narrowed his eyes towards the square object. There was something moving inside of it, he was sure of it. "I see something..." He replied slowly, warily. "...I think, I think something's moving in there..."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

Soron looked closer, and suddenly he froze.

Simon then started to grow concerned. "Dad! What is it?"

The chipette's heads shot up simultaneously, and Eleanor stood up. "What's going on?" She asked, just as Soron whirled his head around with panic-stricken eyes. That was when everybody else began to panic.

But before anyone could ask any questions,

_**WHAM!**_

Soron was suddenly tumbling off of the bag of cement, tangled with another chipmunk.

The Chipettes screamed, and Simon yelped and leapt out of the way, as the two hit the ground with a thud. A swirl of dust blanketed them as Soron and the chipmunk thrashed at each other.

"DAD!"

"SORON!"

Simon scrambled up to try and pry off his father's attacker, only to have his whole side ploughed into, and he fell to the ground, flailing about and desperately gasping for breath. 

Jeanette's eyes widened in fright. "SIMON!" She cried, as a tall, dark chipmunk towered over her counterpart. She watched as the chipmunk pulled Simon up by the collar and threw him towards the wall. The blue clad chipmunk yelped in pain and he slid back down to the ground.

Jeanette felt helpless. She wanted to help him desperately, but her feet were glued where she stood. She was so scared.  
But just then, Eleanor jumped up and joined the fight, grabbing Simon's attacker by the shoulders and yanking him down hard. Eleanor mustered all her mighty little chipette strength and used it to plough her fist into his face, hearing him yell.

Jeanette then found her chance; she scrambled towards her counterpart, who was struggling to stand up, and came to his aid. "Simon, oh my god, are you okay?" She cried, frantically searching his body to see if he had any visible injury.

Brittany, with tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to get to her feet, was left bleeding and vulnerable. She watched as her sisters, Simon and Soron were deep within the fight, and she didn't have an ounce of strength to help. She felt useless.  
The chipette only just managed to stand up, just as two more territorial chipmunks approached them, with one heading directly at Eleanor, who had her back turned.

She screamed her little sister's name. "ELEANOR! Look out!" 

But Brittany's cries were heard too late, and Eleanor was suddenly grabbed around her middle, her arms pinned to her sides. The green clad chipette gave a squeal in fright, which echoed in through the window of the building.

_**XXXX**_

Theodore's ears pricked up suddenly, and his eyes widened. "Eleanor?"  
Alvin glanced up at him.

_**XXXX**_

Eleanor's attacker had a grip around her tight, as the chipette continued to kick and scream.  
"LET ME GO! URGH!" Eleanor tried to use her elbows to pry her off, but it was no use. She had her like a tick on a shaggy dog.

Jeanette looked up from Simon- who was still sprawled about on the ground- and noticed Eleanor's struggling. All of a sudden she had that little wave of courage, and she scrambled up to help her little sister. "Hey, l-let her go!" But she was abruptly cut off, when her body was ploughed into and she fell to the ground, hearing vague voices frantically call her name.

(Brittany, Eleanor and Simon) "JEANETTE!"

Simon tried to scuttle to his feet, when he noticed his counterpart had not yet gotten up. Jeanette's attacker-who was stooping over the chipette-, turned to him, her eyes boring into his with flaming hatred. At that moment he was taken aback, but then he glanced back at Jeanette again and he frenetically grappled for more footing.

_**XXXX**_

By this time Theodore was standing up holding onto the cage, desperately trying to find out what was going on outside that window.  
Alvin joined him soon after, his ears twitching violently. "What's going on?"

_**XXXX**_

For a split second Simon turned to Soron, flinching when his father was suddenly approached by a much larger chipmunk and struck over the head with a stone. Soron toppled down, unconscious.

Brittany gasped in horror.

Simon screamed. "DAD!"

The bespectacled chipmunk then whirled around and saw as Eleanor's face was held to the ground. The little chipette grunted under the weight of her attacker, and her fingers were frantically scraping the dirt. Simon was so caught up in this; he hadn't noticed that he was being approached by the larger chipmunk. (Mac)

But Brittany did. "Simon!" She screamed. Simon turned to her in panic. "Look out!"  
But she was too late, for just as Simon noticed the new danger, his face was struck by the fist of the larger chipmunk, causing the back of his head to hit the wall. He was unmoving after that.

Brittany gave a startled yelp.

_**XXXX**_

Alvin's eyes darted about frantically. "Can you hear that?"

_**XXXX**_

The larger chipmunk looked up at Brittany, a devilish smirk slowly crossing his furry lips. He stepped over the unconscious Simon and headed towards her, and she scrambled desperately to find her footing.

He stooped over her, and her heart was jammed in her throat. The chipmunk's eyes were dark, and had a threatening, seductive glow to them. Brittany couldn't turn her eyes away from his, no matter how much she wanted to.

He was disturbingly close now, and Brittany could feel the heat of his breath against her face. Her whole body shook in fright, when he said this to her, his voice dripping with intimidation.

"Hello, _pretty girl..._"

_**~Shudders~  
Oh wow, I'd hate to be in Brittany's shoes right now... :O**_

_**Nevertheless, how did you like this chapter? And I deeply apologise to all of my fellow readers that I haven't been updating very quickly. I just have been quite busy over the school holidays with family and stuff, I hadn't had very much time to work on my stories. **_

_**But anyways, thank you for still having faith in me guys! I really appreciate it!  
Yours sincerely,**_

_**~Hannah~**_

_**STAY TUNED! **_


	29. Chapter 29

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**To all of those who have been waiting for this story to be updated, I apologise that this has taken a rather long time. School, you know how it is, yeah? Okay that's good then. Well, despite the long period, it gave me a chance to think over what will happen throughout this chapter. I hope you all understand. **_

_**Now, let's get this story up and running again, shall we? Awesome.  
Here is chapter...LOL I'm trying to think...chapter, chapter, chapter...oh yeah, chapter 29! Wow, that's a lot of chapters... :D **_

_**~SoMafiaFresh~  
P.S: Oh, and don't forget to check out my YouTube channel!  
Amon23, I know your listening : )**_

_**P.P.S: 4 MONTHS TO GO GUYS! CHIPWRECKED ALL THE WAY!  
Let us all give a warm welcome to the new cast of the AWESOMEST film EVER! And Munk-E especially! **_

_**WE LOVE YOU ALL! 3 **_

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**XXXX**_

_**~Back at the Tribe~**_

Three bats flew frantically through the forest towards the tribe, shrieking and squawking madly in the process. They had to alert the others before something fatal occurs for the search party.

They spotted Vinny out within the crowd, and swooped down, their squawking quickly becoming louder. The wild chipmunk whirled around and looked up at them, as they landed. The rest of the tribe followed her.

"Vinny! Vinny!" Greg shrieked. "They've been caught."

Vinny looked confused, yet noticing the bats' frantic and becoming panicky. "Who's been caught?" She asked.

"The search party!" Mickey replied loudly. A wave of gasps echoed throughout the tribe, as Mickey finished. "Soron and the kids have been captured by outsiders in human territory!"

Declan's ears pricked up at this, and Vinny's eyes widened. "Oh no..." She murmured slowly, hanging her head a little. And then she whispered to herself. "_This can't be..._"

But then she turned to the tribe, silent, but seemingly heating up a plan in her mind. The wild chipmunk looked up, paused for a moment, before announcing. "Our family is in danger, and only we can save them...So who will stand up and fight for thou brother, sister, and bring them back to us? Who will stand up to the humans and these outsiders and save our family?"

Declan pursed his lips, as did the rest of the tribe. They all have had a lot of lost lives in their family, and it hurt to find out that you cannot prevent that. But it also hurt to undergo the same pain they went through. That was what Declan was thinking. His mate, his love, Fawn. She died sacrificing herself for the life of Brittany, and he blamed Brittany for her loss. But now that she, her mate, her sisters and her friends were in danger once again, Declan felt that even though how much hate he forces himself to bring against her, she was worthy enough to deserve a second chance. And that was what Fawn did. Would Declan do the same?

"I will." He raised his paw, as he began pushing through the crowd towards Vinny. Everyone turned to him as he made his way past, giving long glances. Declan could hear their silent murmuring.

Vinny patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Declan." She said. Declan let out a short sigh and stepped past her, as she looked back at the rest of the tribe. "Anyone else?"

A long pause spread across the crowd, which sank Vinny's heart a little. She was so eager to find her beloved and the others as fast as she could, but the silence wasn't getting her very far at all. There had to be others that care enough.

Just then another paw rose up. "I'll go as well." A female voice spoke, and the tribe turned to a chipmunk they never expected: Gabriela. Gabriela didn't misapprehend the hundreds of eyes upon her, no, she knew people would stare. She knew she did the wrong thing to Brittany and Alvin, trying to separate them, and she wanted to make it up to them, no matter what her mate told her.

Vinny looked slightly mystified. "Gabriela?" She said gently.

Carlos, who was standing beside Gabriela, touched his mate on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I know I've done wrong by many people," Gabriela said strongly, "wreaking havoc for some irrelevant reason. But I am telling you now I had no intention in doing so. However, I am still sorry for everyone that I have hurt." She took a step forward. "And so, this is what I want to do to make it up to everybody." She then began to move towards Vinny.

Carlos gawked at her, before grabbing her wrist and whirling her around. "Have you lost your nut?" He whispered to her disbelievingly. "You're not possibly going to-"

"Oh but I am." Gabriela interrupted, standing her ground. "I only did those things because you told me to. You're the reason why Brittany and Alvin hate me so much."

The tribe turned to Carlos as she said this, and the wild chipmunk shot Gabriela a hard scowl. "You gotta be kidding me." He retorted. "We were supposed to be a team!"

"Yeah well," Gabriela began with a sigh. "I guess that 'team' you speak of all got cold feet," she gave him a hard stare as she finished. 'Cos there's no-one here to make you feel good about yourself anymore."

Gabriela then turned her back towards him and continued forward, leaving him fuming. "Ooooh burn!" Somebody jeered, making Gabriela smile a little. Carlos let out an angry groan, as he whirled around and stormed out from the crowd.

Vinny smiled over at Gabriela, as she emerged in front of the crowd. "You were very brave, Gabriela." She praised, and Gabriela smiled back a little as she joined Declan.

_Oh what the hell..._

Another two paws rose soon after: It was Lachlan and Danielle. Vinny's hope had raised a lot more then.

"I understand Gabriela's feeling." Lachlan said smartly. "Not the 'Being controlled by your mate' matter, but the fact that I have also caused a small amount of hurt towards my male counterpart: Simon. We both may be smart, however, that gives me no right to conflict him of his intelligence. And so, I am going to join this search party to show my admission of guilt, hoping that he will find pardon in me."

Danielle raised her eyebrow at him a bit and silently nodded in agreement, not entirely understanding what her mate had just said.

"I will come too."

"And me."

"And me!"

Three more chipmunks emerged from the crowd: CJ, Avery and Marni. Vinny smiled broadly at the sight of this. Declan and Gabriela both glanced over at each other.

"Don't forget me." It was Butch, firmly shoving past the crowd to the front. He looked up at Vinny, who was still smiling. "I've always loved a good adventure." He smirked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Vinny then gave a huge mental sigh of relief. "Well, that would be just enough for-"

"Uh, no." A voice at the back said confidently. "You still have the whole tribe left for the party." That was when the whole tribe turned to each other, nodding and murmuring loudly. Vinny's eyes wandered towards every one of them, as they all stepped forward.

"Don't fret, Vinny." A chipmunk assured her. He took another step forward, spreading his arms out. "We are all pitchin' in for this. As a family."

"Famiglia!" The tribe all chorused **('Family' in Italian).**

For a moment there Vinny thought she was crying. "Oh, thank you everyone." She said gently.  
Lachlan stepped forward and touched the leader chipmunk on the shoulder. "We should get going now, Vinny." He told her.

"We haven't got much time." Mickey urged.

"Alright." Vinny said quickly, turning towards the bats, who looked almost busting to go. "Let's go and get 'em.

_**XXXX**_

_**~With Alvin and Theodore~**_

_**XXXX**_

A high-pitched feminine grunt echoed throughout the small room, and both Alvin and Theodore's ears pricked up with curiosity. Alvin stood up and approached the end of the cage (Theodore remained still with one paw over his wounded eye), just as the grunting grew closer and closer.

Alvin's eyes narrowed, as a group of chipmunk-like shadows emerged from behind the desk in the corner. But then they widened suddenly when he saw Mac come into view, holding Brittany upright with one arm tightly clung around her neck, her back towards him. It had been obvious that the chipette had been struggling, but now she looked completely out of breath.

"Britt!" The chipmunk choked.

The rest of Mac's group emerged soon after, carrying the others in a similar fashion. Theodore shot up immediately, when Eleanor was dragged in by her wrists and ankles, still trying to escape by kicking and thrashing about. Simon and Jeanette were both unconscious, being hitched over the shoulders, and Soron looked like a ragdoll as the tallest, darkest one of Mac's group stalked in dragging him only by his wrist. The wild chipmunk was completely out cold.

Mac approached Alvin from outside the cage, just as Brittany squeezed open her eyes. Alvin looked over at her, helpless. She was terrified, and for a moment there Alvin thought he saw a little wet tear trickle down her furry cheek.

The counterparts were suddenly caught off guard, when Mac launched himself atop of the cage, hauling poor Brittany up with him. Alvin flinched back when he heard her squeal-a weak, strangled squeal-and the next moment Mac threw open the cage entrance and carelessly tossed her body inside, and she landed with a thud right in front of Alvin.

"Brittany!" Alvin immediately stooped over his counterpart, slipping a paw under the back of her head. "Brittany, talk to me baby. Are you okay?"

Mac then turned to his group, signalling them to copy him. "Get them all in here." He ordered, as the chipmunks carrying Simon and Jeanette began to follow. Mac leapt off the cage, "We don't want to risk them escaping. The boss won't be happy then."

Brittany was breathing rapidly. Her eyes were closed, and her tears were spreading across her face now. Alvin patted her cheek, trying to coax her into opening her eyes.

The chipmunks carrying Jeanette and Simon came atop of the cage, dropping the two inside as well. The bespectacled chipmunks hit the bottom on top of each other, still unconscious.

"He's already unhappy." Eddie (The smallest male of Mac's group) replied hotly, as he joined alongside Mac. Mac narrowed his eyes at him, yanking down the chipmunk's ear.

Eddie grunted loudly. "Ow! Hey, what the hell, mun'!"

Mac tweaked Eddie's ear. "Well let's make him happy, yeah?" He hissed, letting go of his ear, shoving him away in the process. Eddie stepped away from him, rubbing his sore ear.

Mac then turned to his counterpart, Chloe (Who was struggling with Eleanor), and then towards Eddie, signally him to assist her with a narrow of his eyes and a twitch of his head. Eddie (Still rubbing his ear) stalked over to grab Eleanor by the legs.

Suddenly words were jumping out of Theodore's mouth, causing Eddie to stop in his tracks. "Don't touch her!" The green clad chipmunk yelled, then abruptly realising what he had done and shrunk back a little. Mac turned to him, as Theodore squeaked out the last of his voice.

"...I-I mean, if you touch her...you'll have to...have to suffer t-the consequences!"

By that time Eleanor had stopped struggling, and she was now looking over at her counterpart with helpless eyes. Chloe yanked her forward another inch. Mac shook his head, chuckling a little. "Oh, and what are you gonna do, Squirt?" He mocked, approaching Theodore slowly. The green clad chipmunk shrunk back even more. "...Huh! What are you gonna do?"

He was very close now. Theodore could feel his breath against is face.  
"You're in a cage...there's nothin' you can do."

Theodore hung his head, just as Mac turned around and signalled for Chloe to keep moving. Chloe nodded and continued hauling Eleanor towards the cage. This time Eleanor remained quiet and still. Eddie grabbed the chipette's ankles and helped Chloe toss her into the cage, followed by Neville (Who was carrying Soron).

"Someone should go and fetch the boss." Mac said demandingly.

By the time Eleanor hit the bottom of the cage; Theodore rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. "Eleanor!" He cried, as Eleanor threw her arms around his neck.

As the two embraced, Simon began to stir groggily. He sat up, feeling a very sudden twinge of pain in the side of his face. The chipmunk held a paw to his jaw, hissing in through his teeth. He then turned towards his counterpart, who was lying unconscious halfway underneath him.

Finally, Brittany squeezed her eyes open, and she gasped when she saw her counterpart alongside her, holding her. "Alvin!" She lunged forwards and hugged him tightly. The chipette was practically curled up in his lap.

Eleanor pulled away from Theodore after a long while, her eyes suddenly locking onto his face. She held his face in her paws. "Oh my gosh, Teddy, what happened to your eye?" The chipette cried, noticing the large bruise over her counterpart's eye.

"I-I ran into a tree..." Theodore lied, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was. "It's fine, Elle."

Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany and hugged her in return. His paws reached around her waist as he stroked her back, but then something warm and wet soaked his fingers as he reached her hips. Alvin pulled away suddenly, and Brittany gave a little grunt.

The chipmunk looked at his fingers. Something liquid-y and red was matted into his fur, and his eyes widened. "Uh, Brittany, you're bleeding...?"

Brittany hissed through her teeth, as Alvin turned her to see what the source of the bleeding was from. _Her wound!_ He told himself, immediately searching for the stitches. But they were nowhere to be seen, just a scab freshly peeled off and dangling from Brittany's fur. Blood oozed out through the exposed laceration.

"Brittany, where'd the stitches go?" He demanded, a little panicky.

Brittany sat back, her paws propped up on the bottom of the cage to stop her buttocks touching. "I guess I lost it when...ah, ow..." She was suddenly off balance, but Alvin grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling over. "...Crawled through a fence to rescue your vastly behind..."

Alvin paused for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Here, we need to put pressure on it..." He reached out for his counterpart's partially torn tie around her neck. "May I?"

Brittany bit her lip, before slowly undoing the tie with one paw. "I guess...whatever." Alvin helped her untie it, gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and then began wrapping the tie around her hip.

"Uh, guys...Soron doesn't look too good." Simon looked over at his father, still lying unconscious in the corner of the cage. The others (Minus Jeanette, who was beginning to stir) followed his gaze. The wild chipmunk lay on his stomach, with one arm reaching outwards and the other buried underneath himself.

Simon stooped over his father (still holding his jaw) and felt his neck for a pulse. "He's alive." The bespectacled chipmunk said. Everyone (Minus Jeanette) gave a sigh of relief, just as Jeanette let out a shaky groan.

Simon turned to her. "Jeanette." He gave yet another sigh of relief. _She's okay,_ he thought to himself. Jeanette sat up slowly, as Eleanor crawled across the cage to her side.

"Jeanie, you're okay." The green clad chipette gave her sister a gentle hug, before pulling away and glancing over her shoulder towards Simon. "How bad is Soron?" She asked.

"Minor concussion, he might be out for quite a while." Simon replied, examining the small abrasion on the side of Soron's head. "But if it's of any consolation he should be fine." The blue clad chipmunk paused for a moment, before finishing. "...If we ever get out of here."

"Urgh, that's totally reassuring, Simon." Brittany scowled at him, trying to pull herself up against the side of the cage. Alvin gave a sigh, as he helped his counterpart move around once again.

Theodore looked frightened. "So, if we don't get out of here, he'll die?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Simon quickly shook his head. "No Theodore, I meant-"

"Wow Simon, you do have a way with kids." Alvin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Simon chewed on his tongue, forcing himself not to retaliate.

_**XXXX**_

_**~With Dave and Claire~**_

_**XXXX**_

"What are you doing here actually?" Dave demanded Ian, who was still sitting in his chair with his arms crossed, looking smug. "With this whole industrial business thing. I thought you would be doing music again."

Ian moved forward a little. He didn't look so smug after that. "Don't you remember?" He frowned. "I was humiliated in front of thousands of people because of _Alvin. _He took away my act."

"Then why did you still perform?" Claire insisted.

Ian turned around in his chair. "That is strictly none of your concern." He retorted, turning back around. "And this industry is none of your concern either. I wonder if you ever get tired Dave, nagging people into telling you their business."

Dave glared at him. "I don't, because I'm not like you Ian." He replied, standing his ground. "You wouldn't have been humiliated if you didn't stick your nose in everything I have tried doing with the boys years ago."

"It was for money, Dave." Ian replied, twirling a pencil between his fingers. "Those rodents could have made both you and I million-wait, no, billionaires. And you said no to me."

"They're just kids, Ian." Dave shot back.

"Kids with benefits I'd say."

Dave knitted his eyebrows together, as he continued. "All you care about is money, Ian." He said disapprovingly. "When are you going to wake up and realise that the world doesn't always revolve around late night parties, limousines and private jets..."

"Psst!" Ian glanced towards the floor, where Neville was standing, pointing to the storage closet (Where the others were). A smirk spread across his face, as he lifted an eyebrow up at Dave. "Uh, never." He replied bluntly. He then leaned forward again. "But you know what the funny part is? You owe me for something."

Dave scowled. "What can I possibly owe you?"

Ian leant back in his chair and answered coolly. "Oh, well think of that as something you've been looking for for some time now." Dave paused for a moment, thinking. But then he realised what Ian was talking about, and his eyes widened. Ian smirked. "Ring any bells yet?"

"I knew you had them." Dave growled through gritted teeth. He shot out of his seat and thumped his fists on the desk in front of Ian. "Where are they!"

_**XXXX**_

_**~In the Storage Closet~**_

_**XXXX**_

Alvin turned back towards Brittany, who had her head back against the cage and her paws on her bulging stomach. Her eyes were closed, but not for long. Something caught her off guard, something that was inside her. She gasped a little. She felt a kick.

Immediately she grabbed Alvin's paws. "Alvin, feel this." The red clad chipmunk looked startled for a moment, how quickly his counterpart moved, but when she placed his paws against her stomach he felt an unusual high-spirited sensation.

Alvin smiled.

Brittany smiled, propping her elbows up a little. "Can you feel that?" She asked, chewing down on her lip. Theodore and Eleanor turned to them, as Alvin nodded silently.

"Yeah." He said, just above a whisper. "Yeah, I feel it. Is it-"

"Mhmm." Brittany replied, nodding. "It kind of tickles...how it kicks like that."

The two counterparts looked up at each other, still smiling. They leaned in slowly, eyes closing. They could feel each other's breath against their face. They were so close.

Until,

The door opened suddenly, causing everyone in the cage to flinch in fright. Alvin pulled away from Brittany, and Brittany gripped his paw tightly. Everyone was staring at the door.

A human-like shadow emerged from the other side of the door, growing closer and closer with every moment. Alvin narrowed his eyes towards the shadow, trying to get a figure of who it might be happening in his head.

The shadow drew closer, just a sneaker came into view, and then another one followed after it. A head appeared into the dim-lit room, with short-ish brown hair and stern looking eyes. And that was when everybody let out a gasp.

"Dave!"

_**Dave! Father and Children meet once again! That means that this story is almost coming to an end. Just a few more chapters to go!  
I so hope that this chapter made up for the amount of time I've taken not updating any of my stories. Once again I apologise for the long wait you guys!**_

_**But until next time,**_

_**~Hannah~**_


	30. Chapter 30

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter, what with our little munks and 'ettes reuniting with Dave and all...Oh my God, that means this story is nearly coming to a close! And nearing the opening of the greatest film of all time: Alvin and the Chipmunks 3D: Chip-Wrecked! Tell me that you guys have watched the trailers, the Teaser AND Theatrical? LOL, who am I kidding? OF COURSE you would have! **_

_**Anyways, here is Chapter 30 of 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'! The Big Three O! **_

_**P.S-PLEASE, follow me on Facebook and YouTube! **__**SoMafiaFresh!**___

_**XXXX**_

_**AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side  
Chapter 30**_

_**XXXX**_

_**~PREVIOUSLY~**_

_The door opened suddenly, causing everyone in the cage to flinch in fright. Alvin pulled away from Brittany, and Brittany gripped his paw tightly. Everyone was staring at the door._

_A human-like shadow emerged from the other side of the door, growing closer and closer with every moment. Alvin narrowed his eyes towards the shadow, trying to get a figure of who it might be happening in his head. _

_The shadow drew closer, just as a sneaker came into view, and then another one followed after it. A head appeared into the dim-lit room, with short-ish brown hair and stern looking eyes. And that was when everybody let out a gasp._

"_Dave!"_

_**~In the Closet Room~**_

Dave's heart jumped a beat when he saw his kids, beaten and bruised, and locked inside that dreadful cage. He was frozen when he heard them shout his name, their voices full of both relief and panic. He just wanted to rush over there, grab them out and take them far away from this place, where they would never be harmed ever again.

_I never should have let them go on their own..._He thought to himself in grief.

Claire stuck her head around Dave's to see what he was staring at, and her mouth fell open in astonishment. Instinctively, her hand flew in front of her lips. "Oh my god..." She gasped as quietly as she could. But it couldn't hide the panic in her voice. There they were the chipmunks and the chipettes, behind bars.

Alvin rushed towards the front of the cage, and his shocked face came into view of the stream of light from the window. Even behind all that rough-looking fur, his cheeks were dark with cuts and bruises. "Dave!" He cried. "Get us outta here, please!"

Dave was frozen for a split second, but when he finally made an attempt to draw closer to his adopted son, a large hand gripped his arm firmly and pulled him into the light of Ian's office once again. "Hey," Dave whirled around to pry the hand off, "get your filthy hands off-" but stopped in his tracks when he saw a tall, muscular black clad man behind him, whom the hand belonged to. Claire was standing in the corner, as another black-clad man pulled her hands behind her back. That was when Dave began to panic.

"What..?"

_**XXXX**_

The leafs on the low trees began to quiver, as the tribe darted together across the forest floor, with Mickey and his brothers scouted ahead, showing the way. Oceans of light and dark tan covered an entire fifty metres of the floor, and if you flew high above like the bats were, you would even see it through the large, furry pines. They were moving fast and swift.

Mickey stretched out his neck to get a better look of his surroundings, just as the industrial camp came into view in the distance. He squawked loudly, glancing down to the front of the tribe, where Vinny, Declan and Gabriela were scampered ahead.

"Up ahead!" He called, as he flaps his wings to glide over a tall pine tree. Vinny heard this, and she quickened her pace, as did the rest of the tribe. Declan looked up at the bats, biting his lip nervously.

_**XXXX**_

Theodore began to panic, as Dave and Claire disappeared from view and the closet door slammed shut. He flinched, his green eyes darting about the weakly dim lit room frantically. "Oh-h-h!" He panicked. "Whatta we do now?" Eleanor followed the expression on his face, her own falling helplessly. Brittany chewed down on her lip, and Simon and Jeanette huddled together in the corner.

Alvin continued to stare at the shut door for a few more moments, before swiftly turning around and looking about the roof of the cage, trying to spot its opening. "We're getting out of here," he declared firmly, his eyes narrowing towards a tiny lock in the top centre of the cage and approaching it. "That's what we're gonna do."

Simon stood up from the corner, his paws on his hips. "Alvin," He began sternly, observing the lock roughly, before turning back towards his eldest brother trying to reach for it. "Everybody here is either exhausted, injured..." The bespectacled chipmunk then pointed towards Soron, still lying unconscious on the floor, as he finished. "...Or out cold! And you have the nerve to try and escape when we are all in a time of need? You'll lose most of the group by doing that!"

"Oh, and you have a better idea, genius?" Suddenly Alvin was in his brother's face. The red clad chipmunk's fists were balled up at his sides and his ears were flat against the back of his head. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Dave is just outside that door! He can help us!"

Simon remained with a straight face, as he said. "Maybe he can, Alvin, but we can't be too sure. It could be dangerous out there, with Mac and his gang out and about."

"I can take Mac with one paw tied behind my back!" Alvin retorted through gritted teeth, shaking his fist in front of Simon's face.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'd like to see you try." He replied dryly. Alvin was just about to fire back, when Brittany cut in, shoving the two away from each other.

"Alright, that's enough." She snapped. Both the quarrelling brothers stood back. Alvin folded his arms and growled under his breath, and Simon remained standing. Brittany then turned to Simon, her eyes narrowed. "The only person who is allowed to argue with Alvin is me, got it?"

Simon rolled his eyes at her. "As you wish, Brittany."

Brittany ignored the bespectacled chipmunk and turned towards Alvin, her paw gently pressed up against her bulged stomach. "Simon's right, Alvin." She told him calmly. Alvin gawked over at her as she continued. "As much as I'd love to get out of here, it's too dangerous..."

Alvin groaned and let his arms go limp beside him. "Urgh, what could possibly-" He then gazed towards his counterpart's pleading blue eyes, and then down to her stomach. As much as he'd hate to admit it, if they followed up on his plan something would sure go wrong. He sighed, defeated. "...Go wrong...fine..."

Brittany smiled up at him just as Eleanor chipped in, standing up and approaching her sister. "So what's the real plan?" She asked, side glancing over at Alvin when she mentioned the word 'real'. Alvin tried his best to ignore it.

"More importantly," Simon began, glancing over at the closet door suspiciously. "This 'boss' that Mac was speaking of...who do you guys think it is?" He then turned towards Jeanette, who was busy getting up. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette looked up at him, confused, "Huh?" She asked, her fingers suddenly getting caught behind her glasses, causing them to tumble to the floor with a clank. "Oh dear..." She murmured, getting down on her knees to look for her glasses. Simon stooped over her and picked up her glasses, handing them over to her with a half smile.

"Here Jeanie." He said gently, as Jeanette put her glasses back on. The chipette blushed a little, as her counterpart turned back to the others.

"We need to find out who the 'boss' is first, before we decide on doing anything else, _Alvin._" Simon frowned over at Alvin when he mentioned his name.

Alvin rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah whatever," he replied, annoyed. "I get it alright?" Brittany sighed, as her counterpart continued. "I just don't get why _you _have to be in charge of this plan, _Simon_..."

"That's because we'd like to keep all of our fur on our bodies, Alvin." Simon answered, knitting his brows together as he observed the roof of the cage. The bespectacled chipmunk had a vague idea of who this 'boss' was, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They had to find out who it was, even if that meant painfully going on with Alvin's plan and getting the hell out of this cage to be able to do that.

Theodore then spoke up in an innocent voice. "Should we go and ask Mac who it is?" He asked. His paw then went straight up to his eye. His bruise was making him rather light headed, and Eleanor worry was beginning to grow.

Brittany glanced up at Alvin, who had his brow raised at his youngest brother. "But we can't just casually go up and _ask_ our captors, god forbid, who their 'boss' is, Theodore. They're not gonna just tell us."

"I know that," Theodore replied through gritted teeth. The pain was pulsing through his head now. "It was just a suggestion."  
Eleanor touched his shoulder. "Maybe you need to sit down, Teddy?" She proposed, giving him a concerned look.

Just then they heard a soft groan from the corner of the cage. They all whirled around to see what it was, only to let out a gasp when they saw that Soron had awoken. He was making an attempt to pull himself up, only to stumble down under the weight of his weak limbs. His fur was limp and lifeless, and his forehead was covered with sweat. And a rather large, nasty-looking graze appeared through his fur on the side of his face, from where Mac clouted him with the stone.

"Soron!"

Simon and Alvin rushed over to him, hooking their arms underneath his and gently pulling him to his feet. Soron was still hanging his head groggily although he was upright. He looked like he had been overdosed on strong sleeping pills.

Alvin cringed away from his father when he noticed the graze. "Oooh, nasty!" He cried, disgusted. Simon, who was still holding Soron upright, glared at him, though he didn't say anything.

"How long was he out for?" Theodore asked, blinking incessantly at his father, who was now trying to gather his consciousness. The wild chipmunk lifted his head up, staring blankly towards the other side of the cage.

Simon sat him down in the corner, and then looked back up at Theodore. "I don't really know, Theodore." He replied. "A while at least." The bespectacled chipmunk then observed the large lump that had formed on Soron's head, narrowing his eyes. "He must have gotten hit pretty hard, look how big this lump is."

Jeanette approached them cautiously, adjusting her glasses towards the wound on Soron's head. She then nodded in agreement. "Yes, he must've gotten hit pretty hard." She stated gently, stooping down in front of the wild chipmunk. Soron gazed up at her as she brushed his ruffled hair out of the way of the lump.

Just then Soron grabbed Jeanette's wrist, startling her. Simon jerked forward a little instinctively, but then stepping back when his father wasn't planning on doing anything that would harm his counterpart. Soron pulled her towards him, whispering to her groggily.

"Where's Vinny..." Jeanette's ears twitched, confused. It sounded more of a statement than a question. The chipette gently pulled away from the wild chipmunk, glancing up at Simon worriedly. Soron squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head against the cage, sighing.

Simon exhaled quietly, before looking into his counterpart's eyes. "We have to get out of here, now." He declared. The tone of his voice was a little urgent, but gentle. His facial expression showed that he was fairly scared, as he squatted down in front of his father to pull his weak body to his feet. Jeanette moved forward to help him.

Brittany squeezed Alvin's paw tightly, and he turned to her. The chipette touched her bulge. She had felt another kick, but it was a little stronger now. _Look who's awake again, _Brittany half-smiled to herself, gazing down at her stomach.  
Alvin followed her gaze, looking concerned. He squeezed her paw in return. "Hey, you alright Brit?" He asked her gently.

Brittany looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine Alvin." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile. Alvin narrowed his eyes at her, unconvinced, but the chipette ignored him when she turned to Eleanor.

That was when she noticed Theodore's black eye. Brittany winced. "Shhh…" She tried to find the right word. "Sham-wow, Theodore. What happened to you?"  
Theodore rubbed his bruised eye cautiously. "...I-I ran into a tree…okay?" He replied, not wanting to tell the humiliating truth. He didn't want anyone to think that he had gotten beaten up.  
Brittany raised an eyebrow, although still slightly disturbed about her surroundings. "Interesting tree…"

Eleanor, who was now sitting beside Theodore, stroked his cheek gently. "It'll heal over, Teddy." She reassured him, as he held her paw lovingly.

Simon cleared his throat, breaking the conversation. Him and Jeanette had their arms around Soron's top half, and were holding him upright. The bespectacled chipmunk turned to Alvin. "Alvin, help us get dad out of the cage," and then he glanced towards the others. "While you three go see whether that hatch up there will open. He needs medical help."

Alvin squeezed Brittany's paw once more, better letting go and approaching Simon and Jeanette. The others stared up at the hatch on the roof of the cage, closed and sealed with a combination lock.  
Brittany narrowed her eyes at the lock, before turning towards Simon and Jeanette. "Do any of you know how to pick a lock?" She asked. "Because I sure as hell don't." The chipette touched her stomach again, feeling another kick.

Eleanor glanced at her. _Must be the baby, _the thought to herself, before turning her attention back to the lock. "Hmm, I can try." She said slowly. And then she looked toward Theodore. "Could you give me a boost?"

With his paw still over his bruised eye, Theodore nodded, before approaching his counterpart. He squatted down a little and put his paws out, which Eleanor gingerly stepped onto. Theodore grunted slightly as he lifted her up to reaching distance of the lock. Eleanor then slipped her right arm through the door of the cage, as she began to test numbers.

_**XXXX**_

_**~With Dave and Claire~**_

Dave was forced to turn to Ian, with his hands strongly held against his back. He was startled and a little frightened now, and by the look on Claire's face he could tell that she was feeling the same. They came here only get their kids back and that alone, not this. But they had always known that Ian would have something to do with the chipmunks and the chipettes. He always had been.

Dave glared toward ex-collage-friend, whose face was partially smug and partially serious. His body language gave off the same message. "What the hell is this?" He barked, struggling in his captor's strong grip. "You know soon enough you'll get caught for this…again!"

Ian smirked and shook his head, relaxing his posture. "Dave, Dave, Dave…" He approached Dave and cupped his face in his hands firmly. "Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?"

"what you've got to say means nothing to me!" Dave spat, his anger rising again. "I knew you had the kids all along! Let them go!"

"Hmm…" Ian tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think that'll be necessary. After all, you are finally experiencing the humiliating loss of your little rodents, so maybe not."

"You will!" Dave lunged his body forward, until he was jerked to a stop. He was only inches from Ian's face.  
Ian wiped the flecks of spit from his cheek, trying to keep a straight face. "I will not." He replied, and then he turned to the black clad man behind Dave. "I think it's about time we showed these two who's boss, aye?"

The black-clad man nodded obediently, as he began to pull Dave toward the door entering the hallway. The man who had Claire was not far behind. That was when Dave began to struggle even more. He pulled himself the opposite way his captor was pulling. "No!" He yelled desperately, yanking himself forward. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Claire looked startled. "Dave, what are you doing?" She cried, as she frantically glanced up at her own captor yanking her back from Dave. Dave jerked his elbows back and jabbed the man behind him hard in the stomach, causing him to grunt and lose grip for a split second. Dave took advantage of this and then proceeded pulling forward.

_**XXXX**_

The tribe was nearing the site fast-the tall fence was caught in the distance. Vinny egged the tribe to quicken their pace, as they emerged from the forest and into the dusty clearing. Huge yellow machines were thundering sluggishly into the tall pines a few yards to the right of them, causing many of the wild chipmunks to scatter frantically.

But Vinny kept them in line. "Stay together!" Her voice almost drowned by the garish sounds of the metal monsters. The leader chipmunk leaped through one of the trillion gaps in the fence, as did Declan, Gabriela and all the others.

They were closing in now.

_**XXXX**_

This was the twelfth time Eleanor had tried cracking the combination lock. Twelve useless combinations and ten minutes of valuable time wasted. Bliss.

The green clad chipette hopped down off of Theodore's aching paws with a frustrated grunt. "It's not working, Simon." She told the blue clad chipmunk still holding his father upright by the arms. "I've tried all that I could think of. It just won't budge."

Simon looked over at Jeanette, gesturing for them to set Soron down. They leaned him up against the wall of the cage again, and approached Eleanor and Theodore.  
"Everything?" Simon asked, puzzled. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure." Eleanor replied hastily, a little snappily, which wasn't what she intended to include. She was still fuming up inside of how much she had hated combination locks. "Everything…" She added quickly. "I'm not that much of a math person, Simon. Maybe you should try it."

Simon glanced up at the sealed combination lock, frowning. "I guess." And then he turned to Jeanette. "Jeanette, do you wanna try this? Since your lighter."  
Jeanette fumbled her fingers nervously. "Uh…" Then she looked up at the lock, nodding slowly. "Oh-okay, I can try."

The bespectacled chipette stepped closer to the lock until it was right above her head, glancing back at Simon as he put his paws out to give her a boost, like Theodore did to Eleanor. Jeanette was slowly lifted into the air, in reaching distance of the lock.

"What if I don't get it right, Simon?" She asked quietly, looping her arm through the gap in the cage door and grabbing the lock. Just like Eleanor did.  
"You just keep trying, Jeanie." Simon replied reassuringly, holding his position. "You'll get it."

"But we better hurry guys." Brittany urged, glancing over at the closet door nervously. Everybody looked at her as she said this. There was a lot of muffled yelling and thumping-that sounded an awful lot like Dave-behind it. At one time she thought she heard a vase fall from its display and smash on the ground. "Cos I think things are getting rough out there."

Alvin narrowed his eyes back. He was worried this time.

_**XXXX**_

Dave was free for a moment, sprinting towards the closet door to free his kids from their rodent-like prison. Claire was still in her captor's grasp, startled from what Dave was trying to do. Ian leapt towards the nearest corner, as Dave shoved past him.

"Get him, you fool!" Ian hollered at the black-clad man clutching his torso. The man glanced up at Dave, who was now disturbingly close to the closet door, reaching for it. The man pounced towards him, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down heavily. Dave let out a yelp of pain.

_**XXXX**_

The tribe was extremely close now, weaving through the legs of startled employees and scuttling up and over the portable buildings. Vinny was searching everywhere for any piece of evidence that showed where her mate and the kids had gone, and where they were taken. The wild chipmunk, along with Declan and Gabriela, studied the dusty ground outside the last building for paw-prints. They had looked around the entire building, and were just about to start searching somewhere else, when Vinny stopped suddenly.

She bowed her head closer to the ground, taking a closer look at the imprints. There weren't many, for a great big sweep of dirt buried them underneath. "This must be where they were ambushed." She observed, narrowing her eyes at the scene. Declan and Gabriella approached her from behind, looking over her shoulder.

"This must be it then." Gabriela murmured tentatively, her ears suddenly pricking up from the muffled sound of struggling.  
Vinny stood up, "I saw an open window on the other side." She said, pointing a finger to the right of the building. "We have to hurry, let's go." And with that she took off around the corner, and the rest of the tribe followed.

_**XXXX**_

Dave was thrown downward, hearing the back of his head crack as it hit the floor. He let out another yelp of pain, as the black-clad man pulled his fist back, threatening to punch Dave square in the nose. Claire couldn't help but scream instinctively.

But just as the man was about to plough his fist into Dave's terrified-struck face, a tiny flash of tan brown appeared before his eyes, and before he knew it, he was being thrashed vigorously in the face by an angry chipmunk. Vinny held onto his nose tight, using her teeth as her weapons. The man stumbled back, yelling loudly in pain. Ian yelped in surprise, as dozens and dozens more of frantic chipmunks were flooding in through the open window.

Right then Dave pulled himself up, quickly making way of the scurrying chipmunks beneath his feet. He shuffled his feet over towards Claire, as her captor's legs were being knawed onto, and grabbed her hand tightly. "C'mon, we gotta go!" He urged her, as he pulled her towards the closet door and grabbed the knob. He tried to turn it, but the door was sealed shut. Locked. Dave yanked hard on it, but it just wouldn't budge.

"It's locked, Dave!" Claire cried over the chipmunk's scurrying claws against the floor.  
Dave turned to her, a panic-stricken look across his face. "We have to get in there!" He replied desperately, as he then began to use his weight to try and bust the door open.

And from the corner of their eyes, Ian quickly scuttled his way through the mass of rodents towards the door (To the hallway), squealing like a girl as his ankles were clawed at in the process. The man yanked the door open, leapt on the outside of it and slammed it, just as the wild chipmunks were about to scurry in with him as well.

There was nowhere else to go but out.

_**XXXX**_

"Try a Prime number, Jeanette." Simon told her gently, still holding his counterpart up. Jeanette was up to the last number, and they were both mentally crossing their fingers, hoping that this last attempt would work. His arms were getting sore.

Jeanette was just about to enter a random number, when she suddenly had a flashback. It was when she and her sisters were locked up in the same cage two years ago with the exact same combination lock. She remembered the combination like the back of her paw: 1-1-1.. "Wait a second." She immediately muddled up the numbers to start again. Stupid Ian. If he was going to put the same three chipmunks in the same cage for the second time, he could at least change the combination lock.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed incredulously. "Jeanette! What are you doing?"  
"Ian had the same combination lock two years ago." She replied quickly, not taking her eyes off of the lock as she began the code. "Remember? On the night of the school contest, Ian had us locked up in this same here cage?"

Both Brittany and Eleanor looked confused for a moment, before their memory slowly came back to them.  
"Ohhh yeah." Brittany was the first to remember. "Haha, let's thank Ian for his absurdity when we get out of here." The chipette touched her stomach yet again. Another kick was felt, and she let out a little grunt.

Eleanor looked up at Jeanette, as the second number was put in. "Triple one, wasn't it Jen?" She asked her, and Jeanette nodded, still not turning around.  
Theodore looked confused. "But who would make their code so obvious?"  
Simon smiled proudly at his counterpart. "Great thinking, Jeanie."

The combination lock made a loud _click_ as it popped open and fell to the floor with a thud. Everybody let out a soft _hurray_, as Jeanette pushed the cage door open, stepped out of Simon's paws and climbed out.

"Way to go, Jeanette!" Eleanor and Theodore chorused happily, as Alvin gently lifted Brittany out of the cage. Jeanette took her eldest sister's paw and pulled her up and out. Eleanor was second to exit, launching herself up and grabbing the ceiling of the cage, before acrobatically twisting herself until her body popped outside of it. Jeanette and Brittany made room for her to land.

Eleanor turned to Theodore and kneeled down, reaching her paw down towards him. "C'mon Teddy." She encouraged him, as he reached for her paw. She gripped his paw and hauled Theodore upwards. He pulled himself up when the ceiling of the cage was in reaching distance.

Simon and Alvin approached Soron, who was almost nodding off to sleep in the corner, and gently pulled him up to a standing position.  
"Let's go, dad." Simon told his father, as they escorted him towards the door of the cage. Alvin and Simon lifted the wild chipmunk up, and Eleanor and Jeanette took Soron's limp paws, pulling him up and out. They laid him down gently as Alvin and Simon leapt out as well. The cage was empty now.

Everyone exchanged relieved glances. They were happy to finally be out of that cage, to be free again.  
Suddenly, there were heavy thumps against the closet door, causing each and every one to flinch in fright. Brittany gripped Alvin's paw, Eleanor and Theodore let out startled yelps, and Jeanette clutched Simon's arm tightly.

"Wh-what's that?" Eleanor stuttered, still frightened. The thumping proceeded more frantically, and was slowly getting louder.  
Alvin gently pulled out of Brittany's grasp and began to help his father to his feet. "I don't know," he replied cautiously, putting Soron's right arm over his shoulder. "But we have to move, now."

"Agreed." Simon approved quickly, also pulling out of his counterpart's grasp to help his father  
"Si-" Jeanette was just about to call him back, but snapped her mouth shut and nodded instead.

The group had finally made it to the ground, with Soron being gently pulled behind by Alvin and Simon. The loud thumping had kept ensuing. It was much louder now, and everybody had grown extremely worried about what was going to come out on the other side.

"What do you think the noise is?" Theodore asked Eleanor quietly, just as a small cardboard box was tipped over on the other side of the room. Styrofoam fell out and spread across the floor. Everyone fell silent, and the thumping was prolonged for no longer than a short moment.

Brittany took a cautious step forward, and Alvin tried to swallow an urgent '_stop!'_. The chipette's ears were twitching, waiting for a noise other than the vigorous thumping against the closet door. But nothing else was heard.

Brittany then turned towards the others, opening her mouth to speak. "It's nothing-" But then she was suddenly cut off, when a flash of red leapt from behind a box and knocked her hard off of her feet, causing the chipette to scream in fright. Everyone's eyes widened, startled. Both pink and red tumbled violently into the wall, and Alvin instinctively launched forward.

"BRITTANY!"

_**Oh No! Brittany!  
I wonder who the flash of red could be? Who do you think it is? Well, you will just have to wait and find out! I am so sorry guys that this chapter took so long to be updated onto my story! I hope you haven't lost faith in me yet! **_

_**~Hannah~**_

. 


	31. Chapter 31

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~

'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-**__**Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars.**_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone.**_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks!**_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys!  
Only three months left until the amazing Alvin and the Chipmunks 3D: Chip-Wrecked is released in cinemas! ^^ How many of you AATC Fans are ecstatic about this news? I sure am! XD**_

_**Yeah, and I deeply apologise for the VERY slow updates lately, I hate writer's block. :/ But hey, its school holidays in five days for us Aussies, so I will have a whole two weeks of free time to think up stuff to happen in this next chapter! **_

_**Cheers, to the fricken' school holidays mate!**_

_**Oh, and before I sign out to proceed the story, I need a few song requests from you guys for the ending section of this story. : )  
something harmonious, something both the chipmunks and the chipettes to sing together! I was also thinking something that was 'HIP' in the 2003'rd period. **_**For example**_**, 'Come on Over Baby' by Christina Aguilera, or 'Boogie Wonderland' By Earth Wind, and Fire? **_

_**Send your requests guys, I really appreciate it! :D**_

_**~Hannah~**_

_**XXXX**_

_**AATC 3: 'Livin' Life on the Wild Side'  
Chapter 31**_

_**XXXX**_

_**~PREVIOUSLY~**_

_Brittany then turned towards the others, opening her mouth to speak. "It's nothing-" But then she was suddenly cut off, when a flash of red leapt from behind a box and knocked her hard off of her feet, causing the chipette to scream in fright. Everyone's eyes widened, startled. Both pink and red tumbled violently into the wall, and Alvin instinctively launched forward. _

"_BRITTANY!"_

_**XXXX**_

Brittany's head was throbbing wildly. She couldn't breathe from the impact-it had winded her. Her mind was racing and her sight was fuzzy. She could vaguely hear somebody calling her name. One moment she was standing upright, completely fine, and then this-crushed against the closet wall. Who or what was that red flash that collided with her?

The chipette looked up groggily.

She was suddenly yanked upright.

She screamed yet again.

Everyone gasped as Brittany's captor restrained her, his face clear as day in the peeping sunlight. It was Mac, with Brittany's back up against him and his arm wrapped tightly around her neck. Alvin was already half way towards them, his hazel eyes flaming angrily, yet also filled with panic.

Mac's eyes flashed at Alvin, and within a split second, he had Brittany's head jerked in a way that threatened to snap her neck like a stick of uncooked spaghetti, causing Brittany to yelp in fright. That was when Alvin skidded to a stop, his eyes wide with major panic. The others held their breath.

"One step closer red-boy and your girlfriend gets it." Mac's words were dripping with venom, as he held Brittany in position. Alvin didn't move, and neither did the others. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, as soft tears started to emerge.

Alvin's hands were trembling vigorously, when he saw his counterpart's terrified face. It made him want to cry. He knew that if he tried to save her Mac would definitely end her young life, and the baby's, like that. Right now, Mac had the power, and Alvin could do nothing about it.

Nothing…

Except…

"Mac…" Alvin began slowly, his voice trembling under the pressure. Mac's eyes narrowed sharply at the red-clad chipmunk, as he continued. "…You, have _no _idea…what you're getting yourself into…" Alvin was struggling to find the right words to say, which tampered with Mac's short fuse. Alvin knew he was taking a risk, but he had to do something.

"I know fair well what I'm getting myself into, _Alvin._" Mac fired back through gritted teeth. He gripped Brittany's head tighter, causing both Brittany and Alvin to flinch. But Mac ignored them. "The boss, my group and I are on the same page on how we feel about you little twerps. You did the same thing to him as you did to us!"

Alvin recoiled a little. Who else was there that they mislead for he and his brothers safety?  
Who else was there…?

_Ian…_ Each of the chipmunks (Minus Mac) and the chipettes thought. _Ian Hawke was the boss._

Just then Simon began to step forward. "Look, Mac-"  
But Mac cut him off, "Don't. MOVE!" He hollered, inching Brittany's neck a little bit more towards breaking point. Everyone froze. "I thought you would have gotten the warning the first time, or would you like me to end her? Is that it?"

Everybody (Minus Brittany) shook their heads hastily.

"Huh!" Mac snarled, before slightly resting his expression into a hard stare. "No, I didn't think so."

Alvin chewed down on his lip, as he slowly looked back up at Mac, meeting his stare. "But Mac," He began desperately. "You and your group are making a really big mistake. Really big. We know by experience-"

Mac glared hard at him. "You just don't learn, do you?" He growled, again tightening his grip around Brittany's neck, right to the point where she was seemingly gasping for oxygen. Alvin began to pant frantically at her struggling.

"You never did!" Mac shouted angrily, curling his claws inward. Brittany's chest went up and down vigorously.

"You're being played!" Alvin exclaimed, his heart racing. "Ian is playing you! Can't you see!"

"You know nothing!" Mac's ears were flat against his head now. "How can I ever believe you after what you did years ago! That's right; I can NEVER trust you again!"

Alvin curled his fists into tight balls. He was angry now. "I. Did. Nothing!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "You're the liar! You're the cheat! You're the one that deceived us!"

Alvin recoiled again, confused but wary, just as Mac began to chuckle dangerously. He gave Alvin a smirk, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, is that what happened, huh?" He demanded, continuing his chancy chuckle. And then he glanced down at Brittany, who was almost blue from the lack of oxygen. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

Mac laughed under his breath, as he readied his paws. "Well, what a waste this little thing will be for you, you lying cheat." Alvin's eyes widened, as Mac was about to made a fatal move upon his counterpart.

Brittany screamed as much as her crippled lungs could let out, as Mac gripped her head tighter.

But just as he was about to snap her neck, the closet door swang open, and as if it were in slow motion, the edge of the door clipped Mac across the temple and he unwarily parted ways with his captive. Brittany tumbled to the ground, just out of the way of the door, while Mac was thrown half way across the room, hitting the grown with a sickening thud. He was unmoving.

The door hit the wall, putting a large hole in the insulation. Two humans came rushing inside, causing everybody (Minus Alvin, Brittany and Mac) to scatter into the nearest hiding place.

Alvin ignored the humans, as he stooped over his beloved, who was still desperately gasping for breath on the floor. Brittany's neck was etched with bloody marks, where Mac had dug his claws in when he had gotten mad. There was a definite sign of trauma in the chipette's baby blue eyes, they were indistinct. Her chest was still rising up and down briskly. Her arms were trembling.

Alvin stroked her tear-matted cheek, letting her know that he was there. "Brittany, it's okay, I'm here." He tried to soothe her. "Are you okay?" But Brittany continued to pant.

"Kids!" An awfully familiar voice echoed throughout the tiny room, stopping quickly.  
Theodore poked his head out from behind a cardboard box, his ears suddenly pricking up excitedly. There was one female and one male. The male was a little taller than the female, with dark brown hair and a large forehead, whereas the female had long dirty blonde hair and a small head. Their expressions were panicky, yet somewhat relieved. He knew these two humans.

"DAVE! Claire!" The green clad chipmunk leapt out from his hiding place, rushing past a startled Alvin and Brittany towards the humans. Dave and Claire quickly turned to the little chipmunk coming towards them, and their faces lit up instantly.

"Theodore!" They stooped down, as Theodore jumped into their arms. The rest of the group slowly began to emerge from their hiding places, still cautious, before suddenly realising who these two humans were and leaping forward.

"Dave!" Everybody (Minus Alvin and Brittany) raced towards them, joining them and Theodore in a family hug. Claire watched them, smiling happily.

"We missed you _so much_, Dave!" Theodore cried happily.  
"You have NO idea what we've been through the past couple of weeks, Dave." Simon said, wiping a little happy tear from the corner of his eye. Dave gave his kids a tighter hug, intending on not to let them go. He missed them so much.

"We met the chipmunk's real parents." Jeanette chipped in.  
"And we met a whole _tribe _of talking, singing wild chipmunks!" Eleanor added, flailing her arms in the air to show her enthusiasm. That was when the two youngest chipettes turned to Claire, intrigued looks across their faces.

"Dave, is this Claire?" Eleanor asked. "The one you mentioned back at our last concert?"  
Dave blushed, and Claire chuckled contentedly. "Ha ha, it's not very much of a good first impression though." She said, smiling. "What with all this mortal peril."

Both Jeanette and Eleanor smiled back at her, just as Dave began to look around. _Someone's missing_, he though to himself. Just then he spotted Alvin, squatting in front of Brittany in the middle of the room. The chipette was lying on the floor, panting hard. Claire followed his gaze, a worried look crossing her face when she saw what Dave was looking at.

"Alvin?" Alvin turned to Dave, a helpless look upon his furry face, before he turned back down to Brittany. Dave gently set the others down, as he and Claire crawled over towards Alvin and Brittany.  
"What's wrong with Brittany?" Claire asked softly, concerned. The sight of the pink clad chipette was appalling: there were cuts and bruises everywhere!

Alvin's bottom lip began to tremble, as he gently gripped his counterpart's shivering paw. Brittany was still panting. "I almost lost her." He murmured sadly. "Mac had her. He was going to snap her neck, when you two came in…"

Dave gasped a little under his breath, as he heard this. "Wait." He said. "Who is Mac?" Without even looking, Alvin pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards Mac, still unmoving from the impact of the door. Dave chewed down on his lip when he saw the chipmunk's body, before slowly turning back to Alvin and Brittany. Brittany's panting had dropped a little, which was a good sign. To Alvin's relief, she was finally beginning to calm down.

Eleanor and Jeanette approached their sister, kneeling down beside Alvin. Brittany's eyes were fluttering open then, as she turned her head towards her counterpart. Her vision was blurry for a moment, before it all came together and she saw who it was.  
But suddenly Brittany began to panic, her eyes wide with fright. "Where's Mac?" She cried, her chest rising up and down again vigorously. Alvin recoiled a little, as Brittany's grip tightened around his paw. "Where is he?"

Immediately Alvin's free paw went to her forehead, stroking it reassuringly, yet desperately. "Shhhh! It's okay, Brittany, it's okay!" He tried to soothe her again. "Mac is gone." Brittany's pulse calmed as soon as she heard this, and Alvin's stroking slowed as well. "That a girl…it's okay, he's gone now."

Dave and Claire both looked at each other, confused. How did he do that?

"Alvin…" She whispered lovingly, curling her weak fingers around his.  
Alvin gazed down at her, using his free paw to stroke her paw. "Yes, Brittany," he replied gently. "I'm here."

"Oh Brittany." Eleanor couldn't help but wrap her arms around her eldest sister, as she gave her a gentle hug. "You're alright." Jeanette followed on suite, embracing Brittany as soon as Eleanor had pulled away.

Brittany began to sit up, when Jeanette broke away from the hug. She held her head in her paws. She still hadn't noticed Dave and Claire sitting there. "Urgh, I thought I saw my whole life flash before my eyes." She murmured groggily. She then absent-mindedly looked up towards the two humans. "It was so scary…" The chipette's voice trailed off when she saw Dave and Claire, speechless. All of a sudden she was scared. "Uh, erm…"

Dave smiled warmly. "Hello, Brittany." He said, his face falling a little when he noticed the terrified look on her face. "Aren't you happy to see us?"  
Alvin glanced between Brittany and Dave worriedly.

Brittany immediately pulled her torn, filthy shirt over the top of her bulging stomach. She was relieved that he hadn't already seen the disappointment she and Alvin had made for him. _Please don't see please don't see, oh PLEASE don't see! _

"I-I I am, Dave," She stuttered, holding down her shirt. "Ve-very happy! Speechless!"  
Dave then frowned a little. "Brittany…" he began sternly. "What's wrong?"

"Dave." Eleanor touched Dave's arm, causing him to turn to her and Jeanette.  
The two youngest chipettes gave their sister a gentle glance, as Jeanette finished. "I think Alvin and Brittany have something to confess to you." Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other frightened, as Dave turned back to them.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh well," He began. Dave narrowed his eyes at his eldest son as he continued. "Well, how about we tell you hypothetically? Uh, yo-you see, there was this man's kid, right? Not a chipmunk. A human. And he and his uh, _really close friend_ say erm….mated."

Immediately Dave knew what his son was trying to say, and his eyes were suddenly narrowed in anger. Claire looked startled. "You and Brittany did what?" He demanded furiously, causing Alvin and Brittany to flinch in fright.

Brittany gripped her counterpart's paw tightly.

Dave then glanced down at Brittany's stomach, his brows knitting together even more, before turning back to Alvin. "You mean you got Brittany pregnant? Alvin, why would you do this?"

"It wasn't his fault, Dave." Brittany said quietly, finally finding her voice. "I came onto him, not the other way round. You should be punishing me." Alvin gawked at his counterpart, not believing what he had just heard from her. "But what's done is done, and we can't take back this baby and pretend it never happened. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, Dave, but I'm not sorry about what happened. We all know that this time would come sooner or later…"

The pink clad chipette then gazed down at her baby belly and ran her paw around it. "And…and I'm actually pretty excited about this…about being a mother. I don't know how Alvin feels about this yet, but I've made up my mind."

Alvin frowned at her. "Of course I know how I feel about this, Brittany." He told her, a little snappily. "Yes, I may be scared,, I may be nervous, but that's natural isn't it? What happened to what I said back at the nest? Doesn't that even matter anymore?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes a little, stung. "Yes it matters, Alvin." She replied, her voice still quiet as a mouse. But then it rose as she tried to get to her feet, suddenly glaring into her counterpart's eyes. "But knowing you your mind would have changed!"

Alvin was just about to fire back, but something right there and then happened: Brittany staggered back down towards the floor, clutching her stomach. Everybody gasped.  
"Brittany!" Immediately Alvin's anger was replaced with panic, as he grasped his counterpart's waist to break her fall.

Theodore's eyes went wide. "Wh-what's wrong with her?" He asked worriedly, as Simon and Eleanor rushed forward, stooping over Brittany and Alvin.  
Claire watched them restlessly. "She's probably gone into labour?"  
Dave shook his head vigorously. "No. Not here." He prayed desperately. "Not now!"

"Ow…" Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as a rasping pain shot throughout her whole body, muscle, even bone. She clutched her belly tighter, however, she pushed Eleanor's paw away when she tried to comfort her. "Oh don't fret, Eleanor!" She snapped behind her teeth. "It was just a kick."

"_Just a kick, _my ass." Eleanor fired back, grabbing hold of her eldest sister's arm.

"Eleanor!"

But Eleanor ignored her. "We gotta get her somewhere safe to give birth, and fast."

Alvin wasn't even blinking. "Agreed." He said, taking Brittany's other arm gently. Brittany gasped in pain, as she was carefully lifted off of the ground. The baby was really kicking now.

"Right." Dave said, about to turn for the closet door.

Suddenly he heard a _click, _behind him.

Everybody froze. Eleanor, Brittany and Alvin (who were facing the door), their eyes grew wide with fear. Brittany threw her arms around Alvin's neck tightly. Alvin gripped her arms. Claire whirled around, the same expression jumping up on her face.

"Dave…" Her voice was trembling.

Dave heard the fear in her voice, as he slowly began to turn around towards the closet door. There was a shadow in front of it, towering over the lot of them. A human shadow.

Dave looked up, his eyes growing wide as well.

It was Ian Hawke. With a readied shotgun in both hands.

_Shit. _

_**Oops, another Cliffhanger! O.O  
Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, I just wanted to give this story a little bit more of suspense, you know what I mean. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Until then,**_

_**~Hannah~ **_

"


	32. Chapter 32

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~

'Livin' Life On The Wild Side'

_**Summary-**__**Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars.**_

_**They were only days away from a flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for their next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out of their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone.**_

_**But when the groups suddenly come across a disaster that had their old arch enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks!**_

_**Join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their adventure back to civilization, with ragged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?**_

_**A/N**_

_**So guys, how did you like chapter 31 of 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'? A lot of suspense, lol as usual. A lot of Cligffhangers….haha, I bet you hate me for that for leaving you at the edge of your seat, yeah? ^^**_

_**Now, the latest news of Chip-wrecked has come up about 48 hours ago-the third theatrical trailer has made its way into the lives of us! By the look of this one, the film will definitely show a whole lot of 3 dimensional scenes (to my excitement!), signs of romance and family humour (Eleanor demonstrates a 'Lord of the Rings' moment, grasping a mango, nut thing towards her like the possessed Golem, hissing "My precious, my precious!") Also, a simular scene from 'George in the Jungle' is shown when Alvin slams into a tree face-first as he is battling off Brittany on a vine (He was carrying the mango, nut thing under his arm as well….My scenario would be the item of food slipped out of Alvin's arm and Eleanor grabbed hold of it as it fell to the jungle floor). **_

_**From what I've witnessed in each of the three trailers, the Chipmunks have only been included in one song: 'Vacation' by the Go-Goes (Featuring the Chipettes), while the Chipettes feature themselves wholly in three others: 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga, 'Whip my Hair (Tail)' by Willow Smith and 'Wild One' by an artist I know not of. =/ **_

_**One last thing before I continue this story, the two commentaries from GamerNinja03 I think it is, he said that there would be old and new characters being featured in the film:  
-**__**Munk-E**__** (The species-confused chipmunk/chipette, who hasn't yet been shown)  
-**__**Miss Miller**__** (The Chipette's foster-carer from the 80's, who also hasn't been shown yet)  
-**__**Claire Wilson**__** (Dave's Ex-Girlfriend from the first movie. Also hasn't been shown yet)  
-**__**Toby Seville **__**(Dave's nephew from the Squeakquel. Was rumoured to come back in Chip-wrecked)  
-**__**Ian Hawke**__** (The Chipmunks & Chipette's Ex-manager [The bad guy]. Was shown in the third trailer speaking friendly to Dave [Evidently Ian is a 'Good Guy' now, but I'm not exactly sure….]) **_

_**Wow! Look how long my Author's Note is! Lol, I should get started on the next chapter, yeah? Yeah, okay, let's go!**_

_**~Hannah~**_

**XXXX**

_**AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side  
Chapter 32**_

**XXXX**

_**~PREVIOUSLY~**_

_Suddenly he heard a click, behind him. _

_Everybody froze. Eleanor, Brittany and Alvin (who were facing the door), their eyes grew wide with fear. Brittany threw her arms around Alvin's neck tightly. Alvin gripped her arms. Claire whirled around, the same expression jumping up on her face. _

"_Dave…" Her voice was trembling. _

_Dave heard the fear in her voice, as he slowly began to turn around towards the closet door. There was a shadow in front of it, towering over the lot of them. A human shadow. _

_Dave looked up, his eyes growing wide as well. _

_It was Ian Hawke. With a readied shotgun in both hands. _

_Shit._

**XXXX**

Ian's hands were trembling vigorously as he gripped the shot gun, his dark eyes hovering over each and every one of the group before him. His heart was pounding hard, like a hammer against cloth. He didn't want them to get away. He didn't want them to escape and get him into trouble again. He didn't want to lose his reputation for the third time in the last four years. He would not have it. He dreaded it. He resented the thought of it happening again.

He must stop them. For good.

"You're not going anywhere…" His voice was unsteady, and his yellowy-whitish teeth were grinding away like a bike chain, rusted and jammed. His palms were hot and sweaty. It felt like his heart was now suddenly beginning to jump up his throat. He knew that he was scared-dead scared. _What if people were watching him try and make his move on these people he hated, and put him behind bars when he did so? _He didn't want to get in trouble….Urgh! Why is this so hard!

The man heard one of the chipettes give a cry of pain, and his eyes darted towards her. It was Brittany (Now being set on the ground by Eleanor and Alvin), grasping her bulging stomach tightly. Her head was thrown back. Her breathing was dissolute. Her claws were out now, pressing against herself. Alvin held her. His hazel eyes were hard and defensive as he turned towards Ian. The chipmunk was hissing at him.

Dave gripped Claire's hand tight, as he slowly began to open his mouth to speak. "Ian…" Ian immediately glared at his ex-college-friend, holding the gun steady now.

Ian had a threatening look across his face as he cut Dave off. "No, shut it! Just shut it!" He yelled angrily, pointing the gun straight at Dave, with aiming range directly in the square of his forehead. Dave flinched, and so did Claire. Dave clamped his mouth shut. Theodore held onto Eleanor. Jeanette hid behind Simon. Alvin pulled Brittany closer. The pink clad chipette was almost crying.

Ian's hands then began to tremble again, much more vigorously. The gun was loose in his hot, sweaty fingers. "I've come too far this time to be brought down again, David." He snarled. He was almost choking on his heart. "After another year and a half of struggling to survive after your little rats put me out of business and made me the laughing stock of the whole music industry-AGAIN, I found another six talking, singing chipmunks who shared the same feeling towards you as I did. I made them rich. I made them famous, and I did all that without any of you knowing. I was so rich, I decided to make my own music business in the heart of chipmunk territory-Hawke Records! I wanted to be the only Chipmunk-music-manager there was in the entire world…"

Ian stared hard at the chipmunks and the chipettes, as he continued mercilessly. "…But I had to get rid of a few obstacles first to get there."

The group gasped, terrified. Was Ian saying what they thought he was saying? The plane? The machinery? Innocent chipmunk lives were lost because of him! Fawn…she risked her life to save Brittany's, and the baby's. How could he be so cruel?

Ian glared hard. "You and your little posse of misfits aren't gonna succeed this time"

Immediately after realising this, Alvin's eyes grew flames. "You little…."

Dave's eyes widened. "Alvin, don't!"

But it was too late. Alvin had lunged toward Ian, startling the man when the chipmunk started clawing furiously at his face. Bloody marks appeared quickly. Ian clung onto his gun as he staggered back.

"AAH!" Ian shrieked in pain, thrashing toward his face to try and pry Alvin off of him.  
But the chipmunk held on tight. "You almost killed us!" He hollered, driving his claws across his brow, causing Ian to scream louder and thrash more frantically. "You're the devil! You're better off dead!"

"That's it!" Ian felt Alvin's bushy tail under his trembling fingers. He grasped it tightly, and with an almighty yell, he yanked the chipmunk off of his face. Alvin felt the muscle in his tail pop. The man flung the chipmunk toward the wall beside him, hearing as he hit the drywall and cry out in pain as he went tumbling to the floor.

Everyone (Minus Ian) screamed out to him. "ALVIN!"  
Dave scrambled to his feet.

Alvin couldn't breathe. He was grasping his chest, as he struggled to pull himself up. He was winded badly. His throat felt tight. He was coughing vigorously. Ian, whirled towards the chipmunk, gripped his gun with both hands, pointing it directly at Alvin's head. The chipmunk's face went white as he looked up and saw the gun.

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for his fate. _Goodbye Brittany. Goodbye Simon, Theodore, Dave, Claire, Ellie, Jeanette….._

"Goodbye….Rat." But just as Ian was about to pull the trigger, Dave slammed into him from the side, catching him completely off guard as they both went tumbling to the ground. The gun slipped out of Ian's hands, and it glided across the floor, bouncing off the wall and behind the door.

"Dave!" Claire cried.

Simon and Theodore took advantage of this and staggered up, rushing toward their wounded brother. Jeanette and Eleanor stayed behind, stooping over their sister, who was panting vigorously from the pain.

"Alvin! Are you okay?" Theodore asked frantically, as he and Simon fell to the knees beside Alvin. The red clad chipmunk was still gasping for breath, his paw clutching his chest, as he turned to his brothers.

Dave pinned Ian to the ground, pressing the man's arms down as hard as he could. Ian was struggling. He had seen where the gun had gone to, and he was determined on getting to it. But Dave had other plans. If Ian got to the gun he would surely shoot and kill every one of them, starting with him.

"I'm fine." Alvin choked, panting hard. His tail was throbbing.  
Simon glanced up at Theodore, a desperate yet a _We've-gotta-get-him-outta-here _sort of look across his face. He hooked an arm under Alvin's, still looking at Theodore. "Take his other arm, quickly." He ordered. Theodore did as he was told, grabbing Alvin's other arm. They both then began dragging him back toward the chipettes.

Ian was struggling even harder now. Even with Dave's strong build pinning him to the floor, he was inching himself across toward the door. Dave tried to stop him, pressing down on his arms even harder.

Dave had only glanced up at the gun for a split second, but it was enough for Ian to take advantage and manage to free an arm. Dave slipped forward slightly, only to be shoved off and hit the wall. Ian scrambled to his knees and took off toward the door.

"Stop him!" Eleanor cried frantically. Ian was only a few feet from the gun.

Dave scurried up, his head throbbing, and sprinted toward Ian, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down. Hard. Ian yelped in fright, as the gun once again slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground.

Ian's head pooled with anger, as he began to swing his arms about to try and shake off his attacker. "Get." He elbowed Dave square in the nose, hearing it crack. "OFF!" Dave fell back, yelping in pain.

Claire screamed, startled. "Dave!"

Ian scrambled for the gun on his hands and knees. Dave was grasping his face in, crying in pain. The cracking sound his nose made sent his sinuses into overload, so the tears fell like pouring rain. Yet he still tried toward Ian.

Ian's fingers clipped the gun's trigger, and he grabbed onto it like a terrified boy grabbing onto his favourite teddy-bear for protection. He glanced over his shoulder. Dave was crawling close behind, one hand hauling himself across, and the other across his face.

Ian whirled around.

The gun was readied in his hands.

Dave gingerly removed his hand from his face, his eyes widening as instantly as he let them appear. Everyone (Minus Ian) gasped. The gun was pointed straight at Dave's forehead.

Dave's whole life began to flash before his eyes. Swirling colours. red and pink. Pink to orange. Orange to yellow. Yellow to green. _There was a man, with dark hair and a large forehead, plodding glumly through and out of where he used to publish his records: 'Jet Records' in gaudy, bold letters in front of the entrance. The man was carrying a red basket full of goods which was 'gifted' to him from a desk-lady. Just then, three little critters-Alvin, Simon and Theodore- came scampering across the polished floor, climbing into his basket of goods and was carried out toward the man's house. _

The swirling of colours continued, _as another scene replayed in his head. The man was back, spooked, and scrambling to his feet, as the three little critters approached him. "Get back!" The man cried, with his back up against the corner cupboard. "Squirrels can't talk!"_

_The middle-sized critter seemed rather offended by this statement, for the fur on his back stuck up and his liquid hazel eyes turned into razors. "Hey! Whoa! Watch it, genius." He snapped. "We're chipmunks! Chip…munks!" _

The colours flooded the picture once again, _as high-pitched voices echoed in the distance._ _"I'm Simon…n…." It echoed. "…He's Alvin…lvin…The Awesomest….st one….And I'm Theodore…dore…" _

The colours faded into yet another picture, _of the same man and a woman-Claire Wilson-sitting at the dining table. Obviously he had confessed something that was ridiculously absurd, for the woman had thrown down her napkin and shoved out her chair, heading for the door._ _"You know what," she said angrily, exiting the house. "You haven't changed at all." _

The colours swirled about again, _as the man rushed out of the house to follow her, calling._ _"Wait, Claire. Don't go, I can explain!" _

The colours faded once again, _as the man came across two yellow-clad body-guards. He looked panicked, as he struggled to bypass them. "I-I-I'm a photographer. I have a press-pass!" He cried, as he was being escorted backward. _

"_Alvin!" _

"_Alvin!"_

'_ALLLLLLVVVVVIIIIIIIIIINNN!" _

The world collided with his dream, sending everything back to real-life. Dave's eyes were glued to the gun, as Ian was about to pull the trigger. He could hear the chipmunk's high-pitched voices ring in through his eyes.

"DAAAAVVVVE!"

Dave squeezed his eyes shut.

"Freeze!"

Dave snapped his eyes open. Ian hadn't pulled the trigger. He had dropped it in front of him. He wasn't even looking at him. He was staring up at something, or somebody with wide eyes.

Eager to know what was going on, yet terrified to, he followed Ian's stare towards the door. Three tall shadows stood in from of them when his eyes ran across the floor, and then he looked up.

Dave gasped.

It was Sergeant Marvel! Dave's eyes darted back toward Ian, and then returned to Sergeant Marvel. The officer and the two of his recruits were armed with guns, aiming straight at Ian. Ian didn't say a word. Dave was gobsmacked. They saved his life.

Sergeant gave Dave a quick, '_hey'_ glance, before approaching Ian and grabbing his arms. "You have the right to remain silent." He ordered, pulling Ian's arms behind his back and using one hand, pulled out a pair of cuffs from his back pocket. "Anything you say or do will be used against you." He fastened them around Ian's hands. A recruit picked Ian's gun off the floor.

Claire scrambled toward Dave, throwing her arms around him. "Oh Dave," She cried, embracing him tight. "I was so scared."  
Dave hugged her back just as tight. "I was too, Claire." He murmured. He glanced over Claire's shoulder towards the rest of the group, who were still shaking with terror.

Brittany was in the worst state: trying to keep her voice low from the pain, while keeping her trembling blue eyes glued to the hostile man being shoved out of the door. Alvin held her closer. He had no idea what was happening to his counterpart, and believe it or not, it scared him. The red clad chipmunk turned to Dave with pleading eyes.

Dave bit down his lip as he saw his eldest son's beseeching look, before glancing toward Claire for help. Claire turned to Alvin and Brittany, exhaling. "We gotta go…" She murmured.

Sergeant Marvel kneeled down beside Dave. "What's going on?" He asked. He was concerned yet curious. The officer then followed the woman's stare and came upon Alvin and Brittany. The pink clad chipette let out a cry of pain, and Alvin immediately took action, moving his palm behind her head and pulling her against his chest. Sergeant Marvel's eyes slanted, confused, as he turned back to Claire.

She was already looking at him. "Brittany's in labour." She said.  
Sergeant Marvel's face screwed up. "The pink one?" He asked, a little disturbed. Claire nodded, and the man glanced back over at Alvin and Brittany. Alvin was looking at them worriedly, restlessly.

Claire also turned to the two. "We have to get her out of her, to give birth safely." She then leaned forward to try and scoop Brittany's tiny body into her palm, only to shoot back into a sitting position when Alvin swung a claw at her, growling under his breath. Dave and Sergeant Marvel both recoiled, confused.

Alvin had his counterpart practically under himself, his liquid brown eyes suddenly sharp and aggressive as he kept them glued toward them. His tail was in the air, swaying slowly. And the fur on his back had stuck up. Their siblings all exchanged concerned glances, but they knew that Alvin hadn't intended on this, it was just an instinct. He thought they were a threat to come and harm Brittany. It made sense, because she was so vulnerable.

"Whoa…Alvin, calm down." Simon told him firmly, taking a step toward his eldest brother. Alvin whirled around, his eyes narrowing at him. Simon then kept his voice low and soothing. "Brittany's not safe here, Alvin." He said gently.

"Yeah." Jeanette agreed quietly.  
"Just chill Alvin, okay. Claire won't hurt her." Eleanor added.

The fur on Alvin's back slowly began to fall. And his eyes were becoming normal again. He glanced down at Brittany, who was trying not to cry, and then turned back toward Claire, before nodding and slowly beginning to climb off of his counterpart.

Claire glanced up at Alvin, before cautiously reaching a hand over toward Brittany and gently scooping her up into one hand.  
"Ow…" The sobbing chipette murmured. "…It hurts…"  
Claire tried to soothe her. "I know, Brit…" She crooned as she began to pull herself up. "It'll be okay."

Alvin reluctantly loosened his grip around Brittany's paw as she was lifted off the ground, his eyes filled with despair. Dave and Sergeant Marvell both stood up and slowly began to make their way toward the closet door, just as Theodore and Simon stood by their brother's side.

"Claire's right." Simon said.  
Theodore touched Alvin on the shoulder. "Yeah, it will be okay, Alvin." He added gently.

But just as the group was about to leave the room, Eleanor called out to them. "Wait! What about Soron?" She demanded worriedly, pointing toward the wild chipmunk still lying unconscious under the table. The chipmunks turned to her, as she finished. "We can't just leave him here, you guys. What if Mac's group comes back?"

Theodore immediately scrambled toward his counterpart, kneeling down beside his father, taking his arm and lifting him gently off the ground. Eleanor did the same with the other arm, and the both of them then began to slowly walk Soron across the floor.

Dave looked at them as they approached. "Who is he?" He asked, confused.

Alvin glanced up at Dave, biting down on his lip. "He's uh…" He racked his brain for an answer. "He's our close uncle…"  
Simon frowned at his eldest brother, before turning to Dave. "Alvin's just fibbing, Dave" He said. "He's our-"  
But Theodore had bet him to it. "Dad."

Dave's face fell a little when he heard this. "Oh…Oh, okay."

"Soron!" Everyone stopped and listened, as a high-pitched female voice echoed down the hallway. They then heard tiny feet scampering along the linoleum, and then a chipmunk-like figure appeared at the closet door. It was breathing heavily.

It was Vinny.

"Soron!"

Claire skittled out of the way, as the wild chipmunk bolted across the room toward her unconscious mate, throwing her arms around him amorously. "Oh _Il mio amore_!" She cried, unaware that Soron was out cold. "I was so worried!"

Eleanor and Theodore both exchanged worried glances.

Now slowly picking up the idea since Soron wasn't replying, Vinny began to get concerned. "Soron?" She said gently, cupping his limp face in her paws. "Soron! What's wrong?"  
"He's unconscious, mom." Theodore said softly.

"_Mom_?" Dave's eyes widened.

Vinny looked up at Theodore, confused. "What do you mean, Teddy?" She asked, restlessly.  
"He was hit over the head," Eleanor explained. "He's not dead, he's just asleep."

But Vinny still didn't understand. "He's asleep?" She asked, bewildered, as she turned back to her mate. "But how could anybody fall asleep after being hit over the head?"

"We'll explain later, mom." Simon said, taking her paw and gently pulling her toward the door. Theodore and Eleanor then continued to carry Soron close behind. Vinny glanced back at her mate, as she reluctantly followed her son.

_**YAY! IAN'S GETTING SACKED! XD**_

_**Thank god that Alvin and Dave are alright after that close encounter. And what is going to come to Brittany and the baby?  
Well, you guys aregoing to have to wait for the next chapter to find out! ^^**_

_**Until then,**_

_**~Hannah~ **_

_**CHIPMUNKS FOREVER! 3 **_


	33. Chapter 33

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
Livin' Life on the Wild Side

_**Summary-**__**Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from their flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for the next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone.  
But when the groups come across a disaster which has their old enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash-landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in their journey back to civilization, with jagged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps? **_

_**A/N**_

_YAY! Ian finally gets sacked! XD_

_Thank God Alvin and Dave are alright after their close encounter. __**Phew!**__ And what is going to become of Brittany…and the baby?  
Well, you guys are gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out! ^^_

_XXXX_

_You've waited for the next chapter, and this is it! The second last chapter to this story, 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'! I'm SO EXCITED! Especially when there is only just a few weeks until the greatest film ever made! (So far! I'm pending until the next film! ^^) _

_HANDS UP WHOSE GOING TO SEE IT! XD_

_Lol…anyway (Calm down Hannah!), in this second last chapter, I have a little…a little, really little surprise for you all. I bet you all know what that is! Alvin and Brittany's tiny bundle/s of mischief are READY to get out! XD_

_So here you go…the second last chapter of 'AATC 3: Livin' Life on the Wild Side'! ^^_

_**XXXX**_

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks 3  
Livin' Life on the Wild Side**_

_**Chapter 33 **_

_**XXXX**_

The group made it out of the portable building, with Sergeant Marvell leading, followed by Claire (Who was carrying Brittany) and then Dave, and then the chipmunks and the chipettes. Vinny was walking alongside Theodore, watching over her not-yet-conscious mate. The industrial camp was sprawling with police officers, with each of them escorting at least one or two of the workers to their transport home.

The group then spotted Ian, who was being shoved inside a police helicopter by two officers. He still had his hands cuffed. He was cursing at the top of his voice when the door closed on him. Dave chewed down on his lip nervously. He had gotten Ian in trouble before, but the man hadn't received consequences this hard. Not jail. Ian wouldn't dare to let Dave live it down. But at least he is finally where he belongs, where all bad people go when they've been bad.

Just then Claire looked at him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You're gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly, using her free hand to grasp his as they continued to walk. She had seen what Ian had done to Dave just before. There was dry blood along Dave's upper lip, which had oozed from his conceivably broken nose when Ian's elbow connected with it. What else could it be? The man's face was pale as a ghost's.

Dave glanced back at her, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said quickly, before looking down at Brittany, who was squirming about on Claire's palm. The chipette looked as though she was having severe abdominal pains. Dave narrowed his eyebrows at her. "…The real question is-will Brittany be okay?"

Alvin looked up at his step-father in despair as he said this.

Simon patted his eldest brother soothingly on the shoulder, as they walked.

Claire opened her mouth to reply, only to have Eleanor and Jeanette explain for her.

"She'll be fine, Dave." Eleanor reassured, as Theodore jogged forward to catch up with her, and Dave quickly kneeled down and scooped up Soron. Vinny chewed down anxiously on her lip.

"Yeah," Jeanette added. "It's um, it's just contractions. Brittany will have to have at least a few before she gives birth."

Just then Brittany piped up. "A few?" she hissed through her teeth, throwing her head up to glare down at her sisters.

"Brittany…" Dave warned gently.

"…That and the mood swings." Eleanor finished.

"Urgh…" Brittany fell back on Claire's palm in frustration. "I hate you, Alvin."

Alvin looked up at her, not knowing how to reply. If he said something smart, she would definitely punch him. But what else could he say?

Eleanor smiled and touched Alvin on the shoulder. "Don't fret, Alvin." She said as he turned to look at her. "Brittany will love you as soon as this baby comes out."

Alvin frowned at her. "Is that sarcasm?" He asked her, suddenly annoyed. She'd better hope it wasn't.

Eleanor shook her head, still smiling. "No," she replied. "She'll be overcome with love."

Alvin watched as Eleanor passed him, dragging Theodore along with her.

God, Alvin gazed helplessly up at his counterpart. I so hope your right…

**XXXX**

_**~Back at the Closet~**_

Chloe appeared at the door of the not-so-empty closet, her tail swinging anxiously behind her.

"Mac?" Her voice echoed.

Her sharp eyes were darting about the room, until they suddenly came upon her mate, his back toward her. He wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing.

Her eyes widened, as she scrambled toward him. "Mac!" She cried, her knees skidding her body to a stop beside him. She rolled his body over so he was facing her. She didn't like what she saw.

Mac's eyes were lifeless-they just stood still. His mouth was agape, and there was a one inch cut the top of his head to the bottom of his jaw-all on one side of his face.

Chloe groped desperately for a pulse.

There wasn't one…

Suddenly the chipmunk's pulse began to quicken, and her sorrow snapped into anger without warning. She whirled her head back towards the door, squeezing her blood stained paws into tight balls as she began to stand up.

Chloe glanced back down at her mate, lying dead at her feet…and then she ran, filled with rage, out of the closet and charged down the hallway….toward Alvin.

_**XXXX**_

"Do you think she can have the baby in the car…on our way into town..?" Dave asked restlessly. Brittany's cries of pain were quickly getting to him.  
"No, Dave." Simon answered, as Jeanette caught up to take his paw. "There will be too much tremor; it'll cause both Brittany and the baby distress."

Claire cringed as Brittany let out a much louder cry, accidently digging her nails into Claire's palm. She tried hard not to drop the tiny, helpless chipette. "Ahh…!" Brittany yelped through her teeth.

Alvin's head shot up, looking so much more anxious than before. He saw the clear tears running down his counterpart's matted cheek, and it triggered him. He couldn't just stand there and watch her go through this without his arms around her. The chipmunk jumped in front of Claire, causing the woman to stop abruptly. Everybody else followed in suit.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Alvin!" Claire exclaimed, her heart caught in her throat. If he was an inch closer she would have stepped on him. "What are you doing?"  
Not one moment did Alvin turn his eyes away from his beloved. "I'll carry her." He said, a little desperate. "Please…"

The pleading look plastered all over the red-clad chipmunk's face quickly turned Claire to liquid, and she glanced over toward Brittany (Who had tears streaming down her face) and then down toward Vinny, who was standing next to her.

Vinny nodded silently, gesturing to Alvin's pleading eyes.

The woman slowly kneeled down, not taking her eyes off of the red-clad chipmunk. "You sure you can handle it…?" She asked, holding Brittany gently toward her neck. The poor chipette's tears were soaking the collar of Claire's top.

Alvin nodded immediately and held his arms out, and Claire gently laid the tiny chipette into Alvin's awaiting arms. The back of her legs were supported by her counterpart's left arm, while her back was held up by his right. He held her close, rocking her gently to try and stop her from crying. It made him sad to see her so upset…or in pain.

Brittany's eyes eased open heavily, and they locked right onto Alvin's, not looking away. "Hurry…." She murmured, biting her lip and snapping her eyes shut straight after. It broke his heart. She's still in pain. Another tear ran down her cheek as she finished. "….P-please…"

Just then Theodore began to panic. "What's happening?"  
"I think she's about to give birth…" Simon answered quietly, taking a step toward Alvin and Brittany.

Dave's head snapped towards Simon. "What? _Now_?"

Just as he said that, Brittany's legs crossed over the other and she let out an almighty cry of pain. She threw her head back, almost causing Alvin to lose his balance. He held onto her tight. "Oh GOD, KILL ME!" She screamed.

"I'll go get help!" Vinny declared, and without another warning, she took off toward the portable houses in search of the rest of her tribe.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor looked worried.  
"But it's too early…" Eleanor cried, panicked.  
"There must be something wrong." Jeanette said. She then turned straight toward the panic-stricken Alvin. "Put her down somewhere. It's too late to do anything else now."

Nodding immediately, Alvin found a small boulder with a patch of dry grass in front of it, and carefully laid his counterpart down against it. He tore one arm off of his hoodie and sat Brittany up, placing the soft material behind her head. At this time the chipette was breathing in and out continuously, gripping her bulging stomach and murmuring loudly to herself.

Simon and Jeanette stood on the opposite side of Brittany to Alvin, and Jeanette gently rolled up the stomach of the chipette's top. Dave, Claire and Theodore and Eleanor kneeled down behind them, watching anxiously. Simon placed his paws just underneath the top of her tummy, slowly moving his palms toward her bellybutton. The look on Simon's face directed a bad sign.

"What! What's going on?" Alvin demanded him, much more panicky now.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck…" Simon replied greyly. Alvin recoiled, his heart almost jumping out of his throat, as Simon gently squeezed the side of Brittany's stomach and then gently pushing it forward.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked over at Simon worriedly, and an emotional look appeared on his face, as he continued to push against Brittany's stomach. The pink-clad chipette chewed down on her lip, holding her breath tightly. She screamed again, gripping Alvin's paw. This startled him. "Ahh! It HURTS!" She cried, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Wait a second…" Simon's brows knitted together, as his paws ran over the top of Brittany's stomach. "I feel something…."  
"What is it, Simon?" Jeanette asked quickly. Alvin looked up at his brother pleadingly, as the grip around his paw tightened.

"There's more than one in there…" Simon replied, and Alvin's eyes widened. Simon then looked up at Alvin. "…There's….twins…"

"Are you-" But before Alvin could finish, his ears pricked up at the sound of claws scuffing over rough ground…and they were growing louder. The chipmunk whirled around, and the first thing he saw was a flash of pink coming toward him.

It was Chloe…

Alvin's heart began to race with panic. "Whoa gee!" He braced himself, but suddenly leaping out of the way when the raged chipmunk flung herself at him. She skidded to a stop right in front of Brittany, but the pink-clad chipette was too preoccupied to notice. She let out another scream, as Chloe whirled around toward Alvin and had begun to charge at him once again.

"Alvin!" Dave cried.  
"Watch out!" Eleanor shouted.

But amazingly Alvin just stood there, panic-stricken. Chloe was only inches from him now…._WHAM! _ Too late! Chloe had knocked him clean off his feet and was reaching out to madly claw at his face. Alvin held her back, but he looked helpless.

"You killed Mac!" Chloe screamed at him furiously, now trying to throw punches at his face. "I'll KILL you! I'll KILL YOU!"

"Alvin!" Eleanor yelled, standing up and glaring at him. "What are you doing? Fight back!"  
Alvin was blocking his face now. "I don't… fight… girls!" His voice was loud, but sounded muffled.

Using the less of his strength as he could, Alvin used his shins to squeeze in between him and Chloe, nudging the raged chipmunk off of him as gently as he could. He didn't like to hit women. He thought it was an extremely immoral thing for a man to do…ever.

But Chloe kept on fighting, and as soon as she was off she just threw herself back at him again.

Brittany threw her head back, screaming louder than she had ever had before. "Oh MY GOD…." She panted through her teeth. Simon and Jeanette both turned toward her. Jeanette gripped her eldest sister's paw gently, as the pink-clad chipette continued. "…Its time…" Her breathing was extremely rapid now. She squeezed Jeanette's paw as tight as she could, causing the bespectacled chipette to yelp in pain. "Get them out…Get them out, oh GOD, GET THEM OUT!"

"The first baby has crowned…!" Simon exclaimed, taking his paws off of Brittany's shaking stomach and quickly turning toward her. His voice was quaking and panicky "Don't worry, Brittany. We'll get them out…but you have to answer this question…do you want me to be your provider…?"

Brittany gripped Jeanette's paw tighter, trying not to scream. Jeanette yanked her paw back as fast as she could.  
"Brittany!" Simon cried, shaking the chipette a little to get her attention. The pink-clad chipette, panting hard, turned toward him. "Brittany! Do you want me to be your provider…?"

At that time Eleanor had had enough, and had stomped toward Alvin and Chloe. Chloe had her paws wrapped tightly around his throat, squeezing her grasp, trying to strangle him. Alvin was choking. Grabbing the raged chipmunk, Eleanor yanked Chloe off of Alvin and threw her to the ground beside her.

"See?" Eleanor turned to Alvin, who was holding his neck, struggling to catch his breath. He looked up at her. "That's how you do it-" But before the chipette could finish, a flash of pink knocked Eleanor to the ground with a thud.

Dave and Claire both flinched.

"…Brittany! Brittany, listen to me…" Simon was struggling to keep Brittany's attention. Jeanette patted her cheek, gently but frantically. Sweat was dripping off of the pink-clad chipette. "…We have to get these kids out of you, Brittany…we need you to co-operate…now when I say push…you push, okay?" Brittany, overcome with pain, nodded desperately.

"Ohh…what do we do?" Claire asked Dave frantically, turning to him.  
Dave just stared blankly into space, shaking his head slowly. "….I…I….I don't know…" He replied.  
Claire bit her lip, panicked.

"Okay?"  
"Okay…"  
"Okay?"  
"Okay!"

"Okay!" Simon knelt before her nether regions. He could see the gooey-matted, burgundy coloured head of the first baby poking out slightly, and gingerly he began to guide it into the world. "Push, Brittany!" He told her. "PUSH!"

Brittany held her breath tight, screaming as he gave her first push.

Chloe thrashed angrily at Eleanor. The green-clad chipette was struggling to shove her attacker off of her. Eleanor blocked her face with her forearms to stop the raged chipmunk and her amazingly sharp claws. Alvin scrambled to his feet to try and help his friend, grabbing Chloe by her middle and lifting her off of the ground.

Immediately Chloe began to thrash and kick. "Get your paws off of me!" She screamed furiously, using every part of her body to try and pry herself out of Alvin's grasp.

"PUSH!"

Brittany threw her head back again, holding her breath. She gave the second push. "IT HURTS…!" She cried, as Jeanette swabbed her sister's sweaty forehead with the back of her sleeve.

"I know, Brit…" Jeanette tried to calm her, holding her paw gently. "Just a few more pushes, sis. Just a few more…"  
Tears ran down Brittany's cheeks, and she let out another scream in pain. "…I can't do it…" She panted. "…I CAN'T!" She threw her head back again, letting out yet another scream of pain.

A few more thrashes were it, and Chloe had finally hit him, elbowing Alvin hard in the jaw. Alvin gave a loud yelp, dropping his attacker to the ground as he staggered back, clutching his throbbing jaw. Chloe whirled around to face him, gripping his shoulders and leaning him over, kneeing him in the stomach.

Brittany could hear her beloved's cries of pain, and she turned to him. She could not exactly see him because of the fogging of her tears, but she could see a reddish blur squirming on the ground. "Alvin…!"

"We're past the shoulders!" Simon exclaimed. "C'mon, work with me, Brittany…! PUSH!"

Brittany reluctantly flopped her head back toward Simon and she bit her lip again, giving the third push. Her waist down was throbbing so badly, she could not think of a more painful state to be in. Heck, she couldn't even think!

"AHH!" She screamed. "GET THEM OUT!"

"We're nearly there, Brittany, don't worry…" Simon replied quickly, yet his heart was pounding hard against his chest.

His face was throbbing, and now his stomach was killing him as well. Alvin, still clutching his stomach, opened his eyes, his sight was blurred, and his mind felt fuzzy. He tried pulling himself to his feet, only to be shoved back down with the heel of Chloe's foot. His back hit the hard, dusty ground again with a thud.

A puff of dust went up around him, and all he could see was the fiendish, murderous smirk upon the raged chipmunk's face that was in front of him. Alvin could hear his counterpart's ear-piercing screams behind him, the pressuring voices of Jeanette and Simon, Theodore calling Eleanor's name at the top of his lungs, and the sounds of Eleanor's struggles to try and pull herself to her feet.

"Ellie!" Finally shaking out of his statue, Theodore rushed toward his counterpart, grabbing her paw and pulling her to her feet.  
"Teddy!" Eleanor immediately threw her arms around her beloved, her body trembling with fear. The green clad chipmunk held her as close to himself and he could.

The two youngest chipmunks looked up at Alvin, who was struggling to get rid of his attacker. They could see that he was in pain by the look upon his face. Desperate to assist his eldest brother, Theodore turned toward Eleanor, panicked. "I have to help him!" He sounded desperate, and Eleanor feared for her counterpart.

She grabbed his arm before he was out of reach, and he whirled around toward her. Eleanor bit her lip, before looking up at him worriedly. "Don't get hurt…" She glanced up at the bruise on his eye, her lip suddenly trembling. "…Please…"

"PUSH, Brittany!" Simon ordered her. The first baby was up to its bottom. "C'mon…Just a few more…PUSH!"  
Brittany gripped Jeanette's paw, giving her fifth push.

Theodore glanced back at Alvin, panicky. Chloe had one palm pushed against his throat now, and the other raised above her. The green-clad chipmunk gasped. She was gonna slit his throat! He whirled back towards Eleanor, who was waiting for his reply with pleading eyes. He nodded quickly, "Yes," and with that, he pulled out of her grasp, making a mad dash to knock Alvin's attacker off of her feet.

But then something stopped him in his tracks. He could feel something beneath him, making the ground shake a little. Theodore stared down, confused. Stones began to circle his feet, bouncing up and down. He slowly looked up, gazing straight ahead.

Something was coming toward them…  
It was big…  
And it was coming fast….

Alvin stared into the eyes of his attacker, struggling to breathe. He was choking, and was trying to remove Chloe's surprisingly strong paw from pressing down on him…but he hadn't had the strength. The raged chipmunk had her paw raised, and all of a sudden Alvin's heart began to race even more now. His eyes widened quickly, as Chloe's claws popped out of her paw like the Wolverine, ready to go for the kill.

"Don't…do this…" Alvin choked, trying all the strength left within his to push her off of him…but it wasn't enough. He was seeing faint sparks now. "…Please…"

Chloe stared ice into his very soul. "This is for Mac…" Her clawed paw rose higher, just about to attack. Alvin squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. "….Now lay still, so I don't make a mess…"

And just as they were about to come down, loud screeching noises took Chloe by surprise, and her head snapped up, suddenly panicked.

"PUSH!"

Alvin's eyes twitched, and ever so slowly, his eyes opened again. He could hear flapping noises, and a loud pitter patter of tiny approaching critters. Chloe immediately stood up, leaving a red mark on Alvin's neck where she had her palm. Alvin sat up with his paw on his throat, trying to catch his breath. In the distance, Chloe could see a whole family of wild chipmunks coming towards them…fast.

The loud screeching echoed through the cloudless sky, and Chloe's head snapped up. And she gasped in terror. Theodore, Eleanor and Alvin's eyes widened mercifully. Claire yelped in surprise, and Dave whirled around toward his eldest son, confused. Mickey and his brothers were closing in, their eyes set on Chloe, who was like a statue on the dusty ground.

Vinny, Declan and Gabriela were in front of the pack, a look of destruction across their faces. They and the tribe were slipping through the holes in the tall fence scattering about, but dashing forward. Mickey let out another loud screech, as he and his brothers began to make their move.

"PUSH, Brittany, PUSH!" Simon ordered Brittany, trying to remain calm from the chaos that was about to unleash around him.  
Brittany gave her second last push.

Chloe screamed, as she then began her mad dash for cover. But the bats had a direct eye locked right onto her every move. She docked under a piece of timber, but Mickey swooped down and knocked her cover right over her head, hitting the ground with a thud and a puff of dust. The tribe was only metres away from the group now. Vinny, Declan and Gabriela scattered from the pack, as they leapt right over Alvin,

Theodore ran toward his counterpart, pulling her down to the ground. "Get down!" He ordered her desperately, shielding Eleanor by the fast-approaching tribe with his body. The tribe jumped over them, and Theodore held her close. Their hind paws would occasionally clip the back of the green-clad chipmunk's head, causing him to yelp in pain. But at least his counterpart was safe underneath him.

Dave pulled both Claire and the still unconscious Soron towards him.

Jeanette whirled towards the oncoming tribe, and then back toward Simon. "Simon!" She screamed, just as Simon signalled Brittany for her very last push. "Get down!" Brittany her one last, almighty push, as the bespectacled chipette pushed her counterpart down to the ground, with both her arms shielding both Simon and her sister.

The tribe leapt over them toward Chloe and the bats. The group stayed down, until each and every one of the tribe had made it past them. Alvin was first to check, slowly sitting up with his hands over his head. He then turned in the direction the tribe was going, and then back to where they were coming from. They were all gone.

The red clad chipmunk then pulled himself to his feet, his heart pounding like a hammer against cloth. "Every one, get up…They're all gone…" He stooped over Theodore and Eleanor, shaking Theodore on the shoulder. Theodore gingerly looked up at his eldest brother above him, as he began to get up, taking Eleanor's paw and pulling her with him as he did.

Dave and Claire opened their eyes and looked at each other, relieved.

Jeanette slowly pulled herself off of Simon, her eyes darting about to see if Alvin was telling the truth. He was right. The tribe had disappeared.

"Is everybody okay…?" Dave asked.

But before anybody could answer, Vinny, Declan and Gabriela appeared, skidding to a stop in front of Alvin. But Vinny didn't stop. She spotted her beloved Soron tucked in between Dave and Claire, and rushed over towards him.

"Soron!" She stopped in front of Dave and Claire, a worried look plastered over her face. Soron was still unconscious, with a great big nasty bump on the side of his head. The wild chipmunk slowly stepped towards him.

"Soron…?" She whispered. She was losing hope….her mate was not responding.

Just then they heard a noise, and the group all whirled around towards Brittany. The pink-clad chipette was panting hard, with sweat dripping from her face and tears matting her fur. She wasn't screaming anymore, neither was she pushing. Alvin's ears twitched as another noise was made. It was sort of, high-pitched and baby-like.

Alvin's eyes widened….his child was crying…

Everybody crowded around Brittany, and Alvin squeezed past them, kneeling down beside Simon and Jeanette. And there, down next to Brittany…were two little bundles of fur. One looked like him, and the other looked like Brittany. Alvin gingerly inched closer, and immediately he began to sense that something was wrong.

Alvin gasped.  
Theodore turned to him, worried. "What's wrong, Alvin?"

Jeanette knew what Alvin was looking at. She knew what was wrong. "Oh, my god…"

Brittany tiredly propped her elbows up. "What…what's going on…?" She demanded, sniffling.

Simon reached out and gently pulled the biggest baby chipmunk into his arms, giving a full view of the problem. The runt (The one that looks like Brittany) had the umbilical cord wrapped multiple times around her neck, and it was pushing hard into her jugular.

She wasn't crying…  
She wasn't moving…  
The baby wasn't even breathing…


	34. Chapter 34

Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
Livin' Life on the Wild Side

_**Summary:**_

_**Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. **_

_**They were only days away from their flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for the next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. **_

_**But when the groups come across a disaster which has their old enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash-landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! **_

_**Join the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in their journey back to civilization, with jagged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps? **_

_**XXXX**_

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks 3  
Livin' Life on the Wild Side**_

_**Chapter 34**_

_**XXXX**_

___**PREVIOUSLY~**_

_Alvin gasped._

_Theodore turned to him, worried. "What's wrong, Alvin?" _

_Jeanette knew what Alvin was looking at. She knew what was wrong. "Oh, my god…"_

_Brittany tiredly propped her elbows up. "What…what's going on…?" She demanded, sniffling._

_Simon reached out and gently pulled the biggest baby chipmunk into his arms, giving a full view of the problem. The runt (The one that looks like Brittany) had the umbilical cord wrapped multiple times around her neck, and it was pushing hard into her jugular. _

_She wasn't crying…  
She wasn't moving…  
The baby wasn't even breathing…_

_**XXXX**_

Immediately, without another thought, Alvin scooped his tiny dying baby into his arms and slowly slipped his fingers underneath the umbilical cord around her neck.

Simon and Brittany looked panicked.  
"Alvin!" Simon exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
"Alvin…?" Brittany was struggling to see what was going on.

But Alvin did not respond. Instead, he began to unravel the cord as gently as he could. It fell to the ground, rolled in blood and dust. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. _Please…breathe…breathe! _The tiny baby's mouth was opening and closing, but no oxygen was making it into his lungs. Alvin continued to search frantically for some way to help his dying child. Brittany, whose eyes were stained with tears, was about to burst again.

Alvin placed his fingertips gently against the baby's throat, feeling for a pulse. It was extremely faint, but the poor thing was fighting with all its might to breathe. The red-clad chipmunk was beginning to panic, as he gave the baby a gentle shake. Tears stang his eyes. "Please! You can do it, buddy. You can do it…"

"Alvin…" Simon began softly, reaching for his Alvin's shoulder.

"No!" Alvin glanced over at his brother, glaring at him. "He'll be fine, he will."  
Brittany's cold lips began to tremble, as her counterpart tried frantically to revive their son. Alvin gently held open the baby's mouth between his index finger and thumb and leaned toward him, trying to blow air into his lungs. The baby's lips were ice cold. The red-clad chipmunk rocked him in his arms as he did, blowing oxygen into him.

_C'mon, buddy, _he whispered to his son, tears streaming down his face. _You're a Seville, you're a fighter… You can do it. Please…_

Everybody leaned toward the two, their fingers crossed mentally; hoping that whatever Alvin was beginning to try was going to be the turning point to this dying baby.

But then something amazing happened. With the fifth blow into his lungs, the baby jolted, his tiny, damp tail coiling around his leg, and he began to wheeze. Alvin looked up at his son, searching for colour in his dark eyes. His heart was pounding like a hammer against cloth, as he searched for the baby's pulse. It has quickened and it was lively. His son began to softly cry, and Alvin held him close to his heart, as tears of joy started to stream down his face.

"He's alive!" Alvin was half-laughing, half-crying. "He's alive!"  
Brittany yelped in delight, holding her paws to her lips and tears running down her face. "Oh, my god, Alvin!"

Everybody burst into applause as Alvin pressed his lips against his son's forehead, before pulling him into a gentle embrace. Simon and Jeanette were speechless, but were grinning with excitement. Simon felt very proud of his elder brother; he saved a lot of lives today. Theodore was clapping his hardest, and Eleanor held her sister tight, smiling widely. Dave and Claire had tears in their eyes. Sergeant Marvell stared intently for a moment, before bursting into applause.

Vinny smiled weakly over at her son, still kneeled over next to her mate.

Declan and Gabriela just stood there.

Alvin looked up at Brittany, who was being handed their firstborn. She was gazing lovingly at him as she snuggled their daughter. Holding his son protectively against him, the red clad chipmunk made his way towards his counterpart and kneeled beside her.  
Brittany's baby blue eyes gazed deeply into his as she whispered, "I love you." Alvin didn't have enough time to react because she had used her free paw to hook around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

A few wolf-whistles were heard as the couple pulled away. Brittany stroked the back of Alvin's neck, smiling up at him. She was a mess, blood and afterbirth both covered and surrounded her. Her ponytail was a tangled mess and sweat drenched her forehead, but Alvin thought that she was the most beautiful chipette nonetheless. He leaned in a kissed her again, before pulling away for her to look to their little survivor.

Brittany laid her head back against the boulder, propping her daughter up onto her torso as she gazed over at her son. He was so tiny in Alvin's arms, and so red. The red-clad chipmunk used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the remaining blood from his son's damp nose. The baby sneezed and wrinkled his nose.

Brittany giggled, breathing heavily.  
Alvin reached over and stroked his counterpart's forehead.

Theodore leaned over and gently touched the firstborn's nose, "this one looks a lot like Alvin, with her dark fur." Brittany propped the baby up on her hip, smiling up at Theodore. Alvin looked over at their daughter; her eyes were a beautiful shade of baby blue-just like Brittany.

"Well she's got Brittany's eyes," Alvin smiled.  
Brittany stroked her daughter's soft, burgundy fur and smiled back at her counterpart. She nuzzled his soft cheek. More tears stung her eyes, as she gazed upon her new family.

Jeanette and Eleanor were grinning from ear to ear, as they leant against their counterparts.  
"Naaaww…" Eleanor crooned happily.  
"They're so beautiful…" Jeanette added, giving Simon's right arm a bear-hug.

Simon's eyes were wide. "Whoa, hey," he turned toward her, disturbed. "Don't get any ideas…"  
Jeanette giggled under her breath.

The whole group laughed, as Brittany and Alvin turned to each other.  
"So," Alvin began, caressing his counterpart's paw with his free paw. "Got any ideas for names?"

Dave gripped Claire's hand. "Wait. We're naming them?"

Claire nudged him, chuckling.

Brittany smiled, ignoring what Dave just said. But then her face grew serious, "I mean, Alvin?"  
"Yeah?" Alvin replied, stroking her paw.  
The pink-clad chipette bit her lip, "I um… I really don't want it to be like what naturally happens."  
Alvin looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I think she means by the parents only taking care of their offspring for a week." Jeanette piped up.  
"And then the parents leave them behind." Eleanor added. "It's rather sad, really."

Brittany glanced over at her sisters and then back at Alvin, nodding her head.  
"It is," Alvin agreed. He gave his counterpart's paw a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't think of leaving them, Britt, and I can promise that."

Brittany smiled sweetly up at him.

"Excuse me," Vinny managed, her paw wrapped tightly around her mate's wrist. "I'm sorry, I'd hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but… my husband isn't waking up."

Simon and Jeanette were the first to stand beside Vinny.  
Simon kneeled down and pressed down his forefingers on his father's neck, feeling for a pulse. It was a slow one, but he was breathing at least. "He's still alive," the bespectacled chipmunk said. "But what really confuses me is that he's still unconscious."

"Can't we check him in the car?" Dave asked, getting restless. He really didn't want to be here anymore. It felt like a crime scene. Rows of police vehicles were exiting the sight, causing puffs of dust to form behind them. The clearing was pretty much close to empty.

"We should," Sergeant Marvell said, as he stood up. "The police are shutting the premises down for investigation. We won't be able to find an exit route by that time."  
Eleanor looked up at him, "but you're the Captain, aren't you?" She asked. "You can delay them if you wanted to."

"No, I just work behind a desk." Sergeant Marvell replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Oh," Theodore muttered.

Alvin, who was also staring up at Sergeant Marvell, turned to his counterpart. "Are you alright to walk?" He asked her gently, squeezing her paw.  
Brittany chuckled at him, "Alvin, I'm a mother, not a handicap."

Dave began to stand, "alright!" He clapped his hands together, "let's get going, shall we?"  
Sergeant Marvell turned to Dave, "where's your car?"

"Oh, it's near a set of portable houses." Claire replied, grabbing Dave's hand. "Why?"  
Sergeant Marvell wrapped his fingers around his belt like a jolly fat man, "because my Beetle won't be big enough for all of us."

"Wait," Vinny intervened, as Alvin was about to scoop Brittany and their daughter into his arms (their son was passed to Eleanor). The dominant chipmunk stood up, her unconscious mate at her feet. "I can't go with you. I have the tribe to lead and look after, and we still have to rebuild our community after those great metal beasts destroyed it."

"But mother," Simon began to approach her. "Soron is dying and the medical equipment here won't be of any use to heal him. The city does."

Vinny fell quiet after that, as she gazed solemnly down at her dying mate. After a few moments, she looked back up, staring straight at her eldest son. "Alvin, my dear," she stepped towards the red-clad chipmunk. "As the eldest, you are the next heir of leadership to this tribe if your father does not make it. I cannot pass this down to anybody else."

Alvin stepped back a little. He looked down at his counterpart, who was looking at him, and then turned back to Vinny. "I can't, mom. I'm sorry." He said. He felt like his tongue was stuck in his throat. "I have Simon and Theodore to look after, and now I have Brittany and my children to look after as well. And leading a whole tribe…" He let his arms fall to his sides, "…I'm just not cut out for that just yet, and neither is Brittany. I'm sorry."

Vinny hung her head, silent.

"Mom…" Alvin stepped forward, pulling his mother into a hug. "I'm sure there are many other chipmunks in your tribe who would be ready for the job… just not me." He pulled away from her slowly, "and I won't allow Simon or Theodore to take that role either."

Vinny nodded her head slowly, "I understand…" She said quietly.

"Oh, good." Alvin grinned. .  
Simon elbowed his brother in the ribs as he passed. He placed a paw on his mother's shoulder, "come with us, mom." He spoke to her gently. "Soron won't get well if you stay. But if you come, he will, and if you decide you want to go back to the forest then we will take you there. We promise."

Vinny looked up at the bespectacled chipmunk. Her eyes were glazed with tears, "but who will lead while we're gone…?" Her voice was shaky and weak as she spoke.

"I'll do it," Declan stepped up without even thinking, and now he was biting down, hard, on his tongue. Everybody turned towards him as he staggered to find the words to say. "Um… I mean, I can, if you want."

Gabriela, who was beside him, stared at him intently as he choked on.

"I have nothing left, Vinny…" Declan managed. "Now that Fawn's gone and everything… I can take care of things while you're gone…?" Vinny looked at him, sceptical, so Declan continued to push on. "Soron needs this treatment, Vinny… I doubt you'd want a great leader, or mate, like him dying…slipping away from you when you would least expect them to…"

Vinny pursed her lips, as everybody turned back to her. "You make a persuasive case, Declan." She began, looking up at him. "…But how can I trust you with this?"  
"Vinny," Declan began to reply. "Like I said, I have nothing else left, just me. The least I can do is make sure nobody else gets hurt…that I can promise."

"Hey, I was a puppet for three years." Gabriela piped up, frowning over at Declan. "Carlos pulled the strings. All he wanted from me and from you guys was the opportunity to control this whole tribe."  
Declan turned towards her, "then why didn't you leave him?" He snapped back.

"Because I loved him." Gabriela's voice sounded weaker then. "…I thought he loved me. But I was wrong."  
"What has this got to do with this subject, Gabriela?" Vinny asked firmly.

Gabriela then turned to Vinny, "because I can help you guys." She replied pleadingly. "I can help lead the tribe. I can look after them-"

"Oh no you won't!" Suddenly Brittany was scrambling to her feet and up in Gabriela's face. She had her daughter propped up on her hip. Dry blood stained the fur on her legs and face. "You tried to have me lost in the woods. I thought I could trust you, but you're nothing but a big fat _liar_!" Gabriela stumbled back as Alvin gently pulled his enraged counterpart away, but for a little chipette she was strong, and she was fighting to get to Gabriela. Alvin grabbed Brittany round her middle.

Eleanor sandwiched herself between the two, gently pushing her sister back. "Alright, alright! Knock it off!" She shouted. Brittany stopped struggling and was glaring over at Gabriela. "We're not gonna be able to arrange this and get out of here in time if you two are constantly at each other's throats. So just, chill, okay?" "

"Ellie's right," Simon said, as Eleanor made her way back to Theodore's side. "We don't have much time, so mom…" the bespectacled chipmunk then turned to his mother. "Have you reached a verdict?"

Everybody turned back to Vinny, who was deep in thought. After a few moments her eyes moved down to gaze at her still unconscious mate. If they stay then Soron wouldn't stand a chance, but to enter a world they never seen before could also do damage. But at least Soron was getting proper treatment, right? The dominant chipmunk then looked up, eventually letting out a sigh.

She turned toward Declan, "Declan?"  
Declan turned to her, "yes, Vinny?"

"I'm willing to make a compromise," the dominant chipmunk said, stepping toward him. Declan lifted his head slightly, willing her to continue. "I will offer leadership to you while Soron and I are gone, if you are willing to teach this young lady…" She gestured to Gabriela, and Brittany's eyes grew darker. "If you are willing to teach this young lady some manners…"

Gabriela turned to Declan.

Declan nodded once, "yes, sure, Vinny." He replied, "I'll do my best."

"Good." Vinny's voice was weak again as she turned to Dave, "Now, where's your car?"

_**XXXX**_


	35. Chapter 35

.comAlvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

~Alvin and the Chipmunks 3~  
Livin' Life on the Wild Side

_**Summary:**_

_Two years have come and gone since their last encounter with the devil himself, Ian Hawke, and things have never been better for the six pocket-sized rockstars. They were only days away from their flight to the always perfect, always cleanly Beverly Hills for the next huge hit tour, and are just leaping out their skins after they overheard Dave arranging for them to leave without a parent or guardian. He reminded them that they were old enough to travel alone. _

_But when the groups come across a disaster which has their old enemy easily fitting the picture, their flight takes an abrupt crash-landing, leaving the six stranded in the middle of a woodland forest, absolutely crawling with wild chipmunks! _

_Join the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in their journey back to civilization, with jagged edges they need to smooth over among brothers, sisters, friends...lovers, perhaps?_

_**Author's note:**_

_I severely apologise for the delay, guys. I have recently been in the middle of moving houses and schools and I had to get all that new junk out of the way before I could continue.  
I have a good way to end this story, oh yes I do. I will make sure that I make this chapter long and fulfilling, okay? Yes? Good, I shall do that. _

_Lol, hey, have any of you guys noticed how sexually explicit and disturbing my version of "Alvin and the Chipmunks 3" is compared to the original? Man, I have a cruel mind! But hey, who hasn't imagined kid movie character's hunching over and spluttering blood or bearing a child? If Bagdasarian Productions created a "G" rated "Alvin and the Chipmunks 4" and a "M-MA" rated one, I'd have lived by now. Oh yeah, baby, "Alvin and the Chipmunks 4" with lots of action, punch-ons and living in life-or-death circumstances. That's my cup of tea. (I'm not being cruel; I just love to be at the edge of my seat during an animated film.)_

_Anyways, here's that last chapter I owe you guys. Enjoy! _

_**XXXX**_

_Alvin and the Chipmunks 3  
Livin' Life on the Wild Side_

Chapter 33

_**XXXX**_

_**-On the Plane home-**_

Alvin watches intently as Brittany cradles their two newborns. He couldn't see her face under her mat of auburn hair, but he could feel her smile. The smallest had her chocolate brown eyes locked onto him, and his onto hers. It seemed as though she knew who saved her life.

Alvin reached over to her, using his knuckles to gently stroke the little chipette's cheek. She, in return, wrapped her tiny paws around his finger and pulled it into her mouth. Alvin laughed, as Brittany turned to him. The pink-clad chipette opened her mouth to speak, but then Vinny called to her from across the room. She was dabbing soaked cotton buds onto Soron's forehead. He was now awake, but rendered extremely weak from the blow to his head.

"You look like you've rolled around in something horrid, dear," she told her, gently, and Brittany looked up at her. "How about you go wash up?"

"Oh!" Brittany, finally realizing that she was covered in filth and blood and god knows whatever else, turned to Alvin. "Do you mind?" She asked, holding out the twins to him. "I'll only be a minute."

Alvin nodded and he took them into his arms, and Brittany leapt from her seat and headed toward the restroom. He chuckled, leaning toward Vinny as she left the room, "five that she won't come out until an hour later?"

Vinny cocked her head to the side, confused.

Simon, whom was sitting with Jeanette in the two seats in front of Alvin, rolled his eyes to his elder brother's remark.

Dave frowned over at Alvin. Claire smiled up at him, sighing happily. "Everyone's almost back to normal, now." She said, eyeing Dave to see his reaction. Dave looked down at her, "well Alvin and Brittany won't have time to act like themselves now with… with…"

Alvin knitted his brows together.

Claire sat up, placing a finger to Dave's lips. "No, don't worry about this now." She ordered. "I know things will have to change for Alvin and Brittany, but we all know they won't be alone the whole time, right?"

Alvin looked up at Claire as Dave nodded slowly. "Alright, then." He said finally, "I'll try to keep my cool."

Claire then turned to Alvin, who was smiling at her, and she smiled back at him, before going back to resting against Dave's side.

Alvin then turned to his father, "how are you then, um… Soron?" He asked him. Soron rocked himself upright, wincing a little as Alvin finished. The red-clad chipmunk was bouncing the twins on his knees now. "You were out for yonks."

Soron groaned, "Just peachy, son, just peachy."

Vinny gently pushed him back against his pillow, then looked over at Alvin. "Let's not exhaust him, Alvin," she told him. "He's been through enough today." Dabbing Soron's forehead again, her eyes then travelled towards everybody in the room. "In fact, we've all been through a lot today, so let us just relax."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Turning back to her mate, Vinny spoke calming, quiet foreign words to him.

Theodore, who was sitting in the far front with Eleanor, looked down at his counterpart with worried eyes. Eleanor sensed his eyes present on her and gazed up at him. "What's wrong, Teddy?" She asked him, squeezing his paw.

Theodore shook his head slowly. He was silent for a moment, hanging his head, before he looked back up at her. "Ellie, do you think there's a heaven?"

Eleanor nodded, staring into his green, bloodshot eyes. "Yes, of course." Her eyes then drifted to his wounds, his bruises, and the raw red paw marks around his neck. His fur was scarce and refused to grow there. Whoever strangled him must've had the strongest grip. Saddened, Eleanor reached up to stroke the sore on his head. The green-clad chipmunk winced as she did that, causing her paw to jerk away.

"Um…" Eleanor suddenly lost her place. "… Yes, there is a heaven. Why wouldn't you think so?"

Ignoring her question, Theodore asked, "Do you think Captain Harvey made the plane crash?" This startled Eleanor, because he looked and sounded so serious. Theodore asked again, "do you think he just… let go?"

Eleanor blinked, "no!" She replied, stuttering. "Why-why would you even think that, Theodore? I mean, of course he wouldn't-"

"There was evidence in the wreckage that proved it was not an accident." Sergeant Marvell spoke up suddenly, causing everyone to turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, leaning forward.  
Sergeant Marvell looked over at him, his face emotionless. "It was an attempt of murder. Who we suspect caused it was your ex-manager, Ian Hawke." Jeanette and Eleanor gasped as he continued.

"Well, the attempt of murder was a surprise," Alvin began, smirking a little. "But Ian trying to pull it off surely wasn't."

Theodore sat back into his seat, hanging his head. "I never knew Ian would stoop so low."

"I can." Brittany suddenly appeared heading up the walkway. Her fur was clean now, but her clothes were still tattered. Eleanor and Jeanette remained quiet as she turned to Alvin. He was looking back at her as well. The pink-clad chipette looked solemn. "Do you remember that night, the state-wide Battle of the Bands competition?"

Jeanette and Eleanor hung their heads and Brittany continued. "Yeah… we were offered an opening with Brittney Spears on that same night, but we refused." She then let out a slow, sad sigh. "So then, as angry as he was, he threatened to kill us right there," she had tears in her eyes now, "in his stupid model apartment he won us over with…"

Brittany placed the back of her paw against her damp eyes, trying not to cry. Alvin's ears flopped to the sides of his head as he watched her helplessly. He wished he could go and comfort her, but the twins were asleep in his arms.

Jeanette, saddened by her sister's cry, slipped off the edge of her seat and wrapped her arms around her. Eleanor was not far behind. Brittany held them both as close as she could, sobbing as she did so.

"Everything will be okay, Britt, just you wait." Jeanette stroked her sister's back.  
"He will not get anywhere near us, or anyone, not ever." Eleanor added.

"Don't you worry about Ian anymore, girls." Claire told them gently. "He's going away for a very long time, isn't he?" She then turned to Sergeant Marvell, who nodded his head.  
"Yeah, that's true." He assured.

Alvin, trying to distract himself from Brittany's tears, spoke up. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "I was wondering when he'd be put behind bars, the stubborn mule."

"Alvin, don't." Simon scolded, cutting Dave off.

Alvin exhaled, leaning back in his chair, cradling the twins. They were surprisingly quiet the entire trip so far. The red-clad chipmunk then turned to his counterpart, who was still being embraced by her sisters. He then leaned towards them, whispering, "Hey, save some hugs for me, will you?"

Brittany playfully rolled her eyes, laughing through her tears as she pulled away. The pink-clad chipette smiled at her sisters, "heheh… I better go to him now." Jeanette and Eleanor smiled back at her, nodding, before going back to their own counterparts.

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes as she climbed to her seat next to Alvin, and he gave her a weak smile. He then shifted one of the twins to his left knee and used his right paw to caress Brittany's paw. The pink-clad chipette looked down at the entwined fingers, before returning her gaze up towards her counterpart. "You do realize that our lives are going to change, a lot, now that we have these two?"

She stroked the larger twin's tummy with her other paw as Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I do." he replied, watching her. "It'll be better though, won't it?"

As if she hadn't heard his question, Brittany looked back up at him, "you know I can't do this on my own, right?" She told him, her expression suddenly grave. "I mean, you can't always go out and act like an idiot like you do anymore."

The red-clad chipmunk was startled for a moment there. Of course he knew his responsibilities, but going around acting like an _'idiot', _so she called it, is kind of… sort of… maybe a lot… in his nature. However, that's the most ridiculous excuse anyone could ever come up with. Brittany needs me more than ever now, and he does not plan to leave her in a state like this, no matter how boring or how annoying it could be.

"I know that," Alvin replied, his face weak. "I know that. I won't anymore."

Brittany frowned a little, unconvinced.

He felt a little offended, "I'm not going to act like an idiot. Really, I'm not." He insisted. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this, Brittany. How many times do you want me to say it?"

Brittany smirked, "well, maybe the reason as to why you're so hard to believe, Seville, is because quite really, you are so hard to believe."

Alvin playfully rolled his eyes at her, before turning towards the window side. The small, oval-shaped window was at least two to three chipmunks higher than him. The red-clad chipmunk knitted his eyebrows together. He wanted to see how far they had left to travel before they arrived in Los Angeles. Alvin's brown eyes then widened. He'd suddenly realized that he and his group had missed the Beverly Hills tour.

"Shit!"

"Alvin!" Dave's head snapped in Alvin's direction. "Language, if you please." Everyone had turned to the red-clad chipmunk by then.

Theodore poked his head through the gap between his and Eleanor's seats. "What's wrong, Alvin?" He asked, the puppy-dog, worried look plastered on his face.

Soron looked over at Vinny, "what does _'shit'_ mean?"  
Vinny shrugged.

Alvin then turned to Brittany, "we missed the tour!" He exclaimed, panicked.  
Brittany looked startled, "_what?_"

Theodore looked clueless, "ohhhh, we did too!" He said as he sat back with Eleanor.

Brittany was distraught, "Oh my god, I can't believe we missed Beverly Hills!" She cried. The pink-clad chipette acted as if a hole had been punched through her chest. "The shops, the sun, the beaches, the fans… they're all… gone…"

Simon rolled his eyes at the melodramatic chipette, as Jeanette turned to Dave. "Would we have to hand out refunds then, Dave?" She asked him.

Claire smiled at her, "when Dave found out that your plane went down, we'd immediately cancelled all concerts, so there's no money to give back. Everyone was very understanding."

"Oh."

Alvin, whom was still cradling the twins in each arm, tried to inch away from his counterpart. This action caused the two to wake and start to grizzle. The red-clad chipmunk then began to bounce them on his knees again, "shhhh, it's alright. Please go back to sleep." He sounded desperate. He knew he was going to get punished for this.

Brittany frowned over at Alvin, watching his failed attempts to calm the twins. "For that, you'll be putting them to bed tonight." Alvin glared at her, but before he could open his mouth and give her what for, Eleanor interrupted him.

"We're here!" She and Theodore were hanging off their window, with huge smiles on their faces. "We're home."

Vinny lifted Soron's head off of her lap and laid it gently against the back of the seat, before reaching for her window side. The look in her eyes as they travelled from one hulking skyscraper to the other was a mixture of anxiety and wonder. "Wow…" Was almost all she could make out. "It's um… it's big…"

Dave nodded to her, "it is." He agreed, as she turned to him. "It luckily we live in the quieter suburban part of the city."

"Oh," Vinny spoke quietly. "Well, that's… that's a relief, then."

"Don't worry, mom," Simon reassured his mother. "You'll fit right in in the civilized world."

Vinny looked over at the bespectacled chipmunk. "We were civil," she sounded offended, the way the inner end of her brows slanted upward as she spoke. Simon pursed his lips, looking away slightly as she continued. "We just didn't have all this… this… concrete… and machines as big as the trees we lived in."

Soron could sense that his mate was growing angry, and he placed his paw on hers to try and calm her. "Vinny, it's okay-" But she jerked her paw back, as she glared at all the city-slickers in this plane.

She then began to stare Dave and Claire down. Sergeant Marvell scooted away from the two.  
"I blame you for all this." She hissed glaring at Dave.

Dave looked startled, "_what_? Why me?"

"Mom, Dave did nothing-" Alvin tried to say.

The wild chipmunk then jabbed a finger into Dave's stomach. "You are the one who brainwashed my boys, and forced them to become… the selfish humans you are!"

"Mom, don't-"

"_Me?_" Dave pushed Vinny's paw away from him. Claire flinched away from his shoulder as he continued. "What about you? You were the one who left them for your little commune thing when they needed you most!"

"Dave-"

Vinny scoffed. Now she was really offended. "How _dare_ you!" The two were in each other's face now. But before the argument could turn ugly, Alvin shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"HEY!"

Dave and Vinny whipped their heads towards the red-clad chipmunk, as did the others. Alvin was glaring at the two. "How can you tell me to stop being so immature when you're acting immature yourselves?" He was looking straight at Dave. "I mean my god! The only two people who have the right to argue right now are Brittany and I. You're supposed to be strong for us, not this. Not this. Now when we get off this plane we'll have much more to worry about than whose the better parent or not, so stop acting like a great big bunch of two year olds!"

The red-clad chipmunk then took a deep breath and let it out. By that time everyone was silent, and Dave and Vinny had sat back in their seats.

Alvin nodded, "now that we've got that cleared up… thank you."

"Meow," Brittany was disturbed but impressed. "Want some egg with that ham?" Alvin smiled over at her and she laughed. "Where'd that come from?"

Alvin chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "You don't want to know."

"_Attention, passengers." _Began the voice-over, _"We'll be landing in the Los Angeles terminal in less than five minutes, so buckle up and prepare for landing."_

Vinny gripped her seat, "oh god, it was worse enough taking off in this thing. I can't imagine how bad it would be landing in it."

"You'll get used to it, mom." Theodore attempted to reassure her, only to get a nudge in the ribs by Eleanor.

Vinny swallowed her tongue. Soron reached over and caressed her paw, smiling over at her. Vinny looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. She nodded, before turning to face the seat ahead of her.

_**XXXX**_

The lights of the Staples Centre were misty as the night sky began to spit. The soft rain pitter-pattered on the glittery stage and then descended to the pavement in streaks. The stands were packed with some thousands, standing quietly for tonight's entertainment to appear.

Then, movement was discovered just behind stage, and Brittany stepped out from behind the darkness, clad in a flowing, ankle-length pink mullet-dress, and her auburn hair let down and dancing in the breeze. She was singing a soft tune as she moved slowly toward centre-stage:

_I came to win, to fight,  
to conquer, to thrive._

-The scene changes to the chipmunks and the chipettes moving quickly from the plane, with Alvin and Brittany frantically covering the twins as four bouncers rushed to clear away the paparazzi.-

-The scene changes back to Brittany standing centre-stage, singing again.-

_I came to win, to survive,  
to prosper, to rise._

The cheers began to slip from the audience as Jeanette and Eleanor appeared from behind, clad in the same outfit, to support their sister in the chorus:

_To fly…  
_The sections of stage underneath them began to rise slowly as they continued. The rain begins to strengthen as it courses through their fur. _  
To fly…_

-The scene changes back to Dave and Claire on either end of the chipmunks and the chipettes, urging them to hurry on. Reporters and camera-men were reaching desperately for them, shouting such things such as, "_How did you manage to find them?" _and_ "Where were they hidden?" _and_ "Will you think Ian Hawke will be pleaded guilty for attempt of murder?"- _

-The scene changes back to the first ever concert since the terrifying, yet life-changing ordeal-

Suddenly Alvin appears from underneath the stage in a cloud of mist, clutching the brim of his cap. The red-clad chipmunk then began to rap his measure of the song:

_I wish today it could rain all day,  
maybe that will kinda make the pain go away,  
trying to forgive you for abandoning me,  
Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_

-The scene was in slow-motion now as Alvin and Brittany huddled close together, their eyes fretful, continuing to conceal the twins from the flashing lights and deafening shouts and screams. They begin to enter the terminal.-

_Angel away, yeah strange in a way,_  
_Maybe that is why I chase strangers away,  
They got their guns out aiming at me,  
But I become Neo when they're aiming at me,_

Simon and Theodore are beck-stage with Vinny and Soron as Alvin continues his verse. The couple were earlier asked to join the chipmunks and the chipettes in their performance, but were apprehensive.

Vinny fidgets with her bracelet as Simon tries to reassure her and her mate, "it's just like the concerts back in the forest, but just more expensive."

Theodore nodded in agreement, "When I get scared during a performance, I try and imagine everyone being even scareder than me, or I just stick out my tongue. But whatever works best with you."

Vinny glanced over at Soron, whom was already looking back at her. His eyes were fearful. Vinny turned and scanned the atmosphere around her; nothing here looked organic, or even familiar to her. It made her uncomfortable.

The wild chipmunk sided away from a black cord lying on the floorboard, and she held her breath. She didn't look at her sons, "I'm not sure if I can do it," she choked. Soron wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, guys," Dave, who was busy making sure Alvin didn't try and steal the spotlight, turned to them. "It's about time you jumped in. You know what to do."

Simon nodded to him, before turning back to Vinny and Soron. He put a paw on his mother's other shoulder. "Everything will be fine, mom." He told her gently, before hurrying into the shadows between the light of the stage and the dimness of backstage. Theodore gave Vinny and Soron a hug before following his brother, leaving the wild chipmunks to contemplate.

Back on stage, Alvin had made an effort to share the stage, even as the column elevating the chipettes lowered and the trio were dancing beside him. The red-clad chipmunk began to finish his verse.

_They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just amazing  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire!_

Jeanette and Eleanor ducked back into the darkness, Brittany and Alvin alone centre stage to begin the chorus again, together:

_I came to win, to fight,  
to conquer, to thrive_

Alvin turned to his counterpart, whose fur was elegantly streaked with water droplets, and she turned back to him. The couple smiled at each other as they continued:

_I came to win, to survive,  
to prosper, to rise_

Simon and Theodore grasped their counterpart's paws as they hurried back onto stage behind Alvin and Brittany. The three couples then lined up perfectly centre stage and sung, together:

_To fly…  
To fly…_

The audience were screaming in excitement as the soft beat evolved to a strong bass, and the chipettes broke away and scattered to either sides of the stage.

The chipmunks concealed their faces from the audience with their caps, as a voice strung with techno echoed through the stadium:

_Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us Harder, better, faster, stronger_

_Make it harder, make it better,  
Do it faster, makes us stronger_

_More than ever ever after our work is_

_Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us Harder, better, faster, stronger_

The beat stopped for a moment, as Alvin broke into a pose, before slowly raising his head and the brim of his cap. He then began to sing angrily:

_N-n-now that that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger,  
I need you to hurry up now,  
'Cos I can't wait much longer_

Simon and Theodore then followed their brother, joining him in the next verse:

_I know I got to be right now  
'Cos I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_

The heated beat returned, and the chipmunkstossed their caps into the crowd and began to dance. The audience were jumping up and down now, screaming at the top of their lungs.

_Make it harder, make it better,  
Do it faster, makes us stronger_

_More than ever ever after our work is_

-The scene changes back to the chipmunks and chipettes rushing into a police car and turning away from the terminal, finally leaving the paparazzi in the dust-

_Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us Harder, better, faster, stronger_

The chipettes then reappeared, joining in once again:

_Everybody wanna try to box me in  
(work it harder, make it better)  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
(do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Painting their own pictures then they crop me in  
(more than ever after our work is)  
But I will remain where the top begins_

_(Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us Harder, better, faster, stronger)_

The Chipettes:

'_Cos I am not a word, I am not a line  
(work it harder, make it better)  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
(do it faster, makes us stronger)  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
(more than ever after our work is)  
I represent an entire generation_

_**~Meanwhile, back-stage~**_

Soron peaks through the curtains to catch a glimpse of the screaming audience, and he is taken aback by the amount. The wild chipmunk flinches, letting go of the curtain and begins to pant. He then held his breath, and tries to calm himself down.

Vinny was pacing frantically back and forth when Soron turned to her, and he approached her.

Vinny stopped abruptly in front of him, looking up. "I'm really not sure if I can do this, Soron." She was breathing heavily, her eyes filled with fear.

Soron looked worried, "the kid's performance?" He tried to ask, but then Vinny cut him off.

"No," She cried, going back to pacing again. "Living here with them… in the city, Soron, I can't do it." The wild chipmunk then turned to her mate. "The forest is where they belong. That's where our kind belongs. That's where _I _belong! Why can't they see that?"

Soron looks at Vinny, shaking his head. "But Vin, they've created a life here." Vinny scoffs unhappily, wiping a tear from her eye as Soron continues. "They're not little kids anymore; they're able to look after themselves. Plus, they have David."

The wild chipmunk then reached for Vinny's face and wiped another stray tear from her eye. "Hey… just think of it this way; they survived the wildest place on earth, and they've turned into the most talented, most independent chipmunks that can ever be."

Vinny looked up at her mate solemnly, "I feel like the most horrible mother in the world…"

Soron then pulls her into his arms, "they need us tonight, Vinny." He told her gently, "and the least we can do is answer to that need, okay?"

Vinny pulled away slowly, nodding to him.

_**~Back on-stage~ **_

The chipettes were finishing their verse, when Alvin turned to Simon.  
"Hey, where's Vinny and Soron?" The red-clad asked, but Simon just shook his head. Alvin let out a sigh.

_But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

Just then, two other chipmunks appeared onto stage, causing the chipmunks and the chipettes to pause and turn to them. Their eyes were wide, as Vinny and Soron began singing together:

_I came to win, to fight,  
(work it harder, make it better)  
to conquer, to thrive  
(do it faster, makes us stronger)_

The audience were cheering deafeningly; they were loving it. The two wild chipmunks were dancing fearlessly on stage, like nothing was wrong. Impressed, the others joined in:

_I came to win, to survive,  
(more than ever after our work is)_

-The scene changes to the Seville residence, and everyone looked happy. They were crowded around the twins as Alvin and Brittany cradled them. It was the first time everybody had smiled-  
_  
to prosper, to rise  
(Makes us Harder, better, faster, stronger)_

The bass heightened and the vocals grew stronger. It was the finale.

_N-n-now that that don't kill me  
(work it harder, make it better)  
Can only make me stronger  
(do it faster, makes us stronger)  
I need you to hurry up now  
(more than ever after our work is)  
'Cos I can't wait much longer_

_I know I got to be right now  
(work it harder, make it better)  
'Cos I can't get much wronger  
(do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
(more than ever after our work is)  
That's how long I've been on ya!_

A trap-door in the ceiling flung open, and a shower of glitter came raining down on them. The audience erupted into applause as the group began to cheer for themselves, before disappearing beck-stage. Simon and Theodore embraced their parents, as Alvin approached his counterpart and gave her a spin.

"Oh my god," Jeanette exclaimed excitedly. "That was _so_ much fun!"  
Eleanor nodded in agreement, trying to catch her breath. She gave her Jeanette a tight hug, before grabbing Brittany away from Alvin and pulling her in as well. The three sisters giggled in delight.

Alvin chuckled as he watched them, before turning to Simon and Theodore, who were busy chatting to Vinny and Soron. His smile faded a little, and then Dave and Claire appeared around the corner.

They had the dorkiest smiles on their face. "That was _HUGE_, guys." Dave cried happily. "_HUGE_! Great job, everybody." He then turned to Vinny and Soron, who turned to him. "And a wonderful job you two, as well."

Vinny and Soron couldn't help but smile.

_**XXXX**_

_**~That night, at the Seville residence~**_

It was just past one o'clock in the morning and the entire house was silent; all you could hear was the calm chirping of crickets outside. It had stopped raining, but the pavement was still damp, and that broken streetlight further down continued its tired flickering.

Vinny quietly nudged the chipmunk's bedroom door open and, like a cat's walk, stepped soundlessly inside. The hallway gave her enough light to be able to make out whose bunk was which, and she decided to start off with Theodore's.

Soron peered inside as Vinny leapt atop of the lowest bunk and disappeared into the shadows.

Vinny leant down beside the tiny, sleeping body and, using her paw, reached down and stroked her youngest son's forehead. Theodore screwed up his nose as she did that, and the wild chipmunk jerked her paw back. She feared that he would wake up and question her, but he just murmured under his breath and fall back to sleep again.

She smiled weakly at him, before leaning over and kissing his soft cheek. "I love you, Teddy."  
She then quickly made her way up to Simon's bunk as Soron watched.

Alvin's eyes flickered open, and he rubbed them tiredly. He turned to Brittany, whom was sound asleep beside him, cuddled up against his chest. He smiled down at her, and suddenly his ears twitched and he looked up. He could hear someone was awake.

Was it the twins?

Trying to not to wake his counterpart, Alvin began to sit up, gently moving Brittany's body off of his and laying her down. The pink-clad chipette mumbled as he did so, but did not wake up. Alvin then crawled to the edge of the bunk and peered into the make-shift hammock made of scarves attached to the chipettes bunk and his. At a time as late as this, he really hoped that is wasn't the twins.

But they were as silent as stars, cuddled up to each other. The red-clad chipmunk breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked down to find Soron standing at Theodore's bunk, and he ducked down out of sight.

He heard smooching noises, and Vinny's soft voice saying, "I love you."

_What are they up to? _He thought… but then he realised.

Knitting his brows together, Alvin peered over the edge of the bunk again. "Leaving again, are we?" Soron flinched, jerking his head up to find his eldest son frowning down at him.

"Alvin…"

Vinny's head appeared moments later, her expression fretful. "Honey, you're awake."

Alvin shrugged, emotionless. "I suppose."

"Please don't wake your brothers," Vinny told him gently, as she leapt to the ground again. "I don't want them to worry."

"Yeah," Alvin replied, his voice was sour. "'Cos waking up to find that your parents have abandoned you on not just one account, but on two, isn't going to be worrying enough."

"This is the way it has to be, Alvin." Soron said, trying to reason with him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, son." Soron replied firmly.

"Hmph." Alvin just stared down at them, like they had grossly disappointed him. Vinny turned to her mate, her eyes were stinging with tears. They began to make their way out of the room. Alvin glared at them as they left, and as quickly and quietly as he could, leapt from the bunk and followed them out.

They were halfway down the hallway when he stepped out.

"So you're just going to leave Simon and Theodore like that, again?" He was angry now.

Soron and Vinny stopped in their tracks, and then turned to him. They didn't say anything, and everything was silent between them for a moment.

Alvin shook his head, disappointed. "This is not fair, and this is not right…"  
Finally Vinny spoke up, "I know it isn't," she managed. "But this is how we can show you that we love you…"

"By leaving?" Alvin snapped.

"Yes!" Vinny choked. "We saw you out there on stage last night, we saw what you do… you and your brothers managed to do what we or any of our tribe would ever be able to do, and you did it on your own… you don't need us, holding you down with the burden of leading our tribe."

Vinny then approached her eldest son, reaching for him. Alvin shook her paw off his shoulder, looking away from her. She then reached for his face, gently pulling his head towards her. Alvin finally looked up at her.

"This is as hard for us as it is for you, Alvin." Vinny whispered to him, a tear running down her cheek. "But please remember, that we will always love you and your brothers."

Alvin looked down at her, his hard stare finally becoming weaker. Vinny pulled her son into a hug, "We always have an always will…" She was sobbing now, and to her surprise, Alvin hugged her back. They held each other for a minute, before finally pulling away.

Soron approached them, pulling Alvin into another hug. The wild chipmunk patted his son's back, "you keep your brothers safe for us, okay?" Alvin nodded. Tears were stinging his eyes now.

Vinny tried smiling for him as he and Soron pulled away. "And look after Brittany and the twins. We know you can."

Alvin stood back, wiping his eyes and nodding again.

Soron smiled to his son, "See you 'round."

The red clad chipmunk watched as the two headed to the window at the end of the hallway. They propped the window open, waved back to him, and just like that… they were gone, just two old coots slipping out of his life once again.

For a moment Alvin's smile faded, but then he realised that this was all for the best.

_**XXXX**_

_**And here we are, at the end of their journey**_… _**I rather enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you all liked reading it.**_ _**I hope yous all come back to read all my other upcoming stories! **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Hannah. **_


End file.
